


Entangled

by Works that HAD been deleted (Fanfic_Revolution)



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Kidnapped Dick Grayson, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 124,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Revolution/pseuds/Works%20that%20HAD%20been%20deleted
Summary: Slade's past causes problems for him. And Robin gets wrapped up in it too. I don't want to give too much info away. There is more of a summary inside. No slash, even though Slade and Robin end up as cell mates. Oh no, I've said too much...Originally on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally found on Fanfiction.net, but was unfortunately deleted in the Great Fanfic Purge. I had been looking for this work for YEARS, and I finally found it. I figured if I was after it, then someone else was too.
> 
> This story was first published on 7/10/2009 and last updated on 9/10/2012 all by the author tinclay. Where ever they are, if you're reading this, I just want to say thank you tinclay and I hope you're still writing. I copied the entire work, that included authors notes. So, hereafter is all in the words of tinclay:
> 
> So, I was sitting here thinking, wouldn't it be funny if Slade and Robin were imprisoned together? And then this whole story popped into my head and I had to start working on it.
> 
> This story is based more on the comic book theme, but everyone looks like the characters from the cartoon.
> 
> There will be no slash, but there will be torture, kidnaping, murders, and what have you. Slade is one of the main characters, after all.
> 
> You may review with comments, complaints or questions. Oh, and/or praises. Thanks!

Chapter 1

~oOo~

"Robin," a voice called to him from the darkness. Robin lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"What... what happened?" Robin asked groggily.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the familiar voice washed over him, sending a chill up his spine.

Robin's eyes focused on the figure in front of him. "Slade," he hissed the name out through clenched teeth when the man's black and orange mask came into view. Robin tugged at his arms and realized that he couldn't move. His gaze darted down his body to discover that he was tied, limbs spread, to the metal posts of a Wayne Enterprises sign on the rooftop of a building.

"What is this, Slade?" Robin's eyes narrowed at the man towering above him.

"Really, Robin, after all we've been through, you think I would resort to this?" Slade spread his hands out,

"Then what are you doing here? And if you're not the one responsible, then who is?"

"You are responsible, Robin. I received a message, from you, inviting me to this rooftop. You said you had a surprise for me, that I should meet you here. I was intrigued, to say the least," Slade's eye roamed down the boy's body and then back up to meet his confused stare.

"I didn't send you any message," Robin frowned at Slade.

"You can imagine how surprised I was when I arrived to find you all wrapped up in a convenient little package, like a present," Slade leaned in close to Robin, bringing his mask level with the boy's face. "Have you decided to give yourself to me, Robin? Are you a gift for all my hard work?"

"I didn't do this," Robin said, appalled. "I will never join you, Slade," Robin glared angrily.

"I didn't think so," Slade reached for his belt and pulled out a small dagger, then suddenly dropped down to one knee, kneeling at Robin's feet. He sliced through the rope at Robin's left ankle. "Someone is playing games with us, Robin. The question is, who made the mistake of using me in this game, and why," Slade tugged at the rope until it was loose enough to get the boy's leg free.

Robin watched as Slade cut his other ankle loose. "Well, if this were a trap, I can think of a number of enemies who would love to get their hands on me, but none that would want to involve you and set us up like this."

"Neither can I," Slade answered as he rose to his full height and moved on to Robin's wrist.

The two remained silent, lost in their thoughts as Slade finished with the last knot and Robin stepped from the ropes. Robin glanced warily at Slade, who was still holding the rope in his fist.

"Why did you help me? You had the perfect opportunity to finish me off," Robin spoke as he rubbed his gloved wrists.

"Things aren't always what they seem, dear boy," Slade said as he suddenly gripped Robin's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. "What good would you be to me if you were dead, Robin? I want you alive and kicking," Slade purred.

"What are you doing?" Robin yelled out as Slade looped the rope around his body and bound his wrists behind his back.

"Never let your guard down, Robin," Slade instructed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Slade! I know better than trust you!" Robin twisted, trying to break free and he cursed himself for letting Slade get his hands on him.

"You are coming with me until I can figure out who is behind all of this." Slade shoved Robin down, face first, onto the concrete and started to wrap the rope around Robin's ankles.

Robin kicked his feet and tried to roll to the side, but only succeeded in flipping to his back before Slade gripped his ankle and quickly wrapped the rope around his legs, tying them securely.

"I can take care of myself," Robin stated as he glared up at Slade defiantly.

"Clearly," Slade chuckled as he tilted his head. "Behave and I might let you help me find our manipulator."

Just then, a figure swooped down and kicked Slade from the side, knocking him across the roof. "Allow me to save you the trouble," the man landed in front of Robin, not taking his gaze off of Slade.

Slade fluidly rolled to his feet and stood up, fists clenched at his sides. He glanced down the man's body taking in his similar black uniform. His mask covered the upper portion of his face, leaving his mouth visible, but it had the same shaped eye openings as Slade's mask and mirrored his black and orange halves.

"Fan of my work?" Slade asked, tilting his head to the side. "Or just my keen sense of fashion."

"Neither. I hate everything about you," the man reached over his shoulder and pulled a sword free from it's scabbard fastened to his back. "The name's Ravager, and I'm here to kill you."

Robin's eyes widened as his gaze darted from Slade, to Ravager, then back to Slade. He needed more time to get out of the ropes. Hoping the two had forgotten about him, he rolled to his stomach and quietly inched away from them, much like a worm.

Slade clasped his hands behind his back and slowly stepped around the armed man in a wide circle. "Does that make you the good guy, then? Or are you vying for my spot at the top of the evil food chain?"

"I'm nothing like you! I would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you!"

"And yet, you kidnaped Robin? Rendered him unconscious? Tied him up?" Slade mused with a thoughtful finger at his chin as he made his way around Ravager, "Doesn't sound very honorable to me."

"I needed bait to draw you out," Ravager said as he pivoted to keep eye contact with Slade.

"Now you are sounding more like a villain, Ravager, was it? Acting selfishly to attain your own ends. Using an innocent for a pawn in your schemes. Not to mention murderous intent." Slade finally stopped as he came to stand next to Robin. He lifted his boot and placed it on Robin's back.

Robin grunted as Slade forced him to the ground, pinning him in place, thwarting his escape.

"Oh, and by the way, thank you for the gift. I appreciate the trouble you went through wrapping up Robin and delivering him to me on a silver patter." Slade put his elbow on his knee and leaned down, putting more pressure on Robin, crushing the boy under his boot. "Robin says thanks too," Slade chuckled.

"Shut up and fight," Ravager demanded.

"Do I know you?" Slade asked, catching a familiar tone in the man's voice.

"You should! But you don't know anything about me!" Ravager suddenly leapt at Slade, swinging his sword around at Slade's face.

Slade kicked Robin out of the way and then leaned back dodging the sword's swipe. Slade reached out with lightening speed and gripped the blade in his fist. Then he brought his free hand around and connected that fist with Ravager's face.

Ravager flew backwards, losing his grip on the sword. Slade tossed the blade to the ground as he lunged after the other man. Ravager barely escaped a deadly kick from Slade as he got to his feet.

Robin watched the two men as they threw and blocked blow after blow. He twisted in the ropes, trying to get to his belt so he could escape before Slade won and returned to claim his prize. Although the Ravager seemed to be an even match with Slade, Robin knew Slade wouldn't lose.

Slade took a couple hard hits and staggered backwards. His eye narrowed and he quickly resumed his onslaught, but with more determination. Whoever this Ravager was, he was skilled in combat.

Ravager pulled out a short sword and stabbed at Slade frantically. He managed to graze Slade's abdomen, leaving a shallow slice across his stomach.

Slade roared in anger and jumped on Ravager, knocking them both to the ground. He crashed into the side of Ravager's face with his fist, stunning him.

Slade rose and glared down at his moaning enemy. "I can't begin to tell you how much fun this has been, but I really do need to get Robin home, before he manages to slip out of those ropes." Slade turned and sauntered over to Robin who was now trying to inch away on his stomach again.

"No," Ravager coughed, "I'm not finished with you," he groaned as he managed to lift himself up on his hands and knees.

Slade pulled Robin up by the ropes and slung him over his shoulder. He turned around and glared at Ravager. "Nor I with you. But there will be another day," Slade said as he turned to the edge of the building preparing to leap off.

Robin's frantic gaze shot to Ravager who was staggering to his feet. "Hey, if you're any kind of a hero at all, I could use a hand here!" Robin shouted angrily at him as Slade jumped from the rooftop.

Ravager stumbled to the edge and peered over, searching for any sign of Slade, but he was gone. "Another day, then," Ravager said as he turned to collect his weapons.

~oOo~

Slade dropped Robin on the stone floor, knocking the air from his lungs. It hurt, but Robin was thankful he was lying on the floor instead of being carried over Slade's shoulder. Being in that man's grip made Robin incredibly nervous.

Slade didn't miss a step as he swept into the room and went to his computer. The screens lit up as he brought the system online.

Robin sat up and glanced around the room, getting his bearings. No windows and only one doorway. Shouldn't be too difficult to get away as soon as he got out of the ropes.

"You can't escape me, Robin," Slade said as if reading Robin's mind.

Robin glanced at Slade who was watching him with his hands clasped behind his back. "Eventually you have to untie me," Robin smirked.

"Do I?" Slade asked as he stepped towards him.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you kill Ravager?" he asked, hoping to deter Slade from whatever thoughts were causing that sinister gleam in his eye.

"Don't change the subject, Robin. I'll worry about Ravager. You worry about yourself," Slade stopped in front of Robin, glaring down at the bound boy.

"You could have killed him, but you didn't," Robin pressed. "He used you and attacked you and even threatened you, so why did you let him go?"

"So anxious for blood shed, Robin?" Slade reached down and gripped Robin's shirt, pulling the boy up off the ground, to his eye level.

"You know I'm not, but we both know that you have killed for less. For some reason, you didn't want to kill him. Why?" Robin squirmed, not wanting to be so close to Slade. He felt like the man's body heat was suffocating him.

"Because, I do not need to kill him. He is not a threat to me. I know his identity."

"How? Who is he?"

"You have more important things to worry about Robin, like your impending torture and how long you will be able to hold out before you break." Slade's eye narrowed.

Robin's eyes widened at Slade's words for a moment before he regained his composure. "I will never give in, Slade. You should have figured that out by now."

"I have so many ways to persuade you, Robin. There are still so many things I can do to you to change your mind. I will wear you down eventually, until your every thought will be of how you can please me."

"Sooo... you won't be untying me then?" Robin asked, raising a single brow.

"No, Robin, I won't. Not until you ask your Master nicely," Slade's voice dropped to a sinister whisper.

Robin glared at Slade as the corner of his mouth pulled up into half a smile, "Master, will you please untie your humble apprentice?"

"Nice try, Robin, but I'm not entirely sure you are being sincere." Slade reached a hand down to Robin's waist. There was a click and then Slade pulled the yellow utility belt from Robin's hips. He tossed the belt to the side, letting it crash to the floor.

Slade drug Robin out of the room and down the hallway. He stopped at a door and punched a code into a keypad. The door opened and a light flickered on. Slade tossed Robin into the room, sending the boy crashing into the wall of the tiny room.

"What is this?" Robin rolled to sit up against the wall as he glanced around the 8' by 8' concrete box.

"This is your cell, dear boy. This is where I will leave you to rot when you displease me. And right now, I am very displeased with you, Robin," and with that, Slade turned and the door slid shut behind him.

The dim light flickered off, leaving Robin in complete blackness. He sat unmoving, glaring at where the door was.

"Hell," he muttered.

Robin squirmed and twisted his wrists as he began the task of trying to get free from the ropes.

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Hi. So, some of you might recognize some comic book ideas in this chapter involving Ravager. I am not going to stick to the comic book story though, so don't get mad at me and yell at me that this is not how it happened with Slade and the Ravager and Robin. Just read and enjoy.
> 
> But if you want to make any suggestions so the plot is more realistic, I'll gladly consider them.
> 
> This is a busy chapter. A lot is gonna go down.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2

~oOo~

It didn't take Robin long to get his arm free and once he had use of his hand, it took even less time to free himself from the ropes completely.

With a self-satisfied smirk, he stepped from the coil of rope and made his way through the darkness to the heavy steel door. He ran his hands down the edges of the door all the way to the floor and then back up, feeling for any differences in the steel door or the concrete doorjamb. There were none.

He pounded on the door with his fist, testing it's resilience. The door was solid and didn't even vibrate. With a sigh he moved from the door down the wall, inspecting the rest of his cell. Without his utility belt there was nothing he could do to escape the concrete room.

He felt his way to the back wall and sat down. There was nothing for him to do but wait. He reached for the rope and felt along its length to one of the frayed ends. He started peeling the rope apart, unraveling it. At least he had something to do to pass the time.

~oOo~

Robin paced his cell. It had been hours since he woke up, and even more hours before then since he had fallen asleep. He roughly guessed a good 24 hours had passed since Slade locked him up in this cell.

His patience had run out. He was hungry, bored, and his room smelled like piss. He had waited until the last possible moment, when he couldn't hold it anymore, before he gave in and was forced to pee in one of the corners. The situation became even more degrading when he woke up ready to pee his pants and had to use the corner a second time.

Robin moved to sit down against the wall. He reached his hand out through the darkness, feeling for his little rope creations that he had made to pass the time. He smiled when he found the little Slade figure he had wound together using the threads from the rope. He made the figure stand by holding it still with a finger on its head and then he flicked it across the room.

He felt around for his other rope creations. He had created almost every type of animal and some random vehicles. He even made figures to represent the members of his team. He had several of himself in various fighting positions, but the ones he had the most fun creating, were of Slade.

Robin had grinned and even laughed a few times as he wound the rope into disfigured shapes of his captor. He made a headless Slade, all variations of limbless Slades, two halves of Slade split right down the middle, Slade's torso and then Slade's legs, separately, and one with Robin choking Slade, the two figures attached by Robin's hands ending in a knot around Slade's throat.

As entertaining as it had been, Robin was bored now. He flicked the nearest figure across the room and then let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly there was a click in the direction of the door and then to his surprise, the door slid open and the light flickered on.

Robin had to close his eyes from the unfamiliar brightness. He squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. As his sensitivity ebbed, his eyes focused on Slade's figure standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and his eye narrowed as he took in the sight of the little figures scattered around Robin.

"Really Robin, what a waste. That was a perfectly good length of rope." Slade didn't flinch when a little headless figure of himself hit him on the forehead, bouncing off of his mask to the floor.

Robin rose to his feet, glaring angrily at the large man blocking the only exit. Slade's arms dropped to his sides and Robin crouched, preparing for an attack.

"If you want to leave so badly, Robin, then by all means, leave, but you're going to have to get past me."

Robin's eyebrow shot up in disbelief. There was no way Slade was just going to let him walk out of here, was there?

"That's it? I just have to get past you and you'll let me leave?"

Slade only gave a small nod in response. Robin smirked. This was going to be too easy. Then his smirk faded and was replaced with a scowl. Nothing was ever easy when Slade was involved. There had to be a catch. But right now, Robin just wanted out of this cell, so he decided to take his chances.

Robin leapt at Slade, aiming his right fist at the man's mask. Slade's hand shot up just in time to catch Robin's fist before it made contact. Robin's arm was yanked to the left, forcing him to spin around and then Slade jerked his arm up his back, twisting it, eliciting a growl of pain from the boy. Slade shoved Robin forward, sending the boy stumbling through his little rope figures to slam against the back wall.

"You'll have to do better than that," Slade said with a rather bored tone.

Robin shouted in frustration as he pushed himself from the wall, leaping at Slade again. He struck out at Slade with his fists, but the man merely tilted his head or leaned out of the way, all the while his hands remaining clasped behind his back.

Robin changed tactics, striking his boot out in a vicious kick aimed for Slade's knee. Slade's eye widened as he raised his brow in surprise, barely managing to step back in time to miss the kick.

Robin had his opening. Slade had moved back from the doorway to dodge the attack and as Robin's boot missed its target, it found purchase on the concrete floor in the hallway giving him the opportunity to slip right past Slade and continue on in a full run.

Slade stood as still as stone, with his hands clasped behind his back as he watched Robin take off down the hall. He let out a low chuckle and then walked after the boy.

Robin sprinted into Slade's giant control room. He spun around, getting his bearings, and then he leapt for the only door in or out of the room. The door was remarkably similar to his cell door except that it was much larger. There was no handle and Robin tried to pry the steel door open. He pounded on it and then kicked it with a shout of frustration.

He turned around and scanned the room. If he could find his utility belt he could blast his way out. He ran over to the large table in the center of the room. He lifted the papers and books up, not paying any attention to what was on them and not caring what slipped off of the table to fall to the floor.

"Where is it?" he asked himself as he spun around, scanning for anything yellow.

"Was your stay really _that_ unpleasant?" Slade's voice echoed through the room.

Robin picked up one of the books and threw it at Slade, much like he would a bird-a-rang. Slade's hand snapped up to catch the book right before the corner slammed into his eye while continuing to step towards the boy. Robin glared and backed away from the table as Slade neared. Slade set the book down on the table as he passed it, continuing to advance on Robin.

"You said you would let me leave," Robin said angrily. He stopped backing away and prepared to fight.

Slade stopped as well. "I _did_ let you leave. You are not in your cell anymore, are you?"

"You bastard!" Robin snapped. "You lied. You made me think you were letting me go!" Robin was furious at Slade, but more furious at himself for trusting Slade to show an ounce of honesty.

"Robin, I didn't _make_ you think anything. It is as I said, you fought your way out of your cell and I have rewarded you by allowing you to be free of your cage. If you do not appreciate my generosity, then you can go back to playing with your dolls in your cell."

"Open that door," Robin pointed over to the steel door standing between him and his freedom.

"You are in no position to make demands of me, dear boy," Slade's eye narrowed.

"You can't keep me locked in this room forever," Robin challenged.

"I don't plan to. There is always your cell, the training room, my torture chamber, oh and the infirmary on those days when you really push me too far," Slade chuckled darkly.

"If you won't open that door, then I'll just have to make you!" Robin shouted as he ran at Slade. There was no way he was just going to accept that he was Slade's prisoner.

Slade, as calm as ever, reached out for Robin's wrist with one hand and then gripped the boy by his throat with the other. Robin's eyes widened in surprise when Slade's hand tightened around his throat, choking him.

Slade twisted Robin's arm behind his back and spun him around, maintaining his hold on Robin's throat, he pulled the teen back against his chest. Robin struggled, trying to pull away from Slade, but the man's hold was unbreakable. Slade tightened his grip on Robin's arm that he held twisted between their bodies.

The hand at Robin's throat moved up to the line of his jaw. Slade tilted Robin's head back, holding him firmly by the jaw to keep his head still.

"Calm yourself, boy," Slade's tone was irritated. "You should be great full that I want to train you. You have so much potential, Robin. Understand that I can't just let you walk away from this. You are too naive to decide for yourself, too young to know what you want. By the time you grow up and realize that you should have accepted my offer, it will be too late. I know what is best for you. Remember that I have your interests in mind."

"You're insane," Robin said through his clenched teeth. He struggled to free his head and managed to jab his elbow back into Slade's ribs.

Slade let out a small grunt from the jab, but didn't loosen his grip. "Robin, we will have plenty of time to spar later. Right now I need you to behave. We have a visitor."

"What?" Robin wondered how crazy Slade really was. Then, as if to answer his question, the heavy steel door groaned and exploded from the doorway with a mighty blast of smoke, dust and debris.

Robin relaxed in Slade's grip and waited to see who this visitor was that had kindly blown an escape route wide open for him. Had the Titans found him?

"Put the kid down," Ravager's voice echoed through the room.

Slade tilted his head and then suddenly opened his hands, letting Robin drop to the floor. Robin coughed and rubbed the bruises forming around his throat. He lifted his head to watch as Ravager appeared through the dissipating smoke.

Slade bent down for Robin and ran his fingers under a fold of the boy's cape at the nape of his neck. He stood and held up the small metal disc between his thumb and index finger, showing the tracking device to Ravager. "I've been expecting you. Nice work, hiding a tracer on Robin. Very resourceful, but you're still no match for me." Slade crushed the tracer in his fist.

"Fuck you! I'm better than you!" Ravager shouted angrily.

"Such language, is that any way to speak to your father? Someone is in need of a time out," Slade's eye narrowed.

"So, you figured out who I am, _Dad_ ," Ravager stated, not surprised.

"Wha..." Robin's jaw fell open and his eyes widened. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "Slade's your father?" Robin stared in wonder at Ravager as he rose to his feet.

"Not by choice," Ravager clenched his fists.

"Did your mother send you to finish me off?" Slade asked.

"Don't talk about her, you don't deserve to even think about her!" Ravager shouted.

" _Mother_?" Robin questioned in disbelief. "Who would have kids with Slade?" he said with a small shiver.

Slade turned his glare on Robin causing the boy to flinch back. "My wife would," Slade said menacingly.

"You're married? Did you have to blackmail her so she would agree to stay by your side forever too?" Robin said with an accusing tone.

"Alas, if only my wife were as easy to manipulate as you, that might have worked," Slade retorted.

"Well, now I know why you didn't want to kill him," Robin nodded his head in Ravager's direction.

Slade turned his attention back on Ravager, ignoring Robin. "Why have you come, Grant."

"I want to kill you. I hate you. Mom hates you. I just want to be rid of you."

"This is too weird," Robin muttered in the background.

"You came all this way just for me? I'm touched. But I believe you have ulterior motives. Word is that you accepted a contract from the H.I.V.E., a high profile contract against a certain group of teenagers. A little steep for your first job, don't you think?"

"Don't like the competition?" Ravager snorted. "Or are you afraid that I will accomplish what you could not?"

"It's not that I couldn't kill the Titans if I wanted to, Grant. I turned down that contract for good reason."

"Wait, you're an assassin?" Robin shouted at Ravager. "And the contract... So you're not here to help me! You're going to try to kill me and the other Titans!" Robin glared angrily at Ravager.

"Actually, according to the contract, I'm only supposed to kill your team mates and I'm to bring you in alive. But you," Ravager pointed at Slade, "will earn me double, if I bring your dead body in with Robin."

"So the H.I.V.E. has a grudge against me now, hmm?" Slade said casually.

"Why don't you sound surprised?" Ravager slowly stepped towards his father.

"Nothing surprises me anymore, Grant. Well, except for you. I must admit that I was surprised the H.I.V.E. would hire my own son to kill me. And then to hear that you were so eager to take the job... I always thought you looked up to me, that you wanted to follow in my footsteps."

"I wanted to be like Deathstroke, not you. Mom never told me that you were Deathstroke. When she finally explained why you abandoned us to be a mercenary, when she told me all about how you were responsible for Joseph's scar across his throat, I was furious with you. I was ashamed that I ever idolized Deathstroke."

"I did everything I could to protect you and your brother, did your mother tell you that? Yes, I am to blame for the scar on Joseph's throat, but if it wasn't for me, Joseph would have lost more than his voice that night."

Ravager pulled his sword free. "Just give up and die peacefully. You owe your family that much."

Slade's eye caught movement just beyond Ravager's shoulder. "Robin," he said, prompting Ravager to turn and look in the direction of the doorway where Robin was about to take his leave of this nonsense. "I wouldn't try to escape that way, if I were you," Slade said using a tone of authority.

Robin glared at Slade. "You're not _anything_ like me and I am leaving." Robin turned back to the hole in the wall and walked through it.

Slade shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Ravager turned around to face Slade again, raising his sword, but stopped when he heard Robin shout from somewhere outside the doorway. There were the distinct sounds of fists pounding against flesh and then muffled grunts before all fell silent.

"It has begun," Slade said. "You may run me through with your blade now, if you would like the honor for yourself."

"What the hell is going on?" Ravager asked.

"Last chance, Grant."

Suddenly there were several explosions scattered throughout the compound. Dust and smoke billowed from the hallway as a stream of men clad all in matching black uniforms flooded into Slade's control room from every conceivable entrance.

"No!" Ravager shouted. "He's mine!" he spun around and punched the first masked figure he was able to make contact with. Five of them jumped on Ravager and forced him to his knees, two of them held his arms behind his back.

"Calm down, Ravager," a man hooded under a black robe appeared from the doorway and walked up to stand before the enraged assassin. Two other men followed him in carrying a bound and gagged Robin by the arms. Robin struggled to get free as he turned his accusing glare on Slade.

"I tried to warn you," Slade told Robin with a small chuckle.

"Well, well," the man in the black robe turned his attention on Slade. "It would seem I have you cornered, Deathstroke."

"Things are not always what they seem, Blood," Slade retorted.

"Will you surrender and come along quietly?" Brother Blood asked as he pulled his hood back revealing his long face and gray hair.

"I'm not even going to answer that," Slade said indignantly.

"As I expected," Blood raised his hand and suddenly the surrounding figures all produced various hand guns and aimed them at Slade.

The man dropped his hand and Robin's eyes widened when all the guns begin to fire at Slade. Slade's body shook from the impact as bullet after bullet rained down on him. Then as suddenly as the shooting began, it stopped and the men put their guns away.

Slade wavered where he stood. His eye rolled back and closed as he slowly dropped to his knees and then fell sideways to collapse on the floor in a bloodied heap. Robin stared at Slade's lifeless form, his expression full of worry. He had expected Slade to get them out of this, not roll over and die.

Blood turned around to face Ravager. "You did well, Grant. Using Robin as bait was a brilliant idea. Now we have them both, thanks to you. You led us right to them."

The two men released Ravager's arms and he stood before Blood, glaring at the man. "You never expected me to fulfill the contract, did you? You used me to flush Slade out."

"Don't be so angry about it. We merely helped to ensure your success. We are still going to pay you. You played your part perfectly." Blood turned and strolled through the hole in the wall with his minions in tow as they carried Robin's bound body and then Slade's bullet filled corpse from the room.

Ravager glanced around as the black clad figures dispersed leaving the room silent and empty. His gaze dropped to the floor to stare at the dark crimson pool where his father had fallen. He had expected his father, the great Deathstroke, to put up more of a fight. Now that it was all over, he couldn't help feeling that there was more going on between Slade and the H.I.V.E. than just an assassination contract.

Ravager sheathed his sword and abruptly turned to exit from the room. Whatever was going on with his father, it was over now. The H.I.V.E. won this battle. Slade was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Hello there. Here is the next chapter. I am sorry it took me so long. I have been so busy that I barely have time to breath, let alone write. Things are slowing down, finally, so I will try to keep up on posting chapters at least once a week.
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate those of you who take the time to leave me a comment. I like writing, but sometimes it is a lot of work and your reviews help make it worth it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3

~oOo~

Ravager was led into the H.I.V.E.'s main conference room where Blood and five other robed figures were waiting for him. Their faces were hidden under their hoods, except for Blood who seemed to enjoy flaunting his involvement.

"We will have your payment wired to your account, Ravager," Brother Blood said. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Wish I could say the same," Ravager snapped.

"Oh, come now, you wanted Slade dead and he is dead. Everything worked out," Blood smiled.

"Now, about the other Titans," a man's voice spoke out from one of the black robes. "You are still obligated to fulfill the rest of the contract."

"To hell with the contract," Ravager glared angrily. "I don't like being used. You can keep your money and do what you will with Robin. Just give me my father's body for my payment."

A different man stepped forward to protest. "We made a deal, you-" the man instantly fell silent when Brother Blood raised his hand.

"Grant, I realize you are still upset. You need some time to think things over to see that the interests of everyone involved were satisfied. As for the remaining Titans, I will consider your contract fulfilled, if you agree to a few other errands in return. We will still pay you, just so there isn't any animosity between us, but your father's body was never part of the deal. I am being more than generous and very patient with you. I think you will find this arrangement acceptable?" Blood asked with a raised brow.

Ravager was furious. He maintained as calm of a disposition as possible as his thoughts raced through his mind. He was angry at Blood for using him, but if he showed any hostility towards him then he would risk becoming an enemy of the H.I.V.E. He was curious about what Blood wanted with Slade's body and what that had to do with Robin. Right now he was going to have to play nice if he wanted to get any answers.

"What sort of errands?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll just need you to be available for this or that when the time comes," a sinister grin spread across Blood's face.

Ravager raised a skeptical eyebrow and then he gave a quick nod in agreement. "Will you at least let me pay my last respects before I go?" he asked in the most convincingly dejected tone he could muster.

"I think that can be arranged," Blood smiled.

~oOo~

Robin groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed the blurriness from his vision and propped himself up on an elbow. He was laying on the floor on his right side and in front of him were a set of bunk beds mounted to the wall. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, trying to figure out why he was staring at a set of prison bunks.

Robin sat up and his head rolled groggily to the left. There was a person laying next to him. He squinted trying to make out who it was through the fog in his head. Shiny armor. Large. Male. Mask. Black and or...

"Oh, shit!" Robin said as he scurried backwards away from Slade when recognition hit him. He reached for his belt only to discover it was gone. He glared angrily at his dangerous enemy, but then tilted his head in confusion when he realized that Slade was still laying there, not moving. There was a small puddle of drying blood under him and his eye was closed. Slade was dead.

"Brother Blood," Robin said out loud when his memories suddenly came back to him. He recalled everything that had happened with Ravager and then how he had escaped Slade only to end up captured by Blood. The last thing he remembered was watching Slade take a bullet shower and then getting stuck in the arm with a needle before waking up here.

Robin glanced around the room. They were in a large concrete cell, but iron bars ran through the middle confining them to the back half of the cell. There was a heavy wooden door in the front of the cell and two cameras in each of the corners one aimed at them behind the bars and the other aimed at the door.

A small red light flashed at him from his ankle, catching his eye and he looked down to investigate. There were two thick metal bands locked around each of his ankles. He reached down to try to pull them off when he noticed that there were the same bands around his wrists. He studied the smooth metal cuffs and the small window where the red light flashed every few seconds. He yanked on them, but was unable to pry them open.

Robin glanced at Slade. Red lights flashed from cuffs around Slade's wrists and ankles too, matching the flashes of his own metal bands. Why did Blood lock him up with Slade's body anyway? And what's with the matching metal jewelry?

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when the wooden door suddenly rattled and clicked and then was pulled open. Robin staggered to his feet, still feeling a little hazy, and walked up to the metal bars to meet whoever was coming in.

Two guards clad in black entered first and then Ravager stepped through the doorway behind them. He met Robin's glare briefly before his gaze dropped down to his father's body.

"You've got five minutes," one of the guards said as they both turned to leave, locking Ravager inside the cell.

Ravager walked up to the bars and clasped his hands behind his back, reminding Robin of Slade.

"What is Blood up to? Why I am in this cell with Slade's body?" Robin asked demandingly.

Ravager smirked. He was going to ask Robin the same thing, but now he knew that the boy was just as much in the dark as he was. He wondered if his father would have known what the H.I.V.E. was planning. He remained silent, staring at his father's lifeless form.

Robin sighed. "My team... will you at least tell me if they are still alive? Are you going after them next?"

Ravager's eyes shifted to stare at Robin. He almost felt sorry for the kid. He was young and naive. If anything happened to his friends he would probably be devastated. How weak. What did Slade see in this kid? Ravager gave his father one more brief glance. Convinced that he was dead, he turned for the door. He pounded twice on the heavy wooden door and waited for the guards to unlock it.

"Ravager," Robin spoke quietly. "Slade was a bad guy, I know, but he was still your father. You let your anger control you and your resentment blind you. You betrayed him far worse than he ever betrayed you."

The door swung open and Ravager glanced back at Robin over his shoulder. He chuckled softly, "Maybe you're _not_ that naive... But, it's about getting ahead, kid, not getting even," and with that he stepped out of the room and the door slammed shut.

Robin stared at the door for a moment before he focused his eyes on the bars in front of him. They were humming softly due to the high voltage of electricity that ran through them.

Robin sighed and turned his head back to Slade. Slowly, he stepped forward to the motionless body of his nemesis. He stopped when he was hovering above the black and orange mask. He wished he would have been able to send Slade to prison to pay for his crimes, but now the satisfaction of that victory was out of his reach. All the sleepless nights he spent trying to figure out who the man was were all wasted. All of his hard work and unanswered questions were laying cold and dead at his feet.

Robin knelt down beside Slade. At least he would finally get to see the man's face. He deserved that much after everything Slade has put him through. Robin reached his hands out for the edges of the black and orange mask. His fingers gripped and pulled up and he swallowed nervously when he felt the mask start to lift.

 _Clink, clink, clink._ The strange successive tapping noise startled Robin and he paused.

Robin's gaze snapped to the floor next to Slade to where the dulled sounds of metal hitting concrete had caught his attention. Robin's eyes narrowed when he saw several bloody, misshapen, metal lumps roll to a stop near Slade's body. Robin reached for one of them and held it up to examine it. It was a bullet.

 _Clink, clink, clink, clink_. Several more bullets fell to the floor. Robin's eyes went wide as he witnessed the bullets rising out of the holes in Slade's torso to roll from his body onto the floor.

"What the hell?" he asked in disbelief as more of the bullets were ejected from Slade's body. He leaned over the man's chest to study one of the gaping holes that seemed to be closing right before his eyes. He reached a gloved finger toward the rapidly healing wound, curiosity getting the better of him, he gently touched the healed flesh where the hole had been.

Suddenly Slade's arm shot up and gripped Robin by the throat, choking off his shout of surprise. Slade's eye shot open and he let out a furious wail that chilled Robin to the bone. Slade sat up, gripping Robin's throat so tightly that the boy thought for sure he was going to hear his own neck snap at any moment.

Robin panicked and struck his fist out, punching Slade in the black side of his mask. Slade's head jerked to the side from the blow, but then immediately snapped back to face Robin. A feral growl tore from Slade's throat and he pulled Robin closer, bringing the teen's face right up to his mask. Robin's mouth opened in a silent, breathless plea as he stared fearfully into Slade's crazed, bloodshot eye. He reached for Slade's hand and tried to pry the man's fingers loose from around his neck as the edges of his vision began to darken.

Thankfully, Slade suddenly threw Robin to the side just in time, hurling him into a wall just as he was about to black out. Robin coughed and gagged where he lay on the floor, keeping his fading vision locked on Slade.

Slade yelled out again and then choked and hacked as he gasped for breath. He spit out several mouthfuls of blood through the slits in his mask as he staggered to his feet. Robin slowly rose to his feet as well, leaning against the wall for support. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at Slade in absolute shock.

Slade straightened to his full height and took in a deep, calming breath. His hands were shaking and he clenched his fists to steady himself. He turned his head to peer at Robin from the corner of his good eye.

Robin yelped. Being trapped in a cell with an enraged Slade was bad enough, but dealing with an enraged Slade zombie was even worse. He had no idea what was happening, but he certainly wasn't going down without a fight. He was Robin, the Boy Wonder, after all.

Slade turned to face Robin and took a few steps toward the boy. Slade's uniform was riddled with holes and caked with streams of sticky, drying blood. Spit and blood dripped from Slade's mask, oozing out from the mouth slits to drip onto his massive chest.

Robin swallowed the scream that was building in his throat and took a defensive stance, preparing to kick some zombie butt.

"Don't come any closer," Robin demanded through his terror.

Slade's eye narrowed. "What's the matter, Robin, afraid I might bite?"

"Slade? Are you, you? How did... You were... There's no way..." Robin stammered.

Slade fingered one of the many holes in his uniform. "I really hate that part. I'm sorry you had to see that," Slade clasped his hands behind his back.

"You were dead. All that blood. You were not breathing. No one just wakes up after something like that," Robin was looking a little pale. "Are you even human?"

"Well I'm not a vampire if that's what you're wondering."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "A zombie then?" He really needed to stop watching movies with Beast Boy.

Slade sighed, "Really Robin, that's the best you can come up with?"

"Alien? Mutant? Demon? Drugs? I can keep guessing," Robin scowled.

Slade suddenly groaned and bent over slightly, reaching a hand up to hold over his ribs. "Damn," he muttered as he slowly sank down to sit on the floor.

"What?" Robin asked warily.

Slade's hands went to his belt to discover it was gone. He reached down for his boot, feeling around the rim, then did the same to his other boot. He felt up his arms, behind his back, and then he ran his fingers under the armor on his thighs. He groaned again.

"What is it?" Robin asked a second time.

"My weapons are gone. I need something sharp or pointed," Slade's eye shifted to glance around the room.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Your insufferable questioning is trying my patience, Robin," Slade growled. "Do you have anything, or not?"

"I might," Robin glared and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, waiting for Slade to answer.

Slade sighed. "Occasionally I heal before my body can expel the foreign objects that may still be trapped within my wounds. I have a bullet lodged in one of my ribs and another in my arm. I need to cut them out."

"You have an accelerated healing rate? So you weren't really dead then?"

"No, I was definitely dead. But, I don't stay dead. I always come back. Although when I first wake up I am a bit... out of sorts. You're lucky I didn't kill you, Robin."

"Well that explains a lot," Robin rubbed his throat.

" _Robin_ ," Slade said in a warning tone.

"Why should I help you? You're the reason I'm in this mess," Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but we're going to have to work together to get out of this. Like it or not, I'm all you have," Slade's voice was laced with amusement.

"Fine," Robin snapped bitterly and then flipped his middle finger up at Slade. Slade's eye narrowed in anger for a moment before he realized that there was a small blade protruding from the top of Robin's gloved digit. Robin pulled the blade free, but held his hand there, middle finger flipped up at Slade, for a few seconds more before he finally dropped his arm and walked over to Slade.

Slade couldn't help grinning under his mask at the boy's audacity. He'd have to beat that impudent streak out of him later. Robin handed the blade down to him and he quickly took it and went to work.

Robin moved back over to lean against the wall as he watched. Slade lifted his thick protective shirt, rolling it up to hold under his arm. There were streaks of dried blood across the man's chiseled torso. Robin was surprised to see how defined his muscles were under all that armor. Slade had more muscles than Batman, but that was to be expected when comparing a professional mercenary to a playboy with an alter ego.

Robin winced when Slade suddenly stabbed the blade into the side of his own chest. Slade grunted and began to saw the blade back and forth to cut a wider slit in his flesh. Blood gushed from around the blade, soaking Slade's gloved fingers, as he worked.

"Ah, there it is," Slade rasped as he quickly dropped the blade and plunged his thumb and index finger into the gash.

"Oh, gross," Robin shivered as he watched Slade digging around inside of the wound.

Slade groaned through his clenched teeth as he twisted the bullet free from his rib and then pulled it out of his body. He tossed the bullet aside and pulled his shirt back down over the seeping gash. He was panting heavily from the pain as he waited for his body to heal the cracked rib and the damage he had caused.

"This would be easier... if I had the proper tools," Slade said. "I don't suppose you have a pair of forceps hidden somewhere in your uniform, hmm?" Slade asked as he eyed Robin.

"No," Robin flipped his other middle finger up at Slade with a smirk. "Just this small skeleton key for getting out of handcuffs." He dropped his hand. "And now I'm short one titanium blade. You can keep that one." Robin watched Slade sitting in a seemingly vulnerable moment. But Robin knew better. He knew that Slade was always ready to spring into action, despite how much pain he might be in.

Slade picked the blade up with his left hand and moved it to a hole in the sleeve over the biceps muscle of his right arm. He jabbed the tip in and twisted the blade around until he got the tip under the bullet and was able to pop it out.

"Do you have any idea what Blood is up to?" Robin finally asked as Slade got to his feet.

"I have a few theories," Slade answered as he wiped the small blade on his sleeve and made his way over to the bunk beds mounted to the wall.

"Such as?" Robin watched as Slade ran his fingers along the metal edges of the bottom bunk until he found a gap in the metal seam. He wedged the thin blade into the space and then walked over to the back wall. He leaned his back against it and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eye.

Robin growled in frustration, "If we're going to work together then I need to know what is going on!" the teen shouted.

"Patience, apprentice" Slade said without opening his eye. "I'm sure we will get some answers soon enough."

"I'm _not_ your apprentice!" Robin seethed with anger.

"Old habits..." Slade let out a heavy sigh.

Robin growled through his clenched teeth and began pacing the cell. He was worried about the Titans. The H.I.V.E. wanted them dead and if Ravager and the H.I.V.E were able to capture him, the Titans leader, and take down Slade so easily then what chance did his team have? He needed to warn them somehow. He had to escape to help them.

Robin paced back and forth while Slade remained silent, leaning against the wall. Slade listened to Robin's boots as his steps fell impatiently and full of irritation. A smile spread across Slade's face. Robin reminded Slade so much of himself at that age.

Slade cocked his head to the side when a distant sound caught his attention. "Someone is coming," Slade informed Robin and opened his eye.

The door unlocked and Robin spun around, hoping that he was finally going to get some answers. A few of the guards came in and took up posts near the door and then Brother Blood stepped into the room, his robe brushing the floor around his feet. Robin glared angrily at him as he strolled up to the bars.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting. I do have a school to run and all that, you understand," Brother Blood said with an evil smirk.

"Just get to the point, Blood. Why are we here?" Robin walked up to the bars and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My, my, Robin, so impatient. You could stand to behave a little more like your cell-mate over there," Blood waved his hand in Slade's direction. Robin glanced behind him to see Slade still leaning against the wall, watching Blood in silence.

"But, as I'm sure you are both eager to get home, I suppose I can overlook your lack of manners this once. Now why don't you keep your mouth shut while the adults talk, hmm?"

"If you don't start talking-"

"Robin," Slade interrupted, "threats are not going to get us anywhere," he scolded the boy.

Robin turned his angry glare on Slade. He swept his hand out towards Blood with a small bow, "Fine. He's all yours," Robin sneered.

"So, Deathstroke, or do you prefer Slade?" Blood queried with a raised brow.

"Slade is fine."

"Very well. Slade, I have a proposal for you. One that may benefit the both of us. But I am going to need your complete cooperation if you agree."

"You had me shot and locked me up to procure my cooperation? You are not off to a good start, Blood," Slade's eye narrowed.

"Well, you are not an easy man to find so you understand the need to ensure that you remain in one place while we... negotiate your compliance. You have information that we need."

"And if I don't comply, then you don't release me," Slade tilted his head. "Sounds more like an interrogation to me."

"Believe me, Slade, I did not want to take this course of action. A while ago I obtained a government file containing information about a failed experiment that was performed on an elite group of soldiers to test their resistence to truth serums. The soldiers all either went mad or they died from complications. But we both know the truth behind those experiments and what the government was really working on, don't we?" Blood's grin spread across his face.

Robin raised an eye brow, wondering what Blood was talking about, but remained silent, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Sadly, when we searched for more information we found that all the files, all the research had been destroyed. There is no record that any of the experiments ever took place. We tracked down a few of the scientists and military officials who might have been able to give us the information that we need, but oddly enough they were all dead."

"That is odd, isn't it?" Slade mused with a sinister chuckle. Robin shook his head disapprovingly at Slade.

"Yes, well, you were our last resort. The file that I acquired contains the name of the only soldier to have survived the experiment, Slade Wilson. You, Slade, the invincible mercenary, was the only successful subject of the experiment. You are the only one left who can help us recreate the serum."

"You want to make your own army of super soldiers, is that it?"

"Help us and we will let you go unharmed."

"If I do help you, do you believe that your new army of super powered teenagers will be able to prevent me from killing you in the end?"

"You can't kill what won't die. I will be using the serum on myself as well."

"You don't know what you are asking. The serum us unpredictable. It could kill you, or drive you insane. Well, _more_ insane," Slade smirked.

"Ah, but you survived, didn't you? The answer is in your blood, Slade. With your knowledge of the serum, samples of your blood, and our top scientists on the job we should be able to create a flawless sample."

"I won't do it."

Blood glared at Slade and then turned his glare on Robin. "That's where you come in."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked skeptically.

"You're here to provide incentive for Slade."

Robin turned and looked at Slade, who merely narrowed his eye in response. "Explain," Robin snapped at Blood.

"Well, Slade seems rather fond of you, I'm sure you must have noticed. He wants you as his apprentice and he won't take no for an answer. Will you?" Blood directed the question at Slade.

Slade stood and stepped up to stand behind Robin, crossing his arms over his massive chest. Robin turned to the side and looked up to see that Slade was staring down at him.

"No, I won't," Slade answered Blood, though the declaration seemed meant only for Robin.

"So you see? If we use you to test the serum, it would be in Slade's best interests to provide us with the correct information, or else you will suffer whatever side effects there might be and Slade loses his apprentice. But, Slade, if you offer the correct information for the serum and Robin survives, then I will give the boy to you and set you both free."

"You can't test the serum on Robin if I never help you create one. Your threat means nothing."

Blood chuckled, "Is that so? Well, then I suggest the two of you get comfortable, because you will be spending the rest of your lives down here unless I get what I want. I will give you the night to think about it. In the morning we will begin and you can decide if you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way." Blood turned his head to a guard. "Prepare our guests," he commanded.

The guard bowed and then stepped through the doorway out into the hall. There was a sound above them and Robin and Slade both looked up to see two metal panels in the ceiling sliding open. Two thick steel rods lowered down from the openings, both with flashing red lights running up their lengths.

The metal bands around Robin's and Slade's wrists simultaneously began beeping and then suddenly the metal bands lifted their arms up towards the metal rods. They were being pulled by what felt like a powerful magnetic force over to the rods. Slade braced himself as he tried to pull his arms back down, but he was slowly being dragged across the floor, closer to the rod.

Robin was less successful in fighting against the pull of the metal bands as he was lifted from his feet and the metal bands slammed into the blunt end of the rod. Robin hung in the air, defeated, suspended by the cuffs around his wrists that were now stuck to the rod.

Slade still refused to give up. He took a step back, straining to win the battle of magnetic tug of war. Surprisingly, to Blood, he was succeeding in resisting. Slade's arms flexed as he was even able to bend his elbows, pulling the cuffs closer to his chest and further away from the rod.

Blood smiled, "more power!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Slade's cuffs started beeping faster and then the force pulled so strongly, that Slade couldn't keep himself from being yanked off of his feet to end up hanging from the rod adjacent to Robin, his boots barely dangling above the floor.

"Lock them down," Blood called out. Robin grunted when he felt his ankles clank together and then pull down, stretching him taut.

"I had every floor in the academy rigged with the same magnetic technology as your cuffs," Blood gloated. "Just in case either one of you manages to escape, all I have to do is turn your cuffs on and you will be glued to the spot. Ingenious, is it not?"

"Why Blood, I'm flattered," Slade said in a mocking tone. "You went through a lot of trouble to keep me here."

"I know better than to underestimate you, Slade," Blood said as he waved a hand, signaling for his men to approach.

Robin watched nervously as the prison gate slid open and four men stepped inside with him and Slade. They all pulled their daggers free as they moved to surround the two captives.

The man in front of Robin reached out to grip the boy's collar. He moved the tip of his dagger to trace along Robin's clavicle. "I'll try not to cut you up too badly," the man whispered darkly as he sliced the knife down through the front of Robin's shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Hello to you. I hope you are enjoying the story. If you feel like leaving a review, I would love to know what you think about my story. And I have to mention again how much I appreciate the reviews that I have already gotten.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4

~oOo~

Robin clenched his teeth as the two men sliced through his uniform and tore it from his body. He watched the red, green and yellow shreds of material fall to the floor around him until he was left in only his black boxers.

The man in front of him smirked as he grabbed the waistline of Robin's boxers. He pulled them away from the boy's body and then slipped his blade down along Robin's thigh, cutting through the garment.

"Ah," Robin cried out when the man's blade caught in his thigh.

"Oops," the man drawled as he finished cutting away the black material.

"Prick," Robin growled through his clenched teeth as a stream of warm blood ran down his leg from the gash.

The man laughed as he reached up to cut Robin's gloves out from under the cuffs and then both men moved down to his black leather boots, slicing them from his feet.

Robin glanced over at Slade and was surprised to see that he was completely naked as well, besides his mask. Slade was staring down at the men who were struggling to cut through the thick straps on his boots. His whole body was flexed as he fought to reach down and mutilate the guards at his feet.

Robin's eyes searched down the muscular length of Slade's body, taking note of any scars or markings that could help him identify Slade later. Robin's gaze paused when he noticed the thatch of curls at the man's groin. The hair there was snow white.

Puzzled by the odd color, Robin looked back up and was surprised when he was caught by Slade's amused gaze. Robin quickly turned his head to face forward again, a little embarrassed that he got caught staring.

But, he didn't have time to feel stupid over the situation for long, because Blood stepped up to the bars and gave another order, "Now... their masks."

"No way!"

"You're crossing a dangerous line, Blood."

Robin and Slade both protested simultaneously.

"I've always wondered what the two of you look like under those masks and when will I ever have a better opportunity to find out than right now at this moment," Blood's evil grin spread across his face.

Robin turned his head away as the man that had stabbed him in the thigh was now reaching for his mask.

"No! Don't do this!" Robin demanded as the man gripped the edge of his mask and started to peel it off.

"Oh, but it's time I find out your identities," Blood chuckled with an eager expression.

Slade remained silent and closed his eye in resignation as his mask was unlatched and lifted from his face.

Blood was grinning excitedly as the guards removed the masks from Robin's and then Slade's face. The men stepped back and Blood's eyes darted back and forth from Slade's eyepatch, to Robin's blue eyes, to Slade's bloodstained goatee.

Blood's grin slowly faded and was replaced with a scowl.

"I have no idea who you are," Blood stated flatly. "How anticlimactic. Well, no matter," he waved a hand dismissing the whole situation. "Your identities aren't important. I'm only concerned with creating the perfect serum. Think it over, Slade. We'll talk more tomorrow." Blood turned and left the room.

Robin glared angrily, keeping his face forward. He was thankful that Blood was clueless and he could only hope he would be so lucky with Slade.

The guards hurried to clean up the scraps of material and armor and then the men cleared the area, all rushing to stand on the other side of the bars. Another guard arrived carrying a bucket and a couple of long-handled brushes and then one of them shouted, "Water!"

Robin glanced up at hearing a noise above him just as a gush of very cold, high pressured water sprayed down on him. The water shut off and then the men moved in with their brushes and bucket. They dunked the soft bristles in the bucket of suds and started scrubbing Slade and Robin roughly.

Slade took a little more work to get clean, because of the dried blood caked over most of his body, but eventually the men stopped scrubbing and again cleared the area.

"Water!" the man shouted and Robin and Slade were again doused with the cold liquid.

Robin's teeth started to chatter from the cold and he clenched them to keep quiet as his body shivered. He watched the men rush about, using the brushes to scrub Slade's blood from the floor and then sweeping the red-tinged water, suds and even the bullets towards the drain in the center of the cell. Another guard came in with a stack of bright orange uniforms and laid them on the bottom bunk.

Without a word, the men all hurried from the cell. The bars slammed shut and the heavy door closed and everything locked down and re-electrified. Robin and Slade hung suspended from their magnetic cuffs in silence. The two didn't speak and, aside from Robin's shivers, they didn't move. They both stared forward, glaring angrily through the water drops that fell from their soaked heads.

Finally, after a few minutes, the cuffs started beeping and then Slade and Robin were released to drop to their bare feet. The two naked males just stood there for a moment, both facing forward, both debating on what course of action they should take next. Then, as if both knew what the other was thinking, they turned to face each other.

Robin narrowed his blue eyes at Slade as Slade's mouth pulled up into a smirk. Within that moment, the two had studied each other, they had admired one another, they had absorbed every detail of the other, and they had both been surprised by what they found.

"Robin, you look so much younger without your mask," Slade was first to break the silence.

"Yeah, well, all that white hair makes you look a lot older." Robin was still perplexed by the strange older color on Slade's obviously not that old body.

"Are you disappointed, Robin? Were you expecting someone a little less human? Perhaps horns, fangs and red skin?" Slade smirked at Robin.

"Actually, I just always figured you were mangled underneath your mask."

"Only underneath my eye patch," Slade responded. "I never would have figured that _you_ were a trust fund brat trained by a billionaire. Life's full of pleasant surprises, hmm?"

Robin's bright blue eyes widened.

"Yes, I know who you are," Slade smiled mischievously and the eye patch and white goatee only added to the sinister look he gave Robin.

"Damn you Slade," Robin seethed, clenching a fist.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret," Slade smirked. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked over to the bunk beds, completely comfortable and natural in his nudity.

"It's the fact that _you_ have my secret to keep that worries me."

"As it should," Slade said as he reached for the orange uniforms on the bed. "But you should take comfort in the fact that you have seen my face as well and can just as easily use it against me, albeit not as effectively, but you could still cause a lot of problems for me."

"Believe me, I will," Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Then we have a truce, of sorts. The knowledge of our identities have cancelled each other out. You don't want anyone to know your secret and I don't want my face on wanted posters, plastered all over the country. Deal?"

"Fine," Robin growled, not seeing a way around it.

Slade held up an orange shirt that was barely wide enough to cover his chest. He glanced up at Robin with a raised brow and then tossed the small t-shirt at him. Robin caught it and made a disgusted face at the bright orange color.

"Do you prefer nudity?" Slade asked as he slipped his larger shirt over his head.

"I'd _prefer_ to not look like an inmate," Robin shot Slade an angry glare and then he pulled his shirt on too. The t-shirts were thin and baggy with a v-neck that fit loosely even around Slade's larger form.

"Looks like we're going commando," Slade said as he tossed Robin the matching pants.

"You seem a little too calm with all of this," Robin eyed Slade skeptically.

"This isn't the first time I've been imprisoned, threatened, and made to wear hideous prison garb." Slade ran his hand through his wet hair, smoothing it down.

"So you're just giving up?" Robin pulled his pants on and tightened the drawstring around his hips tying it off.

"Robin, I'm surprised that you would even suggest such a thing. You should know me better than that by now," Slade's eye narrowed as he frowned disappointedly.

"So, you have a plan?"

"No." Slade moved to lay down on the bottom bunk. He stretched out on his back over the thin mat and laced his fingers together behind his head.

Robin was glaring as he moved over to the side of Slade's bed, just out of the man's reach. "You're impossible! Will you cut the cryptic bull-shit for once? Quit playing games with me!"

Slade's eye shifted to look at Robin and he let out a small chuckle. "I can't take you seriously with those baby blue eyes and that hideous prison attire."

"Then take this!" Robin shouted as he swung his fist at Slade's face.

Slade's hand snaked out and gripped Robin by the wrist, stopping his attack. With a sigh, he sat up and stood from the bed. Robin's other fist came at him and he caught that one with his other hand before it connected with the side of his face.

Robin growled through his clenched teeth as he yanked on his arms, trying to pull them free of Slade's grip. Slade's eye narrowed and the familiar look sent a chill down Robin's spine.

"Let go, Slade," Robin demanded as he calmed down.

"Not until you are done throwing your tantrum," Slade said, irritated. "Now listen to me, Robin. I've accepted my place here, but that does not mean I have given up. Right now, it would seem we are going to be spending quite a bit of time together, so I would suggest that you do not add to the tension that is already too thick to cut through. Blood has been planning this for a very long time and he isn't going to make things easy for us. You must be patient. Be mindful of your surroundings and eventually we will find a way out of this." Slade leaned down, bringing his glaring face within inches of Robin's. "You are impulsive, stubborn and quick to anger, but do not take your frustrations out on _me_. For once, _I_ am not the enemy."

Slade released Robin's wrists and turned back to his bed. He laid down, with his hands behind his head again and closed his eye.

Robin glared at Slade's large, orange form for a moment. "You will always be the enemy, Slade, but other than that... you are right," Robin admitted.

"I'm always right, dear boy," Slade responded.

"Just shut up and accept my apology," Robin snapped.

"That was an apology?" Slade smirked. "Well at least I'll have plenty of time to teach you proper respect while we're here."

"Shove it, Slade," Robin said contemptuously as he moved over to the side of the beds. He planted his foot on the edge of Slade's bed and launched himself up to lay down on the top bunk.

Robin stared up at the ceiling lost in thought and thoroughly frustrated. He tried to relax when a funny thought struck him and he laughed quietly.

"We've been here a few hours and you're already starting to crack? Disappointing," Slade said, irritated.

"I just realized that there's a monster under my bed," Robin chuckled.

"I'm not laughing," Slade sounded a little angry.

"All you do is hurt people to get what you want. You manipulate them with no regard to their feelings at all. You're a murderer, a thief, a criminal, hell you can rise from the dead! What better word is there to describe you than monster?"

"Talented, would suffice."

Robin snorted. "Well, when is the last time you used your talents to help someone?"

"Other than myself?" Slade smirked.

"Exactly," Robin hissed.

Slade opened his eye, but remained silent as he stared up at the bunk where Robin was laying above him. He reached his hand up and pressed his palm flat against the bottom of the metal bed. He could feel the vibrations of Robin's steady heart beat as it reverberated through the thin mat he was laying on. A sinister grin cracked across Slade's face.

"Robin, tomorrow Blood is expecting me to agree to help him create a better serum. When it is finished, he is going to test it on you. If it is successful, you will have increased intelligence, heightened strength, senses, and agility, and you will become immortal, just like me."

Robin's heart rate increased a little. "And if it isn't successful?"

"You could become irreversibly damaged, mentally or physically. You could reach a level of insanity that even the Joker couldn't match. Or you could simply die."

Robin's heart skipped a beat. "Are you going to agree?"

"I don't want to give Blood any information that will help him create it, but I doubt he will take "no" for an answer without trying to... persuade me. I fear our stay will become increasingly more painful if I do not agree."

"I can take whatever Blood can dish out until we find a way to escape." A rush of adrenaline made Robin's heart pound harder in his chest.

"I'm glad to hear it. But, should I fail to resist and Blood somehow manages to create the serum, would becoming an immortal really be so terrible?"

Robin's heart rate became erratic, but he didn't answer. Slade's eye narrowed as he calculated Robin's reaction. The boy was intrigued, but scared.

"I don't want it," Robin stated firmly. "I don't want to become like you."

Slade frowned. Robin was denying his true feelings. Just like when he was forced to be Slade's apprentice and his whole body screamed that he enjoyed the thrill of stealing for Slade, but he would deny the fact again and again, just because he was the hero.

Slade had his answer. He removed his hand from the underside of Robin's bed and let it fall to drape across his stomach.

"Well, I didn't destroy every trace of those experiments just to watch Blood recreate them and I'm not about to lose my apprentice because of it. I won't agree to help him."

"I'm not your apprentice. And since when do you care about me at all, because you sure weren't worrying about me last week when you threw me off of that roof, or the time before that when you ordered Cinderblock to stomp my guts out, or that other time when you gave me five seconds to escape from a locked warehouse before your bomb detonated."

"And yet, you are still here."

Robin snorted. "Barely, no thanks to you."

"Besides, I never lose. Especially not to a pompous, ostentatious ass like Blood. I should have shot him between the eyes years ago."

Robin shook his head. "So, where do you suppose Blood got that file? I searched everywhere for anything on you and I couldn't find a thing."

"Who knows. I was positive I had destroyed everything related to those experiments, but it's possible I missed wiping a hard drive, or I overlooked a hidden safe containing a personal stash of restricted files, or I might have even took pity on an innocent child who secretly knew too much about his father's work. I was just starting out back then. I was sloppy in the beginning."

Robin's face suddenly appeared upside down from the edge of his bed. His damp hair hung in shaggy clumps from his head as he glared down at Slade.

"Allowing a child to live is sloppy?" Robin asked, appalled.

A sinister smile spread across Slade's face. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Robin lifted himself back up to his bed. He rolled onto his side, facing the wall. Just then the lights shut off in their cell and Robin sat up a little startled. There was a small green light near the doorway that gave off a faint glow, enough to see the outline of his hand.

Robin eased back down onto his side, with an arm under his head for support. In the silence of the room, Robin could hear the even rhythm of Slade's breathing. He closed his eyes and matched his own breaths to those of Slade's. He soon drifted off to sleep.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot of dialogue. I tried to keep them in character, but under the circumstances, Slade wants Robin to trust him so he is being a little nicer.
> 
> Slade isn't going to like what I have planned for the next chapter, but I hope you all like it. I'll try to update within a week.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Well, here's the next chapter for your perusal. Enjoy and please leave a review.

Chapter 5

~oOo~

"One, two, three, four, five..."

Robin was vaguely aware that someone was counting, but he was still so tired, it was still dark, and he wasn't ready to get up yet. He rolled over and covered his ears with his hands and dozed off again.

"One-hundred-twenty, one-hundred-twenty-one..."

Robin groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter when he realized that the counting voice woke him up again. He rolled onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around his head, blocking out the continuous hum of the voice and then quickly fell back asleep.

"Two-hundred-eighty-eight, two-hundred-eighty-nine..."

"You've got to be kidding me," Robin grumbled when the voice woke him for the third time.

He huffed and rolled over to find a more comfortable position, but as he turned, he rolled right over the edge of the narrow bed. He yelled out in surprise as he fell through the air to crash into the floor. He hit the concrete with a grunt and then quickly sat up and frantically glanced around the now brightly lit room, trying to get his bearings.

Slade was in the middle of the room on his hands and toes, frozen in mid push-up, as he stared at Robin with a perplexed expression. Slowly, he lowered his body down the rest of the way and then he slowly pushed himself up, as he continued to stare at Robin, who was also wearing a completely baffled expression.

"Two-hundred-ninety," Slade counted, his voice sounding a little confused and unsure.

Robin's eyes narrowed to glare at Slade. Slade raised a questioning eyebrow in response and then returned to his original pace, rapidly counting out the rest of his push-ups.

"You bastard," Robin stood and rubbed his elbow.

"Three-hundred," Slade said as he pushed himself back to sit on his knees and then stood up. "So _that_ was my fault?" Slade smirked. "What was _that_ anyway? Did you forget where we are?" Slade swept his hands out, presenting their current situation to Robin. The red lights flashed at Robin from the metal bands around Slade's wrists.

"I'm exhausted! I've barely slept and I haven't eaten since _you_ took me prisoner!" Robin snapped defensively. "Do you have to make so much noise this early in the morning?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I always workout in the morning. Get used to it," Slade's eye narrowed.

"Ah, my leg," a sharp pain suddenly made Robin reach down for his thigh.

"Hmm, maybe _you_ should sleep on the bottom so you're closer to the floor. We wouldn't want you to break anything," Slade tilted his head with an amused smirk.

"Shut up, it's not because I fell out of bed," Robin untied his pants and pulled them away from his hip so he could look down at his thigh. "It's the cut in my leg from yesterday, when that prick stabbed me." Robin reached his hand down to touch the red swollen flesh. He sucked a breath in through his teeth and winced from the pain.

Slade frowned and then stepped over to Robin. "Let me see," he reached out and grabbed Robin's shoulder with one hand and the waist of his pants with the other.

"No way, Slade. Mind your own business," Robin tried to jerk away from Slade.

"Robin, it could be infected," Slade yanked the boy back over to him by the waist of his pants.

"So what if it is? What the hell can _you_ do about it?" Robin suddenly dropped down, tearing away from Slade's grasp, and then he rolled under Slade's legs and sprung back up to head for the opposite side of the room.

Slade growled through his clenched teeth as he spun around and gripped Robin by the back of his shirt before he could get away.

"Let go!" Robin brought his foot around to kick Slade in the face.

"Quit acting like a child!" Slade grabbed Robin's ankle above the metal band before the kick connected with his head and then he pulled him up in the air, so he could slam him down on his back to the floor. Slade put his foot on Robin's chest, still holding his leg up by the ankle, he pinned Robin in place.

Robin had a hard time getting enough air in with the pressure of Slade's weight on his chest. He glared up at the white haired man, with his matching goatee and black eye patch, and was suddenly struck with the realization that he was trapped in a cage with the most dangerous man alive.

Slade was his arch-enemy. He was an assassin, a killer, a man who followed no laws. He could easily crush Robin on a whim. Every breath Robin took was only possible because Slade was allowing it.

Slade's glare melted away as an evil smile spread across his face revealing a row of perfectly aligned, white teeth.

"Robin, you suddenly look terrified, like you are about to be eaten alive." Slade released Robin's leg and stepped back so that Robin could sit up.

Robin ran his fingers through his messy hair and then he looked up at the large orange figure looming over him. Slade was regarding him casually, his hands clasped behind his back.

"May I see your wound?" Slade asked politely.

"It's fine, really. I don't need you to-"

"Robin, there's no need to be bashful. We saw every inch of each other yesterday and there's nothing stopping me from simply closing my eye and recalling that memory whenever I wish. There is nothing left to be shy about."

"That's not it. I'm not _shy_. I didn't hide from you yesterday and I'm not hiding myself now," Robin was annoyed by the very idea of being ashamed of himself. He was always confident, not embarrassed.

"Then what?" Slade pried.

"You're my enemy. I don't want your help. I don't need it." Robin glared up at Slade.

"Pride is a dangerous thing, Robin."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather lose a leg than-"

Slade suddenly dropped down to sit on his haunches in front of Robin, his forearms resting on his knees.

"Robin, you're not going to like how round two ends," Slade's eye narrowed with the threat.

Robin glared at Slade and then let out a frustrated sigh. He reached down for the hem of his pant leg and pulled it up past his knee. Thankfully his orange pants were baggy enough to roll up to his thigh so he didn't _have_ to strip in front of Slade, but the whole idea of accepting help from Slade bothered him way more than being nude in front of the man.

Robin swallowed his pride and found that it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Slade moved to kneel on one knee so he could examine the gash in Robin's pale flesh. He pressed his fingers along side the swollen wound and applied pressure, noting how a yellowish-white fluid drained from the cut and how Robin grunted with pain.

"It's infected. Who knows how many types of microbes were on the end of that blade," Slade said as he applied more pressure to drain as much of the pus as possible.

"I've been stabbed by worse," Robin stated flatly, not really worried about it.

"Yes, and I bet you had access to soap, water and clean bandages as well."

Slade used his thumbs to pull the cut open as far as possible without tearing it deeper and then he leaned down closer to the gash. Robin watched Slade with a concerned expression, wondering at what the man was doing.

He was absolutely shocked when Slade suddenly spit a mouthful of saliva into the gaping wound and then used a finger to spread his spit around the outside of the swollen cut.

"What are you doing?!" Robin slapped Slade's hand away and stared down at his glistening wound. He moved his hands to wipe the spit off, but then he hesitated. He desperately wanted to wipe away the spit, but he didn't want to touch his leg with all that spit on it, but all that spit was _on_ his leg and he wanted it off.

"That's disgusting!" Robin shouted as he debated on how to wipe it away.

Slade chuckled at Robin's repulsed expression.

"Get it off! What the hell were you thinking? Why did you do that?" Robin shuddered and turned his face away to distract himself from vomiting.

"I'm healing your wound, Robin. I'd appreciate a little gratitude," Slade cocked his head.

" _Healing_?" Robin looked back down at the glistening wound just as some excess saliva spilled over to run down his thigh, leaving a slimy trail. Robin slapped a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, on the verge of heaving.

"Saliva contains an enzyme called lysozyme which kills bacteria. I have increased healing abilities, which means my saliva is practically an antiseptic. I just saved you from developing septicemia."

Robin raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Blood poisoning," Slade explained.

"I _know_ what septicemia is," Robin snapped. "I'm just surprised that you don't spit acid or something more harmful."

"I'm full of surprises," Slade said with a sinister tone. "You should have stayed my apprentice. There is so much you could have learned from me."

"You threatened me with my friends' lives. I don't want to learn whatever it is you have to teach," Robin glared.

"You don't know what you want. You're too focused on not crossing some invisible line that separates good from evil. But, there is no line, there is no right or wrong. When you have been around as long as I have, you realize that there will always be crime, suffering is an endless occurrence, and the people running the show are more corrupt than the people you fight to put behind bars. That is what makes being the hero such a hollow existence."

Robin stared at Slade, repeating the man's words in his head. Sometimes he did feel like his life was a never ending and pointless battle. Whenever he arrested one criminal five more would just pop up in that one's place.

"No," Robin suddenly shook his head. "I won't let you make me doubt myself. I know what you're doing. You're helping me, you're trying to play the good guy just to get me to trust you, but it won't work. I refuse to believe anything you have to say, so you might as well stop trying to manipulate me. Our alliance ends as soon as we get out of here."

Slade shrugged, "if you say so." He stood up to tower over Robin, staring down at the boy with a calculating expression. "We shall see." Slade turned and started walking around the room, pacing the perimeter of their cell with his hands clasped behind his back.

Robin sat, staring down at his leg. Amazingly the throbbing had subsided and it already looked a little less red. Slade's stupid spit was working. Robin shuddered again and then laid back on the floor with his hands behind his head.

The two remained silent for quite a while. Robin stared up at the ceiling as Slade slowly paced around him. Eventually Robin sat up and found that his wound was dry so he pulled his pant leg down and stood up.

He stretched and yawned and made his way over to the stainless steel toilet in the back corner of the room. He stared down into the shallow bowl of water. He didn't have to use the toilet, he just wanted to confirm that there was water in it. He was so thirsty. It had been several days since he had any water and every cell in his body was screaming for the cool, clear liquid.

"Really Robin." Robin startled at Slade's voice and turned his head slightly to glance back at Slade who was standing right behind him, leaning over his shoulder a little to stare down into the toilet with the teen. "Would you actually resort to drinking out of the toilet?"

Robin looked back down at the water in the metal bowl. Right now, he could still fight his thirst, but if he didn't get some water soon, then yes, he would. Robin's throat was dry and scratchy and he swallowed out of habit, but that only made it worse.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you," Robin turned to walk past Slade, shoving the man with his shoulder as he passed.

Slade's eye narrowed as he watched the boy storm off towards the bunks, but then his head snapped over to stare at the wooden door.

"He's here," Slade informed Robin as he walked up to the metal bars.

Robin walked over to stand next to Slade just as the door rattled and then opened. Slade's hands were clasped behind his back and Robin's arms were crossed over his chest as the two glared angrily at the black clad figures that came through the doorway.

Several of the guards filed in and took positions around the room and then Blood entered behind them with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Gentlemen," Blood greeted them as if he were meeting two old friends. "I'm so happy to find that the two of you are both in one piece. I was a little worried about locking you together what with your history and all."

Slade sighed impatiently. "No," he said.

Blood's smile faded. "No?" he asked Slade.

Slade shook his head at the robed man. "I won't help you. I refuse to assist in recreating that serum. I will not allow you to create an army of super-powered, immortal, slaves."

"Are you sure? Do you need more time to think things over? Do you really wish to remain here, a prisoner, for the rest of your life until I can torture the serum out of you?"

Slade glared at Blood with a hard, determined expression. Blood returned a contemptuous glare and then turned that glare on Robin.

"Do you agree with Slade's decision? Do you want the remainder of your days to be spent here as a test subject for our experiments? Wouldn't you rather have Slade give us the correct formula now, so we can inject you with a safe sample of the serum and then send you both on your way? I would think you would want Slade to cooperate with us to save your life, to live and fight another day. Gaining super abilities and immortality certainly doesn't sound like the worst option here."

Robin couldn't help looking a little worried. He didn't want to be injected with anything, but he definitely didn't want to be injected with experimental samples. He glanced over at Slade and found the man staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Robin regained his composure and set his decisive expression on Blood. "The last thing this world needs are more Slade's running around. I will gladly sacrifice myself to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Well said," Slade gave a small nod.

Blood's top lip raised up in a snarl. "I will make you regret denying me." He raised his hand to point at Slade. "Bring him. Let's see what he can take."

One of the guards stepped up in front of Blood. "On your knees!" he commanded, looking from Robin to Slade.

Robin and Slade glanced at each other and then back at the guard. Slade tilted his head and smirked at the man.

The guard growled and then stepped up to the bars in front of Slade. "Get down on your knees," the man ordered quietly as his eyes narrowed.

Slade chuckled darkly as a sinister grin spread across his face. His eye sparkled with a menacing cruelty that made the guard want to step backwards away from the threat of this man. But the guard would never get the chance.

Slade's arm snapped up between the narrow bars to grip the guard by his throat. Slade's grin deepened as he dug his fingers into the man's flesh and the guard's eyes widened in terror. Slade inhaled the familiar scent of fear, taking it in with a deep breath, and then he yanked his arm back through the bars, tearing out the man's trachea with his bare hand.

The guard gurgled and choked and grasped at the shreds of his throat. He turned around, meeting Blood's disgusted expression with pleading eyes. Then with one last sputtering, bloody, gurgle he collapsed to the floor.

Slade tossed the chunk of throat he still held in his bloody fist, out through the bars, next to the dead guard. Then he set his bloodthirsty glare on Brother Blood.

"Lock them down!" Blood ordered, angrily.

Robin stepped back from the bars, putting some distance between himself and everything else. Things were getting too out of control for his comfort level.

The cuffs around their ankles and wrists started beeping and then suddenly Robin's ankles slammed together and his hands were pulled behind his back by the metal bands that locked in place. Robin lost his balance and fell forward to smack chest first onto the floor with a grunt.

Slade found himself in a similarly unstable predicament, with his hands behind his back, but he managed to fall to his knees with his ankles locked underneath him. He glanced back at Robin as the teen rolled to his side and then pushed himself up to sit on his knees as well.

The barred gate slid open and two of the larger guards entered the cell. They moved to stand on either side of Slade and then they reached down for his arms. Slade let a dark chuckle escape his throat as they grasped his biceps and the two guards hesitated, but it was already too late for them.

Slade suddenly fell back and swept his bound ankles out to the side, knocking the guard to his left off of his feet, causing him to fall forward towards the prison bars. Instinctively the man reached out for the bars to catch himself.

While that guard was falling, Slade pulled his knees back to his chest and then kicked both feet out to hit the other guard in his thigh, sending him flying forward into the bars as well.

Both men connected flesh to metal at the same time and they both shrieked when the current of electricity cracked through their bodies. The men sizzled as they convulsed against the bars and the room filled with the scent of burning flesh.

Slade pulled his legs underneath him and rolled back up to sit on his knees as he watched the show with a self-satisfied smirk. The men were starting to smoke and one of their sleeves even caught fire, much to Slade's amusement. He let out a small laugh.

Brother Blood suddenly snapped out of his shock and promptly closed his gaping mouth. He turned his infuriated glare towards the camera and yelled, "shut it down!"

Immediately the two fried bodies dropped to the floor in front of Slade. Slade admired his work for a moment and then he lifted his gaze to meet the faces of the other guards.

"Next," he called out flatly.

The guards glanced at each other and then at Blood.

"You four," Blood pointed to the guards on his left side. "Go get him."

The men all turned and hurried into the cell. They surrounded Slade, making sure they were just out of his reach. Slade turned his head to glance at each of the men and then he turned to face forward again, locking his single eye on Blood. The guard behind Slade lifted his boot and kicked him in the head causing Slade to fall forward with a grunt from the force of the blow.

Two of the men moved in to grab him by the arms and lift him up. The other guards grabbed the feet of the two smoldering dead bodies to drag them from the room. Blood and the other men turned to leave with the guards carrying Slade following close behind.

Robin watched in silence as Slade was dragged through the doorway. His white hair at the back of his head was matted with dark red blood. The door was slammed shut and locked in place. The iron bars slid closed as they hummed and crackled with the return of their electrical current.

Robin slouched from the weight of his situation as he waited for his cuffs to deactivate.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, from somewhere outside the H.I.V.E.'s compound, a masked figure is crouched on a tree branch, watching the H.I.V.E.'s activities from the shadows. He lifted a pair of night vision binoculars to his eyes and counted the group of guards on patrol as they marched past the main entrance.

The giant compound was built inside of a large mountain range in a wilderness area, far from any civilization. There were convoys of people (mostly teenagers) coming and going, and truck loads of food and weapons brought in daily.

A red light suddenly started flashing on his communicator, lighting up his black and orange mask. He picked up the square device.

"Ravager here," he said into the little black square.

"I've got the information you requested," a woman's voice answered.

"Great, what did you find out," Ravager leaned back on the trunk of the tree.

"Well, Brother Blood has sent the call out to anyone with special abilities to come join the H.I.V.E.'s cause. He is promising that he has the capability to increase their super powers if they join him. He says he can make them invincible."

"How?"

"That's all I've got. All I know is that he has schools set up in cities all over the place and there are villains flocking to them to join Blood's new army."

"Is anyone doing anything about it?"

"No one important knows what is going on. Blood is working under the radar. He has this way of keeping himself from getting noticed, he's probably paying off the cops. Who knows."

"Hmm, mind control..."

"What?"

"Nothing. What about the Titans?"

"You were right, Robin is missing. There are only four Titans now. Word is, your father took him and the Titans are not happy about it at all. They've destroyed several of Slade's old hideouts, but still aren't any closer to finding Robin."

"Awe, that's too bad," Ravager smirked.

"Well, their search has been put on hold. The Titan's started sniffing around a little too close to Blood's academy in Jump City and within an hour there was an order sent out to all of Blood's students to get rid of the Titan's. Now the Titan's are so busy fighting off Blood's teenagers that they have to take turns sleeping in shifts."

"Blood's keeping them preoccupied."

"What is this all about, anyway? You're not thinking of joining Blood, are you?"

"Don't worry about it," Ravager frowned.

"I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about it."

"Listen, I'm onto something big here. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Try not to worry about me. I'm a big boy. Slade even had trouble holding his own against me," Ravager allowed himself an arrogant smile.

"What?! Don't tell me you're getting mixed up in your father's business. Grant, you stay away from him, you hear me?"

Ravager sighed, "Bye mom." He shut off his communicator and tucked it away.

"So, an invincible army, huh? Why do I have the feeling that Slade is behind the invincible part of Blood's plan?" Ravager dropped down from the tree and quietly snuck across the forest floor towards the H.I.V.E. compound.

"Perhaps I should pay dear old dad another visit, just to make sure his rotting corpse is in fact rotting."

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how's it going so far? Is the story interesting? Boring? Down right terrible? Then leave a review and tell me so! Please?
> 
> I had to throw Addie in there, just because. However, I don't think she will be popping up later, so I hope you are not hoping for more of her.
> 
> Let me know if you find any errors and I will fix them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:

Chapter 6

Slade's eye shifted to glance around the barren concrete hallway as he was carried from his cell. He was hauled a short distance to a different room that was only two wooden doors down from his and Robin's cell. Slade was disappointed that the trip was so short and he didn't get more of an opportunity to explore his whereabouts.

The guards pulled Slade over to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor in the center of the room. The chair was simple in design with four metal legs, a flat metal seat, flat metal back, and metal arms. The men lifted Slade up and shoved him back into the cold, hard chair.

Brother Blood strolled in to stand in front of Slade, a safe distance away, with two guards on either side of him. Slade glared at Blood, but then his cuffs started beeping, drawing his attention to his limbs. His ankles were suddenly pulled apart and magnetically locked to the legs of the chair. Then his arms were released, but before Slade could put his hands to good use, his wrists were jerked forward and locked to the arms of the chair.

Slade clenched his fists and returned his venomous glare to Brother Blood. Blood smirked at him and then waved for the men to get to work. A guard pulled his knife out and stepped up to grip Slade's bright orange shirt. He slipped his knife through the material and cut it away from Slade's body.

Another guard stepped up with an empty syringe. He bent over Slade's arm and gripped the man's biceps muscle, pressing a thumb over the vein there, he plunged the needle in to retrieve a sample.

"Take it to the lab," Blood instructed as the man pulled the needle from Slade's arm.

Blood fixed his eyes on Slade's bare chest, admiring the mercenary's large, muscled form for a moment before he gave the guard with the knife a small nod. The guard grinned at Slade and then he pressed the edge of his knife against his bare chest. In one swift movement, he pulled the blade across Slade's flesh, slicing a deep gash into the muscle.

Slade clenched his teeth, but otherwise, he remained motionless with his glare locked on Blood. Blood raised an eyebrow as he watched the flow of red fluid, gushing from Slade's wound, start to ebb and then cease altogether.

Blood walked up to stand directly in front of Slade and then he dropped down on one knee to get a better look at the cut. He smiled as the flesh mended itself back together right before his eyes.

"Magnificent," Blood stated happily. He lifted his gaze from Slade's massive chest to study the man's face. "Tell me, Slade, do your abilities help to lessen the pain as well?"

"No," Slade answered with a growl through his clenched teeth.

"Interesting," Blood stood and walked around behind Slade's chair. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

With that suggestion, a blade suddenly slammed down into Slade's forearm, slicing through his flesh, to lodge into bone. Slade's gaze snapped to the dagger sticking out of his arm and then his face lifted to glare threateningly at the guard grasping the hilt.

The guard released the knife and then backhanded Slade in the face, splitting his lip open. Slade's head jerked to the side and when he turned his head back to the guard, he spit out a mouthful of blood at the man's face. The guard glared through the splatter of red dripping down his face and then he raised his fist again to strike another blow.

"Wait," Blood stopped him. He reached for the knife, yanking it from Slade's arm, he handed it back to the guard. "See how long it takes for him to recover from both injuries."

Slade's chest heaved with ire as Blood watched and waited for his wounds to heal. It took a little bit longer for his body to work to mend both injuries, but the response time was still amazingly fast.

"Hmm," Blood brought his hand to his chin in thought. "Is there any injury that your body cannot recover from?"

"Do you expect me to list them off?" Slade asked derisively.

"No," Blood chuckled. "I expect you to bleed."

The bloody faced guard lifted his fist in the air and then punched Slade in the jaw with a powerful strike. Then another blow landed in his gut, another to his chest, two more to the face.

Slade clenched his teeth and squeezed his eye shut as the man beat the shit out of him. He instinctively pulled against the metal bands around his wrists, trying to reach for the guard so he could tear him apart. Every fiber of his being willed him to get his hands on this man, but the cuffs held him securely in place and all he could do was clench his fists in frustration. A sheen of sweat broke out over his body from the strain of it all.

Slade grunted when he felt a rib crack, which seemingly excited the guard, because he then focused his next couple of blows onto that same area. But, when he wasn't able to elicit a response from the white haired man, he decided to change tactics. He reached for his knife and then drove the blade into Slade's stomach.

Slade's eye widened when the cold steel ripped into his gut. The man suddenly twisted the blade and Slade couldn't help gasping from the pain. Still not satisfied, the guard twisted the blade again as he pulled the knife out slightly and then he rammed it back in at a different angle.

Slade couldn't help shouting out, that time. He pressed back into the chair, trying to find some reprieve from the pain tearing up his insides. The guard laughed and then ripped the knife out and stabbed it down into Slade's thigh, slamming the tip into his femur.

Slade's body jerked and he growled through his clenched teeth as the man twisted the knife around, shredding the meat of his thigh. He gasped for breath between his grunts of pain. Blood dripped into his good eye to stream down his face where it joined the other rivulets of red that seeped from his gashes.

"Good," Blood said with a sadistic smirk. "Now let's see some more flesh wounds."

The guard pulled his knife from Slade's thigh and then pressed it to his left shoulder. Slade closed his eye, preparing himself for the pain, but he still couldn't stop the shout that tore from his throat when the man plunged the blade into his flesh and sliced it down across Slade's torso to his right hip.

"Ah," Slade gasped as he looked down to see his body flayed open by the deep crevice. "Shit... You son-of-a-bitch!" Slade growled the words out, losing control of his anger.

"I suspect it will take you quite some time to heal from so many injuries," Blood tilted his head. "I wonder if you can still regenerate tissue without food or water. What does your body require to heal so many injuries, hmm?"

Slade turned his head to the side and spit out the blood that had filled his mouth. Then he turned his fist up and flipped his middle finger out at Blood with a furious glare.

Blood's sadistic smile returned. "Let's test his ability to regrow appendages next."

A different guard walked over to a table at the back of the room and returned with a large pair of pruning shears. Slade let out a sigh of resignation at the sight of the large, scissored blades coming towards him.

The guard with the dagger turned and shoved his blade into Slade's chest. "Hang onto that for me, will ya?" he laughed. Slade groaned and coughed up more blood, that he let drip from his mouth to stain his white goatee.

The guard grabbed Slade's fist and pried his fingers open. Slade tried to resist at first, but it took everything he had to just maintain breathing with the blade lodged in his lung. He choked wetly on the blood that he continued to cough up.

The guard singled out his middle finger as the shears came into contact with his digit. Slade frowned as he watched through his coughing and sputtering. He tried to maintain his focus, tried to not lose consciousness, tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Slade grit his teeth, to stifle his coughing, as the shears slipped around the base of his finger, and then, sanity be damned, a smile spread across his face and he started to chuckle in between his chokes.

The pressure increased around his digit and his chuckles became more incessant as his grin deepened. The shears cut through the flesh and hit the bone and Slade's chuckles caught in his throat. Then the bone cracked, it gave way and splintered between the blades, then Slade's finger snapped from his hand and fell to the floor.

Slade let a half laugh, half shout, burst from his bloody lungs as he stared down at his mutilated hand. He laughed and choked and rolled his head back to lean against the chair.

The guard reached for the hilt of his blade and slowly pulled it from Slade's chest, causing Slade's chuckles to become strained and momentarily shift to shallow, pained grunts.

"Thanks a lot," the guard said as he wiped the blade off on Slade's thigh. "Hey, lemme see those a minute," the guard reached for the pruning shears.

Slade watched him with a half closed eye. He coughed a few more times as the guard positioned himself in front of him. Gripping the handles of the shears with both hands, he spread his legs to brace himself. Then he lifted the shears up over his shoulder, much like a baseball bat, and swung them down with all of his might at Slade's leg.

There was a sickening thwack that reverberated up through Slade's body when the metal shears crashed into the side of his calf. Slade yelled out and went rigid from the pain of his smashed leg. He was vaguely aware of the blood that gushed, warm and wet, down his shin, soaking through his pants, puddling around his foot.

"Ah..." he gasped. "That... really... f-fucking... hurts!" Slade growled and sucked a breath in through his clenched teeth.

"Time for another blood sample," Blood turned to a guard who retrieved a syringe and moved over to Slade's arm. Brother Blood met Slade's suffering gaze. "Samples for all the stages of healing, you see," Blood smiled. The guard withdrew the needle and hurried off to the lab.

"I'm going to tear that smile... off your face... and shove it... up your ass." Slade panted the words out, spitting blood as he spoke.

"Not likely," Blood laughed as he approached Slade. "I must say, I am impressed that you are still conscious," Blood spoke as he touched a finger to Slade's arm and trailed it up to his shoulder. "You must be in an excruciating amount of pain and yet you are completely coherent and aware of everything around you."

Blood circled around the back of Slade and ran his finger down the man's other arm, sliding his finger through the blood covering his muscled limb. "I wonder how much of that is the man, not the drug." Blood smiled down at his prisoner with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

Slade growled, which turned into a coughing fit, and then he spit out the blood he coughed up right into his own lap, adding it to the puddle that was already soaking through his pants.

Slade clenched his shaking fists and tried to take in deep, calming breaths. This wasn't the first time he had to suffer through numerous life-threatening injuries, but that didn't make _these_ any less painful. He just needed a little time to heal.

The guard with the shears walked over to set them on the table and then he picked up a pair of pliers and made his way back over to Slade.

Slade raised a bloodied eyebrow at the man. "What now?" he rasped wearily.

The guard smiled as he reached down for the hand that still had all of its fingers. He lifted the pliers up to Slade's index finger and used the pliers to grip the edge of Slade's fingernail.

Slade laughed hoarsely, coughing a bit as he spoke, "Ah, an old favorite of mine."

The guard smirked and then with one hard yank he ripped Slade's fingernail off, tearing chunks of the nail bed off with it.

~oOo~

Robin wasn't sure what he was hearing, at first, but after straining his ears to focus on the dull, muffled sounds, he realized that he could hear someone shouting out in pain. A chill ran down his spine when he realized that it was Slade's voice echoing down the hallway.

Robin paced his cell as the muffled cries continued. He wondered what the hell Blood could be doing to Slade to keep the man screaming for so long. He worried that Slade wouldn't be able to resist telling Blood whatever he wanted to know, after enduring so much torture. Hell, part of Robin _wanted_ Slade to talk, just so he didn't have to listen to the man's shouts of agony anymore. Hearing Slade crying out in that much pain was just so... _unnerving_.

Eventually, the shouts died off and the only sound in Robin's cell was the familiar buzz of the electrical current that ran through the bars. Robin continued pacing, until his cuffs suddenly started beeping.

Robin quickly dropped down to his knees before his cuffs locked together, so that he didn't fall flat on his face again. Then his arms jerked behind his back and his ankles pulled together underneath him and locked securely. Robin waited quietly, sitting on his knees, staring anxiously at the door.

Finally the locks clicked and the door swung open. Two guards came in first, to make sure Robin was where he should be, and then the barred gate slid open. Then, two guards stepped through the doorway, carrying Slade's bloody, shirtless body in by the arms.

Robin watched with wide eyes as the guards dragged Slade's limp, motionless form into the cell and tossed him, face first, to the concrete floor. Slade wasn't moving, his hands were locked behind his back, his eye was closed, his white hair was matted with blood and sweat, and his body was bruised and cut.

One of the guards walked up to stand over Robin. Robin lifted his head to look up at the man with an angry glare. It was the same guard that had stripped him and stabbed him in the thigh.

"Awe, you gonna cry 'cause we ruffed up your boyfriend, kid?" the man laughed and then backhanded Robin, knocking him to the ground, before he turned to leave with the other guards. They laughed as they walked out of the cell and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Prick," Robin muttered as he rolled back up to his knees waiting for the cuffs to release him.

"Slade?" Robin called out to the man, raising a concerned eyebrow..

Slade groaned and Robin relaxed a little.

"I thought they killed you... again... or whatever," Robin frowned as he spoke more to himself than to Slade.

The cuffs started beeping and then finally shut off, releasing their captives. Slade's arms slid from his back to fall limply to the floor. Robin rubbed his wrists as he leapt up and ran over to Slade's body, kneeling down next to the man.

"Slade? What the hell did they do to you?" Robin studied Slade's pained expression, the muscles of his jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth, his white eyebrows were wrinkled together in a scowl full of hurt.

Slowly, Slade dragged his hand up near his face and planted his palm flat to the floor. He groaned and pushed himself over to roll onto his back. He gasped for breath and choked and then he turned his head to the side to spit out a mouth full of blood.

Robin watched the man's massive chest heave with each labored breath. His eyes searched over the gashes and bruises scattered across the ridiculously muscled torso, covered under a sheen of blood and sweat.

Slade raised a bloody hand up to clutch at the pain in his chest where a rib had been broken and was poking into his lung. Robin's eyes widened in horror at the site of the man's mangled hand, absent of all of its nails and missing a middle digit.

"They took your finger?" Robin asked, appalled at the brutality.

"No..." Slade groaned and choked and opened his eye to meet Robin's crystal blue gaze. "I still have it," he opened his other hand and held his severed digit up to show Robin.

Slade couldn't help letting out an insane little laugh at the look on Robin's face, which sent him into a choking fit. He hacked up more blood and turned his head to spit it out.

Slade growled and moved to sit up. He pushed himself up to lean on one arm. "Robin," he rasped out. "Help me... over to the wall... need to, sit against it..."

Robin slipped his arms under Slade's thicker one and helped to pull him up. Slade wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder and leaned most of his weight on the boy.

"Holy dead weight, Slade! Did they shove lead down your throat too?" Robin snapped as he struggled to help the larger man over to the wall.

Slade made a sound that was half of a chuckle and half choking. "Don't... make me laugh... or I'll shove your feet... down your throat," Slade gasped hoarsely. Slade put a hand on the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Robin bent down with him and helped him to sit against the wall.

Slade closed his eye and set his severed finger down next to him. He leaned his head back against the wall and pulled his knee up to his chest. With shaking fingers he rolled up his pant leg, exposing his broken shin bone. The splintered end of Slade's tibia had pierced through his skin through a jagged gash.

Robin flinched back at the gruesome sight.

"Is it... that bad?" Slade asked with a smirk on his pale face as he watched Robin.

"Your _bone_ is sticking outof your _leg_ ," Robin informed him with a worried frown.

Slade closed his eye again and reached his hands forward to grip his crooked leg. He slowly pulled in a deep, calming breath, and then he clenched his teeth and suddenly squeezed his hands together around the broken bone.

Slade growled through his teeth as he forced the bone back through the gash to realign with its splintered counterpart. His growl grew to an agonized shout as the two broken ends came into contact and ground against each other. Slade slammed his head back against the wall as he panted for breath through the pain. He held his leg in a tight grip, giving the bones a chance to knit together before he could let go.

Robin watched Slade suffering with a concerned expression. Sure he hated the villain and there was a voice in his head telling him that Slade was getting what he deserved, but it wasn't in his nature to enjoy seeing _anyone_ suffer.

"Slade, is there anything I can do?" Robin asked him.

Slade turned his weary gaze to the boy. His single eye roamed down Robin's body and then came back up to meet his face.

Slade gave a slight nod.

"Yes... Take off your shirt," he commanded with a strained voice.

Robin's eyebrows shot up. "What?!"

Slade closed his eye and leaned his head back against the wall. "Tear it... long strips."

"Oh, right," Robin answered sheepishly as he moved to pull his shirt off over his head. He pulled the shirt apart at the seams and started tearing it into strips.

Robin leaned forward and used one of the longer strips to wrap around Slade's leg under the man's bloody hands. Slade released his grip and Robin continued to wrap the material around his limb to help hold the bones in place.

Robin tied the strip off and then sat up to study Slade, who was still leaning back with his eye closed. Slade's white eyebrows were pulled together in a frown and his teeth were clenched, no doubt from the pain.

"Did you tell him what he wanted to know?" Robin asked.

Slade's eye opened to meet Robin's worried stare. "He didn't ask me anything... about the drug," Slade coughed and then reached for his severed finger.

"So this wasn't an interrogation," Robin stated, with an angry tone.

"No... he just wanted to... see what I can take... Ah... to test my limits," Slade coughed and turned to spit out more blood. "Tomorrow starts the interrogation. Tomorrow it's _your_ turn."

"Great! Only I don't have healing abilities to keep me alive!" Robin shouted angrily.

"Not yet, you don't," Slade's eye narrowed.

"That's not funny," Robin spat.

"Tell me, boy... were you in my position, what would you do?"

"I..." Robin closed his mouth as he thought.

"Would you let Blood do this to me... to keep your secret? Would you keep your mouth shut... while you watched me suffer?"

Now it was Robin's turn to make a pained expression. "I, but... If you tell Blood what he wants to know, then he'll inject me with that damn drug! Then he'll be able to create his army."

"But, if I don't. He might do _this_ to you," Slade swept his hand down the length of his battered body. "Could _you_ stand by and watch that Robin? Could _you_ sacrifice my life to save yours?"

Robin's shoulders slumped. "No. As much as I hate you, and trust me, I _really_ hate you, I would talk to keep Blood from torturing you like this; from killing you."

"Interesting," Slade said thoughtfully.

"But that doesn't mean I want you to talk for my sake, Slade. I don't want to be the reason Blood is able to create an army of invincible slaves. Don't go getting all honorable on me, not now of all times. I meant it when I said I could take whatever Blood dishes out, until we can escape, even if it kills me."

"Always the hero," Slade shook his head. "Don't be so eager to sacrifice yourself, Robin... It would be such a waste of potential."

Robin rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "It's _my_ potential to waste, Slade, not _yours_."

Slade smirked with a small shrug of his shoulders. He didn't have the strength to twist Robin's words around and manipulate this argument in his favor at the moment. He needed rest. He needed to heal. Then he could take all the time he wanted to make Robin eat his own banter and leave the boy speechless, frustrated, and most importantly, _unsure_.

Slade held his hand up, splaying his three existing fingers out, and then he pressed his severed digit down onto the jagged stub in the middle. He turned his hands a little towards Robin.

"Would you?" he asked with a grunt.

Robin picked up another strip of his shirt and wrapped it around the jagged seam of Slade's severed finger. His thin fingers slipped between Slade's thicker ones as he worked to make a secure binding. Without any prompting from Slade, he wrapped the material around all four of Slade's fingers and then down around his thumb and palm, before tying it off.

Slade admired his orange bandage and then half a smile cracked across his maimed face. "Experienced with injuries, are we?" he croaked.

"I've had plenty of practice bandaging myself back together, thanks to you," Robin snapped back.

Slade chuckled and then groaned.

Robin's eyes dropped down to the large gash that stretched diagonally across Slade's torso, and then his eyes darted to the other smaller (though just as deep) gashes everywhere else.

"Is that a rib bone?" Robin grimaced at the smooth, pink-stained structure that had caught his eye through the shreds of Slade's chest.

Slade followed Robin's eyes down and reached up to pull the bloody gash open a bit. "Yes, it appears to be," Slade laughed, coughed, and then spit.

Robin grabbed a few of the longer strips of his shirt and started tying the ends together. When he finished, he leaned in closer to Slade and draped the strip across the gash.

"Sit up, so I can wrap this around you," Robin ordered.

Slade groaned and then he slipped his arm around Robin's waist and reached his hand up behind the boy's back to grab a hold of his shoulder.

"What are you.." Robin trailed off when Slade suddenly pulled himself up off of the wall, using Robin.

"Hurry," Slade gasped out in a harsh whisper as he leaned his shoulder against Robin's shoulder.

Robin quickly moved his arms around Slade's massive chest, wrapping the strip of material tightly across the deepest part of the largest gash. The material only wrapped around Slade's girth twice, but it was better than nothing.

Slade let go of Robin and fell back against the wall with a small thud. "I need to rest, for a little while," he said as he let himself slide down the wall sideways, to land with a grunt on his shoulder. He shifted his hips so he could lay flat on his back, carefully stretching his legs straight out, parallel with the wall that he was crammed up against.

"You know," Slade said, keeping his eye closed. "I had expected you to revel in my suffering. I was prepared for one of your self-righteous speeches... about how I deserved this, how it was all my fault this was happening."

Robin snorted, "I'm not like you, Slade. I don't want to see anyone suffer and I don't kick people when they are down. I help people."

Slade smirked. "And monsters too, apparently."

"Yeah, well, just don't make me regret helping you."

"You don't trust me?"

" _No_! You tied me up, locked me away with no food or water or _bathroom_ , and you threatened to force me to become your apprentice. _Again_! And then all of this happened," Robin waved his arms around him, even though Slade's eye was still closed and he couldn't see his angry gestures. "All because of _you_ , and you expect me to trust you?"

Slade sighed. "You're giving me a headache. Find something else to do for a while, so I can rest." Slade lifted his arm up to drape over his forehead, covering his eye and patch.

Robin growled, "you selfish, infuriating... I don't know why I even..." He started to get up off the floor.

"Robin," Slade said, causing the boy to pause. "I owe you one."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the bloody heap of his enemy as he settled back down on the floor. He watched Slade's chest rise and fall with the man's shallow, uneven breaths. The teen ran his hand through his tangled black hair and let out a tired sigh, but he remained sitting there, next to Slade's body, watching the man sleep.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read through this one again. I know, I know, I'm bad. So if you see any errors, please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> I was dying to torture Slade, so I'm glad I finally got to get this out of my system. It was really hard writing about Brother Blood and Slade's blood, though. I caught myself capitalizing blood, when it was just the red stuff pouring out of Slade, and not Blood, who was standing in front of him.
> 
> My head hurts.
> 
> Please, leave me a review. Questions, comments, concerns, complaints... I'm starved for attention here.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Finally! Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me for-freaking-ever to update. I hate to keep you all waiting. I wish I could just sit here and write all day long, but responsibilities sometimes have to take precedence over hobbies. Sometimes.
> 
> I got a job and I am a full-time student, so I have hardly any time to write now. I will still keep working on my stories, but I don't know how often updates will occur. I will try my hardest not to let updates go over a month, but that is all I can promise at this point. Whaa. Be patient with me please.
> 
> Thank you for all of my reviews!!! You people are awesome!!!
> 
> So, on with the chapter. It's a long one. Please enjoy it...

Chapter 7

~oOo~

Robin's eyes popped open and he abruptly sat up. Something woke him, some kind of noise. The room was dark, except for the dim green light by the doorway that lit the cell with its eerie glow. He glanced over at Slade, who was still laying on the floor on his back, quietly breathing with an even rhythm.

Robin rubbed his bare shoulder and stood up from the floor. He didn't mean to fall asleep on the hard concrete, not that his bunk was much more comfortable, but it was better than the floor. He glanced around the room, listening for the noise that had disturbed his uncomfortable slumber.

He heard it again and flipped around to the source of the noise. It was the door, or rather the locks on the door. Robin turned his head in Slade's direction.

"Slade," he whispered harshly.

The man groaned.

" _Slade,_ " he said a little louder.

"Robin... we had better be in some _serious_ danger, or I will see to it that _you_ will be," Slade sounded annoyed through his grogginess.

"There's someone outside the door. Sounds like they're picking the locks," Robin informed him in a hushed tone.

"You woke me up for _that_?" Slade said, using his regular, anger-filled tone.

"Well, yeah... I thought we should be prepared," Robin replied sheepishly.

"Prepared for what? What would you have us do?" Slade groaned and pushed himself up to sit against the wall.

"I don't know... just go back to sleep then!" Robin crossed his arms over his bare chest and faced the door with a scowl.

"Let me know how things turn out, in the _morning_ ," Slade growled as he closed his eye.

"And I thought Raven was cranky when she woke up," Robin muttered. He waited for their visitor with an angry glare, debating on whether or not he should take this opportunity to smack Slade while the man couldn't fight back.

The door rattled and then the hinges creaked as it slowly started to open. A head poked in and Robin recognized the mask illuminated under the dim green light.

"Finally," Ravager blurted out as he stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him.

"Trouble with the locks?" Robin asked.

"Blood definitely doesn't want anyone getting in here," Ravager glared at Robin. "Or out."

Robin nodded his head in the direction of the cameras. "Smile for the guards."

"I knocked your voyeurs out on my way down. This is a private meeting."

Robin gave a quick nod and then turned toward Slade, with his arms still crossed over his chest. "It's for you."

Slade let out a heavy sigh and opened his eye to meet Ravager's gaze. "Hello, Grant."

Ravager's eyes widened as he stepped up to the bars across from where his father's battered body was sitting against the wall. "How can you still be alive? Somehow, I knew you weren't dead. I knew taking you down was too easy. But how is this possible?"

"So, Brother Blood didn't fill you in on why he wanted my body, hmm? You're a bright boy. I'm sure you already have it figured out."

"You're immortal," Ravager's expression hardened. "The experiment in the army, the one that got you discharged, it worked didn't it?"

"That it did," Slade smirked.

"That's why you offered to let me kill you, before Blood showed up. You knew that I wouldn't _really_ be able to take you out."

Slade shrugged, "I thought you might have gotten some gratification out of it, at least, since you were hell-bent on slicing me up with that sword of yours."

"You bastard," Ravager clenched a shaking fist.

"Oh come now, Grant, what father wouldn't sacrifice himself for the sake of his child," Slade said with a wicked grin.

"You're lucky these bars are in my way, old man," Ravager growled with the threat.

"Why don't you remove the hindrance, see what that gets you," Slade tilted his head.

Ravager laughed. "I'm not letting you out of your cage. You deserve to rot behind those bars. That goes for you too, bird brain," Ravager glanced in Robin's direction.

" _Bird brain?_ " Robin repeated, appalled. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You replaced me," Ravager's voice was saturated with hate. "My father chose you, over me. He abandoned his own sons, and then decided to make _you_ his apprentice, over _me_."

"How is that _my_ fault?" Robin pointed at himself.

"Grant," Slade said sadly, "how could you think that?"

"What else could it be? I just wasn't _good_ enough for you."

"No, son," Slade shook his head. "You would have made an excellent apprentice."

Robin grinned. "Great, looks like I'm off the hook."

"Then why did you insist on Robin?" Ravager spit out angrily.

"I wanted more for you and Joseph. You and Joe were good boys. You deserved a normal life, a safer life, than what I could offer you."

"Hey!" Robin frowned.

"I wanted you to be your own person, Grant. I didn't want to see your soul become corrupted, tainted by death," Slade explained.

"Oh, but my soul be damned, huh?" Robin piped in.

"Robin," Slade turned his icy glare on the teen. "You were already tainted by death and stained with hate and violence by the time you caught my eye. Everything about you was just begging for me to take you, train you, and put your skills to better use. You and I both know, that deep down inside, you want it."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Ravager's voice growled out instead.

"Well, none of it mattered anyway, did it? You chose Robin, but I still followed in your footsteps, only it wasn't as your apprentice, it was as your enemy. It's too late for apologies now."

"I _wasn't_ apologizing," Slade's eye narrowed.

"I don't think you're helping our cause here," Robin grumbled.

"Figures you're not sorry. But, even if you were, I still wouldn't help you escape. There's too much bad blood between us." Ravager turned for the door.

"Regardless, it is still _blood_ between us, son."

"Yeah, and I wish I could stick around to watch yours spill all over the floor, but I've got places to go, Titans to kill, you know how hectic the assassin's life can be."

"Titans?!" Robin shouted. "They're still alive?"

"Not for long, bird brain. If I don't kill 'em, Blood's students definitely will. You two enjoy yourselves. I'll give mom your regards, _Slade_ ," and with that, Ravager opened the door and slipped out into the hall, where he quickly got to work re-locking the door.

Robin turned his furious glare on Slade. He took several angry strides towards the man and then swung his leg around, kicking Slade in the jaw. Slade's head snapped to the side with a grunt.

"You've endangered my friends' lives! This is all your fault! Your own son won't even help you and now _I_ have to suffer, trapped here, unable to help my team, because of you! Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Why did you have to get me involved in all this?" Robin choked back a sob and dropped to his knees in front of Slade. He covered his face with a hand.

Slade slid his tongue over the gash in his lip as he watched Robin. "Is this about what I said to Grant? Because, it wasn't true. I swear you're the only apprentice for me, Robin."

Robin clenched his teeth, preparing to smack the smirk off of Slade's face, but when he looked up, the man was glaring at him, challenging him to strike out again. Robin growled and averted his eyes instead.

"I don't expect you to like the way things are, Robin, but I do expect you to deal with it. Circumstances have brought us to this point, nothing can change that. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and start adapting."

Robin gave a slight nod of his head. How was Slade able to drive him to the point of murder one minute and completely defuse him the next? Damn manipulative bastard.

"Good boy," Slade added insult to injury, eliciting a growl from Robin. "Now help me into bed. I want off this damn floor."

~oOo~

Robin coughed and rolled over. He tried to swallow the feeling of cotton in his mouth, but flinched at how dry and scratchy his throat was.

"Ow," he croaked and opened his eyes, but then squinted at the brightness of the room.

"Thirsty?" Slade's voice called up from where he was laying on the bottom bunk.

Robin rubbed his scratchy, dry eyes and then looked over at the toilet. "I'm not going to make it."

"Patience," Slade purred in that icy tone of his.

"No," Robin answered quietly, just for the sake of being defiant.

Slade smirked as he sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He looked down at his chest, his eye roaming over the jagged scars and dried blood that painted his torso. He gripped the orange material tied around his chest and ripped it from his body.

Robin heard the noise and rolled to the edge of the bed to peer over the side at the white haired man. "You're already healed?" he was surprised.

"For the most part. It will still take some time for the scars to fade, and the stiffness to subside." Slade stood and extended his muscled arms out above his head, flexing the muscles of his back with the stretch.

"How much time?"

"Oh, about another hour," Slade smiled over his shoulder at Robin and then made his way to the toilet with a slight limp.

Robin flopped back on the bed with a groan. Life was so unfair. All those battles that he and Slade had fought, all those injuries Robin had sustained, and Slade had always been able to just walk away without a scratch.

"Robin," Slade called to him, interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, looking over in Slade's direction.

"You know, urine is ninety-five percent water." Slade raised a questioning brow.

Robin stared at Slade with a completely blank, emotionless expression. "I would gladly, rather lay here in agony, and die of thirst," he stated dryly and then rolled over to face the wall.

Slade shrugged. "It was only fair to offer. Perhaps you would like to drink the water out of the toilet then, before I add to it?"

"Shut up, Slade."

Slade chuckled as he turned to the metal bowl to do his business.

Robin listened to the sounds of fluid crashing into liquid as Slade relieved himself and he couldn't help swallowing, imagining that he was drinking from a cool, clear stream of water. He was so thirsty.

Slade finished and flushed the toilet before walking back over to his bed. His leg was throbbing a little, but he ignored the annoying ache. He was more concerned with how grimy he felt. He was uncomfortably filthy, covered in yesterday's dried blood and sweat. His hair was crispy with it, and his skin felt tight and itchy.

He ran a hand through his crunchy hair, trying to loosen the stiff white strands. Lazily, he scratched his fingers down the side of his face to his chin where he scratched at the hairs there too.

"Do you have to _sound_ filthy too?" Robin's voice called down to him, irritated.

"Heh," Slade made a sound of amusement. "I'm getting to the point where I would tell Blood anything he wanted to know, if it meant I would get the opportunity to wash."

"So all it takes to break the mighty Deathstroke is to take away bathing privileges, huh?"

"We all have our weaknesses," Slade answered sarcastically. "You realize, eventually, we're going to end up fighting over that toilet water."

Robin rolled onto his back and turned his head to glance at the toilet. "You could probably tear the bowl off the wall and we could use the clean water right out of the pipe, right?" Robin asked hopefully.

"I could try," Slade stated flatly with a slight nod of his head.

Robin was silent for a moment, thinking. "But, then the floor would be flooded and they would probably shut the water off completely."

"And?" Slade pressed.

"And then we'd be without a toilet."

"So which is the lesser of the two evils?" Slade questioned.

Robin sighed, "Ask me again tomorrow and we'll go from there."

"I agree. It will be the last resort."

The scraping of the locks on the cell door drew their attention to it. Robin sat up to stare at the door as it swung open and two guards stepped in.

Slade pushed himself up from his bed and clasped his hands behind his back. He walked up to the bars with an impatient glare.

One of the guards stepped up to the bars, but made sure to stay out of the man's reach.

"Blood sent me down to see if you boys needed anything. He thought maybe you might be getting a little thirsty? Maybe a little hungry?" the guard asked with an evil smirk.

"We could use some water," Robin blurted out excitedly as he hopped down from the bed. He walked up to stand next to Slade, both shirtless, with their orange pants tied low on their hips.

"Is that so," the guard eyed the younger boy then turned his head to the other guard. "Can you get some water for our guests?"

"Coming right up," the other man grinned and left the room.

The guard turned back to Robin and Slade and narrowed his eyes. "Coming right up," he repeated. His eyes darted from Slade's large, muscular build, to Robin's smaller, lithe form. "But, if I am going to give you something, what are you gonna give me in return?"

"What do you want?" Robin asked with a skeptical tone.

"Information," the guard stated as his expression became serious. "Something disrupted the surveillance feed from your cell last night. We have reason to believe that someone paid you both a visit and we want to know who. Tell me what you know and I will give you some water."

Robin rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh. So much for getting any water. He wasn't about to rat out Slade's son, no matter how thirsty he was. "I don't know anything about it."

A ghost of a smile touched Slade's lips. Robin was sacrificing his own needs to protect Grant, even if his reasons for doing so were only because he was afraid of angering his cell mate, it was still a show of respect for Slade. It was still a step towards loyalty.

"Are you sure?" the guard asked just as the other man returned with a tall metal cup.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What's the deal? Only one cup? Did you expect us to share?"

The guard laughed. "No. The cup of water is for the first one that tells me who it was that broke in here last night. You see, whoever starts talking first, wins the prize."

The guard took the cup and held it out in front of him. He slowly tilted the cup until a few drops of water started to spill over the edge, splashing to the floor.

"You have until I pour the last drop of water out. Whoever talks first can have whatever is left in the cup, so you should probably hurry and speak up."

Robin watched the clear, sparkling drops of water fall from the cup, some of it running down the side of it, over the man's fingers. His mouth suddenly felt so dry and hot. He swallowed, trying to ease the ache in his throat, but he only made it worse.

He stole a quick glance at Slade. How angry would the villain be if he told them it was Ravager? Ravager was a criminal, why should he protect him? He had made a truce with Slade, not with Slade's son, after all.

The guard tipped the cup more, spilling the water out of it a little faster. "It's going to run out soon," he teased.

A small whimper escaped through Robin's slightly parted lips as he watched the precious liquid fall to the floor. He was so thirsty. He had to have that water!

"It was Ravager."

Robin's head whipped around to stare at Slade. " _What_?" he asked the man, in disbelief.

"I said, it was Ravager," Slade repeated, turning his head slightly to glare at Robin.

"Looks like we have our winner," the guard grinned at Slade.

Robin was still staring at Slade confused. "Why?"

"That cup of water is more important to me right now than Ravager is," Slade stated simply.

"Why did Ravager break in?" the guard asked. "Nothing is missing, nothing is out of place, and he didn't help you escape. So, what did he want?"

"To gloat," Slade answered.

The guard nodded his head. "Blood thought as much, but he couldn't be sure. Thanks for the information. Here is your reward."

Robin stared at the cup longingly as the guard extended his arm, offering the cup to Slade.

"Come and get it," the guard taunted.

"I don't want it. Give it to the boy," Slade said with a nod in Robin's direction.

Robin wanted to shout with joy, but he managed to control his excitement as he eagerly stepped up to the bars and reached for the cup.

The guard shrugged. "Whatever you say." He turned towards Robin and took a step closer as he lifted his arm up to hand the cup to him, but then he quickly, and unexpectedly, thrust the cup in Robin's direction, throwing the water at him so that it all splashed in his face.

"Oops," the guard laughed.

Robin whined his disappointment and lifted his hands to his face to try to catch the drops of water, frantically licking the moisture from his fingers and lips.

Suddenly, Slade was there, reaching through the bars for the man's arm. He locked his fingers around the guard's wrist and yanked on him, bringing the guard up close enough to grip him by the throat with his other hand. The guard's eyes widened in surprise and then fear.

"Stop right there," Slade said to the other guard. "One step closer and I'll kill him."

The other guard hesitated. Then he went for his communicator at his belt and brought it up to his lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Slade warned. "If you give the order to lock us down, I'm not going to let go and when the cuffs around my wrists pull my arms behind my back, I'm going to take your friend's throat with me."

The guard looked down at his communicator and then returned it to his belt. "Let him go!" he ordered.

"I can't do that," Slade shook his head. "Your friend here was very rude. Poor Robin is quite literally _dying_ of thirst. Water is a precious asset and that was so ill-mannered of this friend of yours to waste it. Don't you think that was rude of him, Robin?" Slade asked without taking his eye off of the guard.

Robin glared at the guard trapped in Slade's grip. "Unforgivably rude," he said in a quiet tone, seething with anger.

"But, I suppose we _could_ forgive him this once, if you can make it up to Robin. Why don't you go fetch him another cup of water. Actually, bring as many as you can, and I'll let you have your friend back. That sounds like a fair trade, hmm?"

"That's it? You just want water?" the guard was surprised.

"Well, I don't suppose your friend's life is worth the keys, now is it?"

The guard slowly shook his head no.

"Then I'll settle for the water." Slade tightened his grip on the guard's throat for a moment.

"Do it!" the strangling guard cried out.

"All right, I'm going!"

A smile cracked across Slade's face as the guard hurried from the room. He looked down at the man in his grip. "Things aren't so funny when _you're_ the captive, are they?"

"Please don't... ack... kill me," the guard managed to choke out.

"Slade," Robin said. "You're strangling him."

"That's the idea," Slade answered, looking over at Robin with a smirk. "Well, after you get your water, of course."

"Don't kill him." Robin's expression hardened. "There's no reason to kill him."

"Your heroic sentimentalities are really quite precious, Robin, but how do you expect us to escape without a few casualties along the way?"

"We can cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, there is no reason to kill this man." Robin took a step closer to Slade, clenching his fists.

"Please," the guard begged.

"Do you intend to stop me, Robin?" Slade challenged with an angry glare.

"You know I will. I'm not going to stand here and do nothing while you murder someone." Robin raised his hands up level with his chest, taking an offensive stance.

Slade's eye narrowed threateningly.

"Here's your water!" the guard shouted, interrupting Robin and Slade's stare off, as he came into the room, carrying a rectangle tray with several metal cups. The guard hurried up to the bars and set the tray down on the floor before going back to close and lock the door from the inside.

Slade smirked at Robin. "Well, do you want it, or not?"

Robin's eyes shifted down to the cups, then up to the strangling guard's face. The guard's eyes were silently pleading with him, to save him.

"You have five seconds to get that water, Robin, or you will lose the opportunity," Slade warned.

"Don't do it," Robin growled.

"Five," Slade raised an eyebrow.

Robin's eyes shifted from Slade, to the guard, to the tray of cups then back to Slade.

"Four. Choose wisely," Slade lectured.

"What are you two talking about?!" the other guard shouted, impatiently. "Let him go already!"

"Two," Slade said, keeping his glare locked on Robin.

Robin growled and quickly dropped to his knees next to the tray. He reached through the bars and grabbed one cup at a time, setting them down on the floor next to him. He frantically brought a few of the cups up to his lips and quickly sucked the water down, as he worked.

"Now release him," the other guard ordered Slade.

Slade tilted his head. "You can have your friend back, just as I promised." He reached his other hand up through the bars and gripped the guard by the hair at the back of his head.

"Slade!" Robin shouted and suddenly sprung at the man.

With a quick jerk, Slade twisted the guard's head around, snapping his neck. He released his grip, letting the dead guard collapse to the floor, just as Robin clamped his hands around Slade's forearm and yanked his arm back.

Robin stared into the glassy, lifeless eyes of the dead guard as he fell. He was too late. He didn't make it in time to save the man. He didn't stop Slade when he had the chance.

"Oops," Slade drawled.

Robin stood there with his fingers clenched tightly around Slade's thick wrist, staring down at the body of the guard.

"How could you?" Robin whispered in disbelief. How could anyone take a life so carelessly?

Slade was watching Robin intently, studying his reaction, patiently allowing the teen to continue gripping his wrist, when movement caught his eye and he looked up at the other, very infuriated guard.

The guard's hand was behind his back and he was quickly pulling it up, drawing his gun out, pointing it at Slade and Robin.

Immediately, Slade snapped into action. He swiftly snaked his arm around Robin's waist and spun them both around so that his back was to the guard and Robin was pressed, protected, against his chest. Slade heard the gun fire and then he felt several bullets pierce through the flesh of his back.

"Get down!" Slade yelled as he shoved Robin forward, sending the boy stumbling to the floor.

Slade quickly rolled to the side, coming to a stop near the cups of water, where he reached through the bars and grabbed the metal tray. With a powerful flick of his arm, he chucked the tray at the guard, sending it spinning towards the man's throat.

The guard didn't have time to react and the corner of the tray lodged itself into his neck. He kept firing his gun, even as his vision blurred and he sank to the floor. He raised a shaking hand up through the warm, wet stream gushing around the tray in his throat, but he collapsed, dead, before he could pull it out.

The room fell silent and Robin moved his hands from his head and slowly lifted his face up from the floor. Slade was crouched near the bars, his back to Robin, giving the teen a good view of the bullet holes that were leaking blood down the man's broad back.

Slade turned his head to meet Robin's gaze and then he stood up, dusting his arms and chest off with his hands in a casual manner.

Robin slowly pushed himself up from the floor and glanced down his body, just to make sure he was okay.

 _Squeak. Click._ An intercom speaker crackled to life and Robin and Slade stilled as they listened.

" _Well played, Deathstroke,"_ Brother Blood's voice echoed through the room. _"Your prowess is truly remarkable. But, If you cost me any more of my minions, I'm going to chain you to the wall for the remainder of your stay."_

 _Crackle. Click._ The intercom shut off.

Slade let out a quiet chuckle and turned to face Robin.

"You... protected me," Robin said, in an appreciative sort of tone.

"Yes, I did. I literally just took a bullet for you," Slade smirked. "Several bullets, actually. I owed you. Now we're even."

" _Even?_ That doesn't excuse what you did," Robin snapped at Slade. "You killed those men and you didn't need to! You should have just released that guard like you said you would!"

"If you were really that concerned with their well-being, then why didn't you attack me when you had the opportunity? You could have tried to stop me, but you didn't. You chose to save the water instead. You chose your nagging thirst, over the lives of those men. It's understandable you're feeling guilty about your decision, but don't feign concern for their lives."

Robin's glare deepened. "The only thing I have to feel guilty about, is for believing that you had a shred of morality in you and trusting that you were going to let the guard go. It was stupid of me to hope you were going to do the right thing."

Slade fixed a murderous glare on Robin and then he swiftly stepped towards the teen.

Robin's eyes widened and he quickly took a couple steps back as Slade advanced on him. He startled when his bare back came into contact with the cold concrete wall. Robin had no where to go and Slade had already closed the distance between them.

Slade reached for Robin and the teen tried to deflect the man's hand, but Slade easily maneuvered through Robin's defensive movements as his hand sought its target and his fingers wrapped around the boy's slender throat. Slade clenched his grip, choking Robin, causing him to grunt and gasp for air.

"Robin," Slade breathed the teen's name out in a malicious whisper that froze Robin to his core. Slade was furious.

Robin stilled in Slade's grip and stared up at the white-haired villain pinning him against the wall. The dried blood that was streaked down Slade's face made him seem even more deadly and threatening.

"Let's clarify a few things, right now, while I have your attention. I am an assassin and I am _very_ good at what I do. If I have the opportunity to kill _any_ of our captors, I am going to act on it and if you try to stop me, if you get in my way again, then I will turn my finely honed skills on _you_. It's us, or them, Robin. You need to choose which side you're on, do you understand me?" Slade relaxed his grip a little, to allow Robin to speak.

"All I hear you saying..." Robin growled hoarsely, "is that 'It's my way, or the highway.'"

Slade's lip curled, revealing his clenched teeth. "Do. You. Understand?" he repeated, barely restraining his rage.

"Yes. I understand," Robin croaked, averting his eyes, deciding not to trust his life to Slade's questionable, possibly nonexistent, mercy.

"These guards don't give a damn about us, whether we die behind these bars, or not. And I, for one, would prefer to see _them_ do the dying," Slade leaned down, bringing his single eye level with both of Robin's narrowed blue ones. "Do as I say. Obey me. Follow me without question, and I will lead you to your freedom."

Slade straightened, rising to his full height. "Agreed?" he asked while tilting his head.

Robin tried to swallow under Slade's constricting hand around his throat. He suddenly didn't feel very well.

"Slade..." Robin groaned. "I'm-" Robin's mouth opened to speak the next word, but he didn't get to finish his sentence, because he suddenly heaved the contents of his stomach out all over the front of Slade.

Slade pressed his lips together in a tight line as he looked down at the wet mess running down his torso. He released Robin's throat and let his arm drop to his side, looking somewhat defeated.

Robin swallowed, wincing at the sight of Slade covered in his watery vomit. The man raised his face to meet Robin's gaze. His eye narrowed.

"Is a little self-control really too much to ask for, boy?" Slade growled with a contemptuous sneer.

"Sorry?" Robin offered, hoping that Slade wasn't about to finally lose it. "The water must have made me sick. I drank too much, too quickly."

Slade let out a heavy sigh and turned away from Robin, walking towards the cups of water. He bent down for two of the cups and then moved to stand above the drain in the center of the room.

Robin stood up from the wall that he was leaning against and made his way around Slade, towards the remaining cups of water. Slade's eye followed Robin as he passed, glaring at him with a disdainful expression.

"Serves you right," Robin glared back. "You should have kept your hands to yourself."

"Perhaps if you weren't so blatantly disobedient, I wouldn't have to take a hands-on approach." Slade carefully poured one of the cups down the front of his chest to clean himself off as he watched Robin.

"I don't have to _obey_ you, Slade," Robin said spitefully. He reached down for the cups and picked one of them up. His stomach was still upset, but his thirst was overpowering his discomfort. He turned to stare at the dead guards through the bars as he slowly sipped on the water. He said his silent apologies to them, for not being able to protect them. It was foolish to believe that he could have stopped Slade in time.

"Is that your answer then?" Slade bent down to set the empty cup on the floor and pick up the other full cup.

"Huh? Answer to what?" Robin turned his head slightly.

Slade swiped his hand down the front of his chiseled abs, rinsing off under the trickle of water. "I asked if you agreed to my terms, before your undesired emesis attack. Will you swear your loyalty to me in order to escape?"

Robin's blue eyes narrowed at Slade. "Are you actually giving me a choice?"

"Yes. If you want my help to get out of here, then you have to play by my rules. Either agree to follow me, or refuse, and find your own way out through Blood's security system. Pick one." Slade smirked.

" _Great_. Then what choice do I really have? We need to work together if we're going to stand a chance against Blood."

"Exactly. Now your starting to see things my way."

"Yeah, but you're not asking me to stand _with_ you, you're asking me to _serve_ you. You're threatening me into agreeing to appoint you as the leader." Robin ran his hand through his hair. "This feels a little too familiar," he muttered.

Slade chuckled. "Oh, and, from now on, I'd like you to call me Master," he imitated himself, remembering when he had given Robin a similar ultimatum to force the boy into an apprenticeship.

Robin growled as he threw his empty cup at Slade. Slade reached up for the cup and caught it before it would have hit him in the face. He squeezed his fingers around it, crushing the metal cup in one hand, and then he tossed it to the floor in front of Robin.

"If it makes you feel any better, it will only be a temporary fealty. Once we escape, I will not hold you to it."

"That doesn't make me feel better. You are the worst kind of criminal. I don't want to follow you for any length of time."

"But..." Slade tilted his head.

Robin let out an angry sigh. "But, I can't stand this place. I want out. I want to get back to the Tower and help my team." Robin bent down to pick up the last two cups of water and then he walked up to Slade. "I can't promise that I won't try to stop you from killing anyone else, but I will promise to follow you to the best of my abilities. That's the best I can do." Robin handed one of the cups to Slade while taking a sip from the other cup.

Slade took the cup from Robin. "So, what you're saying is that you will obey me when it is convenient for you, hmm? As long as you understand our roles in all of this and you don't question me or my orders, then I will accept your uncertain promise. It's not much of an oath, but I suppose it's close enough."

"Well it's the only oath your going to get out of me, and it doesn't mean you own me. I am still going to voice my opinions when I want to. I'm not going to let you take advantage of me."

"Indeed," Slade said with a smirk. "I don't expect you to just _roll over_ and take it. You are too stubborn for that, too much of a fighter. AndI wouldn't have you any other way." Slade's grin deepened.

Robin raised a confused eyebrow and took an uncomfortable step backwards away from the awkwardness of the conversation.

Slade chuckled and lifted his cup to pour the water over his head, using his other hand to scrub through his hair.

Robin turned away from him and headed towards the bunks. He climbed up with his cup of water and sat with his back against the wall. He watched Slade with a glare as he sipped on his water. At least he felt a little safer from the villain, up high on his bed.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter down. I hope it wasn't too choppy. I have been adding things and taking things out for weeks trying to get it to read smoothly.
> 
> I love how creepy Slade can be without really crossing any lines. No, there is no slash in this fic, and I will deny any innuendos you think you see ; ) ha!
> 
> I know you were probably expecting this to be Robin's turn with Blood. Sorry about that. It will be coming up soon...
> 
> Any review will be greatly appreciated. Please leave a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> This chapter picks up exactly where the last one left off. Remember? Slade is trying to wash off with a cup of water and Robin is sitting on his bed drinking from his cup. I'm sorry if you have to go back and re-fresh your memory because I took too long to update. I'll have more on that at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Things are going to get bad for Robin. ...Just keep reading.
> 
> I'll let you get to the story now. Enjoy...

Chapter 8

~oOo~

Slade tossed the empty cup to the floor and smoothed back his wet hair. He still didn't feel anywhere near clean, but it was better than nothing. He bent down and rolled up his blood-dried pant leg until the orange makeshift bandage came into view. He untied the material from around his shin and examined the fading scar, before straightening up to his full height.

He felt the bullets in his back festering to the surface and he tilted his head slightly, waiting, listening for the sound they would make when they were forced from his body to fall to the floor.

The first one fell with a light tapping sound and then several more followed, totaling a number of six. Slade frowned. Six? He spun around and looked down at the misshapen metal lumps. His eye darted from bullet to bullet.

"Six," he grumbled, with a sneer. Slade turned around to face the beds where Robin was watching him from the top bunk, sipping on his water. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked up to the side of the beds.

Robin stared down at Slade, watching as his cell-mate lifted a hand up to run his fingers along the edge of the top bunk. Slade quickly found what he was looking for and pulled out the blade that had belonged to Robin.

Slade's eye shifted to meet the boy's gaze and then he held the knife out for Robin to take.

"What's that for?" Robin asked, eyeing the blade warily.

One corner of Slade's mouth pulled up into half a smile. "It's for you, to use on me. You will use this to stab me in the back, Robin. Take it."

"What?" Robin asked, flinching back a little. "I'm not going to stab you in the back," he said with a confused expression.

"Metaphorically, or literally?" Slade raised a questioning brow.

Robin frowned, even more confused. "Neither. Quit with the riddles. What are you getting at?" he said in an accusing tone, preparing to point out who should be more worried about getting stabbed in the back by whom.

Slade smirked as he explained, "I was shot seven times. Only six bullets were expelled from my body."

Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise when he realized what Slade was talking about. "You want me to cut the last one out of you?"

"Yes. Now take the knife and get down here."

Robin searched Slade's face for a moment. The face of his enemy who he had just sort of given a half-assed promise to follow without question. The eye patch, the single piercing blue-gray eye, the white goatee, the lines of seriousness carved into smooth pale skin. With a sigh he reached out and took the blade from Slade's hand.

Slade took a step back and then sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. He leaned forward a little, resting his elbows on his knees. Robin slid down from the bed and set his cup on the floor. He walked around behind Slade and dropped down to his knees. He searched Slade's back but didn't see anything abnormal. The bullet holes were already closed.

"Well where is it? I don't see anything."

"Hmm," Slade hummed thoughtfully. "Left, upper area."

Robin lifted his gaze to Slade's left shoulder blade and the surrounding muscles on that side.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Robin frowned.

"No. You are going to have to feel for it."

Robin made a face like he had a bad taste in his mouth and then he tentatively reached his hand up to Slade's back. He gently touched his finger tips to Slade's skin.

Slade suddenly sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. "Damn it, boy, your touch is like ice!" he snapped, turning his head to glare at Robin over his shoulder.

Robin pulled his hand back. "You just got shot seven times, and you're complaining about how cold my fingers are?"

"I have heightened senses. That includes my sense of _touch_ , which explains why a bullet buried within layers of deep tissue might not feel as excruciating as when your freezing fingers come into contact with the sensitive receptors of my skin."

"Great, I'll add cold hands to my list of Slade's-known-weaknesses," Robin said sarcastically. "Now, do you want me to do this or not?"

"Of course, by all means, please continue," Slade said in a mockingly polite tone.

Robin lifted his fingers up to touch Slade's back, watching for a reaction, but Slade remained as impassive as stone. He lightly trailed a line down the man's muscled shoulder blade. Slade's heated flesh warmed his fingers, melting away the cold. Robin's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the unexpected silk-like sensation of the man's skin. He felt incredibly smooth, like a velvet-soft rose petal. Slade didn't even feel human.

"There," Slade suddenly announced. "The bullet is there, under your fingers."

Robin traced a circular pattern around the site, but he couldn't feel where the bullet was under Slade's muscles. He lifted the blade up to the area and touched the tip of it to Slade's skin.

"Here?" Robin asked, just to be sure.

Slade gave a nod in reply.

Robin swallowed and then suddenly pressed the knife into Slade's back. Blood spilled around the blade as Robin pushed it in. The knife didn't glide in as easily as Robin thought it would and he had to use his weight to force it deeper.

"You're close. Tilt the blade a little to the left," Slade instructed with as clam of a tone as ever.

Robin tilted the knife as it slid in almost to his fingers when he felt it come into contact with the bullet.

"Now comes the tricky part," Slade turned his head to look at Robin over his shoulder. "You will have to cut a gash wide enough to get your fingers inside to grab the bullet. My body will start healing the wound as soon as the blade cuts its path. You will have to be quick."

Robin let out a heavy sigh. "You are going to owe me big for this."

"If you can get the bullet out in under three tries, _I_ will become _your_ apprentice," Slade smirked.

Robin pressed his lips together in tight line as he prepared himself. He took the knife into his other hand and readied his fingers to plunge into Slade. In one swift motion he sliced a gash into Slade's back and dug his fingers into the bleeding cut. He wiggled his fingers, trying to feel for a solid object, but everything was wet and squishy.

Robin pulled his fingers out, creating a sucking sound that made him cringe, and then turned the knife. He swiped the blade across again, nicking the bullet as he passed. He shoved his fingers in and pinched for the bullet, managing to feel it between his thumb and forefinger before his fingers slipped off of it and he lost it.

"Ow," Slade growled.

Robin ignored him and dug around with the knife until he found the bullet again. He cut around the bullet, trying to slice away the surrounding flesh's hold on it. He tried again to grip the bullet but was unable to grasp it.

"This is impossible!" Robin snapped as he grew more frustrated. He couldn't even see what he was doing through all the blood gushing out of the wound.

Robin stuck the knife in again and twisted it around the bullet, tilting the blade to try and get underneath the lump of metal. He plunged his finger in next to the blade and ripped through the flesh that was already starting to heal. Slade groaned, but remained still.

Robin felt the bullet under his finger and used the knife to pry it up so he could pinch it between his finger and the blade.

"I got it!" he exclaimed excitedly as he slowly pulled it out of Slade's back.

Slade let out the breath he was holding and then turned to glare at Robin. " _You_ should owe _me_ for that."

"Sorry," Robin said sheepishly. "I never had to do anything like that before. I've never used a knife on anyone."

"Really?" Slade seemed surprised. He held his hand out for Robin to give him the knife and the bullet. "You've never had to patch up the Bat before?"

"No." Robin handed him the bloodied objects. "Our butler always fixed him up while I waited in the hall. Batman didn't want to overexpose me."

"He was holding you back," Slade said as he stood, wiping the blade off on his pants.

"He was protecting me," Robin defended.

"Robin, any time knowledge is kept from you, it holds you back. The Bat needed you to be weak, to rely on him, to keep you from _leaving_ him." Slade walked over to the beds to return the blade to its hiding spot.

"You're wrong. He just didn't want me to grow up too fast. But even if you're right, it didn't matter anyway, I still left."

Slade shrugged and turned to look at Robin where he sat on the floor. "None of it really matters, I suppose. And your inexperience was worth it since _I_ got to be the one to break you in, so to speak." Slade tilted his head with a sinister grin. "Tell me boy, how did it feel to stab someone for the first time? Did it spark your curiosity? Do you want more?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "You are insane," he rose to his feet and glared at Slade. "Only a monster would enjoy hurting anyone."

"But, you _did_ enjoy it, didn't you, Robin. I felt it. I felt your pulse racing, your rapid breathing. I sensed your body's reaction. Admit it... You _liked_ hurting me."

Robin looked a little scared. "No. You're wrong. I did what I had to do. I completed a mission. I didn't enjoy hurting you." Robin turned his head away, seemingly ashamed. His brow wrinkled in confusion. _Did_ he like it?

Slade chuckled softly. "That's what I love about you, Robin. You get so wrapped up in completing your mission that you lose sight of what your mission actually is. The perfect trait of an assassin. It's the thrill of a job well done that motivates you. As disgusted as you were at the thought of cutting me up, you still enjoyed it because you set your mind to the task and emerged successful. It's not the act of killing that makes me enjoy being an assassin, it's the fact that I always complete my mission. I enjoy rising to the challenge, just like you. As I've said before, you and I are so very much alike."

Slade bent down to sit on the edge of his bunk. He raised an eyebrow at Robin, waiting for him to come up with something in his defense. But, Robin remained silent, staring at the floor. The boy looked tired and worn. Slade couldn't have asked for better conditions to wear the teen down. He smiled to himself.

Suddenly the metal bands around their wrists and ankles started beeping and Slade let out a sigh. He moved his arms behind his back and clicked his ankles together, preparing for the magnetic cuffs to lock in place.

"Great," Robin groaned as he quickly dropped to his knees, moving his arms behind his back just in time as the metal bands activated, locking together. This was it. Blood was coming for him.

Robin turned his head to the side to look over at Slade sitting on the edge of his bed, still covered in patches of dried, crusted blood. Slade met his gaze, his single eye narrowing slightly to match the boy's determined expression. Their previous discussion was forgotten as the two enemies were reminded of their shared predicament.

The silence in the room was broken by the clicking of the locks and they both turned their attention to the door as it opened. Brother Blood was first to enter, followed by his black clad guards. Several of the guards grabbed the dead bodies by their arms and legs and carried them out of the room.

Blood walked up to the bars with an eager grin.

"Brilliant. Look at you, all healed up without any food or water... only a few faint scars. I assume they will fade away completely?" he asked.

Slade's expression darkened, but he remained silent.

"No matter," Blood waved a hand. "It's not like you're going anywhere. I'll get my answer soon enough."

Blood turned his dark grin on Robin. "You won't be so fortunate though, will you Robin."

"You might as well just let us go. Slade isn't going to tell you anything," Robin glared.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for trying, because _I'm_ not going to give up so easily either. He will talk, dear boy, with your help."

Blood turned around to leave. "Bring them both," he commanded as he passed through the doorway, exiting the room.

The bars slid open and the guards filed into the cell. Two of them grabbed Robin's arms and lifted him up, carrying the struggling teen out of the room. Slade's eye followed Robin as he was dragged away, while four of the men surrounded Slade where he sat on the bed.

One of the guards pulled a gun out and pointed it at Slade's chest. Slade glanced down at the gun and then up at the guard, raising an indignant eyebrow.

"Behave, old man, or I'll put a bullet in you to slow you down."

"Do you honestly believe that would slow me down?" Slade grinned with the question. "Go ahead and pull the trigger."

"You think I won't do it?" the man challenged.

"You don't have a hair on your nuts if you don't," Slade provoked, with an evil glare.

The man growled, staring down at Slade angrily. Suddenly he squeezed the trigger, firing the gun off with a loud bang that shot a bullet into Slade's chest.

Slade jerked back from the impact, but then he rebounded, suddenly lunging forward, faster than the guards could follow with their eyes. He crashed into the man with the gun, knocking him down. Slade twisted as he fell so he could grab the gun with his hands behind his back and then he continued to roll forward, somersaulting away from the guard.

He sprung to his feet, with his back to the men, and pulled the trigger four times, then he tossed the gun in their direction and spun around to face them. He dropped to his knees just in time to watch the last of the four men collapse to the floor, dead.

Footsteps echoed from the hallway as several guards were called to restrain Slade. They ran into the room and froze when they spotted the four dead guards on the floor laying around a hand gun, while Slade was calmly sitting on his knees, a few paces away, hands locked behind him, with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell happened?" one of the guards asked as he stepped forward into the cell.

Slade chuckled, "You should watch the surveillance footage. Not too bad, for an _old man_ with a bullet in his chest."

The guard growled and then turned to the other men. "Get him out of here, Blood's waiting, and get this mess cleaned up!" the man ordered angrily. Slade was lifted off the floor by his arms and carried out of the cell.

He was carried down the hall to the same room where they tortured him the day before. They shoved him back into his metal chair and stepped away as the cuffs were signaled to release him only to lock his limbs to the arms and legs of the chair.

Slade clenched his fists when his gaze settled on Robin. The boy had been bent over a table face-down, his arms pulled out above his head, stretched taut across the rough, wooden surface by rope that was bound to each wrist and tied off around the legs of the table. Blood dripped from his nose and Slade imagined that Robin must have put up quite a fight before they were able to tie him down.

"So glad you could finally join us, Slade," Blood mocked derisively as he came to stand near the mercenary. "What took so long?!" he demanded from the guard.

"Sorry, Bother Blood," the guard bowed slightly. "The old man killed four more."

"What? How?" Blood turned his furious glare on Slade.

Slade shrugged. "I was getting tired of being referred to as an 'old man,'" Slade said casually, but the threat was laced heavily in his tone.

The guard bowed to Slade. "It won't happen again, Sir."

"Don't apologize to the prisoner!" Blood was as shocked as he was angry. "And don't call him _sir_!"

"Yes, Brother Blood," the guard bowed to him. "It's just that, well, he's killed quite a few of us already and..."

"Just get out of here, before I kill you _myself_!" Blood shouted angrily and the guard quickly hurried from the room.

Blood spun around to glare at his other men. "Does anyone else want to apologize to poor Mr. Deathstroke for his maltreatment?"

The guards all shook their heads, some smirking at the thought, while others glanced at Slade warily.

"Are you sure? I could always use a few _volunteers_ in the lab," Blood's fists shook with his anger.

Slade laughed quietly through an evil grin. Blood turned around to glare at his arrogant prisoner.

Slade smirked up at Blood, when right at that moment, the bullet in his chest suddenly presented itself as it was forced out of his body from the bleeding hole in his flesh. Slade didn't flinch when the bullet fell from his chest to bounce off of his thigh and hit the floor with a quiet tapping sound, but Brother Blood did. His lip curled in disgust for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Well, then. Let's begin, shall we?" Blood turned to the side to give Slade a clear view of Robin.

One of the guards was standing next to the teen with something in his hand.

It was a syringe.

"This is a sample of our lab's first attempt at making the super serum," Blood explained. "We're not quite sure how it will affect Robin, so it has been diluted. It shouldn't cause any permanent damage, we hope, but his reactions to it will help us take the next step. Do you have any suggestions for us?"

Robin lifted his head from the table to yell at Slade, "Don't tell him anything tha-Aaahh!" Robin shouted in pain when one of the guards slammed his fist into the teen's side. Robin groaned and tried to curl in on himself, but the ropes tied to his wrists held him in place.

Blood returned his gaze to Slade, "Think about it, Slade... Tell me how to create the serum and I will let you go. I will give you a new and improved apprentice and then I will set you both free. If you don't cooperate, no one wins. Robin will endure countless test runs until his usefulness runs out and I will make sure that you never see the light of day again."

Slade's lip curled derisively, "I _heard_ you the first time. The answer is still no."

Blood raised his eyebrows. "You still think you can escape, don't you? You are waiting for an opportunity, for someone to make a mistake, and then you are going to grab Robin and run, is that it? Well consider this, if I can't test the serum on Robin, I can always try it out on your _son._ "

Slade's head snapped to the side to glare at Blood. "So that's your game... I'm supposed to choose between Robin's life, or Grant's?"

Blood shrugged, "You can't save anyone, Sade, no more than you can save yourself. You are holding out until the last possible minute to give in to me, but eventually you will realize that there is no time left. You will lose your apprentice. You will lose your son. And you will still be trapped here, wasting away. I'm giving you an opportunity to avoid all that. Take my offer. Let us inject Robin with the serum under controlled conditions and no one has to die."

Slade turned his head back to watch Robin.

Blood waited for a few moments, giving Slade time to think about his options, waiting for the mercenary to agree, but Slade remained silent. Blood sneered and turned to nod his head at the guard holding the syringe.

Slade ground his teeth together as the guard gripped Robin's arm. Robin squeezed his eyes shut, without a single protest, as the needle stabbed into him. He groaned through his clenched teeth from the pain of the liquid as it burned into him like molten metal.

Robin's whole body tensed as the serum sent a rush of adrenaline through him, causing his muscles to tighten. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing quickened. Droplets of sweat broke out over his body, dripping from him to puddle around him on the table.

Slade watched as Robin's limbs shook, until the boy couldn't take it anymore and he cried out. He lifted his face up and then slammed his forehead down onto the table under him with a pain filled shout.

"Look familiar?" Blood questioned.

"He's too young. He can't handle this," Slade growled.

"And remember, this is a _diluted_ version," Blood chuckled. "Give us the information to create a better serum and he won't have to suffer through these experiments."

"No. Do what you must," Slade averted his eye.

"You heard the man," Blood called out to the guards. "Let's see if Robin has gained any new _healing_ abilities."

Slade kept his head turned, keeping his blind eye to Robin, until he heard a swishing sound that ended with a loud crack. His head snapped around to look at Robin just as the teen cried out from the pain of the whip across his back.

The guard lifted his arm and brought the whip down again, tearing into Robin's flesh. Robin arched his back, writhing against the table in agony. The drug was coursing through his body, causing his muscles to spasm, adding to the pain of the whip tearing into his flesh.

"Stop!" Robin shouted as another searing lash snapped across his back.

"Not until Slade starts talking," Blood grinned.

Slade gnashed his teeth as he watched Robin's beating continue, but he said nothing. Robin could survive this. It will take him some time to heal, but this wasn't something that would impair his apprentice.

Robin cried out hoarsely and Blood finally raised his hand to stop the whipping. Slade didn't seem too distraught over poor Robin's suffering, but Blood was prepared to cross whatever lines were necessary to make sure the mercenary would talk.

"Will you tell me what I want to know?" Blood asked Slade.

Slade watched a trickle of blood run over the side of Robin's rib cage to mix with the sweat puddled around him on the table. Robin's body convulsed, flexing and shaking, from the effects of the injection. His breathing was shallow and uneven through his clenched teeth. He opened his eyes, wet with tears and filled with pain, to meet Slade's gaze for a moment before his lids fluttered closed.

Blood let out an impatient sigh at Slade's silence. "Give him another dose. Record any changes and take a few blood samples."

Slade strained against his bonds as a guard retrieved another syringe and stepped up next to Robin. He jabbed the needle in Robin's arm and forced the serum into him, while another guard was busy drawing his blood.

Robin's eyes shot open and his pupils constricted as a scream tore from his throat. His veins bulged and his muscles flexed so tightly that Robin felt like every bone in his body was going to break.

"What the hell is in that syringe?" Slade growled.

Blood pulled out a paper with a list of chemicals and molecules and various components of the serum. He held it out in front of Slade's face, allowing the man to scan over the words. Slade's eye widened at one point, narrowed at another, and then he frowned.

"Who do you have working in your lab, high school chemistry students?" Slade snapped at Blood.

"Is there something wrong with the serum's composition?" Blood asked casually.

"Everything is wrong with it. That second dose, even diluted, could kill Robin."

"Oh, what a waste that would be," Blood shook his head.

Slade fixed his gaze on the suffering teen. "Indeed," he agreed.

"Then help us, Slade... Help _him_."

Slade's brows drew together in worry as he watched Robin convulse and writhe on the table.

"Robin," Slade called out to the teen. "Can you hear me boy?"

Robin's eyes opened and he tried to focus on the source of the voice. "Yes," he answered in a gasp when Slade came into view through his blurred vision.

"Robin, do you want me to end this? Is my silence still worth your life?"

Robin forced his breath out through his clenched teeth as he panted through the pain. "Don't..." he said with a groan as tears fell from his eyes.

Slade responded with a slight nod and then he turned his head to glare up at Blood. "Looks like Robin doesn't need my help."

Blood suddenly raised his arm across his chest and back-handed Slade hard enough to split the man's lip open. He turned toward the guard standing next to him and reached out for the knife at his hip, pulling it free.

"Well, then let's change his mind, shall we?" Blood growled through his angry glare.

Slade ran his tongue over the gash at the corner of his mouth as Blood stormed over to Robin. Blood sliced the blade through the ropes that were tied around the teen's wrists.

"Stand him up," Blood ordered.

One of the guards grabbed Robin by his matted hair and pulled him from the table. He held Robin up in front of him and gathered both of the boy's wrists in one hand behind Robin's back.

Blood walked to stand before the trembling teen. He glared down at the hero's pale, thin body and then raised his blade up to the boy's chest. Without warning he pushed the tip of the blade into Robin's flesh, right above the boy's left nipple.

Robin shouted through his clenched teeth as Blood dragged the blade through his skin, carving into him with the cold steel. A warm, wet, stream trailed down his stomach, pouring from the wound. Robin jerked against the guard, fighting to escape the pain. The guard had to move his other hand down to keep Robin's arms restrained behind his bloodied back.

Brother Blood gripped Robin's shoulder painfully to help hold him still as he sliced through the teen's pale flesh with his other hand.

"Stop!" Robin screamed. "Please..."

Blood ignored him as he worked on the design he was carving into Robin's heaving chest. He dug the blade into the wound, twisting it, cutting away the meat, until he had created the shape he desired. He stood back and admired the bloody mess, giving Slade a clear view of the design.

Slade's eyebrow shot up in surprise, but otherwise he remained impassive.

Robin squeezed the tears from his eyes and looked down at his chest to assess the damage. There was blood streaming from the wound, but Robin could clearly make out the shape that would leave a permanent scar in his chest, over his heart.

Starting near his collar bone and curving down to just above his left nipple was the distinct shape of Slade's letter "S".

Robin made a choking sound in his throat. "Why?" he asked with a shaking voice.

"To remind you of why you are here, why you are suffering, and why you will eventually _die_."

Blood turned away from Robin and walked back over to the guard standing near Slade. He handed the bloody knife back to the man. "Make them talk."

The guard grinned happily and stepped around Blood as he made his way over to Robin. He reached a hand up for Robin's throat and ran his fingers over the purple markings covering the boy's pale neck. The guard turned to grin at Slade.

"Love bites?" he questioned.

Slade rolled his eye and shook his head. "Are you trying to humiliate _me_ , or was that an attempt on Robin's ego?"

The guard's grin deepened and he turned to face Robin again. Robin groaned and gasped for breath as his body shook in the grip of the guard behind him.

"How did you get these purple marks on your throat?"

"S-Slade..." Robin groaned and then let his eyes close as a wave of pain washed through him.

"Oh?" the guard said sarcastically as he gripped a fistful of Robin's hair and tilted his head to the side, baring his throat. "Did he do it with his mouth, like this?" the guard leaned down towards Robin pressing his lips against the boy's bruised neck.

Robin's eyes widened when he felt the man's tongue flick over his skin. "No! Don't!" He shouted in a panic.

The guard laughed against Robin's throat and then clamped his teeth down, biting into his skin, forcing a scream from the teen. The guard opened his mouth and stood up. He licked the blood from his lips with a chuckle.

One of the other guards stepped forward. "Me first," he called out as he came to stand next to Robin. Robin's blue eyes shifted to meet those of the larger man. It was the same one who had stripped him and stabbed him in the thigh when they first arrived as Blood's prisoners.

"Fine, but I'm next," the guard who had just bit Robin growled.

Robin's eyes widened when the larger guard reached out to grab him by the hair and yanked him from the other's grip. He shoved Robin to the edge of the table and bent him over its surface. The guard gathered both of Robin's wrists and held them pinned behind his back with one hand.

Robin struggled to get free between his convulsions. Blood seeped from his "S" shaped wound until the table and his chest were slick with it. The guard kicked Robin's bare feet apart and wedged his knee between his legs to try and keep the boy still.

Robin growled as he fought. He lifted his face up, filled with panic, to see Blood standing next to Slade, both watching him. Blood's hands were clasped behind his back as he met Robin's gaze with a smile. Robin's eyes shifted to Slade, who was glaring fiercely at the guard holding Robin down on the table.

The guard suddenly gripped Robin's waist band and pulled his pants down, letting them fall just past his ass. Robin panicked, doubling his struggles while the other guards watched and laughed.

"Hold still!" the guard snapped as he tried to undo the buckle on his belt.

"Get off of me!" Robin screamed with a jerk of his shoulders.

Slade growled. "Stop this, Blood," he said in a quiet tone filled with malice.

"You're the only one who can stop this," Blood answered with a chuckle.

Slade growled through his clenched teeth. "This is madness," he hissed.

"Are you going to just sit there and watch? Are you going to let this happen?" Blood pressed.

The guard had unzipped his pants and was attempting to free his arousal while trying to keep Robin down with one hand. Robin continued to shout and fight.

"What do you think this will do to him, I wonder..." Blood said thoughtfully.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" Robin shouted. He gasped and choked when a wave of pain caused his muscles to flex and spasm. "Kill me! Please just kill me!" he cried out. "I can't... take this!"

"Robin!" Slade called out to the teen in an attempt to bring him to his senses.

Robin's head snapped up to stare wildly at Slade. Tears streamed down his face. "Slade... When they're done... Kill me! They won't do it..." Robin paused to groan and cough, then continued, "they won't let me die. You will have to kill me!"

Brother Blood laughed. "I won't let that happen, dear boy. I'll chain Slade down to keep him from granting you a merciful death, if I have to. You will live with this. Day after day, you will suffer this, until I get what I want."

Robin dropped his head to the table in defeat. He clenched his teeth and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

"This is wrong, Blood, and you know it!" Slade turned his glare to the thin man standing next to him. "Stop this!"

"Then tell me what I want to know, before it's too late." Blood matched Slade's glare.

"Release him!" Slade demanded.

"Just give me one chemical, one ingredient, and I will call off my men."

Slade turned his head to Robin again, watching as the guard fought to position himself behind his squirming victim.

Slade ground his teeth together. He was prepared to be tortured, he was prepared to watch Robin be tortured, hell he was even prepared to die a few times to keep his secret, until he escaped. But, he wasn't prepared for this. He would have never expected Brother Blood to go this far. The man was more devious than he had thought. But, Slade could still use the situation to his advantage. He only needed to save Robin, to further gain the boy's respect, without giving Blood too much information.

Slade's eye shifted to the guard standing next to him. He eyed the man's weapons and calculated the speed required to travel the short distance to grab the man's gun from his hip. He had one chance to save Robin, or at least buy some time.

Slade took in a deep breath and clenched his teeth. Then, suddenly, with all the strength he possessed, he yanked his arm back. He willed his muscles to pull his hand through the metal cuff that was locked to the chair. Slade acted quickly, forcing his hand to squeeze through the metal ring, ignoring the excruciating pain, not hesitating when the bones cracked. The skin ripped and tore from the back of his hand, peeling back as the cuff stripped his flesh and crushed his bones.

In a fraction of a second Slade had pulled his hand free from the cuff. He reached over to the guard standing next to him and wrapped his mangled, bleeding hand around the gun. The guard hadn't even been able to blink in the time it took Slade to pull the gun free and aim it at the man about to rape Robin.

He pulled the trigger without taking the time to aim before quickly pointing the gun at the next guard. Slade rapidly shot off several more bullets at the guards around the room before the man standing next to him was able to pull his knife free and slam it into Slade's shoulder.

The gun in Slade's hand lit up with a red glow and busted apart. Slade glanced up at Blood who was holding his hand out towards him, his fingers lit up with the same red glow.

Robin pulled his pants up and quickly lifted himself from the table. He glanced around the room just as everything started spinning. His legs buckled under him and he crashed to his side with a pained grunt. The guards were sprawled out around him, either dead or dying. The only other people still standing were Brother Blood and the guard slowly prying his knife free from Slade's shoulder.

"And exactly what did you hope to accomplish?!" Blood yelled. His hand started glowing red again and then the empty metal cuff lifted up from the chair, clicked open, and slipped around Slade's wrist to lock in place. Blood dropped his hand and the cuff pulled Slade's arm down to lock to the chair once again.

Blood turned and extended his hand out towards Robin. A red glow enveloped his body as he was lifted in the air. Robin's arms were pulled out to his sides as he hovered closer to Slade. Blood clasped his hands behind his back, leaving Robin floating in the air before Slade.

"You're both still right where you started!" Blood snapped. "Only now, I am infinitely more angry!"

Robin groaned as his arms and legs started to slowly be pulled away from his body. "Stop," he groaned as his muscles stretched to their limits.

"So you're going to kill your bargaining chip?" Slade asked as he glanced at Blood.

"If you don't talk for Robin's sake, then I don't really need Robin at all, do I?" Blood's eyes narrowed.

Robin's joints popped and cracked and his eyes opened wide in response. "Slade..." he whispered.

Slade growled when the teen's flesh turned white and droplets of sweat broke out over his body. 

"I'll rip Robin apart and if you're still not talking, then I'll strap Grant to that table and we'll see how long you can keep quiet!"

There was an audible popping sound and Robin screamed as one of his shoulders was pulled from its socket.

"Enough!" Slade snapped. His face contorted in fury. "Release Robin and I will give you a base ingredient for the serum."

"I want two, for the time you have wasted and for Robin's life. Agree and I will even allow you both a shower."

Slade turned his head away angrily for a moment before he returned his glare to Blood again. "I will give you two if you also agree to some food and a bottle of wine."

"Done!" Blood stated happily. He gently lowered Robin to the floor as the red glow dissipated.

The force locking Slade's cuffs to the chair suddenly relaxed and Slade cautiously rubbed the wrist of his wounded hand. He slowly rose from the chair and stepped towards Robin. Robin's blue eyes shifted to stare up at him from the floor.

"You... gave in..."

"I'm sorry, my boy. The odds were stacked against us, this time."

"Come," Blood swept his hand out in front of him, urging Slade to take the lead. "I will escort you to the lab."

Slade gave a small nod and turned away from Robin to walk out of the room. The remaining guard knelt down next to the bloodied teen and slipped his arm around his waist to hoist him up.

"You're lucky Slade took pity on you. He saved your ass," the guard laughed as he dragged Robin from the room to take him back to his cell.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer than I intended. Sometimes the characters just get carried away with stuff. I hope it was entertaining.
> 
> Some of you might have gotten a little freaked out with the almost rape scene. Sorry about that, but I hope it ended to your liking. This was definitely one of the more darker chapters of the story.
> 
> So, I no longer have internet access. I am using a friend's computer to update. I will keep working on my story and I will update when I can, so please be patient. I love reviews, but I will not be able to reply to them for a while, so please don't think I am ignoring you.
> 
> The next chapter will be Robin's recovery... Er, well, I'm hoping he recovers...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:

Chapter 9

The scientists were surprised when Brother Blood suddenly walked into their lab with the cuffed mercenary. Their eyes widened at the sight of the massive white haired man standing before them covered in blood and wearing only a pair of orange pants, and an eye patch. His calculating gray eye shifted around the room, absorbing every detail, before settling on each one of the scientists.

Slade wasted no time on introductions and began barking out orders to the wary chemists, causing them to scatter to their stations. He strolled around the room observing the team while they worked, seemingly comfortable and completely natural with his hands locked behind his back. Brother Blood followed Slade silently as the mercenary paced around the room to monitor the chemists progress.

It had taken several hours of instruction before they were finally able to create a stable mixture of the two chemicals. Of course part of that was Slade's fault as he had given them two ingredients that were not supposed to be mixed without the third ingredient, but he couldn't make things _too_ easy for the bastards. He was surprised when one of the chemists figured out what was missing and was able to create a perfect base for the serum.

The scientists were ecstatic and buzzed around the lab, chattering among themselves like rats, congratulating each other, ignoring the one-eyed man who was standing quietly, glaring at them threateningly.

It was late by the time they had finished working in the lab. The scientists had tentatively said their thanks to the indifferent mercenary as Blood led the way out of the room. Slade stepped out into the hallway only to find himself surrounded by guards who were waiting to escort him back to his cell.

Brother Blood followed close behind Slade, preparing to take him down if he tried anything. But Slade behaved perfectly, marching along in silence, staring forward with a rather bored expression.

When they finally reached Slade's cell, the bored look on his face contorted to a smoldering glare. Some of the guards laid a hand on their weapons, expecting an attack while they waited for the door to be unlocked and opened.

Brother Blood stepped up to stand next to Slade. He turned his head slightly to look at the mercenary from the corner of his eye.

"You hate being locked up in there, don't you," Blood stated, rather than asked.

A smile touched Slade's lips. "No one has ever managed to keep me captive this long."

Blood raised his eyebrows. "Was that a compliment?" he grinned.

Slade shook his head. "Arrogant ass." He turned to fix his threatening glare on Blood. "That was a _warning_." Blood looked taken aback.

The door was pulled open and Slade followed the guards into the room. He walked up to the bars and waited patiently until the gate slid open and then he obediently stepped into his cell. The gate slammed shut behind him, but he barely noticed. His gaze settled on Robin laying on the floor a few steps in front of him. The boy was sprawled out on his side, a blue tinge to his skin, his body shivering.

"Hell," Slade muttered with a sigh.

"My, my he doesn't look good, does he?" Blood said while peering through the bars behind Slade. "I probably should remind you that it would be in Grant's best interests if your apprentice stayed alive."

Slade clenched his fist, but remained silent, staring down at Robin. Blood chuckled darkly as he walked out of the room, followed by his guards. The door shut and locked, leaving Slade alone in the cell with Robin. Slade waited patiently, staring down at Robin, until his cuffs finally deactivated, releasing his arms.

He rubbed his wrists as he glanced around the room. Everything was the same. There was no food, no water and, more importantly, no bottle of wine. Slade's opinion of Brother Blood was rapidly declining.

He let out a heavy sigh as he stepped up to Robin's body. He knelt down on one knee next to the teen and studied his features. Robin was in a lot of pain.

"Robin," Slade said the boy's name gently in an attempt not to startle the teen.

Robin's eyes opened half-way. His blue orbs shifted to look up at Slade and then his eyes widened in fear.

"Slade... Your mask." Robin's voice cracked. "Why did they give you back your mask?"

Slade frowned, "Robin, I'm not wearing my mask."

"I knew it, you are working with them," Robin reached a hand up and clawed at the floor trying to pull himself away. "Your mask, your mask... They gave it back to you..." Robin mumbled as he tried to drag himself away.

"Robin," Slade said with a firm tone. He reached out for the boy's wrist and pulled Robin's arm down to keep him still. "Robin, I'm not wearing my mask." Slade lifted Robin's hand up to the side of his face, the eye-less side with the patch that covered his scarred socket.

Robin's eyes were wide with fear as his fingers came into contact with the black side of Slade's mask. But, the mask wavered under Robin's touch. His brow wrinkled in confusion. Slade's mask felt soft and warm under his fingers. Robin pressed his palm flat against Slade's cheek and the black mask faded away completely, revealing the pale flesh of Slade's face.

Robin touched his finger tips to the thin strap of Slade's eye patch and traced it up to the man's forehead. He ran his fingers across Slade's forehead to the orange side of Slade's mask. It too wavered and then faded away revealing Slade's entire face. Robin's eyes shifted to meet the single steel-blue eye staring down at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Robin whispered, his voice quavering. "How did you do that?"

"You are hallucinating, Robin. The serum is affecting your body and your mind. You are susceptible to suggestion. Do you understand?"

"Suggestion?" Robin asked, skeptically, not sure if he should trust what Slade was telling him.

"Yes. You need to try to focus on something to keep yourself grounded in reality or else your imagination will run away with you."

"Okay," Robin whispered as his eyes slowly closed. "You know? I hate your mask... always in... my nightmares."

Slade raised an eyebrow in wonder, watching as the teen slipped into unconsciousness.

"Robin," Slade used a louder tone.

"What?" Robin's eyes popped open. "Leave me alone. It hurts so much." Robin pushed against Slade's knee weakly. His body shook slightly with an occasional convulsion.

"Robin, your humerus was pulled from its socket. It needs to be put back in." Slade reached for Robin's dislocated arm.

Robin's eyes widened. "No! Don't touch me! It hurts!" Robin flipped onto his back in an attempt to roll away from Slade, but Slade stopped him as he pushed down on Robin's shoulder, pinning him to the floor.

"It has to be done," Slade gripped Robin's arm in one hand and his shoulder in the other.

Robin reached up and grabbed Slade's wrist with his good hand. He looked up at Slade with a pleading expression, his eyes wide with panic. "Please, Slade, please. I'm begging you. Don't touch me. My arm is barely hanging on. If you mess with it, it'll fall off."

Slade frowned, his face full of disappointment. "Robin, listen to yourself. Think about what you are saying."

Robin blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks. "My arm..." he looked down at his arm and then back up at Slade. "I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. If you move my arm it _will_ fall off."

"Really? Well why don't we try it and see what happens," Slade said coldly as he lifted Robin's limp arm out from the boy's side.

"Aaahhh, No!" Robin shouted in pain and tried pulling Slade's hand off of his arm.

Slade quickly raised Robin's arm and twisted it with a hard shove, forcing the bone back into the socket, ignoring Robin's cries of pain.

"There, all better," Slade commented as he lowered Robin's arm back down. "See? It didn't fall off, just as I promised."

"You bastard," Robin grunted, gripping his throbbing shoulder. "You didn't promise shit! You said _"'let's see what happens_ ,'" Robin used a mocking tone through his clenched teeth.

"Did I?" Slade tilted his head and glanced away, as if he were trying to remember. "Well, _I_ knew your arm wasn't going to fall off. You weren't in any danger. Perhaps you should just trust _me_ , since you can't really trust yourself right now."

"No, no, no. Just leave me alone ...too tired for you... and your games." Robin's eyes closed again.

Slade decided to take the opportunity to examine Robin's wounds. The boy's wrists were raw and bleeding where the rope had cut into his flesh. The slashes across his back were many, but thankfully pretty shallow and had almost stopped bleeding. The worst injury the boy had sustained was Slade's "S" that was carved into his chest. Slade gently pulled the swollen flesh apart, noting how deep into the muscle it had gone. This one would take much longer to heal and would be at a greater risk for infection.

Robin groaned and his teeth began to chatter. Slade reached his hand up for the boy's forehead, to test his temperature, when the lights suddenly shut off. Slade turned his head to glare at the eerie green night light above the door.

He turned his attention back to Robin. Gently, he slipped his arms under the boy's small body and picked him up off the floor.

Robin's eyes opened and he stared up at Slade with a worried expression. "Where are you taking me?" he asked with a shaking voice.

Slade grinned down at him. "Back to my compound, apprentice, the old haunt."

"No. I refuse to go back there. Put me down!" Robin started to struggle in Slade's arms.

Slade chuckled and suddenly let Robin roll out of his arms, dropping him to the thin mat on the bottom bunk.

"What the hell?" Robin glanced around the room. "This isn't your... This is Blood's... We're still locked in..."

Slade laughed. "I think it's about time you started calling me, Master."

"Quit messing with my head!" Robin shouted and started to try to sit up.

Slade planted a hand on Robin's chest and shoved him back down on the mat. "Stay down, Robin. Your body temperature is dangerously low. Laying on that cold floor only made it worse."

"Your hand," Robin muttered quietly, prompting Slade's gaze to follow his down to the hand on his chest. Under the dim green light Robin could make out the curved pieces of flesh that had been peeled back and the clumps of newly formed scabs. The crushed bones in Slade's hand were still trying to mend back together, causing his hand to look misshapen and crooked.

"Does it hurt?" Robin asked, curiously.

"Robin, look at you. Your back has been shredded, there is a life-threatening serum coursing through your body, you were almost raped, Blood tried to tear your limbs off, and my insignia, _your_ enemies name, will forever be carved into your chest. And you are asking _me_ if my hand hurts?" Slade shook his head. "I wish I could beat that out of you, that constant concern for others. Such useless sentiment."

Slade lifted his hand up and made a fist, wincing slightly when the bones popped and cracked. He reached his other hand up and gripped the curled chunks of flesh that had been stripped from the back of his hand. He tore the dying strips away, creating new open wounds that dripped blood down his hand.

"Yes Robin, it hurts," he stated simply.

Robin stared up at Slade with a mortified expression when suddenly a burning sensation began to spread through his muscles. His whole body started trembling and he had to clench his teeth to keep them from chattering. A stronger wave of tremors washed through him and he curled in on himself to try and wait out the intense pain.

Slade watched Robin's small body flex and spasm. Fresh blood was squeezed from his wounds as his muscles strained under his skin, threatening to burst free. Robin looked gray, even under the green light.

Slade bent down and carefully climbed over the teen, maneuvering his muscled limbs cautiously to lay down on his side in the narrow space between Robin's body and the wall. Slade propped his head up with a hand supported by an elbow as he settled himself in.

As soon as Robin's spasm had passed he quickly reached a hand out for the edge of the bed and tried pulling himself away. He didn't get very far before he felt Slade's arm drape across his waist and pull him back.

"What are you doing?" Robin shouted. Visions of being bent over the table by the guard flashed through his mind, but the memory of the guard holding him down, pulling his pants off, preparing to violate him wavered as the form of the guard shifted and was replaced with the much larger form of Slade.

Robin went into a panic, fearing Slade's intentions.

Slade gathered the boy's flailing wrists with one hand and pressed them against Robin's chest as he pulled him back against his own chest.

Robin felt his back press against Slade's warm body. Slade bent his legs and the man's powerful thighs were suddenly pressed up against the backs of Robin's thighs. The curve of Robin's ass was nestled tightly against Slade's lap.

Robin jerked in Slade's grip, clenching his fists and growling with the effort to escape. Slade tightened his hold on Robin, squeezing the boy to him with one large muscled arm. He clenched his fingers tighter around Robin's wounded wrists.

"Calm down, boy. I'm not going to hurt you," Slade purred.

"Then _stop_ hurting me!" Robin shouted as he struggled.

"Relax and I will loosen my grip."

"What are you doing? Just tell me what you are going to do!" Robin's eyes were wide with fear.

"Robin, control yourself. The serum is feeding your fear. You're freezing and this is the only way to warm you up."

Slade's breath was hot against Robin's ear. Robin turned his head to glance at Slade as he stilled his struggles, but he remained tense. His chest heaved with each panicked breath.

"You're not going to... going to..."

"Rape you?" Slade finished Robin's sentence for him. "Robin, I'm insulted. Hallucinating or not, how could you even ask that?"

Robin relaxed a little in Slade's grip, relief washing over him.

Slade smirked down at him. "I could never do that to you in your condition. How cruel do you think I am? I'd end up just tearing your wounds open and your blood would get all over the place. Not to mention how bad you smell right now. I do have standards, you know," Slade's eye narrowed adding to the wickedness of his smirk.

Robin tensed up again and his eyes widened. Slade chuckled in response and Robin could feel the man's laugh vibrate through his chest against his back.

"You're making this too easy. You're not even trying to control your emotions."

"It doesn't help not knowing whether or not I can trust you!" Robin snapped back, trying to twist his wrists out of Slade's hand.

"Quit fighting me," Slade ordered. "It's not as if you could actually escape me. You're only wasting energy." Slade squeezed Robin's wrists tighter in a warning to stay still. "Ungrateful brat. Whether or not you can trust me doesn't even matter. Think about it, Robin... If my intentions were malicious, what could you really do about it right now anyway? You're injured and weak and completely at my mercy. You should appreciate that I _haven't_ done anything to threaten your life, and instead have only acted to try and save it."

Robin frowned while he thought about Slade's words, his body trembled in Slade's grip from both the pain and the cold. "Everything is so... confusing..." Robin muttered quietly.

"What's there to be confused about? You are a prisoner, you have been tortured, you were injected with a toxic substance, you are closer to death than you realize, and I am helping to keep you alive."

"No, it's not that. What I feel and what I know doesn't match up with what I see. I can't tell what is real."

"That's why it is called _hallucinating_ , Robin."

"Slade..." Robin said in a thoughtful tone.

Slade waited a moment for the boy to continue but Robin remained quiet. "Yes?" Slade said, coaxing him to finish what he was going to say.

"I'm... worried."

"About what?"

"Everything. I'm trying to control it, but..."

"It's just a side-effect of the injection, it will pass. Try not to think about it."

"But, what if it doesn't pass? What if it damages me? I can't stay like this forever. If I don't recover, if I can't kill myself... I want you to do it."

"You're being paranoid," Slade frowned.

"Slade, I can't live like this. There are voices telling me to do things..."

"Oh? What sorts of things?" Slade's voice was laced with amusement.

"Terrible things. Things I would _never_ do. I can't be a Titan anymore, not like this. I'm sick. I'm weak. Hell, I'm terrified of my own shadow."

"You know, nervous break down doesn't look good on you, Robin."

"Slade, right now, Batman is standing in that corner over there, watching me."

"Oooh, that _is_ scarey," Slade teased.

"He's holding my severed head by the hair and he's licking the blood off my face." Robin stretched his fingers up to touch his chin, just to make sure his head was still where it was supposed to be.

Slade raised his eyebrows and looked over at the empty corner.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut. "Just promise..." he whispered, tucking his face down into his hands.

"All right Robin. If it will make you feel better, I promise. When I am sure that your condition is irreversible, I will put you out of your misery. I will kill you." Slade released Robin's wrists and moved his arm to rest across the boy's chest. "It's not as if you would be of any use to me like this anyway."

Robin's chest shuddered with his exhaled breath as his body began to tremble again. The chemicals in his veins were stimulating his cells, promoting the release of hormones, signaling synapses to fire, and causing his nerves to send false messages. The poor boy was a mess.

Slade listened to his ragged breathing as he slipped into unconsciousness once again. Robin groaned and a tear rolled down his cheek. There would be no peace for him tonight, not even in sleep.

Slade let out a sigh and laid his head down on his arm. His body still hadn't healed completely from his previous injuries and now he had a couple new ones. He needed to try and get some rest while he could. He was going to need his strength.

~oOo~

Robin's nightmares were unlike anything he had ever experienced. The things that were done to him were horrendous. He was chased, he was beaten, he was raped, his limbs were torn from him, his body was skinned, his intestines were pulled out of his mouth; all by people he knew. His friends, Batman, Brother Blood... even Slade was there.

All of them taking turns torturing him.

Hurting him.

Destroying him.

Then it changed to _him_ standing over his friends, laughing, and _he_ was the one doing all of those terrible things to _them_. Poor Starfire had let out a heart-wrenching scream at his betrayal when he forced himself inside of her, raping her, and he only laughed and taunted her, thoroughly enjoying her suffering.

A voice deep within him cried out for him to stop. It begged him to stop hurting his friends. Robin ignored it at first, too wrapped up in the thrill of domination, but it grew louder and louder until he looked down at the blood on his hands and finally came to his senses.

He realized that he could never do these things to his friends and no one could have survived what he had gone through if this were real life. He stepped away from the bodies of his friends laying around him. He looked around his hell inside of his mind and came to the conclusion that he was dreaming. All the blood and the pain and the screams weren't real.

Robin willed himself to wake up. He closed his eyes, blocking out the images of the shadowed figures slowly coming towards him, reaching for him. He clenched his fists and screamed as loud as he could. He screamed and screamed and screamed until his throat was raw, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

Robin opened his eyes in a panic and focused them on Slade's mask-less face hovering over him, lit by a dim green glow. Robin's ears were ringing and he realized that he was still screaming. He shoved Slade's hands away, surprising the mercenary, and then he sprung from the bed.

He clutched his stomach and stumbled over to the toilet, barely gripping the bowl in time before he started heaving. He vomited so hard, over and over, that he couldn't get a breath in. Bile burnt his throat as he heaved. There wasn't even anything in his stomach to come up and yet he choked and gagged and heaved some more.

Slade sat up, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, irritated that he hadn't been able to get any sleep. Robin had been crying and grumbling and shaking since he fell asleep. Slade listened to Robin for hours, laying quietly next to the boy until he suddenly just started screaming uncontrollably. Slade actually got a little worried when he couldn't wake Robin up... or _shut_ him up.

And now this. Slade glanced up at Robin where he was hugging the toilet bowl.

"Breathe, Robin," he called out to the teen.

At Slade's suggestion, Robin focused on breathing and finally managed to suck in a breath before dry heaving again. His head was pounding. He started to shiver even as droplets of sweat broke out over his body. He choked, pausing long enough to gasp for breath. His stomach calmed down and he swallowed, trying to sooth the fire in his throat.

Robin laid his head down on the toilet seat, catching his breath. He closed his eyes, letting the tears stream down his face. It felt like there was a knife twisting in his gut. He pressed his arm across his stomach, cradling the pain.

"Damn," Robin whispered. He honestly felt like he was going to die. This was it. Something inside of him was going to rupture and he was going to die right here, hugging this stupid toilet.

"Robin," Slade's tone was cold and angry. "Are you going to keep this up all night?"

"Shut up," Robin croaked, his voice echoing back at him from the toilet bowl. "Leave me... alone."

"You're going to freeze to death without my heat to keep you warm," Slade warned.

"You don't care what happens to me."

"Don't I?" Slade raised an eyebrow with the question.

"No, you don't." Robin snapped. "You're just worried about saving Grant. You need me to stay alive so Blood can keep experimenting on _me_ and not your son."

"Does it really matter, Robin? Whatever my reasons are for keeping you alive, the end result is still the same...You will _not_ die."

Robin snorted as he raised his hand to his forehead in a salute, "Sir, yes Sir! Or should I say, aye-aye, Captain!"

"Defiant until the end," Slade shook his head. "I refuse to let you freeze to death, Robin. Come back to bed, or I will _drag_ you back."

Robin let out an exhausted sigh. "Give me a couple minutes. I'm not cold anymore. It's sweltering in here. Just let me cool off for a while."

"Well, if you would prefer sleeping with the _toilet_..." Slade trailed off with a shrug. If the boy wanted to stay on the floor, then so be it. At least Slade might be able to get a few hours of sleep, now that he had the bed to himself.

Slade flopped back into bed, crossing his arms behind his head. He ignored Robin's dried blood that he was laying in, and the blood that had dried across his chest from Robin's back. At this point, a little extra dried blood didn't make a difference one way or the other. Slade closed his eye and calmed his breathing, quickly falling asleep.

Robin reached a hand up to flush as he slid off of the toilet seat and collapsed to the floor. He sprawled out on the cold concrete, trying to absorb as much of the cool floor as possible. He was so tired, but the pain in his gut hurt too much to be able to fall asleep. He wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to fall back asleep. His nightmares were probably waiting for him to return. Robin clenched his teeth, stifling a sob that escaped his throat.

He laid there like that for almost an hour, before his stomach screamed at him to get up. Robin gripped the toilet seat and pulled himself up just in time as he heaved into the bowl again.

The noise woke Slade and he opened his eye to glance over in Robin's direction. "Well at least you're still alive," he commented before rolling over on his side, laying with his back to Robin.

Robin heaved until he could taste blood before his stomach finally stopped. He collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. The heat from his body had seeped out of him, leaving him feeling icy cold once again. He curled into a ball as his body began to shiver.

Slade laid there, staring at the wall with a frown on his face, listening to Robin's labored breathing. If the boy could survive this, then there was a good possibility he could survive the real serum that had transformed Slade. Half the battle was will power, after all, and Robin had plenty of that.

Slade heard movement behind him and his eye shifted to the side as he listened. He could hear Robin's feet shuffling closer until he was standing next to Slade's bed. Slade smiled when he felt Robin sit down next to him and then lay down to curl up with his back pressed against Slade's back. Robin's body felt freezing cold where he shivered against Slade.

Slade let out a sigh and rolled over onto his other side. He reached his arm around Robin's thin body and pulled him back against his chest. Slade curled his larger form around Robin's as he settled in behind the boy.

Robin gritted his teeth and tensed his body, ashamed that he was relying on Slade as he was enveloped in Slade's warmth. The weight of the man's arm draped over his side was oddly comforting and Robin felt his face blush.

"This is so embarrassing. I'd almost rather lay on the floor over there and freeze to death," Robin spoke through his chattering teeth.

"Not one for cuddling?" Slade asked.

"Ugh, don't say stuff like that," he squeezed his eyes shut and fought back a gag.

"Don't be so childish," Slade retorted. "There is nothing embarrassing about surviving."

Robin glanced up at the camera by the door. "It wouldn't be so bad if I knew we didn't have an audience."

Slade's eye shifted to the camera as well. "I'll be sure to kill any witnesses on my way out."

Robin turned his head slightly to glance back at Slade over his shoulder, his teeth still chattering. "So it _does_ bother you."

"I do have a reputation to maintain. If word got out that the mighty Deathstroke was spooning with the Boy Wonder it could be bad for business."

"Heh," Robin made a sound of amusement. "As much as I'd love to be the one to put you out of business, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"There will be another day, Robin. You will have plenty of other chances to thwart my efforts in the future, as long as you survive this."

"I don't need a pep talk from you, Slade," Robin said, irritated.

"Robin, that's no way to speak to your savior, especially when we're _sleeping_ together."

"Shut up, Slade. I'm not in the mood."

Slade chuckled quietly.

"I mean, not in the mood for _you_. No, I mean for your games. You know what I mean." Robin yawned and closed his eyes.

"You're never in the mood for anything, dear boy. You're entirely too serious, too driven, too... obsessive."

"You're one to talk," Robin said groggily.

"Yes, we really do think-"

"Don't say it!" Robin interrupted, his eyes popping open. "Don't compare me to you."

One corner of Slade's mouth pulled up into half a smile. "Well at least you sound more like yourself. How are you feeling?"

Robin thought about it for a moment and let his eyes close again. "I'm tired, sore, and cold, but the hallucinations have stopped.."

"Good. Let's hope your condition is improved by morning. I'd hate to have to kill you, Robin, but I don't know that I will be able to control myself if I have to continue to babysit you. I may have to put you out of _my_ misery."

"If I still need you to babysit me, then you'll be doing _me_ the favor when you kill me." Robin yawned again.

Slade smiled, staring down at the side of Robin's face as he quickly fell asleep. He was going to have to remember to thank Brother Blood before he killed him, for this opportunity to get closer to the boy.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor guys. Forced into relying on each other. I'm sorry if any of you thought Slade and Robin were out of character, but I think they did what their characters would do in this situation. It is an odd situation.
> 
> I had a bad reaction to some medication when I was a kid and it made me hallucinate really bad, so I used my experience to help write what Robin was going through. I saw crazy shit that wasn't really happening and I knew it wasn't real, but it was hard not to believe what I was seeing. I remember being insanely paranoid. I thought everyone was after me.
> 
> Well, I'm going to try and get a chapter up for Execute next, so please be patient in waiting for the next chapters. I still don't have internet, so it makes things more difficult.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing. Please let me know what you think so far. Please point out any errors and I will fix them. Thanks for reading!!!! I hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Hi all. I just want to say that I am not happy with this chapter at all. If you get through it and you want to complain to me about how mediocre and lame it was, then please feel free to vent. I will be right there with you pointing out all the lameness.
> 
> Or maybe you will like it and I will be pleasantly surprised by your kind review and I will try not to be so hard on myself...
> 
> Either way, please review when you are done reading.

Chapter 10

~oOo~

Robin groaned softly as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and then slowly blinked a few times, becoming aware of the aches and pains in his body. The light seared his retinas like a hot poker, intensifying the pounding in his head.

"Ow... Damn..." he grumbled. He attempted to lift his hand up to rub his head, but found that he was unable to move. He glanced down at the thick arm that was wrapped around his torso as he struggled to get his arm free.

"Mmm," a sleepy voice purred from behind him. "I appreciate that you like it rough in bed, Robin, but I'd rather _not_ wake up to an elbow in the ribs."

"Move Slade," Robin tugged at his arm, trying to pull it out from under the weight of Slade's muscled limb. "My head..." he grunted as he wriggled. He just wanted a hand free to rub at the pain threatening to split his head in two.

Slade sighed, ruffling the hair at the back of Robin's head with his warm breath. He lifted his arm slightly, allowing Robin to pull his limb free, cringing at the sensation of the cool air that replaced the warmth where Robin's arm had been.

Robin pressed his hand to his head, trying to subdue the throbbing pain. He felt weak and nauseated and his throat burned from vomiting nothing but stomach acid.

Robin yawned and straightened his back, stretching his legs out as much as possible against Slade, hoping to relieve his tense and very sore muscles.

Slade groaned unhappily at Robin's squirming.

Robin moved his hand to Slade's wrist and pushed it down as he stretched, shoving the heavy limb down to his waist and off of his ribs where it was compressing his lungs.

Robin's eyes suddenly popped open when he realized how tight his pants were pulled over his crotch. He completely froze in mid-stretch, his eyes wide in fear and shock.

Holy hard-on...

Of all the mornings to wake up with an erection...

And he just shoved Slade's arm right into it...

Slade abruptly lifted his head up from where he was laying half-asleep behind Robin. He glanced down to Robin's waist where his arm was draped across the boy's stomach... where something was jabbing into his forearm.

"Robin..." Slade said in a curious tone.

Robin felt his face flush hot and red in embarrassment.

Slade couldn't help the quiet and dark chuckle that escaped through the smirk on his face.

"Not one word, Slade," Robin threatened, his face turning an even darker shade of red.

Slade propped himself up on an elbow and moved his arm off of Robin, to lay it across his own hip. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, silly boy."

"Just drop it."

"It's perfectly natural for a kid your age to wake up... _highly_ aroused."

"Shut up." Robin curled in on himself and covered his face with his hands.

"Especially," Slade's voice dropped to a sinister whisper, "when you wake up next to me..."

Robin groaned into his hands, eliciting another chuckle from Slade.

Slade shifted onto his hands and knees and managed to climb over the small form of the mortified teen curled up in his bed. He stood on the cold concrete floor with his back to Robin and stretched his arms out above his head.

"Ah..." Slade winced at the sharp pain that suddenly shot out from his shoulder.

He dropped his arms and glanced at the stab wound that still hadn't healed. He reached his hand up and pressed his fingers next to the wound, assessing the pain level, and color of the fluid that leaked out of it.

"Damn," he cursed in an angry whisper.

Robin moved his hands from his face to see what was troubling Slade. "What's wrong?"

Slade spit in his hand and then smeared the little bit of saliva into the wound.

"I'm healing slower than usual."

Robin fought back a gag. "Why?"

Slade shrugged his massive shoulders. "Too many wounds, not enough rest, a lack of nutrients... I may be a metahuman, Robin, but my body still requires the same basic needs as yours in order to thrive, just not as much or as often."

Robin watched Slade perform a few stretches and he found himself envying the man's strength. Maybe it was just the exhaustion from being tortured and injected with an experimental drug, but Robin didn't feel even an eighth as strong as Slade looked.

When Slade finished his stretches, he ran his hands down his chest, scratching his fingers through the dried blood all the way down his chiseled abs to the waist band of his pants.

"I'm never going to get your stench off of me," Slade grumbled. "Such an odd mix of sweat, blood, vomit, and pheromones."

Robin felt his cheeks flush, again. "I don't like it any more than you do. There is very little I wouldn't do for a shower right now."

"Oh?" Slade turned to glance down at the teen. He raised an eyebrow and one corner of his mouth pulled up into half a smile. "A trade then... Agree to join me. Leave the Titans, and I will give you your shower."

Robin propped himself up on an elbow. "You'll _give_ me a shower?" his eyes narrowed.

Slade nodded his head. "If you swear to be my apprentice."

Robin shook his head, "I don't know what you're up to, but _nothing_ is worth being your apprentice, not even a shower."

Slade shrugged as he turned around. "In that case, I'll use the toilet."

Robin's jaw dropped open in disbelief. Was that his shower? A _golden_ shower? Was Slade that deceitful and that... _twisted_?

"That's a joke, right?" Robin spoke out loud, not really directing the question at Slade.

"We may never know what either of us are capable of if you always turn me down," Slade answered, glancing back at Robin with a smirk.

Robin pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. The throbbing pain in his head suddenly worsened and the room started spinning. He felt so weak and nauseated. He tried to focus his blurred vision on one of the three Slades as they walked towards the toilet.

Robin hiccuped and then suddenly sprung up from the bed. He ran for the toilet, bolting past Slade to drop to his knees in front of the metal bowl.

Slade stopped where he was and crossed his arms over his bare chest, watching Robin's body convulse as he puked. The poor boy's back was marred with angry red slash marks and covered in dried blood. A sheen of sweat broke out over his pale-gray skin from the effort of vomiting so violently.

Concern slowly spread over Slade's face. Robin's little body looked so frail and helpless... so close to death.

Robin spit out a couple mouthfuls of saliva as he continued to heave and gag on stomach acid. He gasped for breath when his stomach finally calmed down. He laid the side of his hot and sweaty face on the cold, metal toilet seat and closed his eyes.

Slade let out a heavy sigh and walked over to where Robin was huddled around the toilet. He stepped up directly behind Robin and stared down at him. Robin's eyes opened and he glanced up at Slade from the corner of his eye.

Slade tilted his head. "Are you finished?"

Robin lifted his face up from the seat. "It's all yours," he choked out spitefully and then he flopped down on the floor at Slade's feet.

Slade raised an eyebrow as he stood motionless, staring down at Robin, but then his hands moved to the front of his pants.

Robin was vaguely aware of the sounds of Slade relieving himself above him, but he was too weak and sore to care. Hell Slade could have pissed all over him and he wouldn't have protested.

Slade flushed the toilet and walked away, leaving Robin where he was on the floor. He headed for his bed, hoping to get a little more rest when his cuffs started beeping. Slade looked down at the flashing red lights on his wrists.

"What now?" he asked through his clenched teeth.

Slade obediently dropped to his knees and moved his arms behind his back before the cuffs did it for him. He turned his head to glance back at Robin when he realized that the boy's cuffs were silent. Only Slade's cuffs activated and locked together.

He sat on his knees in the middle of the room staring through the bars at the wooden door with a scowl that could melt the paint off the walls.

The door opened and the black-clad guards entered the room first before Blood came strolling in with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Oh how Slade would love to make that man eat shit.

"Good morning, Slade. I trust you and Robin _slept_ well?" Blood taunted and a few of the guards laughed.

Slade's lip curled as his glare deepened and the guards all fell silent.

"Oh come now my dear Mr. Deathstroke, if we can't laugh at ourselves, what can we laugh at?"

Slade fixed his murderous glare on Blood. "I can think of a few things that would bring a smile to my face."

"If you keep making those nasty threats, I might not let you and Robin leave after you've helped to complete the serum."

"You don't honestly expect me to believe you intend on releasing us after you have created a sample, do you?"

"Of course I do," Blood looked hurt. "We made a deal and I always uphold my end of the bargain."

Blood's grin returned as two guards entered the room carrying trays full of items. The barred gate slid open and they stepped into the cell, keeping their distance from Slade. They knelt down near the bars and started setting everything down on the floor.

Blood came into the cell as well and made his way over to where Robin was curled up on the floor. One of the guards followed him and knelt down next to Robin. He gripped Robin's forearm and stabbed a syringe into his vein. After he retrieved his sample he pulled the needle free and hurried off to the lab, leaving the puncture hole to leak down Robin's arm.

Blood raised an eyebrow. "You look terrible, my boy."

Robin rolled onto his back to stare up at the older man. He clenched his hand into a fist and raised his middle finger up, glaring at Blood through half-closed eyes.

Blood smirked. "Don't be upset with _me_ , Robin. Slade is the one to blame for... well... _everything._ Not only are you suffering at the hands of me and my guards because of Slade, you are also suffering by his hands as well. His abuse is evident in the bruises all over your throat. He manipulates you, controls you, he sacrifices you to further his own needs, and after all that, he lashes out at you when you get out of line. That doesn't seem fair at all, now does it? Especially when _you_ are the one in all that pain while Slade gets to just sit and watch."

Robin's head rolled to the side to look at Slade where the man was sitting on his knees in the center of the room. Slade glanced back over his shoulder to meet Robin's gaze. His fists were clenched in frustration behind his back, but he said nothing.

"I'm sorry he dragged you into all of this, dear boy, I truly am." Blood smiled when Robin frowned at Slade and then looked away. "I do hate to see you suffer, even though Slade doesn't seem to mind it at all. Better you than him, I suppose."

"Fuck you all," Robin whispered through his teeth.

Blood chuckled as he turned away from Robin and walked over to stand next to Slade.

Slade glanced up at Blood "Even if you turn him against me, it won't change anything. I'm not going to be more willing to give you the serum just to be rid of his constant defiance."

"Oh I know. But at least I can make things more difficult for you."

Slade turned his face away to watch as the guards left the room with their empty trays. His eye scanned over the items lined up on the floor.

"Your food and wine, just as I promised. When you are finished, you and Robin will be allowed to wash off." Brother Blood stepped out of the cell, the gate slamming shut behind him.

Slade continued to glare at the man as he walked out of the room and the heavy wooden door shut behind him. The cuffs released their hold and Slade quickly rose up from the floor and walked over to the items lined up near the bars.

There were two paper bowls filled with some sort of grayish mush with two plastic spoons, several paper cups filled with water, and a large plastic bottle filled with a dark burgundy liquid.

Slade bent down for the bottle and brought it to his lips. He tilted his head back and greedily gulped down the wine like it was water. He guzzled over half the bottle before finally stopping to take a breath. He swirled the wine around in the bottle and ran his tongue over his lips.

"Not bad," he commented.

He set the bottle down and picked up one of the paper cups full of water. He turned around and walked towards Robin's motionless form, coming to a stop next to him.

"Robin," Slade called out to him and he opened his eyes. "Drink this." Slade held the cup out above Robin, expecting him to take it.

"No," Robin turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

Slade's brows pulled together in a scowl. He dropped down to one knee and gripped Robin by the jaw, forcing him to turn his head back to face him. He pulled Robin's head up off the floor by his jaw and then brought the cup to the boy's dry lips.

"Drink it," he commanded in a quiet, but firm tone as he poured the water into Robin's mouth, causing the boy to choke and gulp it down.

Robin didn't have time to protest, and even if he was fast enough to fend off Slade's movements, he certainly didn't have the strength to fight back. He tried to use his tongue to close off his throat, but Slade dug his fingers into Robin's jaw until he quit resisting.

Slade emptied the cup into Robin's mouth and then released his jaw. "Good boy."

"You ass!" Robin coughed and rolled onto his side. "My stomach... I'm just going to puke it all up again!"

"Go ahead," Slade said as he stood up. "I'll just force you to drink more until eventually you can manage to keep it down." Slade walked away from Robin to get another cup.

Robin clutched at the pain in his stomach and then quickly reached up for the edge of the toilet seat. He pulled himself up just in time to vomit out the water. He heaved until nothing else came up before the pain in his stomach finally faded.

Robin turned his head to see Slade standing right behind him holding another cup of water.

"No," Robin gasped weakly.

Slade's eye narrowed and then he dropped down to his knees so that Robin was sitting between his legs.

"Please," Robin struggled to push Slade's hand away as it snaked around the front of him to grip him by the jaw. "It hurts... to vomit... don't want to..."

"Then don't." Slade tilted Robin's head back against his chest and brought the cup up to his lips. "Don't make me hurt you. Just drink it." He poured the water in slowly, giving Robin time to swallow without drowning him. When Robin had swallowed the last drop, Slade released his jaw and stood up.

Robin slumped forward, catching his weight with a forearm on the toilet seat, he leaned over and pressed his sweaty forehead against his arm. The pain in his gut was unbearable. He panted for breath through his clenched teeth.

"Concentrate, Robin. Try to keep that water down long enough for your body to absorb what it needs."

"Sh-shut up," Robin choked out. "You don't know... what I'm going through."

"Dear child, if anyone knows what you are going through, it's me. The injection I was given all those years ago nearly killed me. But against all odds, I survived. Understand that I fully appreciate what you are going through. I have empathy for you, Robin, but you will not have my sympathy. You are strong enough to survive this as well."

"But... I'm _nothing_ like you," Robin snapped back and then he lifted his head to puke into the toilet again.

Slade let out a heavy sigh. "Well you lasted a little longer that time." He turned to retrieve another cup of water while Robin vomited. When he returned to Robin's side, the boy had stopped and was gasping for breath.

Robin turned around to look up at Slade standing over him with another cup of water. "Wait," Robin pleaded.

Slade bent down to reach for him.

"Wait!" Robin said again as he fumbled backwards to stay out of the man's grip. "Let me do it!"

Slade narrowed his eye as he stepped towards Robin and then he dropped down to his knees, straddling Robin's legs. He squeezed his thighs together around Robin's thighs to keep him still.

"Slade wait! Hold on! Please!" Robin begged as Slade gripped a fistful of his hair.

"Drink it." Slade brought the cup to Robin's lips.

Robin grabbed Slade's wrist trying to hold him off. "Let me! I'll drink it, just let me do it!"

Slade snorted. "So you can dump it out all over the floor? I don't think so."

Robin clenched his teeth shut. "I really fucking hate you," he seethed, glaring up at Slade.

Slade jerked Robin's head back. "You'll thank me later," he smirked. "Now open up, or I'll pry your mouth open myself."

Robin growled, but slowly opened his mouth so Slade could pour in the water. He dropped his hands from Slade's wrist as he drank. Slade smiled at Robin, staring into the boy's defiant blue eyes as he swallowed it down.

When Robin finished, Slade released his hair and got to his feet. Robin decided it was better to stay sitting up to try and keep the water down. He crossed his legs under him and leaned over, putting his face in his hand.

Slade walked over to the items near the bars. He bent down to pick up his bottle of wine and one of the bowls of gray mush and then he walked back over to where Robin was sitting. Slade lowered down to sit across from Robin and then he set the bowl of gray mush in front of the boy.

Robin lifted his head to glare at Slade. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm _dead_ serious."

"I can barely keep water down and you expect me to..." Robin paused to swallow back a gag, "to eat that and not vomit? Hell, it _looks_ like vomit."

"Well let's hope it tastes better." Slade chuckled and then took a long swig of wine.

Robin reached for the spoon handle sticking out of the bowl. "What the hell is this? Oatmeal?" Robin asked, lifting his spoon up and watching the gray blobs slide from the plastic utensil to plop back into the bowl.

"Why not?" Slade shrugged.

Robin dropped the spoon in the bowl and ran his hand through his hair, irritated. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat," Slade's eye narrowed, challenging Robin to refuse.

"I don't want to eat _that_!" Robin glared angrily at Slade, but then his expression softened to a worried frown and he looked away, knowing full well he wasn't in any condition to win this battle.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks."

"Then why don't _you_ eat it?" Robin retorted angrily.

"Would that make you feel better?" Slade asked and then reached for the spoon.

Robin raised an eyebrow as Slade scooped out a spoonful of mush and brought it to his mouth. He ate the gray blob, scraping the spoon clean with his lips as he pulled it from his mouth and then he stuck the spoon back in the bowl.

Slade tilted his head as he chewed, concentrating on the mush in his mouth.

"Well?" Robin asked, impatient to hear what Slade was thinking.

Slade swallowed. "Could use some salt... Or maybe sugar."

"What do you think it is?" Robin peered curiously at the bowl.

"Oatmeal. Now eat it."

"Don't make me," Robin said as he turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to keep the water in his stomach from coming back up.

Slade reached his hand out for Robin's face. He gripped the boy firmly by his chin and turned his face back to meet his gaze. "Robin, I don't want to have to force-feed you, but if you don't start eating, I will hold you down and make you swallow each bite until it's gone. Now eat."

Slade released Robin's face and took another drink of his wine.

Robin growled in frustration and picked up the bowl. He brought it up to his face and sniffed at it, grimacing at the unappetizing aroma. He looked up at Slade pleadingly, but Slade gave a slight shake of his head, denying any hope of escape.

"Cold-hearted bastard," Robin mumbled as he picked up his spoon and lifted the bite to his lips. He paused, taking in a breath and holding it before opening his mouth and shoving the spoon in.

Robin looked like he was in pain as he worked the slimy blob around in his mouth before he finally swallowed it all down.

"Gross," he shuddered and then suddenly reached out for the bottle of wine, yanking it right out of Slade's hand. He quickly latched his lips to the bottle and tilted his head back, drinking down one large gulp before he lowered the bottle and handed it back to Slade.

Slade chuckled as he took the bottle from Robin. "Is it really _that_ bad?"

"You _know_ it is! How did you manage to eat that with a straight face?!"

Slade shrugged. "Mind over matter."

"Ugh, it was like cold, gritty, saliva," Robin shuddered. "I hope that's not one of the ingredients."

"If it is, it's just extra water and molecules that can be broken down and re-used by your body."

"That's disgusting." Robin slapped a hand over his mouth as a wave of nausea washed through him.

"If you're lucky, they might have added a little extra protein as well."

"Protein?" Robin asked under his hand.

"Semen," Slade stated flatly.

Robin leapt up from where he was sitting and scrambled over to the toilet. He vomited so violently that tears filled his eyes and spilled down his face.

Slade raised his bottle to his lips and guzzled down the last of his wine while he waited for Robin to finish puking. He ran his hand down his goatee and tugged at it as he tossed his empty bottle aside and then he reached for the bowl and stood up from the floor.

Robin heard Slade coming towards him and he fought to cut his heaving short. He swallowed back the bile in his throat and pushed himself up from the toilet, but Slade was already on him, grabbing his arm and forcing him down to his knees.

Slade shoved him back against the wall next to the metal bowl. "You should probably stay close to the toilet for this."

"Slade don't!" Robin yelled out hoarsely.

Slade remained silent as he dropped down to his knees in front of Robin. He set the bowl down next to him so he could get a better hold on the struggling teen.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin fought to push Slade away as the man leaned in closer.

Slade reached his hand around for the back of Robin's head and gripped a fistful of his hair messy black hair.

"You can't make me eat if I don't want to! It's _my_ choice!" Robin shouted as he continued to weakly push against Slade's bare chest.

Slade yanked Robin's head back and glared down into the teen's panicked face. Robin stilled his movements, but kept his hands pressed against Slade's chest as he returned the glare.

"You could care less about me going hungry," Robin seethed. "You're only doing this because you can't stand it when I don't do what you say. You hate that you can't control me!"

Slade's lip curled in a derisive sneer. "You let Blood's words get to you... and you think _I'm_ manipulative," he shook his head in disappointment.

Slade reached down next to him for the spoon. He scooped out a glob of mush and raised it up to Robin's face.

Robin resumed his feeble attempts to escape, but Slade held his head firmly by the hair preventing him from turning away. He clamped his mouth closed and glared up at Slade defiantly.

"Eat," Slade commanded as he brought the spoon to Robin's lips.

"No!" Robin's hand suddenly shot up and hit Slade's arm, knocking his hand back, causing the blob to fall from the spoon and land with a wet plop on Slade's thigh.

Slade looked down at the goo on his pants and then he looked back up at Robin's satisfied smirk. His eye narrowed and Robin's smirk quickly vanished.

"Waste not, want not," Slade said in an icy tone and then he yanked Robin's head down, bending the teen over until his face was hovering over the mess on his leg. Robin yelped in surprise as he was suddenly forced down near Slade's lap.

Slade stabbed the spoon back into the bowl and then quickly grabbed Robin's wrist and bent it behind his back with a painful twist.

"Aaahhh!" Robin shouted in pain. "Stop! Let go!"

"Clean up your mess," Slade commanded as he stared down at his fist clenched tightly in the hair at the back of Robin's head.

"You son-of-a-aaaaaaahhhh!" Robin screamed when Slade suddenly twisted his arm higher up his back.

"I would hate to break this arm of yours, Robin," Slade wrenched the thin limb harder to emphasize his threat.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop!" Robin shouted, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Slade relaxed his hold on Robin's arm slightly, relieving some of the pain. Robin was panting for breath. He opened his eyes and stared down at the slimy blob on Slade's blood stained pants.

He growled in annoyance and then leaned in closer to the goo, slowly opening his mouth. Hesitantly, he wrapped his lips around the mush and scraped it up into his mouth. He swallowed the bite whole, not wanting the dreadful taste to linger on his tongue.

"Good boy," Slade smiled as he pulled Robin's head up.

Robin choked the bite down, squeezing his eyes shut with the effort to swallow it. Slade released Robin's hair and ran his fingers around the boy's throat and up to his jaw. He gripped Robin's jaw and pushed his head back against the wall, holding him pinned in place.

Robin glared angrily at Slade and pursed his lips, preparing to spit in Slade's face. Slade knew what was coming and quickly clamped his other hand down over Robin's mouth.

He raised an indignant eyebrow. "Are you trying to be disrespectful, boy? Or is it that you enjoy licking your messes off of my body?"

Robin growled under the thick fingers pressed over his mouth, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

Slade let out a heavy sigh. "All right Robin, I'll admit that a part of me is forcing you to eat just for the sheer pleasure of obtaining your submission. But you're doing the exact same thing."

Robin struggled to shake his head in disagreement under the weight of Slade's hand.

"Hmm," Slade hummed in amusement. "You are so stubborn, so against letting anyone tell you what to do that you would rather starve than comply with my command to eat. This isn't about whether or not you are hungry anymore. This is about _your_ will against _mine_."

Slade moved his hand from Robin's mouth and reached down for the spoon. He clenched his other hand tightly around Robin's jaw, pressing his fingers into the boy's cheeks, forcing his mouth to open.

Robin's hands flew to the wrist of the hand holding his jaw. His eyes followed the spoon as the man brought it up to his open mouth. Robin groaned in protest and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the spoon brush past his bottom lip.

Slade tilted the spoon and the gray mush slid from the utensil to land on the back of Robin's tongue. He withdrew the spoon and closed Robin's mouth, giving the teen time to swallow while he scooped up another bite and raised it to the boy's pale lips.

Robin swallowed and gagged, barely getting the slimy mush down before Slade forced his mouth open and shoved another bite in.

Slade's expression seemed almost bored as he repeated his movements, methodically spooning the bites into Robin's mouth, ignoring the boy's protests. Robin struggled to push his hands away, he fought to turn his head, and he tried to clench his teeth shut, but he was no match for Slade's strength.

Robin had eaten almost half of the bowl of mush when a wave of nausea suddenly struck him and a pained moan escaped his throat.

Slade noticed the boy pale and he tilted Robin's face up, pressing his head back against the wall as he forced Robin's mouth to close. "Swallow, Robin. Breathe. That's it. Don't let it come up. Swallow it back until your nausea passes. Fight it."

Robin stared up at the ceiling, trying to concentrate. He took in several deep breaths, his bare chest swelling against Slade's forearm. The man held him firmly by the jaw, keeping his mouth closed and Robin wondered what would happen if he started puking. Would Slade continue to hold his mouth shut as some sort of punishment for losing control, forcing the contents of his stomach to rip through his sinuses and come out of his nose?

That would hurt. How would it taste in the back of his throat when it came back up? Robin frowned at the thought and his stomach churned.

Oh shit... Swallow, breath.... Shit! He lost his concentration! Robin squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't keep it down.

Slade rolled his eye as he let out a sigh and then he pulled Robin forward to lean over the toilet bowl.

Robin's eyes snapped open to stare down at the toilet seat. Slade didn't bother to move from his spot next to the toilet so Robin was forced to lean his shoulder against the man's chest. He planted his hand on Slade's thigh to push himself up higher just in time to throw up into the bowl.

Slade waited patiently, his eye wandering down Robin's wounded back and down to where the boy was sitting between his legs, within his lap. Robin was so much smaller... so much weaker. His pulse was faint and irregular. His thin body was starved and tired.

Robin felt Slade's hand brush down the hair at the back of his head. He frowned as he puked, wondering what the hell the man was doing touching him like that. Slade's hand settled on the back of Robin's neck and he pushed his fingers up into Robin's hair at the nape of his neck.

Robin's shoulders tensed at the feel of Slade's hand gently laying, buried in his hair. Thankfully, he quit heaving and swallowed back the bile in his throat, choking and gasping for breath. That's when Slade suddenly clenched his fist in Robin's hair and jerked him up, yanking him back against the wall again.

Robin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and met Slade's glare.

"You're making this more difficult than it needs to be," Slade growled, raising the spoon up to Robin's mouth and forcing him to eat it.

Robin didn't struggle as much this time around. He felt dizzy and weak and his vision blurred until he just closed his eyes and let Slade control all of his movements. Robin got sick a few more times and Slade was careful to hold his face over the edge of the toilet each time, but when Robin was done puking Slade went right back to feeding him the mush until both bowls were empty.

His task finally finished, Slade released Robin and was just about to push himself up off the floor when his cuffs started beeping. He was already sitting on his knees so he only had to move his arms behind his back before the cuffs activated.

Robin groaned and slumped forward. He slowly fell towards Slade, collapsing between Slade's legs, his head landing in the man's lap.

Slade looked down at the back of Robin's head and then glanced at the door just as it creaked open.

Four guards came into the room and they all stopped dead in their tracks when their eyes fell on the scene before them.

"Oops, are we interrupting?" one of them asked with a smirk and two of the other guards, who were carrying some items, laughed quietly. The fourth, larger guard remained silent.

Slade rolled his eye. "Just do whatever it is you came here to do and get out," he snapped.

The guards chuckled as the gate slid open and they came into the cell. They gathered the empty paper dishes and rolled up the soiled bed mats. One of them spread out clean mats and set a stack of new orange uniforms on the bed while the other set down a bar of soap and a washcloth.

The largest of the guards walked over to Slade. Slade tilted his head to glance up at the man and his eye narrowed.

"Remember me?" the larger guard asked and then he struck his fist out, punching Slade in the jaw. Slade's head snapped to the side, almost knocking him to the ground, but he managed to hold himself up to remain sitting on his knees. "You're a lousy shot," the guard sneered.

Slade turned his head back to meet the guard's glare. "If I wanted to kill you, you would have died with your pants around your ankles when I shot you the first time."

The guard snorted and bent down to grip a fistful of Robin's hair. He lifted his head up from Slade's lap and an eerie smile spread across his face.

The guards tone dropped to a harsh whisper. "You're going to wish you had killed me when I come back to take a piece of your boy's ass... and I make you watch."

Slade's glare deepened. "So what's stopping you? He's right here, unconscious, helpless, and I'm already locked down, defenseless to stop you. Go ahead... Take him."

The guard glanced behind him at the other guards waiting for him near the doorway. He turned back to Slade and let Robin's head drop down into the man's lap, hoping for a grunt from the mercenary when the boy's head smashed into his groin, but he didn't even get so much as a twitch from the guy.

"Heh, I guess you're as ruthless as they say. Don't worry, I'll definitely be back for him later... Sometime when we can have a little more privacy." The guard chuckled to himself as he stood up and walked out of the cell.

Slade stared silently down at Robin's back until the cuffs released him. He then carefully lifted Robin off of him and set him down on the floor so he could stand up.

Slade rose up to his full height when a sound caught his attention. One of the ceiling blocks slid open and a spray of water showered down over the drain in the center of the room. Slade walked over to the shower and reached his hand out to feel the water. He was surprised that it was hot.

Slade's hands moved down to untie the drawstring of his pants as he went over to grab the soap and cloth. He let his pants fall to the ground, stepping out of them as he walked and then he returned to the spray of water.

Slade let out a deep groan of absolute pleasure when he submerged himself under the shower of hot water. He closed his eye and savored the feel of the water cascading down his body. He breathed in deeply, taking the steam into his lungs, thoroughly enjoying every aspect of this long awaited shower.

With a satisfied sigh he quickly got to work, rubbing the soap into a thick sudsy lather against the washcloth. He started at the top with his head of matted white hair and then proceeded to scrub down the rest of his body, not missing a single spot.

When he was sure every part of him was squeaky clean, he set the soap and cloth down and stepped out of the water towards Robin. He knelt down next to the boy and reached down to undo the drawstring of his pants. He gripped the waistband of his pants and pulled them down off of the teen's hips, down his thighs, past his knees, and over his feet.

"Slade?" Robin squinted up at the naked man. "What the hell... are you doing?" he croaked.

"Nothing you don't _want_ me to do, Robin," Slade smirked as he scooped the thin boy up in his arms and carried him towards the shower.

Robin frowned up at Slade. Was he hallucinating again? But then he felt the hot water hit his skin and all of his worries suddenly melted away.

"A shower?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yes. With actual soap," Slade grinned, still riding his high of cleanly bliss.

Slade knelt down on one knee and set Robin on the floor. "Can you sit up?"

"Mm, hmm," Robin answered as he crossed his legs under him and leaned his elbows on his knees.

Slade grabbed the soapy cloth and rung it out, cleaning his blood and filth from the rag before he sudsed it up again to use on Robin.

"I can wash _myself_ ," Robin said in a haughty tone.

"And you will, but not before _I_ wash your back. It doesn't matter how flexible you are, Robin, you still won't be able to properly clean these wounds yourself." Slade moved behind the frowning, and somewhat defeated teen, to start on his back.

Robin winced at the feel of the cloth on his wounded flesh. He arched away from the burning pain and Slade had to lay a hand on his shoulder to keep him still as he swiped the cloth over Robin's wounds, cleaning away the dried blood.

When Slade was finished he moved to sit next to Robin and then he handed him the cloth. Robin took it from Slade and eyed the naked mercenary suspiciously.

"Are you going to just sit there and watch me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, boy. I'm simply enjoying as much of this shower as I can, while it lasts. If you would rather not sit eye to eye, then I could always stand next to you and you could be eye level with my-"

"No!" Robin quickly interrupted Slade. "No, never mind. Sitting is fine."

Slade smirked at Robin as the boy raised the soapy cloth to his face and weakly started scrubbing. Robin closed his eyes as he moved the cloth down to his chest, scrubbing absentmindedly. He swiped over the letter carved into his chest and hissed in pain, his eyes popping open.

Robin looked down at the source of the pain and sucked a breath in through his clenched teeth in frustration. He had tore part of it open. Blood seeped down his chest, mixing with the shower water. He carefully laid a shaking hand over the angry, S shaped wound.

"You haven't said anything about it," Slade spoke after having witnessed the physical and mental anguish his insignia was causing the hero.

"What's there to say?" Robin snapped back.

Slade shrugged, "I would imagine you'd have a lot to say about being permanently branded with my name, as if you were nothing more than a possession to be claimed."

Robin fixed his glare on Slade. "Is that what you think? That you own me because Blood wrote your name on me?"

"No," Slade answered flatly. "But... Do you?"

Robin looked away, not wanting to have this conversation right now. He was tired and sore and didn't want to think about anything. He covered his face with his hands, resting his weight on his elbows supported by his knees.

Slade watched Robin, sitting silently under the spray of water. Robin's eyes closed and within moments his arms fell limply and he slowly slumped to the side. Slade's eye followed Robin's body as the boy collapsed to the floor.

With a sigh he grabbed the washcloth and then reached his hand out for Robin's shoulder to roll him onto his back. He got to his knees beside the boy and started scrubbing away at Robin's body. Robin groaned, but didn't open his eyes.

"You'll have to forgive me for this, Robin, but I'll be damned if I have to sit here and smell you for one more minute," Slade said to the unconscious teen while he worked.

Slade washed Robin's body thoroughly, not missing any crevices on the boy as he flipped Robin this way and that. He worked mechanically, his face void of any expression except for only one time when he raised an eyebrow at an odd sounding moan that had escaped Robin's pale lips.

When he finished, he stood up and pulled Robin up with him. He held Robin upright under the shower of water, letting the warm drops rinse away the remaining soapy bubbles and then he lifted Robin up into his arms.

Slade carried Robin to his bed and laid him down on the clean mat. The shower shut off behind him and the ceiling panel slid back into place. Slade ignored it as he reached for the stack of uniforms. He draped Robin's shirt and pants over his small, shivering form before he slipped into his own bright orange uniform.

Slade was tying the drawstring of his pants, when the door clicked and rattled and then was pushed open. Slade clasped his hands behind his back and walked up to the bars to greet his visitors.

Brother Blood entered the room first followed by several of his guards. He walked up to the bars across from Slade, his expression grave.

"I have some bad news."

Slade gave a nod of his head in acknowledgment, "I know. Robin is dying."

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's a good place to end the chapter...
> 
> Thank you to The Darkest Half for giving me the two lines "Are you finished?" and "It's all yours," when Robin starts puking in the morning. I liked D/2's suggestion, so I used it. Woo D/2.
> 
> The next chapter will have more action, more suspense, and a not so friendly Slade.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Enjoy...

Chapter 11

~oOo~

"You already know?" Blood asked, raising his eyebrows with the question.

"Of course I know. I told you, even diluted, that serum could kill him. Robin is strong for his size. He might have survived after one of your injections, but not two." Slade crossed his arms over his chest.

"Trial and error," Blood shrugged. "It seems the injection we created is attacking his cells, destroying the tissues of his organ systems. It's only a matter of time..."

Slade chuckled. "You idiots. You were so confident in your poison."

"Yes well, hopefully we get it right with Grant," Blood smirked.

Slade raised an eyebrow, "so you're just going to let Robin die?"

"Robin is already dead. There is nothing we can do for him now. The experimental serum in his blood doesn't respond to anything. There is no antidote."

"Oh? And here I was expecting you to try and convince me to save Robin's life by telling you how to create the real serum."

"I know, as well as you do, that even if he was injected with a flawless sample, the transformation would kill Robin in his weakened state."

"True," Slade smirked. "But, if I were to isolate the healing factor, that alone would save him."

Blood's eyes narrowed. "And you will instruct my chemists on how to do this?"

Slade shook his head. "No. There is not time for mistakes, no room for error. I must demand that I be allowed to do this myself. Your scientists may watch, but _I_ am the only one with the skills required to do this right."

"Interesting..." Blood mused with a finger at his chin. "All right. Hands behind your back." Blood watched as Slade moved his large muscled arms behind him.

Slade's cuffs locked together and he relaxed his arms, letting his wrists support the weight of his limbs.

Blood waved his hand and the barred gate slid open. The surrounding guards all placed a hand on their weapons and readied themselves for an attack as Slade stepped forward out of his cell.

"You four, take the lead. The rest of you follow behind Slade. Don't let your guard down for a second."

The men nodded their heads and took their positions to escort Slade to the lab. Blood followed his guards out of the cell, taking up the rear to ensure that he had enough time to stop Slade, should the man actually manage to take down all of his guards.

~oOo~

The laboratory fell dead silent when Slade's massive orange clad form filled the doorway. His eye darted around the room, taking an assessment of everything and everyone in it.

Slade stepped into the room, surrounded by his escort, who anxiously watched him, waiting for an attack.

Brother Blood followed him in and faced his scientists, all dressed in their immaculate white lab coats. "Everyone, stay out of his way, assist only when asked, and be sure to take notes," Blood ordered. "Mr. Deathstroke is about to give us another piece of the puzzle."

Slade growled and stepped around Brother Blood, heading towards a table scattered with beakers, burners, and tubes.

The other chemists practically tripped over each other to try and get out of Slade's way as the man made his way to the table.

"Blood," Slade called back over his shoulder. "Hands?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Blood waved a hand and the cuffs around Slade's wrists deactivated, giving the mercenary use of his limbs.

Slade quickly got to work, setting up tubes and a microscope.

The other chemists slowly gathered across from Slade on the other side of the table, to watch what he was doing. Slade let out a heavy sigh. It would be so easy to kill them all. Didn't they realize how easily he could take them all out? But, alas, there was no time for a massacre right now... Maybe later.

Slade glanced up at the eager faces watching him. "You," he pointed to a particularly pretty young redhead. The other scientists standing around her all backed away as if she was about to explode.

Her eyes widened. "Me?" she squeaked.

Slade smiled at her innocence. "Yes... you will do quite nicely. I'm making you my personal assistant. You will do whatever I say, when I say it, without question. Is that understood?"

The poor girl looked like she was about to pass out. Her eyes shimmered with tears and her hands shook with fear. "Um... I... I..."

The other scientists all stared at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Do you _understand_?" Slade's eye narrowed threateningly.

The girl nodded her head, her voice failing her at the moment.

"Good girl," Slade's smile returned. "I need all of the samples of Robin's blood you have left."

The girl nodded and spun around to retrieve the samples. She quickly returned with a few vials of blood and handed them to Slade.

"Um," one of the young men said and Slade's head snapped up to glare at him. "Um, I thought you should know that we've been experimenting with those samples. They're contaminated."

Slade's hand suddenly shot out to grasp the man by the throat, strangling him. "Don't you think I already know that? Do I look like an idiot?"

" _Slade_ ," Brother Blood warned from where he was watching near the doorway.

Slade growled and threw the man backwards and then glared at the rest of his audience. "If anyone else is suddenly struck with the urge to share your thoughts with the rest of us, I will kill you before you can even finish speaking the first word."

Slade returned to his work, concentrating on what he was doing. He immersed himself in his task, only stopping to bark out orders to his redheaded assistant. Brother Blood paced around the room, keeping a close eye on Slade as the large mercenary worked.

Finally, after several hours, Slade turned around to face Blood, lifting a syringe up in front of him.

"It's done," Slade announced.

Brother Blood walked up to Slade and took the syringe from his hand. "Good work," Blood smiled as he turned away from Slade, heading for the door. "Let's test it, shall we?"

Slade turned to the side to look down at the young girl standing next to him. She tensed , staring up at him with wide green eyes.

"You did well. I'm pleased," Slade smiled as he reached a hand up to brush her hair behind her ear. He trailed his fingertips along her jaw line to her chin and then he tilted her head up.

"You're a smart little girl," Slade bent down, bringing his lips closer to hers. "Beautiful too."

She parted her lips in anticipation and Slade smiled.

"It's too bad..." he breathed the words out, barely brushing his lips over hers, "when this is all over..." she trembled in his grip, "I'm going to have to kill you."

Slade stood up, releasing her chin, not giving her a second glance as he turned away and walked towards the door, where Blood was waiting for him.

Blood shook his head. "Was that really necessary?"

Slade stepped out into the hall with a chuckle. "I needed a little female interaction. It's been a while... How long have we been locked up now?"

Blood followed him out into the hall. "Ladykiller."

"In every sense of the word," Slade smirked.

"Hands behind your back." Blood ordered and Slade complied. "You're going to give my poor scientists nightmares."

"Oh I doubt they will _all_ have bad dreams about me."

Blood shook his head again as he lead the way down the hall. "We would make a great team, you and I. We could rule this world."

"It would never work out between us, Blood. Neither one of us would submit to the other. We'd end up killing each other over who would be on top."

Blood raised a curious eyebrow at the mercenary's choice of words and then he sighed. "I suppose you are right. I hate to cage such a perfect specimen such as yourself, Slade, but it is a necessary precaution, you understand."

"I do, but that excuse won't save you. Someday, I will bite the hand that feeds and I will find a way to escape."

"I just hope when that day comes, you won't bare to much of a grudge. It's just business after all, something you can appreciate."

"I appreciate the principle of the matter even more, Blood."

They fell silent when they arrived at the cell door. Slade waited patiently for the guards to unlock the door and then he followed them into the cell. The prison bars slid open and Blood swept a hand out in front of him, offering for Slade to go first.

Slade walked into the cell, his eye shifting to glance at Robin who was still laying in his bed, right where he left him.

"On your knees, Slade," Blood ordered as he came into the cell.

"Awe, Blood, I'm hurt. You don't trust me?" Slade asked as he dropped down to the floor and his ankles locked together.

"I'm suspicious of the very air you breath, to be quite honest with you," Blood smirked. He held up the syringe. "Intravenous I presume?"

Slade gave a nod of his head.

Blood motioned for one of his guards to enter and then he handed him the syringe. The guard stepped up next to Robin and grabbed his arm. He stuck the needle into the sunken vein and pushed the plunger down.

The guard and Blood stepped out of the cell and the bars slid shut. Slade heard the electrical current hum to life, coursing through the metal bars and then his cuffs deactivated, releasing his limbs.

Slade stood up from the floor and walked over to Robin. He reached down for the orange shirt that was draped over the boy's naked body and pulled it down, revealing the mess of open wounds on Robin's back.

"Well?" Blood asked, when nothing happened.

"Patience. It's going to take a few minutes to circulate through his system."

"And you're sure it will work?"

"I wouldn't have wasted my time otherwise."

Blood's eyes widened when right at that moment the skin started to mend together over the wounds on Robin's back.

"Hmm, he's healing," Blood mused thoughtfully, as if he still doubted Slade. "All right then, I'll leave you to it."

"Leaving before he wakes up?"

"I'm more curious about how the serum is coming along in the lab. I'll check in on you both later." Blood said as he walked through the doorway, followed by his guards and then the heavy wooden door slammed shut behind him.

"What the hell?" Robin mumbled as he slowly sat up in bed.

Slade turned his attention back to Robin. "How do you feel?"

Robin glanced up at Slade. "I feel... thirsty."

Slade rolled his eye.

Robin lifted his orange shirt and pants and peered down at the rest of his body. "Slade... Why am I naked? Did you... take my clothes off? I'm clean too. Really, _really_ clean. Oh yeah, the shower... But I don't remember washing anything... I must have passed out. Did you... wash me while I was unconscious?"

"Hm, I'm going to miss how quiet things were around here when you were half dead."

Robin looked down to where the jagged "S" had been carved into his chest, but instead of a raw, seeping wound, he saw a smooth scar. He lifted his hand up and brushed his fingers over the slightly raised, newly mended flesh.

"What happened? How did I heal so fast? Did they-?" Robin looked up at Slade with a concerned frown.

"Don't worry. You were only injected with a serum that temporarily accelerated your body's natural healing process, nothing more." Slade's eye dropped down to the scar in the boy's chest. "Had you been injected with the super serum, your body would have repaired all of your damaged tissue, erasing my insignia from your flesh completely."

Robin frowned and covered the "S" with his hand, as if it was hurting him. "My back, is it scarred too?"

"Yes. The lash marks were not as deep, but the damage was significant enough to leave scars. The bite mark on your throat also scarred, though it is faint and will likely fade with time."

Robin moved his hand up to his throat to touch the teeth marks. "That's just fucking great," he snapped in frustration.

"Would you prefer the scars, or death?" Slade tilted his head with the question.

Robin looked up at Slade, his expression a mix of anger and acceptance. "So I really wasn't going to make it, was I?"

"No. Although, if you hadn't already been weakened from starvation and all those wounds I think you would have pulled through on your own. I suppose that stubborn streak of yours has its moments."

Robin snorted as he swung his feet over the side of the bed. "And to think there was a time when you wanted to beat it out of me."

"Oh, I still do," Slade smirked. "I'm the one who saved your life after all. As long as I'm around, there's really no need for that stubborn streak."

Robin stood up and angrily yanked his pants on. "Well then I'll have to work harder to make sure you are brought to justice and locked up in the deepest, darkest cell of the most secure penitentiary in the country, so that the world will be a safer place for stubbornness, once again."

Slade crossed his arms over his massive chest, "There isn't a prison cell in the world that can hold _me_."

Robin froze in the middle of pulling his shirt on, with one arm hanging out of his shirt sleeve. He tilted his head at Slade and raised a single smug eyebrow at the man. "Oh?"

"What, _this_?" Slade glanced around the room, then he shrugged. "A temporary setback. This is by far one of the most secure cells I have been imprisoned within, but, I will reiterate, no cell can hold me. I won't be here for much longer."

Robin pulled his shirt down. "You mean _we_ won't be here for much longer, right?"

" _We_? Are you referring to you and your stubborn streak?"

"Very funny, Slade," Robin said sarcastically as he bent down to touch his toes, stretching his muscles.

"Feeling a bit stiff?" Slade asked.

Robin stood up and then slowly bent backwards until his hands touched the floor. "Nope," he chirped up at Slade from his backwards arch and then swung his feet up into the air so that he was standing on his hands.

Robin moved one hand in front of the other and walked around in a circle before he pushed off the ground, launching himself into the air where he did a back flip, to land on his feet.

"I've never felt so strong, so energetic." Robin clenched his fists, a triumphant smile on his face. "Hey, you want to go a few rounds?" he glanced up at Slade mischievously.

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Are you so eager to be covered in wounds again?"

"Ha! Who says I'll be getting any?" Robin brought his hands up and spread his feet as he took an defensive stance.

Slade smirked. "Well, you _are_ always on the receiving end of our encounters." Slade dropped his arms to his sides, but didn't change anything else about his posture as he prepared to fight Robin.

"I give as good as I get, and you know it. You've just been cheating all this time with that damn healing ability of yours," Robin glared at Slade, anxious for his attack.

"Are you so sure you can handle me, Robin?"

"I can take everything you've got."

Slade chuckled. "All of me? All at once? Doubtful."

"Just shut up and hit me already."

"Remember, boy, you asked for it," Slade's eye narrowed and then, with lightening speed, he lunged forward, striking his fist out at Robin's face. There was no way the teen would be able to avoid the hit, no matter how good he was feeling. Slade was too fast and way too powerful.

Just then, as Slade was hurtling towards Robin, the cuffs around his wrists suddenly activated without any warning at all. His arms were jerked painfully behind his back and he stumbled to try and catch himself.

Robin's eyes widened when he realized that this wasn't some new combat tactic Slade was using to catch him off guard. The man had been knocked off balance and his momentum carried him forward to crash right into Robin, causing him to fall backwards, followed by Slade.

Both males grunted when they hit the floor, though Robin's landing was considerably more painful since Slade fell right on top of him, knocking the breath from his lungs. Robin gasped for air and choked as he sucked in a painful breath.

Slade lifted his head up from the floor just above Robin's shoulder. His single eye shifted to meet Robin's blue orbs, both their expressions twisted in discomfort.

"Ow," Slade groaned.

"Ow?" Robin rasped. " _You_ fell on _me_!" he snapped hoarsely, coughing.

"You're nothing but skin and bones. At least the floor wouldn't have struck me in the groin with a hip." Slade shifted his body over to the side, causing the boy under him to grunt as he slid off of Robin to the floor.

Freed from Slade's crushing weight, Robin sat up and leaned back on an arm for support as he coughed. "What the hell just happened?"

Slade pulled his feet under him and lifted himself up onto his knees and then he rose up to his full height. "That was odd," he commented to himself.

The door locks clicked and rattled and both prisoners turned their heads towards the noise.

"Hey, why didn't they activate my cuffs?" Robin looked up at Slade with a confused expression.

"Hm, very odd indeed," Slade mused.

"What the hell?" Robin got to his feet. "Do they think I'm not a threat? I'm not even worth the trouble to restrain?"

The door clicked and then slowly creaked open. Slade and Robin stared at the door, both glaring.

"Whatever their reasons for leaving your hands free," Slade whispered, "try to use this to our advantage, will you?"

"I'm planning on it, believe me." Robin whispered back, clenching his fists.

The door came to a stop when it was barely halfway open, just wide enough for one person at a time to slip through. The first guard stepped into the room, followed by a second, before the door was slowly closed behind them.

The two black clad guards turned to face the two prisoners and Robin's eyes widened when he recognized the guards leering faces.

"Remember us?" the guard who had left his teeth marks on Robin's throat asked.

"What's the matter boy? Aren't you happy to see me? I'm excited to see you." Robin's eyes shifted to meet the sinister grin of the other larger guard, the guard that had held him down, bent over the table.

"You're still alive?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Funny thing about that. Out of everyone in that room we were the only ones who survived. Either Deathstroke's reputation has been exaggerated, or we're really lucky," the biter said.

"Actually, it's neither," Slade stated flatly.

"Then explain how we're still standing here."

The larger guard turned to his friend, "Well, according to the all mighty Deathstroke," he said, his tone laced with sarcasm. "It was _his_ choice to let us live. If he wanted us dead, we would be, right?" he glanced at Slade.

Slade gave nod of his head. "That's right."

"Why us?" the other one asked.

"Well, the two of you seemed to be the most aggressive out of everyone else in that room. The most... vengeful."

"Sounds like you planned on us coming back to finish what we started."

"Oh, I was counting on it." Slade smirked.

"What's the deal? Were you hoping for a private show?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Your friend here is pretty twisted," the guard said to Robin.

"He's _not_ my friend," Robin glared.

"Ouch, Robin, that hurt," Slade feigned dejection.

Robin rolled his eyes and then he returned his glare to his attempted rapist. "What the hell are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I think that's pretty obvious," the man sneered as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Robin. "You owe me. I'm here to collect."

Robin's glare deepened, but he stood his ground, staring down the barrel of the gun.

"Aren't they watching?" Slade gestured towards the cameras. "I doubt Blood would condone any of this if he found out."

"What makes you think Brother Blood would care?" the guard chuckled. "But don't you worry that anyone will be coming to save you. We were assigned camera duty until our bullet wounds heal, thanks to you. No one will be checking in on us for a couple of hours at least."

The slightest hint of a smile touched Slade's lips. The guard frowned, not sure of what to make of the man's calculating expression.

"Step back. Stand up against the wall," the guard ordered Slade.

Slade shook his head slightly. "You won't shoot Robin. Blood wouldn't allow it." he said casually.

The guard suddenly moved his arm to point the gun at Slade. He aimed low and pulled the trigger, firing a bullet through Slade's thigh.

Slade grunted and winced in pain, but remained standing. He looked down at the blood that was soaking through his pants. "Damn it, there goes another perfectly good pair of pants," he growled.

"I might not be able to shoot the kid, but I can fill _you_ full of bullets instead. Now step back up against the wall or the next shot will be in the forehead and then you won't get to watch all the fun."

Slade clenched his teeth as he glared at the man and then he slowly turned around and limped over to the wall. He leaned a shoulder against it for support, waiting for his body to heal the bullet wound.

"Open the gate," the guard ordered and the gate clicked and then slid open, by his voice command.

Robin took a couple of steps back as the guards came into the cell.

"Close it," he said and the gate slammed shut.

The two men fixed their glares on Slade. The larger guard aimed his gun at the white haired mercenary while the other slowly closed in on him. Slade's eye narrowed as he watched the man approach, waiting for him to come within arms length.

"On your knees, old man," the guard with the gun ordered as he aimed for Slade's knee and then fired off two rounds.

"Ah!" Slade yelled out as both bullets ripped through his joint, shattering his patella and tearing through the ligaments. He dropped down on his good knee, his whole body flexed and his teeth clenched in pain.

Robin's heart was pounding so hard that he thought it was about to break a rib. He watched the other guard move behind Slade and then kick him in the back, forcing him down to the floor. The guard straddled Slade's waist, sitting on him to hold him down, and then he gripped a fistful of his white hair. He jerked Slade's head up from the floor, forcing him to stare ahead in Robin's direction.

Robin couldn't help the look of worry that flashed across his face when his eyes met Slade's pain filled expression. He took another step back as he turned his attention to the guard in front of him.

The guard holstered his gun behind his back and then he settled his gaze on Robin.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me boy?" he smirked.

Robin growled, regaining his composure. "Are you kidding? I've been trapped in a cell with Slade. Nothing scares me anymore."

"Lying little shit," the guard sneered as he stepped closer to Robin.

Robin readied himself for the man's attack, taking an offensive stance.

The guard smiled at him, genuinely amused. "I don't want to bruise that pretty face of yours. So why don't you get down on your knees like a good boy and I might go easy on you."

"That wouldn't be fair at all, since I'm not planning to go easy on you!" Robin lunged forward, letting his adrenaline fuel his limbs as he struck his fist out for the man's gut. Robin's fist met with the man's stomach, but it felt more like he had hit a brick wall instead of human flesh.

"Ah! Shit!" Robin cursed as he yanked his hand away and shook it out.

The guard laughed. "Heh. How'd that feel? Did you break a bone?"

Robin glared up at him. "Cheating bastard. You're wearing a kevlar vest, aren't you?"

The guard's grin deepened and then he stepped towards Robin, reaching a hand out for him.

"Slade?" Robin called out as he backed away and ducked down, barely avoiding the guard's hand. "I know you've got some sort of plan. I think now would be a good time to set things in motion."

Robin leapt up and punched the guard in the face, causing his head to snap to the side, but the guard quickly turned back to face Robin, ignoring the blood that trickled from his lip, as he continued to try and grab the boy.

"Actually," Slade said, his voice strained from the way his head was craned back. "Having my knee cap shattered was not part of my plan."

Robin jumped into the air and spun around, swinging his foot around in a powerful kick, striking the guard in the side of his head. The guard stumbled backwards and Robin swooped in on him, taking the advantage to land a few more blows.

"Well I hope you thought the rest of your plan out a little better than this!" Robin shouted as he bent down to punch the guard in the face, hoping to knock him unconscious. The guard swept his arm out, knocking Robin off of his feet.

"We can always improvise. You seem to be a doing fine job of that."

"I don't even know what the hell the plan _is_!" Robin shouted as he frantically rolled to the side and sprung back up onto his feet.

"Just keep doing what you're doing."

"You fucking little brat!" the guard seethed as he rose to his full height, wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his hand.

Robin smirked. "What's the matter? Can't get it up when they fight back?"

The guard's chest heaved with ire. His face was twisted with anger and his fists were clenched at his sides. "You have a point there," he grinned through his glare. "Lock his arms behind his back."

Robin's eyes widened when his cuffs started beeping. He looked down at the flashing red lights and then back up to the guard. "Are you that scared to fight me one on one?!' Robin shouted and then his arms were suddenly jerked behind his back.

"I'll fuck that fire out of your eyes until there's nothing left in you but fear," the guard growled in a dark whisper that sent a chill up Robin's spine. He advanced on the teen, reaching a hand out to grab his throat.

Robin stumbled backwards. "I can still kick your ass with both hands behind my back!"

Robin dropped down and rolled forward, going right under the man's legs. He sprung up behind him, already swinging his leg around to kick the guard in the back of his head, but the man was prepared. He had anticipated Robin's movements and spun around in time to grab Robin's ankle.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise as the man yanked his leg up, lifting Robin off of his feet. He slammed Robin down on his back onto the floor and quickly dropped down to his knees.

"No!" Robin shouted and kicked his feet out.

The guard gripped Robin's thighs and jerked his legs apart as he pulled the teen down so that he was sitting between his legs. He bent over Robin's smaller frame and grabbed the v-neck collar of Robin's shirt. With one mighty yank he tore the shirt in half, baring Robin's naked torso.

"Stop! No!" Robin shouted as he squirmed underneath the guard. He twisted his wrists trying to free his hands, panic overwhelming his senses.

The guard reached up to grip a fistful of Robin's hair. He chuckled as he leaned down to latch his mouth over the boy's nipple. He trailed his other hand down Robin's side until he came to the waistband of his pants.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out what was happening, trying to ignore the teeth on his nipple, trying to regain control, trying to fight the urge to beg.

The guard pulled the drawstring loose and tugged the waist band of Robin's pants down. He released Robin's hair and moved his other hand down to the boy's pants as he sat up. He jerked the thin orange material down off of Robin's hips and slipped them off the boy's legs, tossing them to the side.

Robin planted his foot on the man's chest, preparing to shove him backwards, but the guard had quickly grabbed his knees and forced his legs apart again.

"Get off!" Robin shouted.

"Oh I will," the guard laughed. He leaned over Robin again and clenched his fist in the boy's hair. His other hand was down between their bodies, fumbling with his belt and zipper.

Slade growled low in his throat as he watched the man dip his head down to bite Robin's neck while he worked to unfasten his pants. Robin thrashed under the man, kicking his feet out around the guard's hips, desperate to get out from under him.

Slade's head was suddenly jerked back as his captor's mouth came up to his ear.

"Do you like the show?" the guard asked. "When we're done, we're going to make sure you get a turn with the brat too."

Slade's eye widened in surprise. "What?!"

The guard laughed. "We figured that you would be less likely to tell Brother Blood about our private party if we forced you to fuck the kid too. That way we all got dirt on each other, you know?" the man chuckled.

Slade's eye narrowed as he stared ahead at the scene playing out in front of him.

"Don't do this! Please, stop!" Robin shouted, staring up at the man's face hovering above his.

The guard had freed his arousal and was slowly pumping it in his fist. He brought his hand up to his mouth and spit on his fingers before reaching down between their bodies again.

Robin froze when he felt the man's slimy fingers rub over his puckered hole, lubricating him.

Shit, shit, shit! If only his hands were free!

"Prepare yourself, boy," the guard warned as he gripped the base of his shaft and pressed the tip up against Robin.

Robin clenched his teeth, tears brimming his eyes. His whole body tensed as he felt the man push forward, increasing the pressure, trying to force the ring of muscle to give way.

Robin couldn't let this happen.

He didn't care if the man broke every bone in his body.

He didn't care if the hand in his hair ripped his scalp off.

He didn't care if he killed himself trying to get away.

At least he would die fighting.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Robin screamed and suddenly sat up with all his strength, ripping his hair out of the man's fist. He used his head to hit the guard in the face, breaking his nose.

The guard grunted and covered his bleeding nose with both hands. A few strands of jet black hair fell from his palm.

Robin moved before he even realized what he was doing. He somersaulted backwards, bringing his arms around from behind his back, over his feet, to the front of him as he rolled onto his knees and then he sprung up to his feet.

The guard locked his glare on the naked teen and started to stand up. Robin wasted no time in charging forward at the man while he was still down on one knee.

He pulled his foot back and then swung it forward with the speed and strength of a panicked animal. His foot connected with the man's groin with so much force that Robin was sure he felt the pubic bone crack.

The guard instantly turned as white as a sheet and froze where he was kneeling on the floor. A silent scream contorted his face.

Robin stared down at him, seething with rage, his fists clenched and ready, when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Robin turned his head just in time to see the body of the other guard come flying through the air to crash into his would-be rapist.

"Sorry that took me so long," Slade said with a smirk as he brushed off the front of his shirt with his bound hands. "It's amazing how much of a hindrance a shattered knee cap can be."

Robin gave Slade a quick nod of his head and then turned his attention back to the motionless bodies of the guards.

Slade spun around and hurried to the beds. He lifted his hands up to the crevice in the top bunk and pulled out the small blade he had hidden there. The distinct sound of a fist hitting flesh caught his attention and he turned around to see Robin, still naked, straddling the unconscious guard's hips with his fists in the air. Robin's chest heaved as he struck his bound fists into the guard's face and then raised his arms up to do it again.

"Robin," Slade called out to the teen as he jogged up to the boy's side. He had never seen such raw anger and hate on the hero's face before.

"Robin, there's no time," Slade said in a tone that demanded attention, but the boy didn't acknowledge him.

Robin growled with the effort as he struck the guard in the face again and again, not caring at all about anything around him except for the force of his blows.

"Robin!" Slade yelled and grabbed the teen's upper arm, yanking him up to his feet, making the boy look at him. "We have to go! Now!"

Robin glared up at Slade, his whole body shaking with rage in the man's grip. "But he... he... tried to..." Tears streamed down Robin's cheeks.

"But he _didn't_ ," Slade said forcefully and then his eyebrow suddenly raised curiously. "Did he?"

The anger melted from Robin's face and he dropped his gaze to the floor. Robin shook his head. "No. Half a second more and he would have."

"Well then, let's not stand around and cry over what might have been," Slade released Robin's shoulders. He hurriedly gathered Robin's pants from the floor and then shoved them at the naked teen. "It's over. You won."

Robin took the wad of orange material and then Slade quickly dropped down to his knees next to the unconscious guard. He gripped the man's chin and jaw with his bound hands and lifted the guard's head from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to give him a goodbye kiss, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Wait!" Robin demanded angrily. "Leave him in this empty cell to answer to Blood. You don't need to kill him."

Slade lifted his face to glare up at Robin. "Don't you dare defend this abhorrent, worthless shit. By the time they finished taking their turns with you, there would have been nothing left of you, Robin. And even if you somehow managed to retain the core of your being, I doubt you would have ever been the same after they had forced _me_ on top of you."

Robin's eyes widened for a moment as he mulled over Slade's words and then he frowned, clenching his teeth shut. He averted his eyes to stare down at the bodies of the two guards.

"No," Slade shook his head. "He doesn't deserve your mercy, Robin. Don't waste your time on him."

Robin gritted his teeth and slowly moved to turn his back on Slade. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Slade jerking the man's head and snapping his neck. He had condoned this murder. He might as well have been the one with blood on his hands. Robin looked down at his hands clenched in front of him, staring down at the blood that indeed covered his fists.

Slade dropped the man's head and stood up from the floor. He stepped up behind Robin and stared down at the scarred, naked body in front of him. He could almost hear the turmoil of emotions churning within the boy. A sinister and somewhat smug smirk spread across Slade's face.

Slade place a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Now, let's get the hell out of here," he said in a quiet, but determined tone, and then he stepped past Robin towards the metal bars.

Robin turned around to look down at the bloodied mess that was the guard's face and then he looked down at his bloody fists. He bent over to wipe his knuckles off on the guard's shirt and then he turned back around to follow after Slade.

Slade knelt down on one knee in front of the barred gate and pulled the cuff of his pants up. He swiped a finger in the tight space between his ankle and the metal band, shoving a stout clear tube out into his waiting palm.

"What's that?" Robin asked as he sorted the orange material, turning his pants right side out.

"Concentrated hydrofluoric acid. I _borrowed_ it from the lab a while back. We can use it to corrode the latch on these bars." Slade pulled his pant leg down and stood up to watch Robin who was pulling his pants on.

"You had it all this time and you're just using it now?" Robin frowned.

"They would have seen us on camera if we didn't wait until this very moment. We wouldn't have made it past these bars before they locked us down" Slade held the bottle up and examined the fluid level.

Robin hurried to tie the drawstring while he spoke. "So you were just going to hold onto that until someone waltzed in here and announced that they disabled security like numb-nuts over there did?" Robin pointed at the guard with a thumb over his shoulder.

"No. I was just going to wait until numb-nuts waltzed in here and announced that _he_ had disabled security," Slade held his hands out, offering the small blade to Robin. "Help me with this."

"How did you know he would do that?" Robin reached out with his bound hands and took the blade.

"Because he told me that _he_ was going to come back to take a piece of your ass when he had a little more privacy. Hence the wait for him specifically to return, because I knew he would make sure his visit was _very_ private." Slade carefully unscrewed the cap.

"You knew?" Robin wasn't as angry as he was surprised. "You planned for this to happen, didn't you? Is that why you didn't kill those guards before? You let them live so they would try and come back for me. You used me as bait. You put me through all that and risked... you risked my..."

"Yes Robin, I risked your ass on the slim possibility that you would be able to take him out before he harmed a hair on your, well, ass. And you certainly didn't disappoint me."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have at least let me in on it. And stop talking about my ass."

"You're the one _ass-_ king all the annoying questions. Now get your ass over here and help me with this."

Robin growled in frustration as he stepped up next to Slade. "Do you have to be such-,"

"An ass?" Slade interrupted Robin, finishing his sentence. "Hold the blade at an angle so the acid will run down into the seam between the bars here," he pointed to the area.

"I was going to say a dickhead." Robin was careful not to touch the blade to the bars as he brought the tip closer to hover above the latched part of the gate.

"Oh, are we changing body parts now, Robin? Or just names, because you're the only Dick I see in this room." Slade carefully raised the bottle up to the blade, just in front of Robin's fingers. He slowly tilted it until the fluid inside dripped out to stream down the blade.

"Ha, ha," Robin whispered, barely moving his lips so that he could hold as still as possible. "Only my family can call me by my nickname. It's Robin to _you_."

Suddenly Slade burst out laughing, lifting the bottle up to try and not spill any acid. Robin turned his head to look at the man curiously, trying to hold the dripping blade still.

Slade chuckled as his brief fit of laughter died down. "Heh, I was just picturing that strict, proper, and proud butler of yours standing out on the veranda of Wayne Manor, calling you in for dinner, yelling ' _Master Dick_ ,'" Slade impersonated Alfred's British accent with a stiff, serious expression.

Robin couldn't help the smile that cracked across his face, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. "Shut up and focus. This blade isn't going to last for much longer."

Slade, still grinning, bent over and carefully started pouring the acid out again. He emptied the bottle and then tossed it aside. Robin also tossed the deteriorating blade down. Vapors started to rise up from the seam in the bars.

"Step back. You shouldn't breath those fumes," Slade glanced down at Robin.

Robin nodded his head and took a couple of steps back. They waited anxiously, watching the vapor build for a couple minutes until it began to die down.

Slade stepped up to the bars. He lifted his hands up and carefully positioned his fingers between the bars in the gate. He took in a breath and let it out. "This is going to fucking hurt."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Slade's language, but remained silent as he watched the white-haired mercenary prepare himself for the pain.

Suddenly, Slade lunged forward, gripping the bars in his fists, pushing on the gate with all of his strength. The acid had done its job, corroding the latch enough so that it offered no resistance. Sparks shot out in all directions as Slade forced the gate from its tracks and stepped out through the open gateway.

Slade opened his hands, letting the gate fall noisily to the concrete floor. His muscles convulsed as the electrical current that coursed through his body died down. He unclenched his teeth and took in a deep calming breath.

"Damn," Robin whispered as he walked up behind Slade and stepped through the open gateway.

Slade smirked back at Robin over his shoulder. "Impressed?"

"No, disappointed. You keep crushing all of my ideas I have to arrest you. I can't shoot you, stab you, drug you, and apparently now electrocution is out too." Half a smile cracked across Robin's face. "I'm running out of methods to bring you down."

"Well, you know what they say... If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

"If we actually manage to escape this hell hole, I just might." Robin walked past Slade to the heavy wooden door.

Slade raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You would show your gratitude by joining me? Or is it that you doubt I will be able to get us out of here?"

Robin shrugged, "I'm just giving you some extra incentive to bust down this other door."

"Ah, dangling the proverbial meat before the starving beast," Slade walked up next to Robin to examine the door. He smoothed his hands down the rough wood surface.

"Be careful when gambling with me, Robin. When we are free of this place I will expect my reward in full." Slade stepped back from the door and braced himself. "I will drag you home with me, against your will, if I must."

Slade's whole body flexed and then he suddenly lifted his knee up and shot his foot out at the door. With a growl of strength, he kicked the door with all the force he could muster. The door cracked and splintered apart, breaking in half. The two pieces dangled from their hinges before they snapped free and crashed to the floor.

Slade turned to face Robin, who was staring at him warily. "And if you _still_ refuse me, I will make these last few days we've been trapped here feel like you've been vacationing at a five star resort." And with that, Slade flipped around and walked out of the room.

Robin closed his mouth (that had somehow fallen open sometime during Slade's threat) and then he frowned.

"Jerk! I said 'I just might!' The keyword here being _might_!" Robin shouted and then he stormed out of the room after Slade.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Robin and Slade finally escape? Is this the end? You'll have to wait and see...
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was there anything you hated? Anything you loved? Anything that I should fix? (I didn't read through it, so please point out any errors.)
> 
> I hope it was entertaining.
> 
> Please, please, please leave me a review after you read. I know I am so bad about replying to reviews, but I read them all and it motivates me to write, even when I don't feel like writing.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by. Please come again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been around much. There was a death in the family. I don't want to go into detail. It sucks. Please forgive my absence but, it was really hard to try and write when all I wanted to do was stay in bed in the dark all day.
> 
> But, I am trying to get back to normal so I started working on this story again and surprisingly I felt better after a little writing. Slade and Robin are so much fun to write about. I'm having a hard time finding my humorous side right now, so forgive any dry areas. I will come back later and clean things up when I am feeling up to par.
> 
> Don't be mad at me. We're all people with shit going on and sometimes we need a break, right?
> 
> Oh, I know this is way late, but congratulations to Neko-Ice-Queen who was my 100th reviewer. You were at the right place at the right time (whenever that was... like a month or two ago? Sorry I'm late.) I wish I could offer you more than this shout out, but trying to update is all I can manage right now.
> 
> Thanks to my readers who are sticking with me through this story and continuing to leave comments. I wouldn't be here, writing and posting, without you all helping me along. I will repay you all by posting another chapter.
> 
> Here you go...

Chapter 12

~oOo~

Slade silently crept up to the corner at the end of the dimly lit hallway. He pressed his shoulder against the wall as he edged forward. Slowly, he peered around the corner until the room ahead of him was in his field of vision. He absorbed every detail with his single, calculating eye.

Robin huffed in irritation behind Slade, impatient to see what was around the corner too.

"Let me look," he whispered.

"Sh," Slade hushed him.

Robin growled and dropped down to his knees. He crawled forward, squeezing through the man's parted legs, to take a peek around the corner himself.

"Shit, now what do we do?" Robin whispered from where he was crouched down, under Slade.

"We kill them," Slade whispered in response, glancing down at the teen.

"All of them?" Robin's eyes widened as he scanned the cafeteria. "There must be at least fifty of them gathered in there," he replied, not even bothering to acknowledge that Slade suggested he take part in the killing.

"What's your point?"

"My _point_ is," Robin whispered harshly, "how are we going to be able to take them all out before one of them has the chance to sound the alarm?"

"Hmm," Slade hummed thoughtfully. "Good point." He stepped back from the corner, careful not to step on Robin, and pressed up against the concrete wall.

"Slade, be serious!" Robin stood up and pressed his back against the wall too, turning his head to look up at the larger man standing next to him.

"I am serious," Slade whispered and glanced down the hall behind them.

"You _know_ I'm not going to kill anyone."

"Then knock them out. I'll do the killing."

"Our hands are cuffed," Robin raised his hands up to present his bound wrists to Slade.

"We'll manage."

"We don't even know if that's the right way."

Slade glared down at Robin. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

"Try to use a little discretion. Shit, _you're_ the military man, why should I have to argue the specifics of sneaking around behind enemy lines?"

"I'm not interested in hiding in the shadows. To be honest with you, I'm not even interested in rushing to find the exit. I'd much rather use this free time to kill everyone in this entire compound, one by one, until no one is left alive to control these damn cuffs."

Robin glared and shook his head. "Fine. If that's your plan, then you're on your own. I'll find my own way out." Robin stepped away from the wall and turned to head back down the hall.

Slade stepped away from the wall too, turning so that he blocked Robin's path.

Robin stopped before he would have bumped into Slade. He looked up, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the one-eyed man smiling down at him.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you walk away?" Slade asked in a quiet tone, tilting his head.

"Move," Robin demanded, trying to whisper as threateningly as possible.

"No."

Slade reached his hands out to grab Robin's arm, but Robin quickly dropped down and jumped back just in time to escape Slade's grasp.

An amused grin spread across Slade's face. "Very good Robin. I'm impressed."

Robin stepped back against the wall. "Don't look so fucking happy about it. I could care less about impressing _you_."

"Robin, Robin, Robin... Do you delight in rebelling against me?"

Robin glared up at the white haired villain. "Slade... Do you get off on imagining you own me?"

Slade's sinister grin deepened.

"You sick bastard. Get out of my-"

Robin's sentence was cut off by Slade's hand when the man suddenly lunged forward and clamped his palm down over the boy's mouth.

Robin's eyes widened and he grabbed both of Slade's cuffed wrists with his own bound hands in an attempt to pull the man's hand away.

Slade pressed in close against Robin, pinning him to the wall. He leaned down until his mouth was at the boy's ear.

"Shhhhh, someone is coming," Slade purred quietly. "You wasted too much time."

" _Mmm_?" Robin squeaked angrily under Slade's hand.

"Yes, _you_. Now listen. We're going to have to move fast to take them all down before they realize what is happening."

Robin tried to shake his head 'no' under Slade's hand. Slade pulled Robin's face forward and then quickly slammed his head back against the wall, light enough not to cause any real damage, but hard enough to hurt and definitely bruise.

Robin grunted with the impact and then swiftly lifted his knee up between Slade's legs. Slade squeezed his legs together, catching Robin's knee between his thighs, but not before the knee smashed into its target.

Slade sucked a breath in through his teeth, wincing in pain. His white eyebrows pinched together as he momentarily leaned on Robin's shoulder for support, pressing his forehead against the wall.

Robin took the opportunity to plant both hands on the man's chest and push him away. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Slade had to take a step back from the force of Robin's shove. Then suddenly, Slade's hands swished through the air to slap Robin on the side of his face with a loud clap. "Insolent little brat!"

Robin's head snapped to the side, but then he countered the blow by swinging his arms up to slap Slade on the opposite side of his face with an equally loud clap. "Pigheaded psycho!"

Slade's head jerked to the side and he growled, preparing to rip Robin apart, but then he froze where he was, his glare melting away as his eye met the surprised faces of two men.

Robin held his breath and for a few seconds nobody moved. Then one of the guards opened his mouth, but before he could make a sound Slade had reached out and gripped both men by their shoulders.

Slade pulled them behind the cover of the wall. He let go of one of them sending the man half tumbling towards Robin and then he focused his attention on the man still in his grip.

Robin quickly dispatched his staggering opponent with a few strategically placed hits. He smirked as the man's eye rolled back and he crumpled to the floor. Robin looked up just in time to see Slade spinning around to gain momentum, holding his guard by an arm and a leg, before he stepped out into the open and let go, throwing the man into the crowded cafeteria.

Robin's jaw fell open as he watched Slade bound after the body, disappearing around the corner.

"Damn it," Robin growled and then he leapt forward to follow after Slade.

~oOo~

The guards were momentarily stunned when one of their comrades suddenly came hurtling through the air to crash into a group of them sitting at a table. They became even more perplexed when a massive orange clad man with white hair and a smaller shirtless black-haired boy appeared out of no where and started attacking.

Slade snapped a man's neck. "Two," he called out, letting the body fall to the floor.

"What?" Robin asked from where he was fighting in the center of a small cluster of guards.

"Three," Slade kicked one in the head, cracking his skull. Then he spun around, punching a guard so hard in the face that his jaw tore clean off. "Four."

"Seriously? Are you keeping score?"

"Five," Slade called out as another one hit the floor.

"Fine!" Robin shouted. "Eight!"

" _Eight?_ " Slade turned his head to look over in Robin's direction and one of the guard's took the opportunity to punch Slade in the face.

"Make that nine," Robin grinned as another man fell back.

"Damn cocky brat," Slade growled as he tossed the dead body aside of the guard who had punched him and moved on to the next one.

Robin flipped up into the air to avoid getting stabbed. "You're getting slow, old man," he chided while blocking a punch.

Suddenly a body slammed into Robin's back, sending him crashing to the floor. Robin rolled over and shoved the dead guard to the side. He sat up with a groan and looked up to see Slade standing over him.

"Twelve," Slade smirked. "Including you." The man spun around, punching a guy in the face and kicking another one in the shin, breaking his leg.

"It doesn't count if they can get back up off the floor," Robin grumbled and stood up to rejoin the fray.

"Oh? I was under the impression that knocking them down was permissible, but apparently I was mistaken."

"I know what you're getting at and you're wrong. You're not any better than me just because I'm letting these men live." Robin's knee connected with a groin.

"I'm not saying that I am. I'm simply pointing out the flaw in your reasoning," Slade paused to pry a knife from an attacker's hand and then he rammed it into the man's eye socket. "By your rules, _none_ of yours count, since all of _yours_ are only unconscious and they will be able to get back up." Slade smashed a man's head into another man's face with a sickening crack.

"Hey, none of mine will be getting up on their own for a long time," Robin slammed his fists into the side of a man's neck.

"None of mine will be getting up ever again." Slade grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked a man's head down to smash his face into the floor.

"Do you want extra points for that?" Robin snapped.

"No. I'll just take the point for you," Slade grinned and then struck a man in the back with his elbow, breaking his spine.

Robin growled as he spun around, kicking three guards in the face in a row. "Fine, whatever. You can have a point for knocking me down."

"Then you can have your points for the men you have knocked down."

"Great. All is right in the world. Happy now, you homicidal bastard?"

"Quite," Slade glanced at Robin with a smirk while twisting a head around until the skin tore from around the man's neck.

"Just so you know, I'm counting all these murders against you, Slade." Robin glared.

" _Murders_?" Slade asked with an appalled expression. He looked down at a man trying to crawl away through a heap of bloodied bodies. "Who's murdering?" He reached down for the man's ankle and pulled him back, ignoring his cries for mercy. He gripped the man's head in his fists and jerked his face around, snapping his neck. "This is self defense."

"Right, because it's such a dangerous threat to your well-being when they try to run away in terror," Robin said angrily.

"And don't forget how scary it is when they beg me to stop. Mmmm, I get chills just thinking about it." Slade shook his shoulders in a fake shudder.

Robin rolled his eyes with a sigh and punched an approaching guard in the face. "Back to back life sentences. An eternity of them."

Slade chuckled darkly.

They both continued to strike out at the swarm of guards, mowing through the men with ease.

"Come on!" someone shouted, "There's only two of them!".

"Surround them!" another voice cried out.

"Their hands are cuffed for fuck's sake!"

The remaining guards spread out to form a tight circle around the two prisoners.

"Robin," Slade glanced at the teen. "You watch that doorway behind you. I'll watch this hall. Don't let anyone escape."

"Right," Robin gave a quick nod of his head and flipped around so that he and Slade were back to back.

" _Escape_?" one of the men laughed. "You should be more worried about _your_ chances of escaping, because none of _us_ are going anywhere."

"Good to hear," Slade smirked. "That means I can focus my efforts on decreasing _your_ chances of survival."

"Attack!" the guard yelled and the men shouted, moving in all at once.

Robin and Slade fought with amazing skill, both dodging and countering strike after strike, seemingly in sync with each other's movements. The opposing men fell one after another until only a handful remained.

The few guards that were left realized that they didn't stand a chance and began to scatter, trying to get away.

"Slade," Robin said as he turned around to face his temporary partner. He offered his bound wrists to the man.

Slade grabbed Robin's wrists and spun him around, lifting the boy off of his feet. He let go, tossing Robin towards the men trying to escape through the doorway. Robin flipped in the air and came down with his foot aimed at their heads.

Slade charged at the others who were staggering towards the hall in the opposite direction. He took them down before they even realized what was happening.

"Well this is just great," Robin glared as Slade walked towards him, stepping over the multitude of bodies to rejoin him near the doorway. "Now what happens when someone walks in and finds this mess?"

"It'll take them a while to figure out what happened here. You and I are locked up in an inescapable cell under heavy surveillance, remember? We'll have plenty of time to escape before they start to suspect us." Slade led the way out of the room.

They stepped through the doorway into another hall that was barely lit by a few dim ceiling lights every few feet.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better. Something doesn't feel right." Robin whispered as he glanced around, following Slade.

"You're just uneasy because I have taken you out of your comfort zone," Slade whispered over his shoulder.

"You were reckless. You endangered our whole mission!" Robin glared.

"You see?" Slade smirked.

"I'm not going back to that cell because of _you_." Robin stopped walking.

Slade let out a heavy sigh and turned around to look at the glaring teen.

"No more killing. Escape first, revenge later. Or I walk." Robin whispered threateningly.

Slade tilted his head. "Neither one of us will make it out of here alone. We need each other, Robin."

"If I get caught, so be it, at least it won't be because of your bloodlust. I mean it, Slade."

Slade rolled his eye and lifted his arms to run a hand through his white hair. "All right, Robin. I'll play nice. For now."

"Thanks," Robin said sincerely. He didn't really want to risk getting captured again if they separated, but freedom be damned, he wasn't going to let Slade slaughter everyone.

Slade turned and they both started walking again, but then the sound of distant voices echoed down the hall towards them and they froze in mid stride.

The voices were getting closer. Slade motioned to another hallway just ahead of them to the right and Robin nodded his head.

Slade quickly sprinted for the hall with Robin right on his heels. They slipped around the corner just in time as a small patrol entered the hall behind them.

More voices sounded down the hall in front of them and they both flattened against the wall. The hall was cluttered with items lined up along the edges, offering some cover from whoever was ahead.

Slade quietly crept forward, heading towards a tall cart lined with metal shelves. He quickly pushed the cart away from the wall and let Robin slip behind it first. He squeezed in behind Robin and pulled the cart back as tight against his chest as he could.

They waited in silence, barely breathing, listening to the approaching voices. Slade's eye shifted in the direction of the voices as he tried to hear what they were talking about.

"Shit," Robin half whispered and half squeaked.

Slade's head snapped to the side to glare down at him.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut. "Black widow," he whispered as quietly as possible.

Slade scanned down Robin's body until he spotted the large black spider walking up Robin's arm.

"Don't move," He warned.

"Duh," Robin whispered back.

Slade listened to the voices while he watched the widow making its way up Robin's biceps. The spider stopped and then turned to crawl across Robin's chest.

Robin opened his eyes and looked down at the spider sitting in the center of his chest. It was huge with a giant black abdomen and long pointed legs. He held his breath, not wanting to aggravate the poisonous creature with his breathing.

Slade slowly started to lift his arms, raising his hands to the side in Robin's direction.

"Don't," Robin whispered.

"It might bite you," Slade continued to reach up, determined to remove the spider.

"Exactly. Leave it alone," Robin hissed.

There was a clicking sound and Slade paused as a door across from them opened and more voices filled the hallway. Two men were arguing about a baseball game right in front of the shelf that they were hiding behind.

Slade and Robin both watched the giant spider with fists clenched, waiting as the men walked away and the voices grew quieter.

They didn't move for a few moments, making sure that they were alone before Slade quickly pushed the shelf out and then turned to grab the spider off of Robin's chest. He squished it in his fist.

Robin flinched at the sound. "That's disgusting."

Slade slapped his palm on the wall next to Robin's head, making the teen jump. He wiped his hand off, smearing the mess up the wall while he glared down at Robin.

"What are you looking at me like that for? It's not my fault," Robin said in a haughty tone, glancing at the man's muscled forearms right next to his face.

"You're always so quick to point out when I do something bad. So how about a little appreciation when I do something good, hmm?" Slade dropped his arms and turned around to step out into the hall.

Robin frowned in thought, then he followed after Slade. "You want a pat on the head?" he snapped in a harsh whisper. "I'm not going to thank you for killing that spider after you just wiped out twenty-five lives."

"Twenty-nine, actually," Slade commented as he strolled down the hall.

"Really?" Robin raised his eyebrows in astonishment, glancing up at the larger man walking next him.

"Surprised that I topped you?" Slade smirked.

"No, I'm surprised because we tied."

"Oh? Interesting... Though, it's really not that surprising. After all, you and I are so very much alike."

"Holy broken record, Slade. If I hear you say that again in my lifetime, I'm going to test how immortal you really are."

Slade chuckled quietly, the sound echoing faintly around them. "Are you really planning on allowing me your _entire_ lifetime to call that bluff?"

"I'm hoping you're not going to be around that long, but better safe than sorry."

They slowed as they came up to a corner and cautiously peered around the edge.

"Where the hell is the exit?" Robin whispered.

"This compound is larger than I thought," Slade mused. He stepped back, away from the corner and turned around to look down the hallway behind them. "Perhaps I should have taken a hostage to guide us."

"It's not too late for that. Here comes one now," Robin pressed back against the wall, waiting for the unsuspecting guard.

Slade backed up a couple of steps to give Robin some room.

The guard's footsteps echoed loudly as he drew closer. Robin tensed, ready to pounce on the man quickly approaching the corner.

The guard didn't know what the hell happened. He stepped into the hall and suddenly found himself on his knees with both arms twisted behind his back, staring up at a very large man with white hair and a black eye patch all dressed in bright orange.

"Oh fuck," the poor guy whispered.

"Shut up and listen," Robin snapped harshly from behind the guard.

Slade smirked down at the grown man who was so easily restrained by the considerably smaller teenaged boy. Robin was truly skilled.

Slade tilted his head, "pardon us, but we're trying to find our way out of this lovely establishment you have here and we seem to be lost. Could you perhaps point us in the right direction?"

The man's eyes were wide with fear as he trembled in Robin's grip. "Yes, Sir. Just please, Sir, please don't kill me."

"Sir?" Slade asked, his white eyebrows pulling together in a thoughtful frown. "Ah, yes, I remember you. You were the spineless young guard all full of fear and respect for me after I killed all of your comrades."

"Y-yes Sir, but I'm not a guard anymore. Blood demoted me that day for addressing you as 'Sir'."

"Well, then you should have no qualms about helping us escape now should you?"

"No Sir, I'll help you. Just please don't kill me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't make that promise," Slade shook his head.

" _Slade_!" Robin hissed, glaring up at the one-eyed villain.

"Please, Sir," the man begged.

"So you can alert the rest of your friends that we are out of our cage? I don't think so." Slade shifted his gaze to Robin's, matching the boy's glare. "He's a liability."

"I won't say anything, Sir. I'll even leave with you."

Slade raised an eyebrow. "You really are a spineless one, aren't you?"

"I value my life is all."

"All right, Robin, let him up."

Robin released his hold and stood up, letting the man stand up as well.

"What's your name?" Slade asked.

"Corey," the man answered.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Robin asked, letting his angry, spiteful side show.

Slade raised a white eyebrow. "You're one to talk, _Robin_."

Robin glared up at Slade. "Actually, _my_ name is as manly as they get."

A grin spread across Slade's face. "I suppose it is." Slade chuckled.

Robin smiled too, reminded of Alfred calling him in for dinner.

Corey was watching them silently with a curious expression. He had thought these two were enemies, but the way they acted around each other, and the way they spoke to one another suggested that they were longtime friends. It was clear there was some level of respect between the two.

Slade let out a sigh and turned his attention back to Corey who met his gaze with a worried frown.

Slade glared down at the man who was taller than Robin but still considerably shorter than himself. "All right. I'll give you one chance to survive this. If we get caught for any reason, your life ends. Make one wrong turn, one fuck up, and I will kill you.. Do you understand?"

The man nodded his head, the color draining from his face. "I won't let you down."

Slade smiled warmly, "then lead the way."

Corey turned around and headed back the way he came, walking quickly.

"Blood's followers aren't supposed to value their lives," Robin stated as he watched the man walk away. "Can we trust him?" he asked, looking up to read Slade's expression, which happened to be completely blank and unreadable.

"If not, I'll kill him." Slade said casually with a slight shrug of his shoulders and then he walked after the guard.

"That's not going to help us escape," Robin mumbled as he followed after Slade.

"Come on. This way," Corey called back at them, urging them to hurry.

Slade and Robin caught up to the man and followed him down a hallway. They made a few turns and went through a large entry way, only having to duck into a room once to avoid a patrol. Corey led them down another hall that ended at a large locked door.

"This is an emergency stairway," he said as he fumbled with his keys.

Slade and Robin stayed back, keeping a watch out for any more guards while Corey flipped through a ring of keys and key cards.

"These stairs go all the way up to the ground floor. No one ever uses these stairs, so we should be able to make it all the way out without an altercation. Ah-ha!" he held up a single key and stuck it in the door, unlocking it.

Robin and Slade glanced around, making sure they were alone before they both turned and sprinted towards Corey and the stairway.

They were both about five feet from the open doorway when suddenly their cuffs activated.

"Ah!" Robin shouted when his ankles slammed together and his arms were yanked behind his back.

"Shit!" Slade hissed as they both fell forward to slam into the concrete floor.

"What the hell?" Corey asked, puzzled at the sudden turn of events.

Slade's head snapped up to glare at him.

Corey held his hands up in front of him. "It wasn't me, I swear! I don't know what's going on."

"No!" Robin lifted his face up to look longingly at the stairs just a few feet in front of him. "We're so close! I'm not going back! I'm _not_!" Robin pulled his knees up under him and then pushed forward, inching his way towards the stairs.

"I'll help," Corey offered as he ran over to Robin.

"You'll never make it up the stairs like that before they catch you," Slade said as he rolled onto his side and then sat up on his knees. "They're closing in fast."

Corey stopped behind Robin and looked down the hall.

Robin growled and flipped around to sit up on his knees so that he was facing Slade. "How many?"

Slade's eye narrowed. "Too many."

"The plan?" Robin growled.

"Try not to get shot."

"That's it?"

"We're not going to win this one, Robin. Maybe next time."

" _Next_ time?" Robin's face twisted in a mix of anger, panic, and agony. "There won't _be_ a next time! Blood is going to be furious! He's going to lay the security on so thick we won't be able to take a piss without his clearance!"

"Be that as it may, we _will_ have another opportunity. Patience dear boy." Slade glanced at Corey. "You had better get out of here before they catch you with us. I wouldn't want you to get yourself killed before I'm able to take your life myself."

Corey's eyes widened. "What? Why? I was helping you. This isn't my fault."

"Nobody said it was. Oh, and your help was _much_ appreciated."

"Then... why are you going to kill me?"

"I warned you that if we got caught for _any_ reason I would kill you. You even eagerly agreed to my terms."

"But-"

"Just hurry and run," Robin said over his shoulder to the man standing behind him. "Slade can't kill what he can't catch. Remember that and you'll be fine."

The man closed his mouth and promptly turned around, sprinting for the stairway. He shut the door behind him, locked it and then ran up the stairs, leaving Robin and Slade alone to face the rapidly approaching horde of guards.

"Liar," Slade purred in an icy tone, smirking at Robin.

"Yeah, well, who knows?" Robin shrugged. "If Blood can't keep you locked up, maybe I'll be the one to put you behind bars for good. Then that guy will be able to live his life without ever having to look at your ugly face again."

"And such a bad liar," Slade shook his head in disappointment. "You and I both know that my face is far from ugly."

Robin glared at the smirk on Slade's uncommonly handsome face and then he rolled his eyes. "Sure you're attractive, if you're into megalomaniacal, sociopathic, one-eyed, old men."

The sounds of footsteps echoed loudly down the hall.

"You're not all that great with sarcasm either, boy." Slade smiled and then he quickly glanced down the hall.

The swarm of guards came into view, pouring into the hallway all carrying their guns.

"Damn," Robin growled.

Slade's expression grew serious. "Remember the plan."

"Plan? You mean try not to get shot?"

"Yes."

Robin recognized the look on Slade's face. "You're going to fight them? Like this?" Robin glanced down Slade's body to remind the man that he was on his knees with his ankles cuffed under him and his arms locked behind his back.

"No. I'm going to kill them. Well, as many as I can before they stop me."

"What's the point? They'll just keep coming no matter how many you kill."

Slade gave Robin a puzzled look. "Since when do I need a reason to kill anyone?"

The first wave of guards slowed down and took aim as they approached. Some crouched low so the men behind them were able to get a clear shot if needed.

"Oh right. I forgot, having purpose and sense or reason isn't part of your forte." Robin glared.

The men cautiously stepped closer, careful to stay just outside of arm's reach of the prisoners. "You two! Keep quiet!" a man shouted.

Slade ignored the order. "I always have a purpose for my actions," Slade's smirk deepened to a sinister grin, his eye cold and calculating. "My objectives might not be clear today, tomorrow, or even years from now, but eventually everything will fall into its rightful place."

The guards slowly began to circle the two, enclosing them in a ring of armored bodies and guns. "Shut up!" the command came again.

Robin gave Slade a confused frown while he tried to figure out the hidden meaning in his words, if there even was one. "The Riddler's got nothing on you," he stated, raising a speculative eyebrow.

Slade chuckled. "Not everything I say can be unraveled so easily, little detective."

One of the guards stepped forward with his gun raised. "I said shut up!" He jerked his weapon down, aiming the butt of his gun for the back of Slade's head.

Simultaneously, the two kneeling and bound prisoners sprung into action.

Slade jumped up to his feet, leaning forward just enough so that the hilt of the gun that should have cracked his skull swished down his back and into his waiting hands. Slade's fingers closed around the weapon, his hands automatically molding to the gun of their own accord as if they knew what to do without Slade having to even think about it.

Slade pulled the trigger, firing the gun off behind his back. The guard, who was still holding the gun, made a gurgling sound and then slowly lowered to the floor, relinquishing his weapon to the massive mercenary.

Slade lowered the gun slightly and continued firing off rounds. He held it at an angle so that the barrel was visible just above his elbow and in perfect alignment for shots to the heads and/or faces of the surrounding men. He pivoted where he stood with his ankles locked together and flipped the gun from one side to the other, shooting the guards with a wicked grin on his face.

Robin let Slade work on his half of the circle while he contended with the guards in his half, which wasn't as easy for him as it seemed to be for Slade.

As soon as Slade had jumped up Robin rolled backwards and brought his bound hands around to the front. He then did a hand spring to come down in the center of the group of guards. He ducked and jabbed his fists out, immobilizing the surrounding men before they could take him down.

Slade seemed to be moving faster than his gun could fire. Every time a guard was just about to pull his trigger, Slade somehow managed to shoot them first. The surrounding guards were having a hard time taking aim with bodies falling back against them and brains splattering their faces, giving Slade an advantage of a couple seconds.

The sounds of shouting and gun fire echoing throughout the corridor were deafening. A few of the guards were screaming into their transceivers, but the listeners on the other end couldn't understand their commands.

Robin and Slade continued their onslaught, reveling in their superior skills. Slade turned and took aim at a new wave of eager attackers but when he pulled the trigger he was met with a much quieter clicking sound instead of the earsplitting bang he was hoping for.

"Uh-oh," Slade chuckled as the guns deafening echo faded from the hallway.

"Floor, goddamn it!" the guard's voices were finally audible as they screamed into their transceivers.

"The floor!" several other men were shouting.

"Activate the fucking floor!" a man shouted at the ceiling.

Slade and Robin's cuffs were suddenly released, but then their wrists were pulled down in front of them to the floor and they found themselves resting on their forearms and knees.

"Ankles!" someone commanded and their feet were pulled out straight as their cuffs secured them to the floor.

Robin was breathing heavily from his exertion. The cold concrete floor actually felt good against his bare chest and the side of his heated face. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath, resigning himself to be punished for his actions, but proud of his last stand none the less.

One of the guards who had been screaming desperately into his transceiver stepped forward to stand next to Slade. He knelt down on one knee and brought the barrel of his gun up to the man's face. He pressed the cold metal tip to Slade's temple.

"If you don't wipe that stupid fucking smirk off your face, I'm going to get rid of it for you."

Slade chuckled. "How about an ecstatic grin then, hmm?" his smirk spread across his face from ear to ear in a wide smile.

"You son-of-a-" the man's forearm flexed in preparation to squeeze the trigger, but another guard had come forward and gripped his wrist.

"That's not one of our orders, soldier," he said sternly.

The guard growled and stood up, flipping around to storm down the hallway.

Slade chuckled again.

A man stepped up next to Robin and then lowered down, putting one of his knees between Robin's shoulder blades to hold him down. He reached up for Robin's arms and gripped them tightly.

"Release," he ordered and Robin's arms came free from the floor. The man yanked Robin's arms down and twisted them behind his back. "Activate."

Robin's arms were locked behind his back once again and the man stood up off of him. Robin turned his head to look over at Slade to see that the same had been done to him.

"Hogtie," the voice commanded and Slade and Robin suddenly found themselves arching backwards as their ankle cuffs locked to their wrists.

Two men stepped up to Robin's sides and grabbed his arms and legs. They lifted him up off the floor and carried him down the hall. Robin glanced at Slade as he passed, watching as four men were treating him like a piece of luggage as well.

Slade looked over at Robin with his grin still in place. Robin couldn't help returning the smile and he even chuckled quietly. Slade joined Robin's chuckling, which grew to a quiet laugh, until they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Their laughter echoed back at them as they were hauled through the corridor back in the direction of their prison cell.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter is about 12 pages and nearly done. I will be posting it next Wednesday or Thursday. I hope I still have some readers out there.
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Point out any funny sounding sentences or errors and I will fix them. Robin was a bit cranky through most of this one, but he gets like that when he's under pressure and in fear of his life. Remember the episode "Haunted"? Robin has a bit of dark side in him.
> 
> Oh, a quick note about the proper use of the word biceps. You see, biceps can be used to describe both of the muscles in both of the upper arms, or only one of the upper arms. Biceps is used for both the singular and the plural. Bicep is wrong. It is not a word. Just wanted to point that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm no Stephen King, but I hope my fic offers at least some entertainment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> This is a busy chapter. One thing happens right after another, so this chapter ends up feeling rushed and choppy. It's fun to read but then at the end I feel like it should have been smoother and it needed more direction.
> 
> But I don't feel like ironing out the jagged ups and downs in the plot line so just read it slower and maybe you won't notice ;)
> 
> I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and sent me their condolences. I read them and they made me feel better. I took some time for myself and I am back in action now and feeling like my old self again. Things are looking up. Thank you to my readers!
> 
> On with the story!
> 
> Where were we? Well, hopefully once you start reading it'll all come back to you...

Chapter 13

~oOo~

By the time Robin and Slade reached the hallway leading to their cell, the mood had become considerably more somber. The weight of growing dread spreading through Robin's chest threatened to suffocate him. He clenched his teeth to fight back his panic as they came closer and closer to the door of that abhorrent cell.

Robin couldn't help squirming a little when the guards carried him up to the entrance and stepped through the open doorway, marching him into the room without missing a step.

"Welcome back," Brother Blood said from where he was standing near the bars in the center of the room.

Robin glanced around the cell as the guards carried him through the bars to set him on the floor. The bodies were gone and both the barred gate and the wooden door had been replaced. The cell looked exactly the same as it had the first day he arrived.

They were right back where they started with nothing to show for their efforts.

Slade was carried in and set down next to Robin. The guards quickly filed out of the cell to stand with Blood on the other side of the bars.

Blood waved his hand and the cuffs deactivated, releasing Robin's and Slade's limbs. They both moved their aching arms down to press their hands against the floor and push themselves up to their knees. Slade continued to rise up to his full height, but Robin stayed where he was, sitting on his knees, wincing at the pain in his back and legs from being stuck in that hogtied position for so long.

Slade clenched his fists and matched glares with Blood. "How did you know?"

Blood's lips twitched with the slightest hint of a smile. "Oh did I forget to mention the perimeter sensors? It's a fail-safe, designed to detect when you are about to exit off of this floor. So, if you did ever manage to get out of your cell, your cuffs would keep you from getting very far."

"If not for that, you would have had no idea we were gone," Slade stated, voicing Blood's very thoughts.

"Perhaps," Blood responded, trying not to confirm or deny the statement. "But without help, I doubt you would have made it out of here before my men found you."

Slade raised an eyebrow when two guards entered the room, shoving a very distraught man ahead of them.

Corey stumbled forward and looked up to meet Slade's gaze.

Brother Blood clasped his hands behind his back and stepped forward to walk around Corey. "I'd introduce you, but I believe you are already acquainted."

Corey straightened and then glared down at the floor.

"Why did you help them?" Blood asked as he continued to pace around him.

Robin jumped to his feet. "He didn't help us!" he shouted.

Brother Blood stopped walking and turned his glare on Robin. "Children should be seen and not heard. If you talk out of turn again, I'll have you gagged. Are we clear, young man?"

Robin growled through his clenched teeth, but otherwise remained silent.

Slade glanced back at Robin with a smirk on his face and Robin answered his _that's-something-I'd-like-to-see_ expression with a _fuck-off-and-die_ glare.

"Now," Blood turned his attention back to Corey. "Where were we? Oh yes, you were about to answer my question."

Corey let out a sigh. "I was afraid Deathstroke would kill me if I didn't help them."

"Oh? And the prospect of _me_ killing you for helping them paled in comparison, did it?"

"Of course not, Sir. I was just trying to buy time until I could find a way to warn you. I had to play along. I had to do what he said so that he didn't kill me."

"Is that so? Well guess what. He's going to kill you anyway."

"What?" Corey blurted out just as two guards grabbed his arms and shoved him past the bars, into the cell.

Blood turned to face Slade. "Since you got him to openly betray me, you are now responsible for him. I'll leave his death to you. Kill him."

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a wise decision? There are severe repercussions for killing a man of the law."

Corey's eyes widened. "No. He's lying. Don't listen to him."

"Oh please," Blood rolled his eyes. "It's no secret that you are undercover. I've known _that_ since before you even arrived."

"No... How?" Corey paled. "How did you know?"

"Simple. The man who ordered you to go undercover in the first place, your boss... he works for me. I control his every thought."

"Damn it!" the ex-guard growled.

Robin's eyes were wide in surprise. That explained why Corey was so eager to help them escape. He probably didn't want them to compromise his investigation. It made sense now why Corey seemed different. He was never under Blood's influence. No wonder Robin liked him.

Blood smiled arrogantly, "You were just a distraction for the rest of the force to focus on. You were a decoy to keep the Feds from getting too nosey. I'm impressed Slade figured it out so quickly. And now that the truth is out in the open... It's time to die."

Blood looked at Slade and gave a slight nod of his head. "Kill him, or Robin will die in his place. And you know what that will mean for your son. I'm in no mood for second chances."

"Well, you heard the man," Slade said, taking a step closer to Corey.

"Slade, don't!" Robin yelled, leaping forward and grabbing Slade's arm. "He's an officer! He's not one of _them_! He's not an enemy!" Robin yanked on Slade's arm, trying to pull him back.

Slade growled and jerked his arm up, twisting it out of Robin's hands. He quickly reached around behind Robin's head and gripped him by the back of his neck. Slade shoved Robin towards the open gateway, sending him stumbling out into the hands of the guards.

"Hang onto him for me, will you?" Slade smirked at Robin.

"Stop it! Let go!" Robin shouted at the guards who were trying to restrain him. It took two of them to get his arms behind his back before Blood took control of the situation and activated his cuffs. "You bastards!" Robin yelled as the guard behind him gripped him by his hair and wrapped an arm around his bare chest to hold him in place.

"Slade!" Robin shouted, redirecting his anger towards its source. "I thought you didn't take orders from anyone! Think about what you're doing!"

"Gag him," Blood ordered calmly.

"Damn it, Slade! You don't even care! Is this what you wanted to happen? Were you planning for it to come to this all along?" Robin shouted until a guard stepped up in front of him and forced a black strip of cloth between his lips. The man reached behind Robin's head and tied the strips of cloth together tightly, preventing Robin from being able to form words.

Robin growled through the cloth, clenching his teeth down on the material. He squirmed against the man holding him in place, still determined to break free and rescue Corey.

Slade sighed and took a step towards Corey. "He's half right. I didn't plan for it to happen quite like this, but I did warn you it would end this way."

The poor guy glared at Slade and raised his fists up, preparing to defend himself as Slade stepped closer.

"Oh come now, you don't really think you stand a chance against me, do you? Just save yourself the trouble and let me kill you peacefully. I'm sure a special memorial will be held in your honor. You'll be the hero you always wanted to be and all you'll need to do is die."

"No. I don't care about any of that. To hell with honor. To hell with this damn assignment. I have a family. I have a wife and a little boy who are waiting for me to come home. I can't just let you kill me without trying to fight back. At least for them."

Slade tilted his head. He regarded the man silently for a moment before giving him a quick nod of agreement. "I understand. There is very little a father wouldn't do for his son, even standing up to the Devil himself," Slade smirked, reaching up to smooth down his goatee with a hand, tugging at it in a sinister looking way.

Corey glared at the amused look on Slade's face and then he lunged forward, deciding to make the first move.

Slade reached his hand out for Corey's throat as he approached, but Corey was prepared and easily knocked Slade's hand aside with one arm as he brought the other one up to punch Slade in the gut. Slade grunted when the fist connected with his stomach and he stumbled back half a step.

Corey clenched his teeth with the effort to bring his other fist around to punch Slade in the face. Slade's head snapped to the side but he quickly countered and swung his own fist around to backhand the man.

Corey saw it coming and leaned back just in time to miss the fist. "Ha!" he shouted happily and then stepped up again to attack Slade.

Robin watched the two men fight with a worried frown. To the untrained eye, Slade appeared to be losing, but Robin knew better as he watched Slade take hit after hit. The question was _why_ was he pretending to lose.

Slade staggered back after receiving a particularly powerful blow. He bent over, using a hand on one knee to support his weight as he panted for breath.

"I'm winning," the man said to himself in disbelief, his face full of hope.

"Slade," Brother Blood called out from where he was watching behind the bars. "This is terribly pathetic. Just kill him already before I lose my patience."

Slade's eye shifted to glance at Robin, who quickly shook his head 'no' before the fist in his messy black hair tightened its hold. Slade let out a sigh of resignation and then straightened to his full height. He clenched his fists and locked his gaze on the young man.

Corey, still blind with pride and too much confidence, stepped up to Slade preparing to punch him in the face, but right before his fist would have connected with Slade's jaw, Slade caught his wrist in a vicelike grip and then twisted his arm behind his back, spinning him around.

Corey yelled out in pain and tried to jerk his arm free when he realized that Slade had released his arm and both hands were now around his throat, gripping him around the base of his skull and jaw, holding his head still.

He froze in Slade's grip and his eyes widened. "You... you were toying with me?"

"No. Not at all," Slade shook his head slightly. "You were trained well. You are very skilled in hand to hand combat. You deserved a fighting chance before your death, at least for the sake of your son and your pride."

"I see." Corey swallowed under Slade's hand, his throat suddenly feeling too dry. He chuckled nervously, "Heh, ha-ha... Thanks."

Corey closed his eyes just as Slade suddenly jerked his head to the side, snapping his neck.

Slade opened his hands, letting the man's body fall to the floor. "You're welcome."

Two guards hurried in to grab the body. Slade clasped his hands behind his back, watching them with a glare as they rushed to carry Corey out of the room.

Blood turned to look at the guard holding Robin. "I think it's safe to remove his muzzle and return him to his Master."

Robin locked his malicious glare on Blood, not caring to hide the tears of anger brimming his vivid blue eyes. The lean muscles across his chest and arms flexed with the urge to attack Blood, to rip him apart with his bare hands.

Blood raised an eyebrow. "My, my, such viscous intent." He stepped up to tower over Robin. "You look like you have something you want to say to me," he mocked, matching glares with the boy.

Blood held his hand out towards a guard standing near Robin. The man pulled out a dagger and placed it in Blood's waiting palm. Blood reached his other hand up to hold Robin's jaw, pushing the boy's head back against the guard behind him to keep him still.

Robin's chest heaved with each hate filled breath. He watched the blade come closer as Blood brought it up to press the tip against the line of his jaw.

Blood dug the knife into Robin's face and then slowly sliced upwards underneath the gag. Robin tensed at the sharp pain, his breath hissing past the strip of cloth between his clenched teeth. The stinging pain made his eyes water, adding to the tears of anger already pooled along the edges of his lids, causing them to spill over and stream down his face.

The double-edged knife cut through the black material just as easily as it slid through Robin's flesh. The cloth loosened and fell free from around Robin's head, but he kept his teeth tightly clenched down on the strip in his mouth.

Brother Blood glared down at the teen, watching the blood flow freely from the gash that he had carved from the boy's jaw line up to just below his eye. He released Robin's jaw and held the knife out to hand back to the guard.

"Well?" Blood raised an eyebrow.

Robin stared hatefully up at Blood. He growled through the cloth between his teeth. "You. Will. Pay," he bit the words out.

Blood chuckled darkly. He lifted his gaze to glance at the surrounding men. "Leave us," he commanded.

The guards all looked at Blood warily, but they obediently turned and walked out of the cell, closing the heavy wooden door behind them. Blood reached out for Robin's arm and yanked him forward, shoving him into the cell with Slade.

Robin's ankle cuffs suddenly locked together, causing him to wobble in an attempt to catch his balance before he half-fell, half-dropped down to his knees. He spit the gag out of his mouth and glared up at Blood angrily. He growled in frustration at his uselessness.

Slade took a step towards Blood with fists clenched and ready at his sides. Blood turned to face Slade with an evil sneer as he raised a glowing red hand up at the man.

"You would think to attack _me_?" Blood asked, in an appalled tone.

Suddenly, the metal bands around Slade's limbs lit up and he was yanked backwards, his feet dragging across the floor, to slam up against the wall with a pained grunt. Blood spread his fingers and simultaneously Slade's arms stretched up and out and his feet spread apart so that he was standing against the wall with limbs extended in the form of an X.

Blood clasped his hands behind his back. "I warned you that if you killed anymore of my men I would chain you to the wall."

"Mmm, and I had so much fun calling your bluff," Slade smiled. "And that's exactly why I don't play poker. Now chess, on the other hand, is a game I _never_ lose."

"What? This isn't a game!" Blood seethed.

"Just because you're not having any fun, doesn't mean we're not still playing."

"There's no need to _play_ at anything. I've already won. We've successfully integrated the healing factor with the base of the serum. It's only a matter of time before we are ready to take the next step, and when that time comes, I want the rest of the formula, Slade. You had better be prepared to give it to me."

"Oh, you'll get it, Blood. And don't worry, I will be fully prepared and quite eager to _give it_ to you." Slade smirked.

Blood sneered derisively and then he raised his hand up at Slade. A dim red glow illuminated Blood's long, thin fingers.

Slade's eyebrows suddenly shot up in surprise and Blood's glare deepened in response. The glow around Blood's hand grew a few shades darker and simultaneously Slade grunted in pain.

Robin squinted his eyes as he searched Slade's body, trying to find a matching red glow on the man that matched that of Blood's glowing hand. He scanned over Slade's arms, then his head, then Robin's eyes darted to his feet and moved all the way up his legs to Slade's...

... _Holy below the belt_... Robin thought, as his eyes met the glowing red light illuminating the man's groin.

Slade's teeth clenched in pain as he panted for breath. Beads of sweat broke out over the man's brow, and the muscles of his body flexed.

"I'm tired of your innuendos, Slade," Blood growled.

"I don't know... where your mind is... but, I-ugh, shit!" Slade paused to gasp for a breath. "I was talking about _killing_ you... Nothing more."

Blood raised an eyebrow. "I've heard rumors of your trysts with almost everyone that crosses your path. Is this hyper-sexualized behavior of yours attributed to the serum?"

"It comes with the territory... of being a wanted man." Slade gasped the words out. "The rumors, that is." One corner of his mouth pulled up into half a smile.

"Whatever your reasons, stop with the insinuations. I'm not interested."

"Funny... _You're_ the one... fondling my balls..." Slade said, a sinister grin spreading across his face.

Blood's lip curled in a snarl and he clenched his glowing hand into a tight fist.

Slade's eye widened and his breath caught in his throat. Droplets of sweat rolled down his face to drip from the white goatee at his chin.

Blood smiled. "Like squeezing hard-boiled eggs. I wonder if you will manage to stay conscious when they burst."

Robin shifted uncomfortably at the thought. He watched the muscles of Slade's arms flex to their limits, threatening to rupture through his skin as the man twisted his wrists and pulled at his restraints. A stream of bright red blood trickled down from his wrists to drip from the metal cuffs.

Robin's eyes widened when Slade's cuffs began to slowly scrape across the wall, the magnetic bindings proving to be no match for Slade's strength, in the face of the man's suffering.

Slade growled through his clenched teeth and slammed his head back against the wall. The color drained from his face as the man's body shook in agony.

Then suddenly a pained shout tore from Slade's throat and he completely froze in place, his body rigid and tense, his fists clenched, and his eye squeezed shut.

Brother Blood chuckled darkly. "Ah, you have outdone yourself yet again. A lesser man would have at least cried for mercy when the testicles ruptured inside the sac, but here you are, still conscious, still acutely aware of everything around you, and you didn't even shed a single tear."

Slade opened his eye and focused his blurred vision on Blood's figure. He pulled in a shallow, ragged breath and swallowed back the bile in his throat. He managed to smirk at the telekinetic.

"Now I won't... be able to have... anymore kids..." Slade half-choked/half-laughed. "Well... for the next... couple of minutes... at least."

Blood's lip curled derisively. "It's all a joke to you, isn't it?"

A weak smile spread across Slade's face as he closed his eye again and hung his head.

"I suppose immortality would do that to you; leave you feeling empty... perhaps unsatisfied, after a while. Eventually you will have experienced everything that life has to offer, and then what is left? There is nothing left to discover, nothing left to fear, nothing left to challenge you... nothing left to fuck."

Brother Blood walked over to Slade and reached up to place a finger under the man's bristled chin. He lifted Slade's face, prompting him to open his eye and meet Blood's gaze.

"Is that what happened to you? Are you so bored with life that you are actually enjoying your stay here? Is this something new, being trapped here and feeling threatened? Is it exciting trying to overcome this situation? Trying to conquer Robin and outsmart me?"

Slade chuckled weakly. "I am quite the thrill seeker," he answered sarcastically through his smirk.

"Hmph," Blood looked skeptically at Slade with a disbelieving expression. He dropped his hand and flipped around. "Well, then I'll leave you to your arrogant delusions, since you seem to be enjoying yourself so much."

Robin eyed Blood warily as the tall thin man sauntered towards him. Blood stopped in front of him to tower over him. Robin, having gained an all new respect for Blood's powers, looked up at Blood with a somewhat fearful expression.

Blood smiled down at him. "Do you have anything you would like to add?"

Robin frowned, but remained silent.

"Good lad. But, don't think you've gotten off easy. If I didn't need you as strong and healthy as possible for the next test, I'd have you by the balls, up against that wall as well."

Robin flinched slightly and gave a small nod of his head. Blood stared down at him, daring Robin to give him a reason, but Robin wasn't that stupid. Cocky and stubborn, yes, but not stupid. He was raised properly by a famous billionaire. He was trained stringently by the unmerciful Dark Knight. He knew when it was in his best interests to sit down and shut up.

Blood's eyes narrowed, looking almost a little disappointed as he turned around and headed for the exit. He stepped through the gate and it promptly slid shut. The heavy wooden door flew open and Blood stormed out of the cell, telepathically slamming it closed behind him.

The familiar hum of deadly voltage filled the uncomfortable silence.

Robin's cuffs released their hold and he slowly pushed himself up off the floor. He rubbed his wrists and looked up in Slade's direction. Slade's eye was closed and his head was down.

"Are you... all right?" Robin asked, not really knowing what else to say to the invincible, immortal villain.

Slade lifted his head to look up at Robin. "Not really, to be quite honest with you." He swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. "That was a whole new kind of pain."

 _Pain_. Robin reached up to his face and brushed his fingers over the cut in his cheek. The blood from the wound had ran down his neck and dripped onto his chest, leaving a sticky, drying mess.

"At least you'll heal." Robin's tone was heavy with despair.

"It is a shame he marred that pretty face of yours."

Robin looked up at Slade with a hateful glare, but he was caught off guard by the look of regret on Slade's face.

The man wasn't mocking him at all.

Robin's expression softened and then he turned away from Slade, confused that the villain seemed to care.

The teen sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around the room. "Hell."

"Indeed."

"This sucks."

"Quite."

"What are we going to do now?"

"We'll know when the time comes," Slade closed his eye again.

"You might have all the time in the world to hang around here and wait, but _I_ don't."

"I could always give Blood the rest of the formula, if you're so impatient to leave," Slade raised an eyebrow, but kept his eye closed.

"You _could_ have given Blood the formula to save Corey's life!" Robin retorted angrily, spinning around to glare at Slade.

Slade opened his eye. "Ah, _there_ it is. I was wondering when that was coming."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Slade angrily. "Sorry," he grumbled.

"You're _sorry_?" Slade was surprised, not expecting to hear an apology.

"I know you had no choice. I shouldn't have said that. There was no way Blood was going to just let him walk away. You did what you had to do to keep me alive and save your son. I don't blame you."

One side of Slade's mouth pulled up into half a smile. "Don't think too highly of me, Robin. My intentions were not so noble."

Robin glanced over at Slade, raising a smug eyebrow. "Then why bother to let Corey beat the crap out of you?"

Slade's eye narrowed. "My reasons are my own."

"Don't try to deny it. That was a really great thing you did for him. You could have just killed him, but you gave him hope and the confidence to die with pride," Robin smiled appreciatively.

"You're reading too far into this," Slade averted his eye to look past Robin, at the bars.

"There's good in you somewhere, no matter how much you try to cover it up. I've seen it," Robin smirked.

Slade rolled his eye. "Think what you will. If I wasn't locked to this wall, I'd prove how wrong you are."

Robin's self-satisfied grin widened, but then he winced at the pain caused from the gash in his cheek. "Ow."

Slade chuckled. "Heh, serves you right."

Robin shot him a glare and flipped around to walk towards the beds. He reached up for his mat on the top bunk and pulled it down. Robin then laid his mat out over Slade's mat on the bottom bed.

He flopped down on the two mats and stretched his arms out with an overly-dramatic yawn. "Since you're going to be sleeping against the wall, you won't mind if I use _your_ bed, will you?"

Slade raised an eyebrow. "You're not funny."

Robin chuckled. "At least _one_ of us should be comfortable, right?"

Slade glared at Robin. "Let's hope you don't wet the bed, boy, or both of us will be uncomfortable."

Robin frowned at Slade's jibe. "Thanks for your concern, but if I do, the top mat should keep the bottom one nice and dry for me. One mat is better than _none_ at all, you know what I mean?"

Slade's lip curled and his eye narrowed with an expression that looked like salt was being rubbed into his wounds. He twisted his arms, testing his restraints.

Robin folded his arms behind his head. "Mmm, feels _soooo_ good to lay down and relax. There's really no sense in wasting the energy to climb up to the top bunk when your bed isn't even being used." Robin's tone was laced with amusement. "I guess I should thank you for murdering all those people and getting yourself cuffed to the wall."

"You little-" Slade growled through a sinister grin. "Just wait until I'm free... I'll show you how much more energy can be wasted when you choose to sleep in _my_ bed."

Robin laughed quietly and closed his eyes, enjoying his little victory. He let out a sigh, sinking into the momentary peacefulness, however brief it might be. He thought of Corey, replaying the man's last moments in his mind. He would make Blood pay for what he did... as soon as he figured out how to get out of this cell.

"Uh-oh," Slade said quietly, though his tone was laced with dread.

Robin opened one eye and huffed in irritation at hisabsurdly brief moment of peace and quiet. He sat up and looked at Slade. "What is it?"

Robin got up out of bed, alarmed by the expression on Slade's face, and walked over to the restrained man.

Slade's white eyebrows pulled together in a painful frown. "Ever heard of testicular torsion?"

Robin tilted his head. "Yes?" he answered in a questioning tone. "Don't tell me that your... Are they ...twisted?"

"Just one." Slade looked down at his crotch. "Shit, it's going to heal."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Robin raised a questioning brow.

"No. My body is healing too fast, mending the tissues together before my testicle can untwist and right itself. It'll be stuck like this unless..." Slade looked up at Robin, a bit of panic in his determined expression.

Robin's eyes widened and then he shook his head. "No way," he said, taking a step back.

Slade's face contorted in anger. "Damn it boy," he snarled through his clenched teeth. "Don't you _dare_ hesitate after everything I have done for you," Slade seethed.

"But, you're... _you_ and I'm... _me_... And _you_ are asking _me_ to..." Robin cringed at the thought, but he stepped closer to Slade, stopping in front of the man to look up at him with a pleading expression.

"Don't make this into something more than it is," Slade said sternly, staring down at Robin with an authoritative scowl.

"What'll happen if I don't do it?" Robin's tone was purely curious.

Slade's murderous glare was suddenly back in place.

"All right, all right. Sheesh! I was just asking." Robin couldn't help glancing at the man's wrists just to make sure he was still cuffed to the wall.

"Robin, if you don't manually untwist it, it will heal in place. The blood supply will be cut off. My body will continue to try and heal it, but strangled as it is, I will be caught in an unrelenting cycle of throbbing pain. Then the only way to correct it would be for you to cut open my scrotum, slice the testicle free and-"

"Wait, did you just say that _I_ would have to cut open your _scrotum_?" Robin was mortified

"Well I can't very well do it myself, now can I?"

"Whoa, that's _way_ too up close and personal. Are you sure it won't fix itself if you give it a couple more minutes?"

"In a couple more minutes I'll be paging Dr. Robin to the OR," Slade replied dryly.

"I don't know who should be more terrified by that, me or you?"

Slade smirked in response. "Decide how you want to do this, Robin... the hard way, or the messy way."

"You already know what I'm going to choose," Robin snapped.

"Then get to it," the older man commanded.

Robin looked down at Slade's crotch. "Which one is it?"

"Left."

Robin let out a heavy sigh and reached one hand for Slade's drawstring. He pulled the knot free and then gripped the waistband of his pants. Slowly, he pulled the material away from Slade's muscled stomach and then he moved his other hand up to hover above the opening.

"The clock is ticking, Robin."

"Shut up, I know."

Robin looked down to stare at the floor and then he slowly slipped his hand down Slade's pants. He felt the man's trail of hair brushing against his skin as his fingers sought their target. He made sure to veer to the left to avoid groping any other appendages unnecessarily.

Robin's fingers came into contact with the warm, soft skin encasing Slade's testicle and he felt his face flush hot in embarrassment.

"I meant _your_ left," Slade stated abruptly.

Robin released the man's nut as if it were a hot coal. He glared up at Slade angrily with his hand still down the man's pants. "I asked you which one of _your_ balls it was. Why the hell would you tell me _my_ left?"

"I was trying to make it easier for you."

"It's not that fucking hard to determine which side I need to grab when it's _your_ left instead of mine!"

"Well apparently discrepancies can arise," Slade said cooly, raising a white brow.

"Ugh." Robin moved his hand to the other side of Slade's scrotum. "You should have just let me die back when my hand was clean and innocent." Robin roughly gripped Slade's other testicle.

Slade sucked a breath in through his teeth. "Ow. And miss out on this pain-filled opportunity to defile even a small part of you? ...Never."

"Well, what now?"

"Turn it. No, not the skin!" Slade jerked back, pressing into the wall to escape Robin's hand.

Robin growled in frustration. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking up into Slade's glaring face.

"The sac is fine. Don't twist the outside skin. It's the ball inside that needs to be turned. Use your fingers on the outside of my scrotum to turn the testicle."

"That's what I was doing!" Robin snapped and moved his hand to cup Slade once again.

"Then do it a little more gently. It felt like you were trying to twist my nut clean off."

"Is this better, you big baby?"

"Yes, thank you. Wait! Not that way. Twist it the other way."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this? If someone told me I would someday _willingly_ have my hand down Slade's pants, I would laugh in their face and then I would knock 'em out," Robin muttered to himself while he carefully massaged Slade's scrotum with his fingers, slowly turning the ball inside.

Slade smiled. "Yes, that's good. Almost there," he coached while looking down at Robin, watching him work. "Careful, now. There you go... Yes, a few more. Not much longer now..."

Suddenly Robin frowned and held his hand still. Something else was moving inside of Slade's pants besides his fingers. "What the?" he asked in a confused tone, trying to figure out what else was down the man's pants.

Robin lifted his head to look up at Slade with a worried frown. "Are you-? Are you... getting hard?"

"Mmmm," Slade hummed, smiling down at Robin. "You have no idea how good it feels... the sensation of blood rushing back into my testicle."

Robin was mortified. "Well ignore it! I'm trying to help save your testicle, not get you off! Make it stop!"

Slade chuckled. "Don't worry. It would take a lot more than your fumbling fingers to attain my _full_ attention. But please... don't let that stop you," he smirked.

Robin shuddered and started slowly turning the man's ball again. "Tell me this is almost over?" he asked, turning his face away to stare out towards the bars.

"Oh, I'm _ssssoooo_ close. Keep going... just a little more. I'm almost there," Slade purred in a low voice full of pleasure.

"Your nut isn't the only thing that's twisted," Robin accused while spinning the ball one more revolution.

Slade laughed quietly. "All right, Robin. I'm done. You can stop now."

Robin pulled his hand out of Slade's pants and visibly relaxed with a sigh of relief. He looked down at his hand, holding it out as if it were coated in something hazardous.

Slade looked down at his trail of white hair that was slowly becoming more and more exposed as his pants slipped down lower on his hips. "Dear child... unless you want a visual image to go along with your hands-on experience, I would suggest straightening me up."

Robin glanced down at the thatch of whit hair peeking out over the orange material. "I'm going to need therapy after this," he groaned and reached out for Slade's drawstrings. He pulled the man's pants up and tightened the strings before tying them off in a neat bow.

"Much appreciated," Slade smiled down at Robin. "You saved me a couple hours of agony."

Robin looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth and he quickly turned away. Then his eyes popped open and he flipped back around to stare up at Slade with a puzzled expression.

"Wait. A couple hours? I thought you said it wouldn't heal on its own?"

Slade grinned down at Robin. "No, I never said it wouldn't heal on its own. I did say that I would be in a lot of pain, but I didn't specify how _long_ I would be in pain."

"Then why the hell did you say I would have to cut you open to fix it if I didn't manually untwist it?" Robin glared angrily.

Slade shrugged his shoulders as much as his bound limbs would allow. "That would have been the second fastest way to correct it and end my discomfort. Of course, I only suggested that second option as a little extra incentive to get you to do what I wanted. Honestly, Robin, would _you_ want to hang around in all that pain waiting for _your_ testicle to reconnect to its blood supply?"

"You should have told me it would have eventually healed on its own!"

"But then you wouldn't have wanted to put your hand down my pants," Slade smiled triumphantly.

"Damn right! Oh, we are _soooo_ even! I think _you_ might actually owe _me_ now."

"Not quite. You are still in debt."

" _What_? How do you figure?"

Slade's expression hardened with his seriousness. "I have fed you."

"Hey, you _force_ fed me!"

"I kept you warm."

"You _held_ me down!"

"I took care of you when you were sick."

"Are you listening to yourself? It's your fault I'm here in the first place."

"So," Slade continued, "by my count, I have done way more for you than you have for me."

"Like hell you have. Nothing tops touching _those_." Robin pointed a finger at Slade's pelvis.

"How about touching yours?"

"Mine? When did you ever touch my-" Robin's eyes widened and he gasped. "The shower!"

"Yesss," Slade hissed with a sinister grin.

"You perverted bastard. What did you do to me?" Robin glared up at Slade.

Slade chuckled. "A lot more than just fondling your right nut."

Robin clenched his teeth and then suddenly his fist swished through the air to punch Slade in the stomach.

Slade grunted and coughed, but quickly regained his composure. "I might have deserved that, but if you hit me again while I am helpless to defend myself, there will be hell to pay, boy." Slade was smirking, but his eye had narrowed with the threat.

"What about _me_ , when _I_ was helpless to defend _myself_?" Robin seethed with his fists clenched.

Slade sneered contemptuously down at Robin. "I washed you, Robin..."

Robin flinched.

"Every grimy inch of you..."

Robin cringed.

"Every nook and crevice on your lithe little body..."

Robin grimaced.

"Nothing more."

"Then you shouldn't make it sound like something more happened!" Robin raised his voice, thoroughly frustrated with the way Slade carried on conversations.

" _You_ shouldn't let your imagination run away with you," Slade smiled.

"You're impossible! I'm done talking to you!" Robin flipped around and stormed towards the beds. "Just having to deal with you should put _you_ in debt to _me_."

"Coexisting as cell-mates doesn't count," Slade called after him.

Robin flopped down in bed on his back. "If _you_ keep count, I'll owe you for the rest of my life. We're _even_!" Robin crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Stop talking to me."

"We might have been even before you took that sucker punch. You at least owe me for that."

"Hey, _you_ even admitted you deserved that!" Robin growled through his clenched teeth.

"Doesn't mean you don't have to pay for it," Slade grinned.

"Shut up already!"

Slade chuckled. "I'm sensing a little hostility. Are you beginning to tire of my company?"

"Why are you still talking?"

"It's normal to engage in a little pillow talk after sharing an intimate moment with your partner."

"I'm not your partner!" Robin growled.

"Oh, so you no longer wish to be my equal? Then are we back to Master and apprentice?"

" _Slade,_ " Robin groaned and rolled onto his side, turning his back to the manipulative bastard.

Slade laughed quietly. "I surely would have gone mad with boredom by now, were it not for you, Robin."

"You're already mad," Robin let out a heavy sigh. He reached a hand out in front of him to feel the cold wall of his prison. "And I'm not that far off," he whispered sadly.

Slade remained silent. His cold, calculating eye scanned over Robin's scarred back, taking in the sight of the teens small form curled up in his bed.

A malicious grin slowly cracked across Slade's face.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fighting with this chapter for weeks. I finally just decided to end it, post it, and move on to the next chapter. Ugh.
> 
> Of course let me know if you see any errors, or weird sounding sentences.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm still working hard on getting this story finished.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Here's the next chapter, just for you. It's... well... weird. But hopefully entertaining.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 14

~oOo~

Robin opened his eyes and stretched his arms out with a loud yawn. "Ow, damn," he said, lifting a hand up to the cut in his face. It felt tight and dry except for where he had just tore it open when he yawned. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Finally awake?" Slade asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Robin looked up at Slade groggily. "I guess so. Wasn't really planning on taking a nap. How long have I been out?"

"Let me check my watch." Slade said dryly. He pulled on the cuffs that held his wrists permanently locked to the wall while keeping his blank gaze fixed on Robin. "Oh wait, that's right. I'm not wearing a watch," he said in a spitefully sarcastic tone.

Robin smirked at Slade, his bright blue eyes taking in the image of the intimidatingly large man standing, restrained, up against the wall. "Well, _somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the... wall."

"Cute, Robin," Slade's eye narrowed. "My balls itch. Why don't you come over here and scratch them for me."

Robin stood up from the bed and walked up to Slade with an evil smile.

Slade raised a curious white eyebrow, watching the boy approach until he came to a stop in front of him.

"You want me to scratch them for you?" Robin asked, the smile on his face changing to a glare.

"Ro _bin._.." Slade said quietly, using a warning inflection at the end of the boy's name. He didn't like the look in Robin's eyes.

"Oh, I'll scratch them for you," Robin spread his feet a little to brace himself. "A swift kick should take care of that itch, right?"

"Don't do it, boy," Slade cautioned. He clenched his fists and glared angrily down at the teen. "You'll be sorry."

Robin let out a short laugh. "Sorrier than I am right now? Look at me Slade!" he yelled, holding his arms out to give Slade a clear view of his thin, scarred body. "What the hell else could you do to me?"

Slade's eye roamed down the hero's form, pausing for a moment to admire the "S" shaped scar on the boy's chest, before his steely gaze slid back up to meet angry blue eyes. "Things could always get worse for you, Robin," Slade smiled sinisterly.

"Just hold still, so I can scratch that itch for you. You deserve the favor," Robin took a step back and prepared to launch a kick with all his strength.

Slade's body tensed and he clenched his teeth in anticipation of taking the brunt of Robin's misplaced vengeance. This was going to hurt. Well, for a moment or two.

Robin pulled his leg back with a growl and was just about to let loose when the door rattled and the locks clicked.

Slade and Robin both turned their heads to stare at the interruption.

"Holy saved by the door, Slade," Robin snapped. "This isn't over."

Slade glared at Robin. "Likewise, boy. But I'm thankful for the reprieve, none the less."

Slowly, the door creaked open and a slim female figure slipped into the room. She glanced around the cell, smiling at Robin, and then fixed her bright green eyes on Slade.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little redheaded assistant," Slade smiled.

Robin's glare had melted from his face and was replaced with a wide-eyed look of wonder. "Wow," he whispered out loud without realizing it.

Sade glanced over at the stunned teen with a smirk. "Ah, that's right, you have a thing for redheads, don't you."

Robin closed his mouth and quickly set his scowl back in place. "No I don't," he snapped.

"Just aliens then?"

"Shut up, Slade," Robin turned away, taking a few steps towards the beds, hoping Slade didn't notice the slight blush that colored his cheeks.

Slade chuckled and turned his attention back to the girl walking up to the bars. Surprisingly the bars slid open and she stepped inside the cell. The gate slid shut behind her.

"How'd you do that?" Robin asked, astonished.

The girl smirked at him and Robin sensed something familiar in that smirk. Something he recognized. He stared at her in absolute confusion. The smirk reminded him of... Slade.

The girl turned her gaze back to Slade and glared angrily as she walked towards him. She came to a stop directly in front of him and then she suddenly raised her hand in the air and slapped Slade across the face with such speed that Robin didn't realize what had happened until the echo from the loud clap began to fade from the room.

"You almost kissed me!" the small female yelled up at the man who was close to triple her size.

Slade licked the blood from the corner of his mouth and then slowly turned his head forward to look down on the girl. "There's nothing wrong with a father kissing his daughter."

Robin's eyes almost popped out of his head and his mouth fell open in shock.

"It was creepy! And you know it!" she insisted.

"So you were really scared then, hmm? And here I was about to praise you for your excellent acting."

"Of course I was scared! When you chose me to be your assistant, I wasn't sure you knew it was me, not until you tried to _kiss_ me. I almost told you to stop! You could have blown my cover!"

"I _saved_ your cover. You opened your mouth to protest and if I hadn't started speaking, you would have given yourself away. And what do you suppose Blood would have done to you then, when he found out that you were my daughter?" Slade scolded, sounding like an angry father.

"Then why would you draw attention to me? Why choose me to be your assistant in the first place and put me into such a compromising situa..." Rose trailed off and then her brow wrinkled in thought. "Wait, you were testing me. Trying to _make_ me blow my cover. You were setting me up!"

"Smart girl," Slade smirked.

"Well it didn't work! I would have kissed you! I was prepared to go through with it, just to prove you wrong!"

"No. You were terrified. All you had to do was play your part as my timid, frightened assistant and you couldn't do it. You wanted to stop me. You couldn't take the next step even to maintain your cover."

"But no one suspected anything! It didn't matter. You were juste being cruel."

"But it _does_ matter, Rose. If I hadn't started talking, if I had waited to see what you would do, you would have sealed your fate. You would have lost your hold on your facade. It proves how ill-suited you are for this. You don't have the heart for it. I continually give you opportunities to prove yourself to me and you constantly disappoint me. I am not cruel. I am realistic. You are not ready."

"Yes I am!"

"Rose, you are still young. Perhaps in time you will develop the resolve to do what is necessary."

" _Resolve_? How dare you! I cut out my own eye for you!" Rose pointed angrily at the fake green orb that filled her socket. "And you are going to preach to me about resolve?"

Rose reached up for the fiery red wig and yanked it from her head. A cascade of silky white hair fell down her back, shimmering under the dim lighting. She stepped up to Slade, glaring angrily up at him and then hooked her arm around the back of his neck.

Slade's eye widened and he turned his face away. "Rose, no!"

"I'll show you resolve!" Rose tangled both of her hands in Slade's white hair.

"Don't do this!" Slade clenched his fists, unable to do much of anything else.

Rose jerked Slade's head forward.

"Rose, sto-"

She smashed her mouth against his.

Rose slipped her tongue between Slade's lips before he could clench his teeth shut, trusting that he wouldn't try to bite her tongue off.

A pained expression contorted Slade's features and he closed his eye. He tried to remain indifferent, tried to remain as still as possible, while Rose brutally kissed him. She scraped her teeth over his lips, using her tongue to explore his mouth with a passion fueled by anger.

Robin watched on in horror. At some point he had absentmindedly clamped his hand over his mouth, as if that somehow would prevent the kiss from continuing. He watched a tear roll down Rose's cheek and he had to turn his face away, unable to look at the scene before him anymore.

Rose slowly pulled her tongue out of Slade's mouth. She closed her lips, letting them linger against his for a moment, before finally pulling away. She released her hands from his hair and slid her arms down from around his neck, taking a step back.

Slade opened his eye and focused his gaze on Rose. Tears were pouring down her face. Her lips were puffy and her lipstick was smudged a little below her bottom lip.

He shook his head slightly, glaring down disapprovingly at his daughter.

Rose returned the glare. "Nothing I do is _ever_ good enough for you," she seethed, clenching her fists.

"You can't be something you're not," Slade stated simply.

"Not _yet_. But _soon_ ," Rose smirked. "And then I'll be better than _him_!" Rose gestured in Robin's direction. "And better than _you_!"

Slade raised an eyebrow. "So you are here for the super serum after all. How did you find out about it?"

"Grant. He told Jericho and Jericho told me. It was my idea to come in and steal it."

"You realize Grant is just using you to get the serum for himself."

"Maybe. But how is that any worse than you?"

"The serum is unstable, Rose."

"If there's a chance it will make me stronger, I have the _resolve_ to accept the risks." Rose bent down and picked up her wig. "And maybe then, you'll accept _me_."

Slade watched her walk away, heading towards the gate, but he said nothing.

The bars slid open and Rose passed through the gateway. They closed behind her and she turned around to glare at Slade through the bars.

"Jericho wanted to say hi, but, well, he can't really say much of anything." Rose smiled cruelly. "He's possessing the body of a guard up in security right now. You can wave at him through the camera. Oh, wait, guess you can't wave. Hmm. Well, maybe you'll have another chance some other time."

Slade's eye narrowed.

Rose put her wig back on and tucked her white hair up under the fiery red locks. She walked up to the wooden door and pulled it open. She paused and glanced back at Slade. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered before she slipped out the door and shut it behind her.

Robin stared at the door for a moment and then he slowly turned his head to look at Slade.

Slade's eye shifted to meet Robin's gaze.

"So..." Robin said, feeling a little awkward, "a daughter too, huh?"

Slade let out a heavy sigh in response.

"She seemed a little... well... um, fucked up in the head."

"It's a long story." Slade stared off in the direction of the door.

"She carved out her eye for you?"

"A _very_ long story."

Robin tilted his head, looking up at Slade with a grossed out expression. "Um, you got a little... um..." Robin pointed up at his own mouth while he spoke.

Slade ran his tongue over his bottom lip and tasted lipstick. He sighed. "I'm wearing Rose's lipstick, aren't I," he stated simply, though his white brows pinched together in a frown.

Robin nodded his head.

Slade looked down at his shirt and then back up at Robin. "I hate to ask this of you, but I would rather not continue to taste my daughter on my lips."

"Um... sure, I guess." Robin answered, knowing what Slade wanted him to do. He stepped up to him and gripped the bottom of Slade's shirt.

Robin pulled the hem of Slade's shirt up to his chest, baring the man's muscled torso. He reached up to Slade's mouth with the shirt and wiped it across his lips. Robin swallowed nervously while he brushed the orange material over Slade's bottom lip, trying to remove the evidence of Rose's kiss.

He lowered his hand to make sure he had gotten it all when he noticed he had roughed up Slade's goatee in the process. For some reason he felt obligated to run his hand down the man's white hairs and smooth them back into place.

Robin frowned. He felt a little sorry for Slade.

He let his gaze rise up to look into Slade's single blue eye. Slade was staring down at him with one curiously raised white eyebrow. Robin raised one of his black eyebrows in response, wondering what Slade was thinking, and then he stepped back and pulled Slade's shirt down, covering the man's chiseled abs under the bright orange material.

"There, it's gone. And I hope I never have to see you wearing red lipstick, ever again," Robin said with a slight smile.

"You and me both, but unfortunately, I can't make you any promises," Slade smirked.

Robin chuckled, still feeling a little uncomfortable. It was hard to act natural after witnessing what had just transpired. Slade seemed to be his usual cool and collected self, but Robin wondered at how much the incident had actually shaken the man. Hell, who wouldn't be feeling a little weird after their own child had just...

Robin shook his head to rid himself of the disturbing images and quickly asked a question to distract his mind. "So, who's Jericho?"

"My son, Joseph."

"Oh the one Grant mentioned? The one that got his throat slit because you-" Robin fell silent when Slade's head whipped around to glare threateningly at him. "Never mind." Robin changed the subject. "And he has powers?"

"Yes, he can enter into others, possess them, and control them."

"That would sure come in handy right about now. So, any other kids I should know about?"

"None that I've been made aware of."

"Wow. Three kids, and not one of them wants to help you escape. I suddenly don't feel like kicking you in the balls anymore."

"They don't want my gratitude, Robin, they want my acceptance. Trying to rescue me will earn them neither."

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself to sleep at night," Robin smirked.

"Heh, sleeping's overrated anyway."

"You know, you should at least tell them that you love them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your kids. They seem to think you don't want anything to do with them, that you don't love them, but you're just trying to distance yourself from them to keep them safe."

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Is _that_ what I'm doing," Slade stated, more than asked.

"They look up to you and if you act like a big enough asshole, you're hoping they will lose interest in trying to be like you, even if that means they grow to hate you."

Slade smiled, "You're letting wishful thinking cloud your judgement. You're looking so hard for the good you think is buried inside me, that you can't see the truth right in front of your face." Slade chuckled darkly.

"Well, what's the truth then?"

"They're not good enough to fight beside me. They need much improvement. And how does one improve one's skills?" Slade paused for a moment, letting Robin mull over his words. "By trying to reach impossible goals. I've raised the bar so high for them, that they have to push themselves to do impossible things in an attempt to reach it, and to earn my praise."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I'm suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kick you in the balls again."

Slade nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, my methods are sometimes harsh, and they sometimes bring about extreme reactions..." Slade paused, thinking of Rose for a moment, and then he continued, "but, in the end everything always falls into place."

"Meanwhile, everyone else is losing their damn minds, while you sit back pulling all the strings. I can't believe it doesn't bother you at all, what you do to people. Look what you pushed Rose into doing. You're so... so..."

"Manipulative," Slade said with a smirk.

"No, that's too nice. There's gotta be something more vile than that to describe you."

Slade opened his mouth to reply, but the door rattled and clicked, interrupting his witty quip. He looked over at the door just as Robin turned around to glare at it as well.

The door swung open and Brother Blood hurriedly swept into the room followed by several guards.

"Quick, there's not much time!" Blood waved a hand and the gate slid open. The guards poured into the cell.

Robin took a step back and raised his fists up in front of him, preparing to take on everyone in the room.

Blood stepped into the cell as well. "Now, now, I'll have none of that." He raised a hand towards Robin activating the boy's cuffs.

Robin's ankles locked together and his arms were yanked behind his back. He dropped down to his knees with a grunt. Instantly, the guards were on him. They pushed him back, flat on the floor and pinned him down.

Blood waved a hand and the cuffs released Robin's arms, but there wasn't much he could do with all the guards holding him down.

"What are you doing?" Robin shouted, panic creeping up his spine.

Two of the guards pulled one of Robin's arms out and held it still. That's when Robin saw a man in a white lab coat approaching, holding a syringe. The man knelt down next to Robin and gripped his arm.

"Stop! No!" Robin shouted, fighting to escape the hands that held him down. He felt the needle stab into his arm and he squeezed his eyes shut in response. The liquid burned like fire through his veins. He groaned through his clenched teeth and curled up on his side, not even aware that the hands holding him down had released him.

Slade stared at Robin with a worried frown and then he looked up at Blood. "The finished serum I presume?"

"Yes, we are hoping this one will be successful, but there's no way to know for sure until we measure its affects on Robin," Blood said with a cruel smirk.

"What's with the rush?"

"Well, the serum is a bit unstable. If it drops down below body temperature, it wants to explode for some reason. So it was important that we got this sample into Robin's body before that happened."

Slade glared angrily at Blood. "It's not supposed to do that."

"Well, without your help we have to make these discoveries on our own."

Slade snorted, "Scientists, my ass. An idiot could have guessed that it probably is not supposed to do that."

"Well, if this trial fails, perhaps you will be more eager to offer your advice for the _next_ sample," Blood smiled.

The guards walked out of the cell, gathering on the other side of the bars.

Blood knelt down next to Robin. He placed his hand on the teen's forehead and used a thumb to pull open Robin's eyelid. "Robin, how do you feel? Can you hear me, boy? Do you feel any different?"

Robin focused his eye on Blood's blurry face. "Too hot," Robin whispered. "It hurts."

Blood nodded his head. "That's a good sign. We wouldn't want you to explode, after all. At least not until we have taken some blood samples." Blood moved his thumb down to the gash in Robin's cheek and pulled on it, tearing it open some so that droplets of blood welled up along it's length.

"Aaah!" Robin winced and reached a hand up to grip Blood's wrist.

Brother Blood stood up, slipping out of Robin's grasp, and smiled down at him. "I'm having food and water brought in for you, and a blanket, to keep you warm. Do try not to die tonight, Robin. There's quite a bit of time and money pumping through your body right now."

Robin's eyes cracked open just in time to see Blood spin around and stroll out of the cell. He watched several guards come in, but his vision was too blurry to make out what they were doing. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, listening to the noises in the cell echo inside his head until the room finally fell silent.

"Robin," Slade called out, causing the teen's ears to ring.

"What," Robin groaned.

"There's water, over there by your bed."

"I don't want any," Robin growled in irritation.

"Well _I_ do," Slade said, his eye narrowing.

Robin rolled his head to the side and up so he could glare at Slade. "Are you serious?"

"I'm locked to this wall, Robin, and I'm thirsty. You do the math."

Robin curled up on his side, facing Slade and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Just give me a minute... and I'll get your... fuckin water."

"No, boy. Do it now before you get any worse. There's a shirt on the bed for you and a blanket. Get up while you still have the strength. You need to be prepared for the worst. I won't be able to help you this time."

Robin looked up at Slade standing with his limbs spread and locked to the wall. Slade looked concerned for a moment and then his expression darkened with a glare.

"Now, Robin," Slade commanded.

Robin hated it when Slade was right. He groaned and slapped a hand to the concrete floor. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and immediately the room started spinning. His head was throbbing and his body began to tremble.

"Focus, Robin," Slade encouraged him.

Robin clenched his teeth and pushed himself up to his feet. He held his head with a hand and staggered over to the beds. He plopped down on the bottom bunk, next to his new orange shirt.

"God I hate you," Robin muttered while he reached a shaking hand for his shirt.

"That was unnecessary." Slade smirked. "What did that shirt ever do to you?"

Robin pulled the shirt over his head and fought to slip his spasming arms through their respective sleeves. "You, Slade. I hate you." Robin explained with an exhausted voice.

Slade chuckled.

Robin wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand and then he pushed himself up from the bed. He stumbled over to the water on the floor near the foot of the bed and bent over to pick up one of the cups. There were several plastic cups of water and two bowls of the same gray mush that Slade had forced Robin to eat the last time he was injected with a sample of the serum.

Robin's upper lip curled in disgust and he slowly stood back up. He turned around and headed back in Slade's direction. "I should force _you_ to eat that crap... see how _you_ like it," he grumbled, glaring at Slade.

"Robin, that was such a vindictive thing to say," Slade smiled.

"I'm not... like you," Robin managed to growl the words out. He clutched his stomach while he staggered towards Slade. Sweat was dripping from his face and his body trembled.

Robin held the cup out at Slade. "Here. I need to lie down." He closed his eyes and swayed on his feet.

"Really Robin, how am I supposed to drink it," Slade stated.

Robin opened his eyes to look up Slade's blurry face. "You expect me to pour it into your mouth for you?"

"Unless you have a better idea."

Robin groaned and took another step closer to Slade. "I swear you look for anything you can do that's as degrading as possible."

"Degrading for you or me, because this isn't exactly one of my proudest moments."

"For _me_. Next you'll have me peeling your grapes for you."

"There's grapes?"

"Shut up." Robin swayed and reached his hand up to grab Slade's shoulder to keep from falling over. "Hurry." He lifted the cup up to Slade's mouth, trying to hold his hand steady.

Slade opened his mouth and touched his bottom lip to the edge of the cup. Robin tilted the cup slightly, trying to slowly pour the water in without spilling any. The cup blurred into three as his vision began to fade. Robin slumped forward and rested his forehead against his arm that still clung to Slade's shoulder. He leaned his weight against Slade and closed his eyes.

Slade pulled back from the cup. "You're burning up," he said in a concerned tone.

Robin's arm, that was holding the cup of water, slowly began to lower. "Can't... feel... anything..." he gasped the words out in a horse whisper. His arm fell limply to his side and the cup dropped to the floor, spilling the remaining water.

Robin slowly slid down Slade's body to sit on the floor and then he fell back, unconscious.

Slade stared down at Robin's flushed face. Sweat was pouring off the boy, soaking through his orange shirt.

Slade let out a sigh, "It's going to be a long night."

~oOo~

It was a few hours later before Robin began to stir. He groaned and lifted a hand to his head. A shiver ran through his body and he sat up. Robin pushed himself up to his feet. It was dark and he was having a hard time focusing. He turned around, trying to get his bearings.

"Are you lost, Robin?" Slade asked. He had been silently watching Robin while the boy slept. The lights had shut off sometime after Robin passed out, leaving the room barely lit by the dim green light near the door. But Slade had remained awake, unable to sleep while he was cuffed to the wall.

"Slade? Where are you? I can't see you," Robin put his arms out in front of him, feeling blindly at the air. He turned his back to Slade and started walking away, towards the bars.

Slade rolled his eye, "Robin, open your eyes."

Slade watched Robin pause and drop his arms. The boy tensed and gasped in surprise. Slade stared at the back of Robin's head with a confused frown, wondering at his odd behavior.

Slowly Robin stepped backwards, not taking his eyes off of whatever he was seeing in front of him. He crept back until he pressed up against Slade.

"Something wrong?" Slade asked.

"Shh, be quiet," Robin whispered. "They haven't spotted us yet."

Slade's eye darted around the empty room and then he bent his head down, bringing his mouth as close to Robin's ear as he could. "Who hasn't spotted us yet?"

"Shit, Slade!" the teen yelled. "They heard you! What part of 'be quiet' didn't you understand?" Robin lifted his fists in front of him, preparing to defend himself.

"Oh I get the quiet part. It's the _rest_ of what you're saying that I'm having a hard time understanding."

"They're coming this way! This is all your fault!" Robin panicked and pressed back against Slade a little more.

"I'm sure we'll be just fine," Slade stated calmly.

"If only I had my staff, or..." Robin trailed off, glancing to the side of him. He reached a hand out into the air and grabbed at nothing. "Wow, thanks Slade!" Robin turned to the side to shoot Slade an appreciative smile and then he sprung out into the center of the room.

"Um... you're welcome?" Slade raised a perplexed eyebrow.

"Ha-ha! Take that! And this! And that!" Robin shouted while he spun around the room waving his imaginary bo staff in the air.

"Robin, your heart. I don't think you should-"

"Slade why aren't you helping me?" Robin interrupted Slade.

"Robin, I'm cuffed to the-"

"Why are you just standing there smirking at me like that?" the boy screamed frantically while taking another imaginary swing at nothing.

"Funny, I thought this expression was a baffled stare, not a smirk."

"They're working for you, aren't they?"

"I don't think so, but I'm starting to wish they were."

"You betrayed me!" Robin parried and attacked the air.

"Am I even _in_ this conversation?"

"What's your plan, Slade?"

"..."

"Ha! I knew it!" Robin exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmm, apparently I'm not."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Have I ever mentioned you fight like a graceful ballerina?"

"I should have guessed!"

"Yes, that's why I'm buying you a tutu, Robin. To match your fighting skills."

"Their clothes were a dead giveaway! They're all wearing orange!"

"Good idea. I'll get you an orange one with lots of lace."

"You're wrong!"

"Oh come now, that was funny."

Robin stopped where he was and turned his murderous glare on Slade. "What did you just say?" he growled through his clenched teeth.

Slade raised an eyebrow. "What _did_ I just say to solicit such a look?"

Robin's chest heaved and his face twisted in agony. Tears welled up in his eyes. "All of them? My whole team?" he whispered, his voice cracking with a sob.

"What is going on inside that head of yours, Robin," Slade mused.

"I'll kill you," Robin seethed, tears pouring down his face.

"I always knew you had it in you, boy." Slade did smirk at that.

Robin raised his fists as he approached Slade, his pace quickening. Slade raised both his eyebrows, watching Robin step towards him.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Slade asked, sounding a little worried.

Robin sprung forward with a growl, closing the distance between them. He swung his fist up with all his strength, punching Slade in the stomach just below his sternum.

Slade grunted from the strike and coughed. He sucked a breath in through his teeth, but that breath caught in his throat when Robin landed another punch in the same spot, and then another and another. Slade ground his teeth together in frustration. He flexed his muscles to help deflect most of the impact. There was nothing he could do but wait for Robin to tire himself out.

Robin pulverized Slade's stomach until his knuckles turned purple, but he didn't seem to notice the damage he was doing to himself.

"Stop laughing at me!" Robin shouted through his tears.

Slade coughed. "Do I look... amused?" he gasped the words out. "Wake up, Robin!" he glared into the teen's vacant gaze.

Robin lifted his fist up and punched Slade in the face, then he struck him in the gut a few more times before punching the other side of Slade's face.

"Why won't you go down!" Robin yelled while striking Slade in the jaw.

"Because," Slade panted. "I'm cuffed... to the damn... wall!" he spit the words out angrily, blood dripping from his lips.

Robin suddenly looked startled and took a step back. He glanced down at his shirt and then back up at Slade, swaying a little.

"Robin?" Slade asked, and then coughed.

"I can't believe you did it." Robin pressed a hand over his stomach. "I always knew... it would end this way." His voice was filled with pain.

"Did I just stab you?" Slade smirked, liking the idea.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I won't die. Not yet. Not until I do you that favor." He spread his feet a little to brace himself.

"Or perhaps I shot you," Slade tilted his head in wonder and then his eye widened when he realized what Robin was going to do.

Robin clenched his fists and then he pulled his leg back and swung it forward with all the strength he had left.

Slade held his breath and squeezed his eye shut, but that didn't help ease the blinding pain when Robin's foot smashed between his legs. Slade groaned and his whole body tensed momentarily, before he was able to regain his composure. He opened his eye and glared ferociously down at Robin.

"I'm really hoping I stabbed you," Slade growled the words out through his clenched teeth, "and I had the satisfaction of twisting my blade in your gut when I ran you through."

Robin looked up at Slade with a self-satisfied grin and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor, sprawled out on his back.

Slade turned his head to the side and spit out a mouthful of blood. He took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out in a heavy sigh. "Incorrigible little brat. You're starting to be more trouble than you're worth."

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, based on psycho comic book Rose, I could totally see that kiss scene happening.
> 
> Is anyone too lazy to read up on Rose Wilson? Well here's a little background info on her:
> 
> Okay, so for those of you who might not be familiar with Rose from the comics, there was a time when she just wanted to please her dad. She tried really hard to live up to his expectations. He twisted her mind around pretty bad and manipulated her and made her kind of obsessed with being the perfect daughter/apprentice. But, Slade didn't think Rose was ready to work for him, because she hesitated to kill Beast Boy (who happened to be possessed by Jericho at the time) so Slade was going to leave her and she freaked out and cut her own eye out to prove that she was just like her dad.
> 
> When she was with the Titans, she was afraid of being kicked out so she tried to seduce Tim Drake (the new Robin leading the Titans) by waiting for him, naked, in his bed. He cuffed her to the bed and left.
> 
> See? Psycho...
> 
> As for Slade and Robin, I got to let Slade be a little silly in this chapter because there wasn't really anything else Slade _could_ do besides making jokes while Robin was hallucinating.
> 
> Well, go ahead and review please. I can handle the truth if you absolutely hated this chapter. Tell me how you really feel. I'm curious to know what you think of it. Did I at least hold your interest?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Yay, an update! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. But isn't a little better than none?
> 
> I'm celebrating Wynja's latest update for her story 2061. I gave her the idea for chapter 7 and I even got to help with some of the dialogue. I'm very excited to be a part of her story. It's very slashy, but if you think you can handle it, and you haven't started reading 2061 yet, then head on over and check it out.
> 
> On a personal note, it looks like I might have pneumonia. I've been sick for 7 weeks. I thought only 70 year olds got pneumonia. How old am I again? *checks date of birth on drivers licence* Well, never mind how old I am...
> 
> I am on my second dose of antibiotics and I think I am definitely getting better.
> 
> And school is starting up for me again... So I will write when I can, but please be patient. I can't promise when I'll be able to update again.
> 
> Enjoy...

Chapter 15

~oOo~

Robin was aware of the twisting pain in his gut before he even opened his eyes. He was laying on his side, clutching his arms tightly against his stomach. At first he thought Slade's sword was still pierced through his innards, but as his eyes fluttered open he looked down to discover that he was wearing a clean, bright orange shirt with no signs of a sword, blood, or open wound.

Robin slowly reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it up just to make sure he was still whole. He ran his hand down his flat, pale stomach. Nothing was there.

He clutched at the pain in his abdomen and groaned quietly. Slowly, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and glanced around the cell. The room was dark except for the pale green light near the door.

Robin's eyes spotted the bowls of mush and cups of water on the floor near the beds and his mouth actually watered.

He was starving. His stomach was practically digesting itself.

Robin scrambled towards the beds, half on his feet and half crawling. He collapsed to his knees in front of the bowls and quickly snatched one of them up, cradling it under his chin. His hands were shaking uncontrollably making it incredibly difficult to grasp the spoon and shove the first bite into his mouth, but desperation won the battle as he gulped down spoonful after spoonful of the cold, slimy mush.

Robin slurped down the contents of the first bowl as if it were the best thing he had ever eaten. He scraped the bowl clean with the spoon and then threw the utensil aside and shoved his face into the bowl to lick it clean.

He reached for the second bowl and cleaned that one out even faster than the first. Next he moved onto the cups of water and guzzled down every drop.

His stomach rumbled and he pressed a hand against his swollen belly in an attempt to calm it. Thankfully the gnawing pain in his gut was subsiding.

"Where are your manners, Robin?" Slade's voice sliced through the silence in the room and Robin turned around to meet the restrained man's smirk. "You didn't save any for me."

Robin staggered to his feet with a groan. "You should have said something sooner," he grumbled as he stepped to the side of the bed and reached for the blanket.

"And risk you turning your ravenous appetite on me? No. As appealing as being eaten alive might sound, I'd rather not get between you and your hallucinations."

Robin laid down in bed and pulled the blanket over him. "It would only hurt for a minute," the teen smirked. "I'm sure once I took the first bite, your foul taste would snap me right back to reality."

"Ah, how I've missed your flippant remarks," Slade smiled warmly. "I was afraid I would be stuck listening to your incoherent babbling for the rest of _your_ life."

"I _do_ hate to disappoint you," Robin closed his eyes, shivering slightly under the blanket. He was so tired.

Robin heard Slade chuckle quietly from where he was cuffed to the wall. The chuckle seemed to echo distantly.

"Cold?" suddenly Slade's voice was right next to him. Robin startled and his eyes popped open to see Slade standing next to his bed, leaning over slightly to smirk down at him.

"What the-? How did you-?" Robin asked with wide eyes.

Slade shrugged. "Nothing can hold me, dear boy. I can escape those cuffs anytime I wish."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Robin asked, irritation creeping into his voice. "Why escape now?"

"Because, _now_ you need me," Slade's smirk darkened to an evil grin. He reached for the blanket and yanked it off of Robin.

Robin gasped and started to sit up, but Slade put a hand on his chest and shoved him back down.

"Slade, what are you doing?" Robin gripped Slade's wrist with one of his hands, as if that would somehow halt the powerful villain.

Slade lifted his knee over Robin and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. Robin momentarily froze in complete shock. He stared up at Slade, his blue eyes scanning the man's rugged features; the white goatee framing his sinister smirk, the black patch hiding his scarred memories, the single determined eye starring down at him. Robin searched for anything that would tell him if Slade was acting as a friend right now, or an enemy.

Robin pulled at Slade's wrist, testing the resolve of the hand that was pressed against his chest. "Slade, get off of me," he demanded in a quiet voice, almost too afraid to hear Slade's response.

"Not this time, Robin," Slade said in an icy tone, sending a flood of dread through Robin's body.

Robin frowned worriedly up at the man. His breathing quickened and his heart began to race in panic. "Slade, you're starting to freak me out..." he tried to shift his body under Slade's weight.

Slade squeezed his thighs together, painfully holding Robin still. He leaned over Robin, planting a hand on the bed next to the boy's head. His face hovered mere inches above the worried teen's.

"Good," was Slade's single word of response.

Robin's breath caught in his throat. He recognized the evil gleam in Slade's eye. The look that screamed possession and control. Slade was definitely not acting like any kind of a friend Robin would want.

Robin clenched his teeth and swung his fist up to punch Slade in the face. Slade lifted his hand from Robin's chest and reached for the boy's wrist before his fist made contact. He clenched his hand tightly around Robin's wrist, causing the boy to shout in pain.

Robin fought to free himself. He planted his other hand against Slade's chest and tried to push the villain off of him. He ignored the pain of Slade's grip around his wrist as he shoved with all his strength. He only had to lift Slade high enough to pull his legs up and then he could kick the man off of him.

But Slade didn't budge. He hovered there, smirking, watching Robin struggle under him.

"Slade..." Robin half groaned and half whined. His brow wrinkled in frustration.

"Hm?" Slade raised an eyebrow casually.

Robin panted for breath, exhausting himself. "You can't... treat me like this."

"Can't I?" Slade chuckled as he sat up, releasing Robin's arm in the process. Slade's hands went to Robin's shirt collar and with one hard yank, he tore the orange shirt in half, baring Robin's torso.

"No!" Robin shouted, and attempted to shove Slade's hands away.

Slade gathered both of the boy's wrists in one hand and jerked his arms above his head. He smiled down at Robin, using his extended arm to support his weight, causing Robin's wrists to crush painfully into the hard bed.

Slade moved his other hand up to Robin's chest. He traced his fingers over the boy's ribs until he reached the scar above Robin's nipple. Slade ran his fingers over the "S" shape. "According to this mark here, I can do whatever I want to you. You belong to me."

"No I don't! You agreed it didn't mean you owned me!" Robin tried twisting his arms, refusing to give up the fight.

"That was what you needed to hear _then_ , dear boy. This is now," Slade's expression darkened, the smirk fading into a murderous scowl. "And right now," he moved his hand up to Robin's jaw, "I want to own all of you."

Slade suddenly leaned down, smashing his mouth to Robin's lips. He dug his fingers into the boy's jaw, forcing him to open his mouth and accept the kiss.

Robin's eyes opened wide in surprise and then he squeezed them shut. He tried to turn his head away from the brutal kiss while he screamed his muffled protests against Slade's lips. The man chuckled darkly while still keeping Robin's mouth locked in the kiss. Slade released Robin's arms and moved his hand down between their bodies, causing Robin to double his efforts to escape.

Robin shouted and fought to push Slade off of him until he made himself sick. His stomach began to churn and rumble. Bile was rising in his throat.

He was going to vomit.

Robin's eyes popped open and he felt himself effortlessly fling Slade aside as if he were nothing more than a blanket. He bolted from the bed, making it to the toilet just in time.

Sweat soaked through Robin's shirt and dripped from his face as he violently vomited over and over again.

Slade raised an eyebrow, watching the teen retch into the metal bowl.

Robin puked until nothing else would come up before he finally stopped and was able to choke back his gags. He laid his head down on the edge of the toilet seat and swallowed in an attempt to quell the burning in his throat.

"Something you ate?" Slade asked with a teasing smile.

Robin's head snapped up to look in the direction of Slade's voice. "But you... How did..." Robin pointed at the bed and then at Slade cuffed to the wall and then back at the bed. "You were just on top of me..." Robin looked absolutely mortified.

"Was I strangling you?" Slade asked, sounding a bit too happy at the thought.

"No, you were..." Robin's eyes were wide with panic, "and I was... You had me pinned..." he lifted his hand up to tug on his hair, "I tried to get away, but I... You ripped my shirt," Robin clutched at his shirt as if he were trying to hold it together, "and your hands were... while you... you forced me..." Robin quickly turned to lean over the toilet and he dry-heaved a couple more times.

Slade realized his mouth had fallen open and he promptly closed it, setting his scowl back in place. "I forced you to do _what_?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Robin gasped for breath. "You made me... kiss you." He turned his head to look at Slade. "I was awake, wasn't I? I ate. I know we talked, and then... What the hell happened?" he asked in a worried tone.

"The last thing I recall, you commented on how much you hate to disappoint me and then you fell asleep." Slade smirked at Robin. "Apparently your thoughts were still fixed on pleasing me when you started dreaming."

"That's not funny," Robin ran his shaking hand through his hair and started tugging at it again.

"Robin, it was a dream. You've been hallucinating most of the night, thanks to that injection. You're simply experiencing a bit of psychosis. Nothing more."

"So, you... you didn't get out of those cuffs?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes skeptically at the restrained man.

Slade rolled his eye and tilted his head. "Yes, Robin. I slipped out of these cuffs without causing any damage in the process, then I attacked you in your bed over there, then I hurried back over here and locked myself up, once again without visibly harming myself, all just to fuck with your head."

Robin let out a small, high-pitched chuckle. "Yeah, that's impossible, right? Insane," he covered his face with a hand.

"Robin, it was just a dream. The injection made you believe it was real. And besides, it's quite normal for boys your age to have strange, realistic dreams involving people you know. You're not insane."

"Never happened to me before."

"So blame the injection for that too," Slade shrugged his shoulders as much as the cuffs would allow.

Robin dropped his hand and looked over at Slade. "Did you ever... have a weird dream like this?" he asked, feeling strangely closer to the man for having gone through similar experiments.

"Hmm..." Slade thought for a moment. "Well, yes, there was this one time... I dreamt that I kissed my daughter." Slade frowned, "Oh, wait... that wasn't a dream."

Robin let out a small chuckle, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all.

Slade smirked, "You should be thankful it was all in your head, Robin, and you didn't have to actually live your nightmare."

"But it felt so real..." Robin absentmindedly lifted a hand and traced his fingers over the scar on his chest that was hidden under his shirt. He looked up at Slade. "I... I'm sorry that you have to-"

Slade interrupted, "Don't apologize for something you have no control over. I'm just attempting to keep you as sane as possible for my _own_ safety while I'm cuffed to this wall. I didn't particularly enjoy getting beaten to death last night."

"I didn't beat you to death," Robin frowned at Slade.

"Actually, for all intents and purposes, you did. You don't remember?" Slade asked.

"I do... I was just hoping that was a dream too. But, I _didn't_ kill you."

"If not for my accelerated healing rate, you would have. I had significant internal hemorrhaging... You ruptured something." Slade smiled, a proud, sinister, knowing smile. A smile that made Robin feel like he was somehow trapped within the man's clutches.

"I didn't realize what I was doing, Slade. You _know_ that," Robin defended himself.

"Doesn't mean you didn't want it," Slade said through that smile that claimed ownership.

"You're not helping to protect yourself from my sanity right now," Robin glared.

" _You're_ not insane enough to actually attack me right now," Slade smirked. "Especially not after I have more or less forgiven you for killing me once already."

"You're _not_ dead. And how do _you_ know how sane I really am after all of this?" Robin glared. "I might just be hallucinating again for all _I_ know. You should be more careful with what you say to me, or you might just set me off."

"Hm, yes, that unpredictable, psychopathic behavior of yours shouldn't be taken lightly." Slade raised a smug eyebrow. "One minute you might attempt to kill me, and the next you might try to make out with me."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and his face turned bright red. "Wha-? I would never... That was a _dream_!"

"Dreams _are_ windows to the soul," Slade chuckled, much to Robin's annoyance.

"I hate you," Robin glared. "Don't make me throw up again."

Slade grinned, genuinely amused. "Just keeping your sanity on its toes."

Robin sunk down to the floor to lay on his side, putting his back to the toilet and his evil cell-mate. "You demented bastard," he grumbled.

Just then the lights flickered on, illuminating the cold concrete cell.

"Ow," Robin groaned and covered his eyes with a hand.

"Well congratulations, Robin. You made it through the night."

"Yippee," Robin said, dryly. "I wonder what I've won."

Robin's cuffs started beeping and he sluggishly moved his arms behind his back and clicked his ankles together. The metal bands activated and Robin relaxed in their hold.

The door opened and several guards entered the room. One of the guards was holding an empty syringe. He walked into the cell and knelt down next to Robin.

"Great, just what I've always wanted. More tests," Robin glared at the guard.

The man pulled Robin's arm out as straight as possible and plunged the needle into his vein. He filled the syringe and then hurried out of the cell without a word, followed by the other guards.

Robin waited patiently until his cuffs released, then he rolled onto his back. "Damn blood tests," he grumbled. "I'm going to look like a drug addict by the time I get out of here."

"I doubt that. The healing factor seems to be doing its job."

Robin lifted his arm to look at the puncture wound. "It's healed," he said, a little surprised.

"The gash in your face has healed as well."

Robin reached a hand up to his cheek and brushed his fingers over his smooth skin. "Wow, I didn't even realize it had disappeared. Too bad I didn't get injected with that stuff before Blood carved your insignia into my chest."

"You'll get used to it, in time. Perhaps you will even be proud to bear my mark after I rescue you," Slade offered with a smirk. "You may learn to like it."

Robin looked over at Slade with a blank expression. "Sure, Mr. Cuffed-To-The-Wall, that sounds rational. Thanks for cheering me up."

Slade chuckled.

Robin pushed himself up to sit on the floor. He ran a shaking hand through his messy hair. "I feel like hell."

"Another failed test means more experiments."

"Don't remind me. I don't know how much more my body can take."

"Your body can take however much more you decide you want. The moment you start to give up is the moment Blood wins."

Robin stared at the floor. "Why do you care if I give up or not? You could let Blood kill me... Escape on your own... Things would be easier for you if I were gone, you know. There'd be no one to stop you from doing whatever you wanted."

"Yes, things would be easier," Slade answered honestly. "If you weren't constantly opposing every little thing I do, I could save a lot of time and money. But, that doesn't mean I want you out of the picture. I just want you to play a different role."

Robin let out a heavy sigh. "You can't always get what you want, Slade."

"I'm an intelligent man, Robin. Eventually, I always get what I want." Slade glanced at the door with a frown.

"Your ego is making me nauseous."

"Well, get control of yourself, boy. We have company." Slade tilted his head. "Angry company, from the sound of those footsteps."

"Great." Robin grunted with the effort to push himself up to his feet.

The door rattled and then burst open, slamming into the wall with a loud crash of wood and metal against stone, causing Robin to flinch at the sound.

Brother Blood stormed into the room, a furious glare on his face. He marched up to the gate just as the metal bars slid open allowing him to continue on his murderous path towards Robin.

Robin felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He took a step backwards, but Blood had already closed the distance between them. The man raised his fist in the air and before Robin could try to block the attack, Blood had connected his fist with the side of Robin's face.

Robin felt his head snap to the side from the blow and he quickly fought to remain standing. On instinct he made a fist and swung his arm up for a counter strike, but he was too slow. Too weak.

Blood effortlessly knocked Robin's fist aside. "Pathetic," he scowled and then he slammed his fist into Robin's stomach.

Robin gasped and started to fall to his knees, but Blood wouldn't allow him the escape. He reached out to grip a fistful of Robin's hair and then he pulled the boy's head down to slam Robin's face into his knee.

"Aaahh!" Robin yelled in pain when his nose cracked. A gush of warm blood poured down to drip from his chin. He stumbled backwards, urging his feet to put some distance between him and Brother Blood.

Blood followed Robin and reached a hand out with the intention to grip the boy's shirt. Surprisingly, the teen slapped Blood's hand away with one arm and attempted to punch Blood with the other. The older man smirked and blocked several of Robin's attacks before he landed an open handed slap to one side of Robin's face and then he backhanded the other side.

Robin grunted in pain. The edges of his vision darkened and he swayed on his feet.

Blood raised a glowing red hand at Robin and simultaneously, the dazed hero felt himself lifted off his feet. He hovered in the air a moment and then Blood flung him backwards.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, expecting his body to shatter against the concrete wall, but instead he smashed into something warm, though not much softer than the wall.

Slade groaned loudly, sending a vibration through his chest that rumbled against the back of Robin's head. Robin glanced around, realizing that he was pressed against Slade, with his arms and legs spread out on top of the man in the same X shaped pose.

Blood held his hand outstretched towards Robin as he approached. Robin tried to squirm free, but Blood was holding him in place, compressed against Slade. Blood closed in on the boy, bringing his open hand to Robin's throat where he locked his grip around the hero's slim neck.

"Aack," Robin made a choking sound.

Blood glared down at Robin, ignoring the blood that streamed from the boy's nose and mouth to drip onto his hand.

"What in hell is wrong with you?" Blood seethed. "Why won't the serum work?"

Robin stared up at Blood fearfully.

Blood's gaze lifted up to match glares with Slade. "Or is it you?"

"Are you really so surprised it didn't work? I told you the serum wasn't right. But you injected Robin anyway," Slade shook his head in mock disappointment.

Blood growled and released Robin's throat so that he could backhand Slade across the face.

Robin gasped and choked for breath. He felt Slade's chest heave in anger against his back. Robin focused his blurred vision on the thin, tall man in front of him just in time to see Blood's hand swish through the air to slap the side of his face.

"Ah!" Robin shouted. His head should have snapped to the side from the force of the blow, but Blood's power was holding him firmly in place, keeping his skull pressed against Slade's chest.

"I've been _very_ patient. But I'm tired of waiting. Apparently my scientists are too incompetent to figure out the true formula on their own. I want what you know, Slade. No more bits and pieces. No more experiments. No more guessing."

"And if I still don't want to tell you?" Slade asked, already knowing the answer.

Blood's eyes lowered to stare threateningly at Robin. "Then Robin will be tortured and healed, over and over again, and you will watch every second of it. And as soon as I find your son, I'll string him up along with Robin. Then we'll see who breaks first."

Slade felt Robin's heart beat quicken and his breathing shift to shallow pants. He wondered if the boy would be trembling against him if Blood's powers had allowed him any movement at all.

Blood smiled wickedly at Slade. "I might even force you to join in. I'll use you like a puppet." He raised a glowing red hand and flipped Robin around so that he was facing Slade's chest.

Robin felt himself being lifted. Slowly he rose up Slade's body until he was face to face with the man. He stared into Slade's concerned frown with a worried expression of his own.

"So what will it be?" Blood asked. "Do we really have to go through the trouble of torturing the both of you? Or will you just tell me every last detail of the formula now?"

Robin's breath caught in his throat. "Slade," he whispered, his eyes pleading. "I can't..."

Slade gave a nod of his head in understanding. His steel-blue eye hardened with his resolve. "I'm sorry Robin. But I can't either."

Robin's hand suddenly swished through the air to slap Slade across the face, causing the man's head to jerk slightly to the side.

Slade glared. "You hit like a girl," he growled as he turned back to face Robin.

Robin's eyes widened. "That wasn't me!" he said frantically, fearing that Slade might find a way to break free at this very moment just to twist his head off.

Slade smirked. "I was talking to Blood." His eye focused past Robin, to the man standing behind him.

Blood glared angrily at Slade, then he lifted his arm and simultaneously Robin's hand rose to clamp around Slade's throat. Slade managed a small grunt before Robin's grip tightened, cutting off his air supply.

Robin gritted his teeth against the pain in his arm and hand. He felt his muscles and tendons straining, forced by Blood's power to flex to their limits. Robin's expression twisted in pain as he locked his tortured gaze with Slade's.

"Apologize," Blood demanded angrily.

Slade's eye narrowed, but he kept his mouth clamped shut.

Robin's eyes filled with pain induced tears. His arm felt like it was going to rip apart. "Slade," he groaned.

Slade flexed his neck, managing to open his airway enough under Robin's small hand to take in half a breath through his nose, before Blood used his power to crush the man's airway again.

Robin's breath caught in his throat at the surge of Blood's power that threatened to split his arm. "Ah! Stop!" he shouted.

"Apologize," Blood repeated, not taking his eyes off the mercenary.

Slade closed his eye, preparing to die by Robin's hand. There was no way he was going to apologize. Blood could go ahead and kill him for all he cared. And when he woke up, Blood could kill him again. He was not apologizing.

An audible crunching sound, followed by an agonized wail that tore from Robin's throat pulled Slade from his smug and slightly suicidal thoughts. His eye popped open to see Robin with his eyes squeezed shut and tears streaming down his face in pain.

"Ahh! Damn..." Robin whined.

"Those were the metacarpals," Blood informed Slade. "How do you suppose it feels to squeeze the life out of you with a crushed hand?" Blood mused sadistically.

Robin opened his eyes to stare pleadingly at Slade. All the color had drained from his face. "Please... please, stop," the teen begged them both, hoping one of them would listen.

The sound of cracking bone filled the room and Robin shouted out in pain again. "Fuck! Aaahhh! Make it stop!" the teen screamed.

"And those were the carpals," Blood stated in an emotionless tone.

Robin looked down at his now broken wrist and then to his crushed hand that was still tightly clamped around Slade's throat. His blue eyes lifted to meet Slade's gaze. "Sl-Slade... please. He's crushing-"

Robin was cut off by the loud snap of his radius. He growled through his clenched teeth, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Beads of sweat ran together to drip down his pale face.

"Apologize," Blood hissed.

"Slade," Robin groaned. "I'm... begging you."

Slade attempted to swallow under Robin's hand. He was beginning to feel the effects of oxygen deprivation. He could hear his heart beat, loud and strong, pounding in his head. His lungs began to burn.

 _Snap,_ went a finger.

"Aahh! Just say it!"

 _Crack, crunch_ , went two more fingers.

Robin's eyes rolled back in his head with a pain filled moan, but just as unconsciousness was about to grant him sweet relief, Blood crushed his other two fingers, forcing Robin to return to his agonizing reality with a tormented shout.

Robin fixed his glare on Slade. "Fuck... your pride," he said in a harsh, ragged whisper. "I won't be tortured... so you can win... this stupid fucking game. Not for this!"

Slade raised a white eyebrow, an eyebrow that seemed unusually white against the now purplish color of his skin.

"Please, give in... If you want to win... that badly, then... you can have something, from me..."

Slade raised both eyebrows that time.

"Yes... whatever you want."

 _Crunch._ Slade actually heard the ulna bone splinter.

Robin screeched through his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing fresh tears to spill down his gaunt cheeks. "I'll do anything you ask of me! ...Whenever you ask it! ...Just make him stop!"

Slade smirked. His eye shifted to stare at Blood's blurry figure. He parted his lips to form the words of supplication. "I apologize," his mouth said the words, though he was not able to put sound to them.

"What was that?" Blood asked, allowing Robin's hand to relax just enough so the mercenary could take a breath in.

Slade let his lungs fill with the cool air and he swallowed. "I apologize," he said coolly, though his voice sounded hoarse. "I'm sorry I was disrespectful. It was wrong of me," the man grinned, showing a row of white teeth.

Blood sneered. "Don't push it." He suddenly retracted his power, letting Robin crash to the floor. "You submitted quicker than I thought," he smirked. "And all I had to do was break a few bones. At this rate I should have the formula out of you by tomorrow morning." Blood chuckled and flipped around to leave the room, telepathically locking everything up behind him.

Slade looked down at the hero sprawled out on his back at his feet. Robin's body was trembling in pain. His bruised face was twisted in agony. The boy's blue eyes cracked open to look up at him.

"I hope your happy, boy. You just gave Blood more fuel for his sadistic fire. You had better make that promise to me worth it, Robin."

Robin seemed to wince as his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I know some of you hate slash, but nothing really happened between Slade and Robin. It was just a bad dream ;)
> 
> How's the torture? Does it feel like my torture scenes have purpose? Or is it getting old and boring? Let me know, I'm curious about what you think.
> 
> Well, the plot should pick up again in the next chapter. We're getting closer to the end. Maybe three or four more chapters to go? I don't know for sure.
> 
> Let me know if you find errors. I never read through my chapters before posting. I'm a bad writer! Bad!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Hello my wonderful readers. I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. I was working on outlines for the last couple of chapters because I wanted to make sure I knew where the plot was going before I posted this one. And I'm busy. And I'm generally a slow writer. Forgive me.
> 
> This chapter is slow. It's just a filler chapter that sets up the plot for the next chapter. Don't expect a roller coaster ride, racing pulses, or the need to change your underwear ;)
> 
> But, it's always a good idea to have an extra pair of underwear ready when Slade is involved, just in case.
> 
> Well, on with the story. Please enjoy this small bit of calm before the storm ;)

Chapter 16

~oOo~

Robin groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Slade from where he was laying on the floor at the man's feet.

"Welcome back," Slade smirked.

Robin blinked a couple of times, trying to clear the blurriness of sleep from his vision. Or was it the blurriness of pain? Probably both.

"Damn..." the teen chuckled hoarsely through a pained smile. "For a second there... I was going to ask how the hell you got into the Tower... before I realized we weren't in my room."

Slade raised an eyebrow. "I think the first question you should have thought to ask would've been what the hell I was doing cuffed to a wall in your bedroom."

Robin made a half choking, half snorting sound and then reached his good hand over to grasp his sore ribs. "Ow," he groaned, squeezing his swollen and bruised eyes shut.

Slade chuckled. "Don't get _too_ excited, Robin. The probability that I would end up handcuffed in your bedroom is highly unlikely."

Robin opened his eyes to glare up at Slade. "Too bad, because I could really use a new punching bag."

"If you're that desperate, Robin, you could offer to pay me. For the right price, I'll even reconsider the cuffs," Slade smirked down at the boy.

"Are _you_ that desperate?" Robin snapped back.

"It is how I make my living. And I assure you, my time is well worth the money. Interested in paying for my services?" Slade raised an inquisitive brow.

"No thanks. I'll get you into a pair of handcuffs on my own, without having to _pay_ you to do it."

Slade grinned. "Kinky little hero."

Robin glared. "Immoral whore."

" _Mercenary_ ," Slade corrected.

"Same difference. You might as well be standing out on a corner flashing your guns, trying to catch the attention of the highest bidder."

Slade chuckled. "And yet, no matter what I flash at you, I still can't seem to catch _your_ eye."

"I'm a hero. Heroes aren't supposed to cross that line."

"Oh?" Slade chuckled. "Naive boy. You don't really believe a hero has never solicited my services, do you?"

"No. I'm not _that_ blind. But now that you've admitted it, I would like to know who," Robin's bruised eyes narrowed skeptically.

Slade smiled slyly. "A good whore doesn't kiss and tell."

"Ha-ha," Robin mocked dryly. "You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know. Whoever hired you must have had their reasons."

"Indeed. Just remember, should the need arise, your secret will be safe with me."

Robin snorted and then winced at the pain in his ribs. "Yeah, you'd keep it safe until you figured out a way to use it to blackmail me."

"Perhaps," Slade smiled, choosing to neither confirm or deny the allegation.

Robin let out a ragged, irritated sigh, shaking his head at his relentless enemy. The small movement caused his face to throb and he groaned at the pain. He reached a shaking hand up to his broken nose and pressed on it. "Holy hit by a truck. Every inch of me hurts."

"The healing factor seems to have worn off," Slade informed him. "There is only so much it can repair before it is used up by the body. I'm sure most of it was spent on counteracting the experimental serum."

"Ugh," Robin grunted. "Well it didn't do a very good job. I can still feel the serum in my veins. It's hot."

"Just be thankful it at least kept you alive."

Robin couldn't help curling his top lip in disgust. "Right, because it'd be a damn shame if I missed out on everything Blood is planning to do to me."

Slade's eye narrowed. "If you're ready to die, Robin, then please, allow me the privilege. Just hop up here and let me get a good grasp on your throat." Slade opened his hand, inviting Robin to take him up on his offer.

Robin stared up at Slade's cuffed hand from where he was laying on the floor. He let out a shallow sigh and rolled his head slightly to the side, averting his eyes to stare out through the bars. "You don't deserve to take my life." His tone was sincere and lacked the biting spite that Slade was expecting.

"And Blood does?"

Robin's eyes shifted to look back up at Slade with a hateful glare. "No. I refuse to give him the satisfaction."

"Well then, it seems there is still some fight left in you, after all."

"Only because I hate you both so much."

"If hate is what it takes, then by all means, hold on to it."

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you," Robin scoffed. "When are you going to quit trying to mold me into your perfect apprentice?"

"When you've reached perfection," Slade stated simply.

"I'm fine the way I am."

Slade looked down at the pale, wounded, half-dead, waif of a creature lying at his feet. He smirked. "Of course you are."

"You know what I mean," Robin said as he lifted his broken arm up into view. "These injuries will heal. I can still be Robin, if I can get out of here." His eyes scanned over the swollen, bruised flesh of his twisted fingers, his crushed hand, and down to his shattered wrist until his gaze met the flashing red light of the metal cuff.

Slade watched Robin as the boy studied the metal band intently. "They are remarkably seamless and quite indestructible. Whoever designed them is extremely intelligent."

Robin glanced up at Slade to shoot him a quick glare. The man grinned at him in return.

Robin looked back down to continue studying the cuff. "There's gotta be some way to short these out." He lifted his other hand up to run a finger over the flashing light. He scratched at the seamless metal with his nails, testing its impenetrable surface.

Suddenly the cuffs started beeping in rhythm with the flashing red light. Robin's eyes widened. "Uh-oh, what did I do?"

"I don't think that was you," Slade looked up at the door, glaring at the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" a pain filled shout tore from Robin's throat when the boy's arms were suddenly jerked under him, behind his back, causing him to arch up off of the floor.

Slade glanced down at his battered cell mate to see Robin writhing in pain.

"Fuck!" Robin growled as he rolled onto his side, trying to get his weight off his broken limb. He turned his face towards the floor, pressing his forehead into the cold concrete. "Ah-hah-aaaah," he panted in pain, groaning at the feel of his shattered arm twisted behind his back.

The locks clicked on the door, drawing Slade's attention from Robin. His single eye narrowed as he watched three guards enter the room.

The men walked up to the bars in silence and waited for the gate to slide open. Their eyes shifted to study Slade as they stepped through the gateway and walked towards Robin.

Robin turned his head to look up at the guards. His teeth were clenched in pain and he glared up at them angrily.

Two of the guards dropped down to kneel next to the restrained hero. They grabbed his arms and flipped him over so he was on his back. Robin groaned in pain at the feel of his crushed hand being smashed underneath him again.

The third guard revealed a fluid filled syringe and the other two had to tighten their hold on Robin to keep him still. The teen growled in frustration as he watched the man kneel down and bring the needle to his arm.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut when the needle pressed into his skin. He felt the cool liquid flood his vein and then all at once the needle was gone and the hands had let him go. Robin opened his eyes to see the guards turning around to walk out of the cell.

"Wait!" Robin called out after them. "What was that?"

The guards stopped and turned around. "It was that healing shit," one of them answered. "Blood wants you at your best this afternoon when we start torturing you and Deathstroke," the guard smirked and then the three of them left the room.

Robin frowned. He rolled onto his side and laid there quietly until his cuffs released. The pain in his arm was already starting to subside. Robin pushed himself up to sit on the floor. He held his hand out in front of him and watched the dark purple bruising fade to a lighter shade of red.

"Amazing, isn't it," Slade said, watching the swollen flesh of Robin's hand shrink down to almost normal size.

Robin turned his head to look up at Slade, anger and sorrow mixed on his bruised face. "I can't keep doing this," he shook his head. "I can't be endlessly tortured, and healed, and tortured again, day after day."

Slade raised a white brow. "You don't have much of a choice."

"There's gotta be some way to stop him from using his powers. If we could get these damn cuffs off, he wouldn't be able to lock us down." Robin lifted his arm to look at the cuff around his wrist. "At least then we'd have a fighting chance."

"No. With Blood conscious of our movements, he could easily restrain us with a mere thought, cuffs or not. There is only one way to keep him from using his telepathy."

"What?" Robin asked, the slightest hint of hope in his voice.

Slade's eye narrowed. "Kill him."

Robin rolled his eyes, "I should have known."

"Think about it, Robin," Slade pressed. "He would never expect you to try and take his life. You have the advantage."

" _Me_? I'm not killing anyone, Slade. It goes against everything I stand for as a hero."

"If you don't do something to defend yourself, you won't have to worry about standing for anything ever again."

"There is always another way," Robin averted his eyes. "I'll knock him out, I'll lock him in a closet, I'll break his arms and legs, I'll do anything else to keep him from using his powers, but I _won't_ kill him."

"I'm ordering you to do it," Slade suddenly demanded.

"What?" Robin's gaze snapped back to Slade. "You can't _order_ me to-"

"You promised you would do anything I asked, whenever I asked it, remember?"

"Yeah, but..." Robin trailed off, looking a little scared.

"Did you think you would get to choose what I would demand of you?"

"I..."

"No, you didn't think that far ahead, did you," Slade stated. "You just wanted the pain to stop so you told me what you thought I wanted to hear. You made an empty promise," his eye narrowed, "but, it's a promise I intend to make you keep."

Robin glared. "I _thought_ that you wouldn't ask me to do anything that crossed the line, because you would respect that there are some things I _can't_ do."

Slade chuckled. "My dear boy, it is because I respect what you are _capable_ of that I would ask this of you. Perhaps _you_ should have specified certain restrictions instead of promising to do _anything_ I asked. I made my demand, Robin. I expect you to honor our agreement. Are you really prepared to break that promise? To refuse me?"

"Well which option is the lesser of the two evils?" Robin held his hands out as if he were actually weighing them in his open palms. "Breaking a promise I made to a criminal? Or taking a life? Hmmm..." he pretended he was thinking really hard.

"Yes, which option is _indeed_ the lesser of the two evils. Choose wisely, Robin," Slade glared threateningly.

Robin swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling too dry. "Seriously? You're going to hold it against me if I don't do this? Are you actually expecting me to agree?"

"We had a deal. Just do as I say and your obligation to me will be fulfilled. You have an opportunity to save us and to stop Blood, permanently. We can escape and you can go back to your Titans, no more worse for the wear."

"Slade, come on. This isn't even a fair trade. All you had to do was apologize to Blood. How is killing someone equal to an apology?"

"You didn't promise me an equivalent demand. You promised me _anything_ I demanded. This isn't up for debate, Robin. You will uphold your promise. You will do as I ask. You will kill Blood and rescue our sorry asses from this cell. And if you refuse me, if you break your promise, I will make you wish you could kill _yourself_ just to escape my wrath."

Robin stared up at Slade with wide eyes. He mulled over the man's words, searching Slade's features for a crack in his resolve. But Slade only stared down at him with a crushing determination.

"Hell," Robin let out a sigh and ran a hand through his mop of shaggy black hair. "I'm so stupid. I know better than to trust you."

"This isn't about me and you. This is about surviving. Kill or be killed. If you don't start fighting for your life, there won't be anything left to save. You know it as well as I do."

"I know," Robin admitted quietly. "I know what Blood is capable of. A part of me refuses to be tortured and experimented on until he ends up killing me... Part of me knows this is the only way."

"Then what's the problem?" Slade raised a white brow.

"I hate getting backed into a corner. You're not giving me a choice. If I can find a way to take Blood down without killing him, I'm going to do it, but now I have to worry about you holding me to that ridiculous promise. So when we finally _do_ escape from this place, I'll have to turn around and try to escape from _you_."

"Hm, yes," Slade smiled. "From the frying pan and into the fire. Well, I'll leave it up to you to decide how you want this all to turn out. My order still stands. As soon as you see an opportunity, I expect you to take it."

Robin glared angrily up at Slade and then he pushed himself off the floor and walked over to the bunks. He flopped down on the bottom bed and rolled over to face the wall.

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to throw a tantrum now, Robin?"

Robin let out a noisy, irritated sigh.

"Giving me the silent treatment?"

"No, just... Can't I just be unhappy about it?" Robin snapped.

"No," Slade answered flatly. "Emotions make you weak."

"Well excuse me for being human."

"You're young. I forgive you," Slade smirked.

"Leave me alone. Give me some time to think."

"I'm afraid your time is up."

Robin rolled over and sat up to look at Slade with a bewildered expression.

"They're coming."

"Already?" Robin asked as he sprung from the bed. His cuffs started beeping and he looked down at his wrists. "Damn it!" He quickly dropped down to his knees and moved his arms behind his back just as his cuffs locked together.

"Just follow your instincts," Slade said quietly. "Don't fight it."

"Shut up," Robin closed his eyes and took in a calming breath in an attempt to slow his racing heartbeat. He opened his eyes and fixed his glare on the door, prepared to face Blood.

The door rattled and swung open. Blood swept into the room, looking rather smug, followed by a line of guards who all filed into the room to fill up the space behind him. The barred gate slid open and Blood stepped into the cell, followed by a handful of guards.

"Feeling better?" Blood asked as he came to a stop in front of Robin.

"No. I _feel_ like I got my ass kicked by an old spineless bastard while I was helpless to defend myself," Robin snarled. His eyes shifted around the room to glare at the watching guards.

Blood smirked and bent over, reaching a hand down for Robin's face. Robin tried to turn his head away, but Blood's fingers followed and grasped his jaw. He tilted Robin's head one way and then the other.

"Hmm, you still have some slight bruising. How's the arm?" Blood released Robin's jaw and stepped to the side of the teen. He reached down, behind the boy, to grip the cuffs at Robin's wrists and then he lifted his arms up, causing Robin to bend over in an attempt to take the strain off his shoulders.

Robin sucked a breath in through his teeth at the sharp pain in his wrist.

"Still swollen. Tell me boy, does it hurt when I do this?" Blood grabbed Robin's hand and suddenly bent it backwards hard enough to re-crack a healing bone.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Robin shouted. "Stop! Let go!"

Blood chuckled and dropped Robin's arms. "Awe, still broken." He turned around to face one of his guards. "Give him another dose."

The man stepped forward and Robin saw that he was holding a syringe. Robin's chest heaved with each angry, pain filled breath. He clenched his teeth against the pain in his arm and watched the man approach.

Blood turned around to smirk at Slade and stepped towards the cuffed mercenary. "Two doses shouldn't cause any damage to the boy, correct?"

"No, it should be fine. He needs it to help counteract the rest of that failed serum sample, not to mention his broken wrist," Slade's eye narrowed.

Robin was vaguely aware of the conversation going on behind him. The guard holding the syringe had stopped beside him and bent over to grab his arm. Robin's eyes shifted to follow the needle down to where the guard injected its contents into his vein. Immediately he felt a surge of energy as the healing factor flooded his system and started repairing his injuries.

The guard pulled the needle out.

That's when Robin made his move.

Robin dropped onto his side and flipped onto his back while kicking off the floor with his feet to create enough momentum to spin his cuffed legs around under the guard. He knocked the man off of his feet, sending him falling backwards to the floor with a surprised shout.

Robin quickly rolled closer to the guard and lifted his feet up into the air above the man's head and then he slammed his heels down into the guy's face, breaking his nose and cracking his cheek bone.

The guard yelled out in pain and quickly rolled away from Robin. Robin heard Blood yelling something and he tried to move fast to get to his knees to defend himself against the incoming guards, but they had already reached him and were grabbing at his limbs.

Robin grunted as they flipped him over to pin him to the floor on his stomach. One of them sat on his thighs and reached forward to grip him by the hair. Two others kneeled on either side of him to hold his shoulders and arms down. The rest of them surrounded him, ready to help restrain him, if needed.

Robin didn't struggle. He let the men shove him into the floor, pressing him into the concrete with their weight.

The bleeding guard had staggered to his feet with a hand covering his broken nose. "You little shit!"

Blood rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "The boy is half your size, with limbs cuffed, and his arm is broken. There is no reason why _any_ of you should have _any_ difficulty restraining him."

Several voices called out in unison, "yes, Brother Blood" and "sorry, Brother Blood."

Blood glanced in Robin's direction. "Stand him up and get him out of here."

"Yes, Sir," the men answered and then hurried to do his bidding.

The guard sitting on Robin stood up and the other two loosened their grip as they moved to stand as well. Robin kept his eyes locked on Blood, waiting for the man to turn around.

Blood sighed as he finally turned and walked over to Slade. He shook his head, "Minions," he muttered.

"That's why I work alone," Slade grinned, watching Robin as the boy immediately jerked to the side, out of the guards' hold and then rolled forward, bringing his cuffed hands around to his front.

"I envy your ability to take on so much work by yourself," Blood continued, not really paying attention to his noisy men behind him.

"The advantage is that everything is done right the first time," Slade almost chuckled when Robin swung his fists up, cracking a guy in the jaw hard enough to shatter teeth.

"Ah, yes, 'if you want something done right, you do it yourself,'" Blood quoted the old adage.

"Sir!" a guard called out, trotting up to stand next to Blood. Brother Blood raised a repulsed brow at the sight of the blood that poured from the man's nose.

"Brother Blood," the guard bowed slightly, "what do we do about Robin?"

"What do you mean? Take Robin, get him locked up and then get ready for Slade. I will personally escort Mr. Deathstroke myself, along with my finest men, to avoid anymore mishaps."

"Um, well, Sir?" the guard pointed behind Blood.

Brother Blood turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the cuffed, bruised, and quite unruly teen, who was taking down several of Blood's "finest men" right at that moment.

Slade chuckled. "Perhaps you should be more concerned with personally escorting Robin."

Blood shook his head in irritation and lifted a glowing hand towards the cuffed teen.

Robin froze in mid strike, with both hands clasped together, halting the blow that would have rendered his target unconscious. "Hey that's not fair!" he shouted in protest as the guards swarmed in to restrain him.

"Fair?" Blood asked. "Then maybe I should blindfold you and give my men full use of their firearms," Blood glared at his men. "Perhaps _then_ this fight could be deemed 'fair'."

Robin smirked smugly at Blood's words. "You would have to break my other arm too if you wanted to even things out," he laughed.

Blood smiled. "Don't tempt me, boy. Remember how you'll be spending the rest of your time here. You should try to behave," he warned.

"Why? You're going to torture the shit out of me anyway, right? So it's not like I've got any reason to come along quietly," Robin glared and jerked his shoulders, causing the men holding him to tighten their grip.

"I suppose you have a point, but if you insist on being more difficult, then I will make the painfully small amount of time you have left in this world even worse for you," Blood grinned wickedly.

Robin glared ferociously at Blood and then he suddenly turned his head to the side and snapped it forward, bashing a guard in the face with his forehead. The man shouted and stepped back, covering his broken and bleeding nose.

Robin let out a growl when one of the guards reached up to grip him by the hair and jerked his head back.

Robin met Blood's glare. "Do your worst," he seethed.

"I'll certainly try," Blood chuckled. "Get him out of here. And don't take your hands off of him for a second."

Two of the men lifted Robin up by his arms and drug him from the cell with five more guards following close behind.

Blood shook his head and turned to face Slade. "I believe that if I don't kill that boy he is going to come back to kill _me_ some day."

"So you have decided not to let Robin live whether I give you the serum or not?"

"No, no, I didn't say that. I'm actually looking forward to facing the little hero when he's consumed with revenge. I'll be able to test my immortal strength against his, should he survive all of this."

"Assuming _you_ will survive all of this as well," Slade's eye narrowed.

Blood's eyes lowered to scan down Slade's body, locked to the wall by the cuffs at his wrists and ankles, and then his gaze lifted back up to meet the unmasked face of the supposedly unbeatable mercenary.

Blood smirked. "I think I'll be just fine."

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer. I'm having a hard time with it, so be patient. I honestly have no idea when I will be able to post it. I'm hoping for a 4 week deadline, but don't hold your breath, because then I'll be wondering where all my readers went ;)
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think of the story. And let me know if you find errors or if something reads weird. There were a few sentences that sound funny to me, but if you guys don't think they sound weird then I'm not going to bother fixing them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! You're probably very anxious to start on this chapter, so go ahead and get reading :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 17

~oOo~

The men carried Robin down the hall and around a corner. They dragged him further, past several doors, before they stopped and entered an open doorway.

The room was empty, except for shackles dangling on one side and a long narrow table that ran along the length of the wall near the doorway.

Robin glanced over at the table as he was carried past it and his eyes widened at the sight of the instruments and devices that were spread out across its surface.

"Fuck," he whispered, despair laced heavily in the single word.

"Actually, those ones down there were designed _just_ for that," one of them laughed, pointing at some truly sinister looking devices at the other end of the table.

Robin clenched his teeth, suddenly wishing he could chop off the hands that were touching him.

The guards marched him over to the shackles that were dangling from chains attached to the wall. They pushed him down to his knees and then shoved him face down on the floor. Two of them knelt beside him to hold him down by his arms.

"Get the shackles ready," one of them ordered and the other men went to the wall to open the heavy metal bands.

"Those cuffs aren't going to fit over the ones I'm already wearing," Robin commented.

"Shut up," the man on his left growled.

"So... I'm guessing you are going to remove my old ones?" he asked.

"I said, shut up," the guard ordered angrily.

"How are you going to remove them?"

"That's it! Someone gag the brat!"

"Awe, come on. I just want to know what's hap-mph," Robin's words were cut off by the strip of cloth that was roughly yanked between his teeth and tied tightly behind his head.

Robin stayed still, keeping his breathing even and slow while he waited for the men to get his new set of bracelets ready. Clearly they didn't want to give him any useful information.

"Ready?" one of them asked his comrades. "Ok. Release the cuffs."

Robin's wrists and ankles unlocked, but the men holding his arms kept him firmly held in place. One of them gripped him by the hair and turned his head in the opposite direction, pressing his cheek into the floor.

Robin heard movement by his feet and then the voice said, "open," and the cuffs at his ankles beeped and clicked open. He listened as the same thing was repeated at his wrists and then his arms were free. If Robin had to guess, they were swiping something over the sensor and giving the voice command to open the cuffs. Only one man was doing all the commanding, so he must have been given authorization for the sensors to recognize his voice command.

"Lift him up," the command came and Robin couldn't help chuckling behind his gag. Were they really this stupid? Did they not realize he still had the energy-packed healing factor coursing through his veins and they just freed him from the only thing that could restrain him?

The men lifted themselves up and pulled their captive up with them, unknowingly giving the teen the perfect opportunity to knock them off balance. Robin pushed himself up from the floor, causing the men holding him to stumble back. He easily twisted his arms and spun his body, breaking the hold they had on him.

Robin wasted no time and swung his fist at the nearest target. There was a sickening crack as the man's jaw met with Robin's furious punch. The man fell back unconscious and in a flash of orange, Robin lashed out at three more of the men closing in on him. They each fell as quickly and painfully as the first. He turned his sights on the remaining guards and easily knocked them out, all within a matter of moments.

He knelt down beside the one that had released his cuffs and quickly searched his pockets and pouches. Robin dug around until he found a hard plastic keycard. He clutched it tightly, hoping that it at least might open a few doors, if not Slade's cuffs.

Robin stood up and reached behind his head, untying the gag from his mouth. He dropped it on the face of an unconscious guard and then spun around and sprinted toward the door.

He sprung out into the hallway and quickly glanced around. He had no idea what he was going to do. For now, he just felt the need to run. He took off in the direction he was brought in, running with all his strength.

Robin neared the corner that led back to the cell where Slade was still being held. Should he burst in to rescue Slade before anyone suspected he had escaped? Maybe he should lay in wait back in the other cell.

Robin glanced behind him just as he neared the corner, debating on whether or not he should go back. He turned his head to face forward again and his eyes widened at the sight of a group of men who just stepped around the corner. Robin barely had enough time to lift his arms up in front of him before he crashed right into them, the collision causing the keycard to slip from his grasp.

Robin's momentum knocked the first two men down and the weight of their bodies falling backwards knocked down the two men that were walking behind them.

Robin quickly sat up and looked down at the man he had fallen on top of.

Slade lifted his head and frowned up at the boy straddling his hips.

A guard on their left groaned and sat up only to meet with Robin's fist, which rendered him unconscious. Slade quickly took care of the man on their other side with a sharp kick to the head, then the mercenary looked back up at Robin, wondering why the boy was still sitting on top of him, but Robin wasn't paying any attention to him. The boy's eyes were locked on something in front of him. The look on Robin's face was that of a hunter preparing to pounce on its prey. The look rivaled even Slade's own predatory gaze.

Robin clenched his teeth, his blue eyes fixed on Brother Blood. The older man had been knocked down and was slowly getting to his hands and knees. His back was to Robin.

This was Robin's chance. He only had a few seconds before Blood realized what was happening.

He had to do this.

Now.

Quickly, acting on instinct, he leaned to the side, reaching towards one of the guards laying next to them. Robin's hand wrapped around the grip of the man's gun.

Slade smirked as Robin stood up, pulling the gun from its holster with him, but Robin didn't notice the man's amused expression. There was no one else in the entire universe other than the target he held locked in his gaze. He rose to stand above Slade with both feet firmly planted on either side of the man's hips and then he lifted the weapon up level with his vision and pointed it at Blood.

Blood turned his head to look over his shoulder at Robin, just as the boy took aim, giving Blood a clear view straight down the barrel of the gun.

This was it.

Kill or be killed.

There was no turning back.

Robin squeezed the trigger. He had to take his shot before Blood had another second to process a single thought. Time seemed to slow down as Robin watched Blood's eyes open wide in surprise while his finger pulled the trigger back until it stopped.

The loud bang that jolted from the gun reverberated through the hall. Robin felt the shot vibrate from his hand all the way down to his toes. But there was something else hurting his hand, squeezing the bones and causing him pain.

Robin frowned in confusion at the larger hand that was crushing his own around the grip of the gun. It took a few minutes for the situation to register in his adrenaline-fueled brain. His eyes shifted from the hand to follow the arm attached to it, down to the man it belonged to.

Slade.

Robin met the man's glare with a look of complete bewilderment. Slade was sitting up, leaning back on one arm for support and using the other arm, held up in front of him, to grip Robin's hand and the gun. Slade had tipped Robin's hand upwards so the bullet skimmed right above Blood's head, just in time.

Robin could only stare at the man in silence as his thoughts raced to grasp why Slade would stop him, why he would prevent Robin from shooting Blood. He searched Slade's face, which seemed to grow even angrier with every passing second. Then suddenly, Slade reached his other hand up for Robin's other wrist and jerked Robin down so the teen was sitting in his lap with his knees on either side of Slade's hips.

Robin gasped in surprise as he suddenly came face to face with the glaring mercenary. Slade twisted Robin's hand until he released the gun with a small cry of pain and it fell to the floor.

Robin gritted his teeth and matched glares with the powerful villain. They sat, glaring at each other, unmoving for a few seconds. Then, Robin swiftly twisted his wrist around, slipping out of the man's grasp, and swung his freed hand up to punch Slade in the jaw.

"Why?" Robin shouted as Slade slowly turned his head back to meet the boy's enraged expression. " _WHY_?" the teen screamed in Slade's face.

Slade grunted through his clenched teeth and then shoved Robin backwards. Robin landed on his back with a thud and found himself pinned underneath the larger male, with his legs still straddling the man's hips.

Slade was sitting with both knees on either side of Robin's body. He leaned over Robin to pin the boy's wrists above his head, his hips settling into the position, firmly pressed between the teen's thighs.

Slade hovered above Robin, staring down into the angry and terrified face of his young cell mate.

"Why?" Robin whispered, still trying to understand.

"It's... not... me,"Slade growled through his teeth. His muscles flexed and his body trembled from the strain of using his strength to its limits.

Brother Blood stepped up beside Slade. Robin turned his head to look up at the smirking telepath. The man was holding up a glowing red hand.

Suddenly Robin understood.

He looked back up at Slade fearfully. His eyes wide with terror. He had thought that Slade had betrayed him, in which case he only needed to fear what Slade was capable of doing to him. Robin knew Slade and he was more angry with the man than he was scared of him. But now knowing that Blood was controlling Slade meant that _anything_ could happen and more than likely it was going to be something slow and agonizingly painful.

Blood grinned, seeing the fear on Robin's face. "Robin, I had no idea you were capable of such a heinous act. I never would have expected that you would try to kill me. Was that Slade's idea to have you take me out? It was a nice try, but still a futile effort. Now I'll have to teach you both a lesson," Blood's eyes narrowed.

"You fucking, sadistic, son-of-a-bitch," Slade seethed, momentarily squeezing his eye shut. "Get. Out. Of my... Pants."

Robin glanced down between their bodies and startled at the feel of the firmness growing there. "No," Robin breathed and glanced back up at Slade, who opened his eye to give him an apologetic look. He didn't want this any more than Robin did.

Blood smirked. "Oh, your will is a force to be reckoned with, Slade. I don't know how you are able to maintain control, but it's only a matter of time before I will be able to command every _inch_ of you."

"Not... that," Slade growled the words out through his clenched teeth, fighting to maintain his hold on his senses.

"Hmph," Blood snorted in amusement.

Slade's hands relaxed their hold around Robin's wrists. Robin could see the strain in Slade's face as the man struggled to control himself. His hands released Robin's arms and swiftly lowered to the collar of his shirt.

"No!" Robin shouted and tried to shove Slade's hands away.

Slade yanked on the collar, easily ripping the material in half right down the center. He pulled one side off of the boy's arm and then did the same to the other side. Robin struggled to push Slade's hands away, but he was no match for the mercenaries strength, or the powerful mind controlling that strength.

Slade's hands moved to the waist band of Robin's pants. He jerked the boy's pants down and leaned back to pull them up his thighs.

Robin kicked and twisted, but that didn't prevent the material from eventually slipping over one leg and then the other. Robin struggled to move backwards, clawing at the floor in an attempt to pull himself away.

Slade's hands reached out for him and gripped his thighs. He drug him back down to his lap and settled his hips between his legs again, leaning over Robin's body to gather his wrists in a crushing grip, he pinned his hands above his head once more.

They stilled, both glaring at each other, right back in the same position they had started out in, except now Robin was missing the protection of his clothing.

Robin and Slade were breathing heavily, exhausted from their struggles. Beads of sweat had broken out over their brows. Their teeth were clenched in frustration and anger.

"Damn it," Slade growled.

"My, my, what a show. The two of you fighting for dominance when neither one of you has a chance in hell against _my_ control," Blood chuckled.

Slade's hips thrust against Robin and the man turned his head away, closing his eye in frustration.

Robin laid perfectly still under Slade. Every fiber of his being wanted to fight against the man holding him down, but he was afraid that if he moved he would break Slade's concentration and Blood would be able to take full control of the man's body. So he waited, panting out each panicked breath, hoping that Slade would win this battle of wills.

"Look at him," Blood demanded, quietly.

Slade turned his head to face Robin and opened his eye. He stared down worriedly at the frightened boy.

"Come on, Slade. He's right there, under you. Just give in. It'll be over in a couple of minutes. Just accept your punishment and punish _him_ for failing you."

"No," Slade seethed.

"You don't have a choice," Blood answered angrily.

Slade's hand moved from Robin's wrist and clamped down on the boy's shoulder. Slade growled through his teeth, fighting to keep his hand still, but there was nothing he could do as it slowly lowered. His open palm moved down Robin's chest, over his taught stomach, and down between their bodies.

Robin's eyes widened at the feel of Slade's hand brushing against him. "Shit," Robin hissed and lifted his free hand up to shove at Slade's chest. "Fight it!" he screamed up at the man.

"I... _am_..." Slade's body shook with the effort, while his fingers untied the drawstring of his pants.

"Fight harder!" Robin demanded, while trying to twist his other arm free.

Slade took in a deep breath and diverted all of his concentration to the hand that was pushing the waist band of his pants down.

Blood raised an eyebrow, surprised at Slade's ability to resist.

Slowly Slade lifted his hand back up Robin's body. Slade allowed Blood full control over the rest of him, so he could maintain absolute control over the single limb.

Blood fought to regain his hold over Slade's arm, but the man's hand continued to slide up Robin's torso until it came to his throat.

"Give in," Blood commanded, his hand glowing brighter.

"No," Slade growled as he grasped the teen's throat. "I would rather... kill him," he tightened his grip, focusing all of his energy on squeezing the life out of Robin.

Robin's eyes widened, but he didn't fight Slade and he wasn't quite sure why. Would he rather die? Or, did he realize he was no match for the man? Or, perhaps he trusted Slade more than he wanted to admit? Whatever the reason, Robin let his free hand drop to his side in resignation.

" _Kill_ him?" Blood asked in surprise. "What do you gain by killing him?"

"The question is... what will _you_ lose?" Slade bit the words out through clenched teeth. "Don't think... I won't do it."

Blood was silent a moment, pondering the situation. Slade was harder to control than he thought. The man's will was impressive. He was unpredictable and dangerous. If Blood persisted, this struggle could go on for hours before one of them won and Blood wasn't entirely sure he would be the victor. Ultimately, there was more at stake here than winning this skirmish.

Blood sighed noisily. "I suppose you are right, Slade. As much as I would love to punish you both for plotting to kill me, I won't lose sight of my goal. The serum is more important than my petty revenge. Perhaps a compromise is in order. I'll forgive you both for trying to kill me, if you quit resisting and come along quietly," Blood dropped his arm, not bothering to wait for Slade to agree. It was exhausting trying to maintain control, and besides, what other choice did the man really have?

Slade felt Blood retract his hold and he simultaneously released the grip he had on Robin's throat. He planted his hand on the floor next to Robin's head for support, to keep himself from collapsing on top of the naked boy.

Robin gasped for air, sucking in a deep breath. He choked and lifted a hand to massage his aching throat.

Blood glared at them. "Up, both of you," he commanded.

Slade lifted one knee so that he was kneeling and then he pushed himself up, letting Robin's legs fall from around his hips. He quickly tied the drawstring of his pants and then dropped his hands to his sides.

Robin sat up and then rose to his full height as well.

The two prisoners stared at their captor in silence, waiting for Blood to make a move. Blood grinned and held his hand up in front of him.

Slade turned and his arms reached for Robin. Robin only managed to step back before the man's hands grabbed his arms. He turned Robin around and bent his arms behind his back.

"Slade, what the hell?" Robin shouted over his shoulder at the man behind him. "Don't let him control you!"

"You should have ran, when you had the chance," Slade said angrily.

"I _did_ run. Right into _you_!" Robin snapped.

Blood chuckled and swept his hand out in front of him in a gesture for them to take the lead.

Slade turned and headed down the hall, shoving the naked teen ahead of him. They walked past several doorways before Slade's body suddenly came to an involuntary stop.

"Here we are," Blood informed them and then raised a glowing red hand to maneuver Slade through the doorway.

Slade let Blood control his steps, bringing him and Robin to stand in the center of the room.

Blood walked over to the unconscious guards. He nudged one with his foot. "Useless," he muttered and then turned his attention back to his prisoners.

"Welcome to the beginning of forever," Blood spread his hands out. "As you can see, we've spared no expense on implements of torture."

Slade glanced down at Robin, noticing that the teens heart beat had gotten louder and faster. The boy looked pale and his eyes darted frantically from one object to another.

Blood waved a hand and Slade shoved Robin ahead of him towards the shackles. Robin stumbled forward and then flipped around to face Slade.

"Don't let him do this!" the boy shouted.

"Robin," Slade's voice was full of sorrow as he stepped towards the naked teen. "If I could stop this, I would."

"You stopped him earlier! You can fight him!" Robin took a step back as Slade approached.

"Then, which limb would you have me stop?" Slade snapped, still closing in on the boy. "This arm? This leg? Blood still has control over the rest of my body! Or did you forget what almost happened a moment ago."

Robin glanced behind him as he neared the wall. He looked back up at Slade with wide, frantic eyes. His bare chest heaved with each panicked breath. He raised his fists, preparing to defend himself.

Slade's hands lifted and reached out for him. Robin growled and slapped one hand away and then swung his fist up to punch Slade in the jaw. The man's head snapped to the side, sending blood and spit splattering across the floor.

"Oh-ho," Blood chuckled in amusement with a cringe. "Ouch."

Slade growled as Blood forced him to face Robin again and then lifted his hands to grab the boy.

Robin ducked under the grasping hands and then he sprung back up to his feet, raising a knee up to smash between the man's legs. "Ha!" he called out victoriously, glaring at the enraged mercenary.

Slade grunted, but his arms kept reaching for the wily teen. Robin punched him in the stomach and socked him two more times in the face.

Blood's grin grew wider with each blow, "Ah... Oooh... Oh that must have hurt," the telepath chuckled.

"Damn it, hold still," Slade demanded while finally getting a hold on Robin's wrist.

"No! Not while Blood is controlling you!" Robin punched Slade in the jaw with his free hand, knocking his head to the side.

Slade took in a deep breath and then slowly turned his head back to scowl down at Robin with a murderous glare. His eye narrowed in anger, causing Robin's heart to skip a beat.

The boy moved to take a step back, but all at once, a hand clamped around his throat and he was slammed back against the wall. Robin's blue eyes lifted to stare fearfully up into Slade's contemptuous glare.

"That was all a bit unnecessary, don't you think?" Slade said in a low, harsh tone.

Brother Blood frowned and glanced down at his glowing red hand. He had absolute control over Slade, but he wasn't the one who slammed Robin against the wall just then. For that split second, he hadn't been able to manipulate the man's movements at all. Blood clenched his fist and watched as Slade's hand obediently reached up for the shackles and pulled them down.

Robin's eyes followed Slade's hand to his wrist where he slipped the metal band in place and then squeezed it closed with a click. The hand lifted from his throat and then repeated the same thing with the other wrist.

Slade dropped down to kneel in front of Robin. He pulled the shackles out from the wall and clasped them around the boy's ankles. When he was finished, he stood up and stared down at Robin with a blank expression.

"As you can see," Blood spoke, "the chains work on a pulley system. They are slack, for now, allowing you some mobility, but should we need you pulled taught against the wall, or perhaps suspended in the air, then we have the option to tighten that slack."

Robin lifted a wrist up to gauge how much slack he had in the chain. There was just enough. He quickly pulled back and swung his hand around, slapping Slade on the side of the face with a loud clap.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted.

Slade licked at the blood seeping from the corner of his mouth in response.

"All right, that's enough," Blood said. "Slade, if you would be so kind as to stand against the opposite wall over there?" he pointed at the far wall and then released his hold on Slade's limbs.

Slade glanced at the wall and then turned back to Robin with a smirk.

Robin glared angrily at Slade and then he saw the man's hands move together at his waist. His blue eyes glanced down in time to see Slade tucking the keycard into its hiding place at his wrist, under the cuff. Robin's eyes shot back up to Slade's smirking face and then he offered the man a small smirk in return.

Slade abruptly turned and walked towards Blood, who was standing near the center of the room. He approached the man on his way to the wall, but when he reached Blood, he stopped in front of him and met his gaze.

Slade smirked, "Forgive me for testing a theory, but I'm curious," he said, and then suddenly his fist was swishing through the air.

Blood only had a fraction of a second to react, but lucky for the man's face, it was just barely enough time to halt the attack. Blood blinked, staring at the fist that had stopped mere millimeters from his nose.

Slade grinned. "Pity. I was hoping your reaction time was a bit slower."

Blood glared and released his hold on Slade's arm, allowing the man to drop his limb to his side. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Slade tilted his head. "Are you calling me a pussy?"

Blood raised his brows, appalled.

Slade chuckled and turned to walk towards the end of the room. He came to a stop a few feet from the flat, concrete surface and stared up at it disdainfully for a moment, before he turned around to face Blood.

"This is getting old, Blood."

"Don't worry. Things are about to get _really_ exciting."

Blood raised a hand towards Slade and his arms lifted out from his sides. Then, suddenly, he was jerked backwards to slam against the wall. Slade's feet spread shoulder width apart and then the cuffs locked in place.

"Now for this mess," Blood turned towards the unconscious men. He raised his hand and telepathically stacked the guards into a pile. Then he lifted the pile up to hover above the floor and floated them towards the doorway. "I trust you'll both entertain yourselves for a few moments until I return. Do behave."

Robin watched Blood leave, the door slamming shut behind him, locking them in. He leaned back against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. His eyes closed as he slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Robin folded his forearms across his knees and bent his head down to rest his forehead against his arms.

"I can't believe, what almost happened," Robin whispered, though Slade could still hear him clearly.

"A few more seconds and it would have."

"Damn Blood's telepathy."

"He _is_ very powerful."

"You know, I never would have been the same. It would have changed me forever."

"You are stronger than that. You would have been able to put it behind you and move on."

"You think so?" Robin lifted his head. "But I was... I was scared. I knew it would have been over quick, but I still didn't want to do it."

"Well, it wouldn't have been over _that_ quick," Slade frowned.

"I just kept thinking that I only had to do it this once. It would have been the first and _only_ time."

"Unless you thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Well, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but considering everything we've been through, I might have liked it more than I would have wanted to admit," Robin smiled slightly.

"What?"

"I mean, I almost... I was so close."

"You were?" Slade raised an eyebrow, then he suddenly realized they were absorbed in two very different conversations. "Wait, what the hell are you talking about?"

"What? I was talking about almost killing Blood. What did you think I was talking about?"

Slade shrugged, once again finding the gesture difficult with his wrists cuffed to the wall. "Fucking you."

"Why the hell would I be talking about _that_?"

"Why the hell are you _not_ talking about it? _That_ would have been slightly more traumatic than almost shooting Blood in the shoulder."

"I- wait, what?" Robin's eyes widened.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm a master assassin. I kill people for a living. It was easy to see you dropped your aim for his shoulder at the last moment."

"I wanted to kill him, but I just..."

"I know. You got caught up in all those heroic sentimentalities of yours. You were hoping the flesh wound would have distracted him enough so he couldn't focus."

"I knew it wouldn't work, but I still couldn't bring myself to aim for his head."

"Apparently you're not ready, Robin. Not yet."

"Not even when I _want_ to be," Robin frowned. "It's just not in me."

"You will never know for sure, if you don't try it at least once. You might find it rather thrilling."

"We're still talking about killing someone, right?" Robin smirked.

"I hope so, because I was about to regale you with all the intimate details of my first time."

Robin chuckled. "Sure, I've got thirty seconds to spare. Regale me."

Now it was Slade's turn to chuckle. "Actually it was over in less than fifteen seconds and that's something to be proud of... But first, perhaps you would like to explain why I'm hiding a white plastic card under the cuff at my wrist," Slade smirked.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop there. That's enough excitement for one chapter, right?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because it's one of my favorites. But hey, if you hate it, or are just generally unimpressed, then please tell me in a review. I want to be a better writer and I can't improve if no one tells me that I suck ;)
> 
> And thanks for all the reviews I continue to receive for this story. But some of you quit reviewing. Where did everyone go? If you suddenly hate the story and you quit reading, then please let me know why before you drop off the face of ff. When you disappear, I'm left wondering what I did wrong to chase you away.
> 
> Well, thank you everyone! See you next update!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Finals are this week, so I am sorry you had to wait almost 5 weeks for this. Did I mention I also work full time? Well, yeah... so I have been busy, but I managed to get this chapter done, somehow. Probably when I should have been sleeping :P
> 
> Make sure you have enough time to sit through this one before you start reading. It's a long, long chapter. There was no where to split it and there was nothing I wanted to cut out, so I am just posting the whole damn thing.
> 
> Hopefully you all will like it. It was fun to write.

Chapter 18

~oOo~

"So, this card is absolutely useless without the voice command from someone with authorization to open the cuffs?" Slade tilted his head with the question.

"Well, I guess, but the card is half the solution to the problem, so I wouldn't exactly call it useless."

"It's going to be more difficult to figure out how we can use it when we're locked up on opposite sides of the room."

"We don't have much time either. The guard I stole this card from is going to wake up eventually, and he'll realize it's missing."

"I don't think Blood will allow that to happen," Slade smirked.

"Oh... _OH!_ Damn it, he's going to kill them all, isn't he?" Robin's eyes widened with the realization.

"Well he's certainly not going to give them a raise."

"I didn't even think about that when I was trying to escape," Robin ran his hand through his hair, causing the chain links to clink together noisily.

"You're right! We'd better just stay here and behave so no one else has to get hurt besides us," Slade glared angrily at having to even suggest such a sarcastic and absolutely absurd idea.

"Oh shut up. I forgot you can't feel _normal_ emotions like a normal _human_ can. Do you even know the meaning of the word "mercy"?"

"Sure I do. It's part of how I make my living... Mercy-nary?" Slade smirked. "And I would have shown those men mercy by giving them a quick death, rather than leave them to answer to Blood."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend you'd be doing them a favor by killing them. You would slaughter them all just to have your revenge. Part of being human is knowing how to control your urges, Slade. Something you never do."

Slade's eye narrowed. "If I wasn't capable of controlling myself, Robin, you wouldn't be on your knees using that mouth of yours to talk back."

"No? Then what _would_ I be using it for, Mr. Cuffed-to-yet-another-wall?" Robin snapped back. "Or can you somehow manage to show me from the opposite side of the room?"

"Of course I can't. But, I didn't say it had to be right now, or even today for that matter. There will be another day, Robin. I'm immortal, remember? What's ten minutes or ten years when compared to eternity? You would be surprised at how much patience and control I have."

The door rattled and unlocked, prompting Robin to glance at the opening door and then he returned his glare to Slade.

"However," the man continued, "for now, I can at least enjoy watching Blood make you suffer," Slade said, glancing at Blood as he walked into the room, followed by several guards.

Blood looked at Robin and then at Slade. "Actually, Slade, as much as I would share in your joy, I'm afraid we won't be torturing Robin for a little while yet," he made an apologetic face.

"Ha!" Robin yelled at Slade with a wide grin.

Blood chuckled. "We're actually going to try a few things on _you_ first."

"HA!" Robin shouted even louder and laughed.

"Are you sure you can't at least slap that smirk off his face for me?" Slade asked Blood, though his glare was locked on Robin.

"Awe," Robin grinned, "'it doesn't have to be right now. What's ten minutes or ten years when compared to eternity?'" Robin repeated Slade's words in a mocking tone. "Just use some of that immeasurable patience of yours."

Blood eyed Robin and then turned to study Slade's glaring face. "This isn't going to work in my favor if you _want_ Robin to die... Unless, you want to tell me the formula and I'll just kill him for you right now?" Blood asked, hoping Slade was angry enough to agree.

"Hmm, tempting," Slade smirked.

"Don't be a sore loser, just because you got pwned," Robin smirked back.

"Pwned?" Blood asked, raising a brow.

"That's it," Slade growled. "Apologize, or I'll tell him the formula just so I can watch you die."

"You wouldn't," Robin shook his head, smiling.

"Why not? Since I seem to be lacking humanity, mercy, and control. What's stopping me? Apologize."

"No," Robin glared.

"You'd better get a pen," Slade said to Blood, who hurriedly snapped his fingers prompting a guard to quickly produce a pen and paper, ready to write.

"I'm not falling for your bluff," Robin crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I'm not bluffing. Ethanol."

"You're serious? Seriously?" Robin frowned, looking a little worried.

Blood's eyes widened as the guard wrote the word down. They stood quietly, their eyes moving from Slade to Robin as if they were watching a tennis match.

"I warned you. Now say it."

"I can't believe what an evil fu-"

"Combine with saccharose, allowing time for complete diffusion."

"Slade! Stop!"

"Say it, or I'll just keep going."

"Why would you-"

"Crushed Vaccinium oxycoccus."

"Okay, okay! I'll say it!"

"No you won't! Stop him!" Blood ordered.

Two of the guards closest to Robin jumped for him and clamped a hand over his mouth, grabbing his wrists.

"Mmmm!" Robin squirmed and then looked up at Slade raising his eyebrows in question.

"I suggest you find a way to apologize," Slade smiled. "Sodium chloride."

Blood chuckled excitedly.

Robin twisted his limbs, struggling between the wall and the two men who were practically sitting on top of him. He saw an opening and swiftly raised his knee, smashing one of them in the nuts. The guard weakened his hold, giving Robin enough time to twist his arm free and punch the other guy in the face.

"I'm sorry!" Robin shouted as soon as he had yanked the hand from his mouth. "I'm sorry! Okay?"

Slade's grin widened. "Apology accepted."

Blood's shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh, disappointed that it was over. "Take that to the lab. Tell them to bring me a sample for Robin when it's finished," he ordered his guard.

"Have them make one for me too," Slade called after the guard. "Make mine a double."

"What?" Blood asked. "Wait, let me see that list." He stepped towards the guard and took the paper from the guard's hand. "Saccharose?" he read out loud. "That's sugar. And ethanol is alcohol. What is this, Slade?" he asked with an angry glare.

"Liquor, preferably vodka, sugar, crushed cranberries, and salt for around the rim of the glass. One of my favorite formulas."

"You bastard!" Robin yelled. "I thought you were serious!"

"I am. And I was."

"I should have known!" Blood crumpled up the paper angrily and then threw it at Slade, bouncing it off the man's chest.

"Pwned," Slade smirked.

"What does that even mean? Never mind. I don't want to know," Blood pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

Robin shook his head, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Sure he was mad at the man for tricking him into apologizing, but not anywhere near as mad as he was when he thought Slade had betrayed him and was really telling Blood the actual formula just to get that apology.

Blood dropped his hand and looked over at his guards. "Use the gas first."

"The gas?" Slade asked, the smug smirk fading from his face.

Now it was Blood's turn to smirk smugly. "Yes. Dr. Crane's fear gas to be specific."

"Oh, good. You had me worried there for a moment. I thought it might have been something more threatening," Slade glanced at the two men who approached him.

"We'll see," Blood smiled and nodded his head.

One of the guards stepped forward and punched Slade in the gut, knocking the air out of him. The other guard lifted a thin glass vial up to Slade's face and broke the clear tube under his nose, releasing the brownish fumes just as Slade sucked in a ragged breath.

Slade coughed and turned his head away, making a disgusted face. "That's awful," he choked the words out, coughing again. "Would it have killed you to spring for the floral scented fear gas? What's _that_ one called, 'scare them to death with scents most foul'?"

Blood frowned in confusion. "Are you not afraid?"

"Hell yes, I'm afraid," Slade grimaced, squinting against the burning scent that was causing his eye to water. "I'm afraid I'll never get the taste of that nauseating gas out of my mouth."

"It was supposed to be a new, more concentrated, highly potent fear toxin," Blood brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"It was highly potent, all right. That stench was worse than anything I have ever come across before. I can't even describe it," Slade shuddered in disgust.

"You should be screaming in fear right now."

Slade glared. "I'll scream like a little girl, if that's all you want, as long as you don't break any more of those ampules anywhere near me."

"You _know_ what I want, Slade. Why don't you give me the formula and I won't order my guards to give you another dose," Blood smiled.

Slade made a disgusted face and let out an irritated sigh. "You _know_ my answer to that."

Blood nodded at his guard and the man pulled another vial out.

"That gas isn't cheap. Are you sure you want to keep wasting it?" Slade eyed the vial disdainfully.

"Don't worry about the cost. The H.I.V.E. is well funded."

Slade turned his head away as the guards stepped up before him, but the one guard socked him in the stomach again and there was no way to avoid inhaling the gas when the second vial was cracked under his nose.

Slade choked and gagged. He squeezed his eye shut, forcing the burning tears to run down his cheek. "It's even worse the second time."

"Do you feel like telling me about the serum?"

"Of course not," Slade's eye cracked open so he could glare viciously at Blood.

"Hmm. Well, do you feel slightly more frightened?"

"You are implying that I felt frightened to _begin_ with," Slade stated, irritated at the notion.

"That gas is supposed to force you into an absolute fear driven panic. I don't understand how you are able to resist its effects. Perhaps another dose?" Blood nodded at his guards.

Slade winced, panting for breath through his clenched teeth. His lungs burned and his throat felt like it had been scraped raw. The terrible smell seemed to be permeating from his skin, clinging to him in a noxious, invisible cloud.

The guard, once again, punched Slade and the other one broke the tube under his nose for the third time.

Slade gagged, unable to suppress the reflex to purge the smelly toxin. Bile rose up into his throat and he had to spit out the excess saliva that pooled in his mouth. He lifted his head to lean back against the wall as he gasped for clean, untainted air.

"Any closer to telling me what I want to know?"

"Absolutely... Not." The mercenary hacked up some accumulated mucous and then spit it at the floor in front of Blood.

"This isn't working in my favor at all, is it?" Blood raised a brow. "Then how about you tell me why the fear gas isn't working on _you_ , and I will spare you from inhaling the last five vials."

"Gladly. The toxin is working just fine. It is ridiculously potent. I doubt a regular human would survive a single whiff of this stuff. As it is, I am nauseous, sweaty, my pulse is racing, I feel a little disoriented, and I believe that I may be hallucinating based on the fact that you didn't have insects and entrails oozing from your orifices a few moments ago."

"Then why aren't you pissing yourself in fear?"

Slade chuckled, sounding raspy and hoarse. "Because I don't _fear_ anything."

Blood's eyes widened in surprise.

"The toxin works by increasing your existing fears. It drives you mad with terror. ...If you are fearless..."

"Then there is no reaction," Blood finished where Slade left off. "I see."

"That's not to say my nervous system isn't trying to throw me into a horror stricken fight or flight response, however. I do feel a little... on edge."

"Interesting. And here I was looking forward to finding out what terrifies the mighty Deathstroke."

"Nothing. I could have told you that, if you would have just asked," Slade smirked.

"I wouldn't have believed you, so it was worth a try, albeit a very expensive try, but still worth the confirmation. Perhaps we should use a vial on Robin, just to see what would happen to our little lab bird," Blood turned to look at the naked teen.

Robin's eyes widened with a gasp.

Blood chuckled. "No, I suppose you're scared enough already."

"No sense in torturing the rest of us with his frightened screams," Slade added and the two chuckled.

"Oh shut up," the teen glared. "I still have my sanity to worry about, unlike the _rest_ of _you_."

"I _could_ always gag him," Blood turned towards Slade.

"But then we won't be able to hear him beg me to tell you the formula."

"Hey!" Robin shouted at Slade. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours," Blood answered for Slade. "Clearly he's trying to dissuade me from using the gas on you. But he does have a valid point. Your pleas for mercy might weaken his resolve, so I won't use the toxin, for now."

"You're welcome," Slade smirked at Robin (who rolled his eyes at the smug manipulator.) "Your face is melting, by the way. You might want to catch that eye ball before-oh, never mind, now it's a blob of goo on the floor."

Robin raised a black brow at the man.

Blood cleared his throat. "Speaking of weakening Slade's resolve, let's move on to something else, shall we?" Blood turned to a guard behind him, who was opening the lid of a small metal box on the table.

The guard lifted a syringe from the box and then turned to walk towards Blood.

"An injection?" Robin asked, frowning in worry.

"Oh, don't worry, Robin, this isn't for you. This is for Slade," Blood turned his grin towards the mercenary.

"For _Slade_?" Slade himself repeated.

"Yes. You see, Robin was having all the fun testing our serums and we didn't want you to feel left out. So, we created an experimental serum for _you_ too."

Slade chuckled. "A truth serum," he said with a smirk.

"Awe, now you went and spoiled the surprise," Blood pouted, sarcastically.

"Nothing surprises me, but hopefully _you_ aren't too surprised when another one of your serums fails."

"A little overconfident, are we?" Blood raised a smug brow.

"Yes, you are," Slade said, still smirking.

Blood glared. "Stick him."

The guard holding the syringe stepped up to Slade. He reached up for the man's arm, easily finding a vein that was bulging under the skin of his muscled limb. He stabbed the needle into Slade's arm and forced the cold liquid into his blood stream.

Slade could feel it moving up his arm to course through the rest of his body. He glanced up at Blood with a raised brow.

"It's a powerful, concentrated truth serum that we created _just_ for you. A single dose would impair a normal person's mind, removing any resistance, distorting reality, driving them mad, and would cause permanent damage. You've just been injected with a triple dose."

Slade let out a deep, throaty laugh. "I thought you read my file. Did you miss the part about my body's resistance to truth serums?"

"No, I read it. Trust me, Slade, I memorized every detail I could find about you. But those experiments to build up your resistance to truth serums happened a long time ago. Modern science has come a long way since then," Blood smiled wickedly.

Slade's eye narrowed and then he blinked, suddenly losing focus on Blood. The room tilted and then everything blurred together. Slade leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eye. His breathing slowed as his body melted into the wall, feeling like everything had become liquid.

"Well, how do you feel?" Blood asked, his voice sounding like a distant echo to Slade.

Slade grinned and rolled his head to the side to look at Blood through a half-closed eye. "I feel, really, really good."

"Splendid!" Blood smiled.

"Do I detect a hint of sodium thiopental? Oh wait," Slade's grin changed to a scowl. "Now I'm irritated and I suddenly wish I could gouge my own eye out so I didn't have to look at your ugly fucking face anymore. Definitely some phencyclidine in there somewhere. That's a dangerous mix. Oh paranoia! Been a while since I felt that. Can't say I missed it."

"Well, it certainly seems to have loosened your tongue."

" _And_ gave me a splitting headache," Slade groaned and closed his eye. "The come down is terrible."

"Your body is already counteracting the serum?" Blood asked, surprised.

"Not anymore," Slade smirked, opening his eye, his steely gaze as sharp as ever. "It's done."

"That was much faster than expected. The test subjects lasted a whole ten minutes."

"What happened to them after that?"

"They lost their minds and came up with some horrific and surprising ways to kill themselves."

"Hell of a way to go."

"Yes, it was particularly gruesome. Be thankful you didn't share their fate. But I was hoping you'd succumb to the drug for at least a couple of minutes so I could get some answers out of you. No matter," Blood waved a hand. "I have a way around it."

Slade's eye caught movement near the table and he turned to see a guard walking towards him carrying an IV bag. Slade's eye shifted to glare at Blood.

Blood smiled. "Your healing ability allows you to counteract an injection shortly after administration. But what if the injection never stops? If your body is constantly flooded with the serum, you won't be able to break it down faster than it can enter into your circulation. Correct?"

The guard had stopped next to Slade and was pushing the needle into his vein. He hung the bag of fluid above Slade's arm on one of the many hooks that were sporadically sticking out of the walls around the room.

Slade only glared at Blood.

"I'll take your angry silence as a "yes"."

Immediately Slade felt his body turn to mush and his vision blurred. He tried to shake the effects of the drug, but there was nothing he could do when it was trickling steadily into his system from the IV.

"I can tell by that glazed look in your eye that you are now under full control of the drug."

Slade grinned at Blood. "It's a good thing this drug kills its users, or it would be the new heroin. The high is incredible," he said, his speech slurring slightly.

"I'm glad you like it. It dulls the senses, eases pain, and relaxes you to the point of erasing _all_ your inhibitions."

"Mmm-hmm," Slade hummed his agreement.

"Now then... Tell me your secrets."

"I hate asparagus," Slade readily answered.

"That's not a secret."

"You knew?" a white brow raised, lazily.

"No, and that's not what I was talking about. Tell me your darkest secrets from the time you were a soldier in the army."

Slade's glare deepened, causing Blood's grin to widen.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"...had to peel a lot of potatoes."

" _That's_ your darkest secret?"

Robin chuckled and Blood turned around to glare at him, effectively quieting the smirking teen.

"My commanding officer and I... shared a mutually murderous hatred for each other."

"No, no, no. I want to know about the experiments. Do you remember the serum that gave you your powers?"

"Yes," Slade hissed the word out in a tired whisper.

"Good. Focus your thoughts on the serum. Now, tell me everything you know about it."

"Hmm," Slade's brows pulled together in concentration. "Its effects are similar to those of a barbiturate... and I can't feel my toes," Slade hung his head to look down at his feet.

"No! Not the truth serum! I mean the serum they used on you in the army."

"Oh," Slade lifted his head to meet Blood's gaze. "I couldn't feel my toes then either."

Robin chuckled again. Slade's eye shifted to glance at the teen and he chuckled with the boy, though he wasn't quite sure what was so funny.

"Robin, if I hear one more sound out of you, I will order my men to gag you, though it won't be with an inanimate tool!"

Robin quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening at the threat.

Blood turned back to Slade and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He let it out in a slow sigh, then he opened his eyes and smiled. "Slade?"

"What?" the man asked with a groggy, but irritated tone, as if he had just been woken up from a nap.

"Tell me how to make the serum that the government created for you when you were in the army."

"The government didn't create it, those idiotic morons."

Blood frowned, a little confused. "Then who did?"

"Some scientists they hired."

Blood suddenly turned towards the guard next to him, growling in anger. He grabbed the man's gun and then flipped around to face Slade, pointing the gun at his knee. He pulled the trigger and then aimed for the other knee and fired again, shattering both knee caps.

Slade growled, clenching his teeth against the pain.

"Maybe that will help break your concentration! I know you are fighting to keep the truth from me. Tell me what you are hiding!"

"I'm hiding..."

"Tell me!"

"A keycard."

"What?" Blood's eyebrows shot up.

Robin hung his head. "Damn it Slade," he whispered quietly to himself.

"I didn't want to... tell you that," Slade frowned.

"Where is it?"

"In the crevice between..."

Blood made a mortified face and leaned back slightly.

"Between... my right wrist and the cuff," Slade finished.

"Oh," Blood smiled, and then reached for Slade's arm. "Such honesty." Blood pulled the card out and handed it behind him to one of the guards. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"No. I don't want to tell you anything," Slade glared at Blood's blurry figure.

"Oh, you are clever, Slade. All right, I'll rephrase the question." Blood lifted the gun to Slade's stomach and fired a shot into his guts.

"Fuck!" Slade growled out through his clenched teeth.

Blood regarded the deadly mercenary with a disgusted sneer. Slade's skin was pale, beads of sweat dripped from his face, and his body trembled in pain.

Slade hung his head, grunting for breath through the pain. He heard Blood step up next to him and then suddenly there was a hand in his hair, yanking his head back to slam it into the wall.

Slade squeezed his eye shut, feeling a gush of warmth where the back of his head had smashed against the concrete.

Blood raised the gun up and pushed the barrel under Slade's bristled chin, forcing the man's mouth to close and his head to tip up even further. Slade's eye cracked open and he glared down at Blood.

"Now that I have your attention. Tell me how to make the serum that gave you your abilities."

Slade inhaled a ragged breath. "Go... ahead... and shoot..." he answered through his clenched teeth.

"Why? So you can heal while your dead? So you don't have to feel any pain?" Blood lowered the gun down to the hem of Slade's shirt and used the barrel to lift the material up, revealing the hole in his stomach. Viciously, he jammed the tip into the bleeding wound.

"Aaaahhhh!" Slade couldn't help the agonized shout that tore from his throat.

Blood twisted the gun in deeper, enjoying the pained screams that escaped from the deadly mercenary. "I won't let you die, Slade, and I'm going to keep you drugged on the truth serum until you forget what life was like without it. You won't have a moments rest, until I get that formula. Now tell me how to create the super serum!"

"You fool," Slade gasped the words out. "The pain... doesn't break... my concentration... It only helps to... bring me to... my senses." Slade paused to groan. "Please... keep hurting me... so I can maintain control... of myself," the man smirked.

Blood's glare deepened. He yanked the gun from Slade's guts, causing him to grunt in pain, and then he back handed Slade with the gun, splitting the man's face open along his eyebrow and cheekbone.

"You like the pain, do you?" Blood spit the words out angrily. "Well, let's see how Robin feels about it," he flipped around and stormed towards the naked teen.

Robin stood up from the floor and took a step back. "Blood, what are you-?" he held a hand out in front of him as the man approached. "Don't!" he demanded as Blood raised the gun. "No!" Blood stopped directly in front of Robin, aiming the gun at his knee. "Please, no! Don't!"

Blood pulled the trigger, blowing Robin's knee apart.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" Robin screamed, sliding down the wall to sit with his legs stretched out in front of him. He grasped his bleeding mess of a knee with both shaking hands, trying to squeeze the broken pieces back together. "Ugh! Fuck you! Aaahh! Shit!" Robin shouted and leaned his head back against the wall, panting for breath.

"Pain seems to be working just fine on _Robin_ ," Blood sneered and walked back to Stand before Slade.

Slade's breathing was ragged and uneven. His muscles twitched and flexed, causing his body to tremble both from the effects of pain and the drug. Sweat and blood dripped from his face and soaked through his shirt.

"Tell me how to create the super serum," Blood demanded, glaring at his prisoner.

Slade's eye shifted to look at Robin. He blinked a few times trying to bring the boy into focus. Robin met his gaze, his eyes rimmed with tears, and weakly shook his head.

"No," Robin said, his voice cracking. "No super soldiers. No more experiments. No more pain. Don't tell him. Just let him... let him kill me," Robin blinked, causing a tear to escape and roll down his cheek.

Slade turned his head to glare at Blood. "You will have to... kill us both."

Blood's lip curled in anger. "Oh I will... very, very, slowly." He stepped back and lifted the gun to the right side of Slade's chest. He smiled and then pulled the trigger.

"Ah!" Slade shouted and then coughed, hacking up the blood that was filling his lung.

"Hoist Robin up so we can get started on him and increase the drip on Slade's IV. He's way to coherent." Blood turned away and handed the gun back to the guard he borrowed it from, who held the bloody weapon up with a disgusted expression before shoving it back into its holster.

Robin groaned as he was lifted from the floor by his wrists. His arms were pulled above his head until his toes were dangling above the floor. He looked up as Brother Blood came to stand in front of him.

"I don't suppose... I could get a shot... of that healing factor... could I?" Robin panted out the question.

"No. You haven't earned it," Blood growled and held his hand out to the side.

Robin looked at the man's hand and then at the guard who was placing something in that hand. It was a long, thin strip of metal, like a skewer. Robin's breathing quickened.

Blood placed a hand on Robin's stomach and pressed the pointed tip of the skewer against the teen's pale flesh. "Ever tried acupuncture?" Blood smirked and then shoved the metal strip through Robin's stomach.

"Aaaah!" Robin cried out, jerking in his restraints.

Blood held his hand out for another skewer and then pushed it into Robin's thigh until the end stuck out the other side. Robin growled through his clenched teeth, fighting to ignore the pain, even as Blood shoved another one through his other thigh. A fourth one slid through Robin's side, exiting out through the muscles of his lower back and Robin couldn't hold in the shout of pain that time.

"Awe, did you feel that? Well it seems I'm no good at this acupuncture stuff. I do hope I managed to miss your vital organs, at least," Blood smirked, straightening to meet Robin's gaze.

Slade watched, straining to keep everything in focus. He weakly clenched his fists, unable to even draw enough strength to flex his muscles.

Blood gripped Robin's shoulder and shoved another strip of metal through Robin's forearm, between the radius and ulna, eliciting another pained shout from the teen. "Beg Slade to tell me the formula and I'll stop."

"N-never," Robin rasped, looking up at Blood with a glare.

"Slade?" Blood called out and turned around to meet the man's gaze. "If I keep this up, Robin _will_ die."

"I know."

"Tell me the formula and I will spare you both."

Slade coughed and then spit out a mouthful of blood, not caring that some had trickled down the white hair on his chin. He focused on the pain of the bullet holes, trying to clear the fog from his brain. "No," he growled out his answer.

"Hmph," Blood scowled. "All right. Let's play a game," he grabbed the two metal skewers that were protruding from Robin's abdomen and then yanked them out. He turned towards his guards. "Whip them. Flay the flesh from their bones. Whoever cries out first, the other loses an eye."

"Nooo," Robin half groaned and half whined. "Not fair to Slade. He'll be blind," the teen smirked as best he could.

Slade smiled faintly. "And poor Robin, won't look half as sexy as I do... with an eye patch," he chuckled and then coughed.

"Then I suggest neither _one_ of you make a sound, to spare the other the indignity. Just hang there and die quietly."

Slade's eye followed a guard who approached him, carrying a knife. The man slid the knife down his shirt and then through each sleeve, cutting the blood soaked material away. The guard stepped back as a considerably larger guard stepped up to stand before Slade. This one was holding a whip.

Slade leaned his head back against the wall. He let out a ragged sigh, just as the man lifted his arm and snapped the whip forward.

Slade could almost see the pain. With each crack of the whip, a blinding white light flashed before his vision. He concentrated on breathing, only letting silent gasps of air escape his throat with every lash. His eye searched for Robin, seeking to find the boy through the blinding pain.

Robin clenched his teeth, fighting to keep any sound from escaping with his panting breaths. He listened to the crack of each whip as they landed strike after strike, rhythmically snapping across flesh in a mocking echo of each other.

Blood clasped his hands behind his back. Watching the two warriors struggle to win this hopeless battle. Angry red gashes crisscrossed over the front of their chests and stomachs, leaking blood down their bodies.

"Sir?" a guard said, pointing in Robin's direction.

Blood looked over to see that the boy's eyes had rolled back and his head fell forward, limply.

"Give him a dose of the healing factor to wake him up," Blood ordered.

The guard hurried to get a syringe and then he rushed over to Robin, injecting it into the unconscious teen, even as the boy continued to be whipped.

Robin sucked in a deep breath and his eyes popped open. He felt the rush of adrenaline burst through his system and he had to hold that breath to keep from shouting out. His body began trying to heal his wounds, even as the whip created new ones. Robin's head snapped up to glare at Blood, who smiled in return.

Blood looked over at Slade, eyeing the pieces of flesh that were hanging from his chest. "How long will you let this go on?"

Slade's eyes shifted to glance at Blood, but he remained silent.

"Clever," Blood smiled. "Seems it'll be harder than I thought, to coax a response out of you." Blood nodded at one of his men.

The guard stepped up next to Slade. Slade watched the man, wincing at each strike of the whip.

The man lifted a blade up in front of Slade's face, grinning as the mercenary's single eye followed the knife that he waved before his face. Then the man turned the blade and stabbed it into Slade's chest, next to his shoulder.

Slade coughed a breath out, straining to remain silent.

The guard slowly pulled the blade half way out and then drug it across Slade's upper chest. Slade panted for breath and squeezed his eye shut.

Robin weakly shook his head at the sight, his body jerking with every lash.

The guard pulled the knife out and then stabbed Slade in the arm, careful to stay out of the whip's reach. He lifted the blade, then stabbed him in the side, eliciting a silent gasp from the bloody, drugged mercenary.

"Come on," the guard whispered in a low growl. He twisted the knife, only getting the man to jerk in response.

Determined to wrench a scream from Slade, the guard pulled the knife out and stabbed it between Slade's ribs.

Slade's mouth fell open in a silent scream. The guard twisted the blade, scraping it against the two bones, prying the ribs apart, causing them to bend and crack.

Slade heard the groan before he realized it had escaped his throat. The guard chuckled and pried his knife upward, popping the rib completely out of place.

"Ah!" the quick shout passed through Slade's blood stained lips before he could stop it.

The men holding the whips both stilled, lowering their arms.

"Heh," the guard smirked and wrenched his knife free. "You lose," he chuckled and then turned away, stepping towards Robin.

"You cheated," Robin rasped.

"Blood," Slade groaned. "Not... fair."

"Oh?" Blood smirked. "Can I get a recount?" Blood looked around at his men. "Well, seems the judges _all_ agree with me."

"Bastard," Robin growled, watching as the guard approached.

The man came to stop in front of Robin, smiling down at him. He reached a hand for the boy's face and grabbed his jaw, gripping it painfully. He tilted Robin's head up and laid the point of his blade below the teen's left eye.

Robin trembled in both pain and fear. He stared up at the man with wide, wet eyes.

"Which one?" he asked.

Blood looked at Slade. "The right. Just like his enemy. So he'll be reminded of Slade's face every time he looks in a mirror."

"No," Robin protested through his clenched teeth.

Slade stared at the back of the guard, unable to see what he was doing to Robin, but he could guess what was happening when the boy started screaming.

"Start talking and I'll stop this," Blood said to Slade, noticing the worried frown on the man's face.

Slade leaned his head back and closed his eye, not even making the effort to answer Blood.

Blood growled in frustration. He pointed a finger at Slade and opened his mouth to yell at the impassive villain, when one of his men stepped forward and called out to him.

"Sir! They have him! He's here!"

Blood's scowl twisted into an ecstatic grin. "Fantastic! Bring him to me."

The guard nodded and spoke into his communicator.

"Now you will talk for me, Slade. You'll sing like a choir boy."

"Didn't know you were... into choir boys... Makes sense, though," Slade rasped.

"Make your jokes. You aren't going to win this battle. And neither will Robin."

Just then the guard stepped aside, giving Slade a clear view of the naked, bleeding teen.

Robin's left eye met Slade's gaze. Tears were pouring down the left side of his face. The right side of Robin's face was streaked with blood and where there should have been a bright blue orb staring back at him, instead there was a concave, dark, empty socket.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I'd hate to be Robin right now. Hell, I'd hate to be _anyone_ in this story. Oh and I went and left you with a cliffy. I'd hate to be one of my readers too. Sorry everyone :/
> 
> The scene with Scarecrow's fear gas was an idea from Hexalys, who suggested it out of mere curiosity to see what I would do to Slade and Robin. Well, I don't think I did quite what Hexalys had in mind, but I hope it was still enjoyable. So thanks, Hexalys, for the suggestion, because I had fun using it :D
> 
> I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within two weeks. I won't make you wait too long for this. I'm not _that_ sadistic ;) Only, maybe three more chapters to go!
> 
> Please review so I know what you liked or hated about this chapter. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Yay, finals are done and I am free for the summer! Well, except work, but work is easy compared to school :P
> 
> Soooo, I finally got the next chapter finished. Sorry you all had to wait two weeks for it. I wanted to finish it sooner, but I was pretty brain fried.
> 
> And thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter! I was able to reply to some of your reviews on some days, but then ff wouldn't let me reply to others on other days :/ I wanted to reply to you all, especially you D/2, I enjoy our discussions, but I was unable. So I had to spend my time writing this chapter instead.
> 
> I was sad. But here is the result:

Chapter 19

~oOo~

Robin hung limply by the shackles at his wrists. The guard let go of his jaw and stepped away, leaving Robin to try and hold his head up on his own. A simple task, but one Robin didn't have the strength for at the moment. He hung his head, panting for breath, watching his tears and blood drip down from his face to splatter on the concrete floor.

Pain was everywhere. He had thought he knew what it meant to feel pain, but he was sadly mistaken in all his inexperienced ignorance. _This_ was pain. The healing factor had helped to stop his internal bleeding, and it kept him conscious, but it was almost completely gone from his system now. There was nothing left to mend the raw, bleeding flesh of his gouged socket.

"Robin doesn't look very good, does he?" Blood's voice broke the tension filled silence.

"No," Slade answered, compelled by the truth serum.

"Nothing a shot of the healing factor can't fix, though," Blood raised an eyebrow, hoping to coax Slade into wanting to save the teen hero.

"It will heal his wounds... but not his eye."

"Unless of course, we popped his eye back in before injecting him," Blood smirked.

"But you're not going to do that, are you?" Slade coughed, sounding wet and crackly.

"I will, if you talk."

Slade closed his eye, concentrating on his breathing instead of talking.

Blood frowned at Slade's silence. Did he really intend to let this go on for eternity? To watch Robin be tortured and healed over and over again? Blood didn't have that kind of time. He had to push Slade into talking, somehow. "Do you suppose it's possible to bleed to death from losing an eye?"

"That depends... with or without the whip lashes and skewers?"

"Either, or all of it. Does it _matter_?" Blood asked, losing his patience. "That's not the point."

"Then don't ask pointless questions."

"How about this? Why don't you just give me the information I want and I won't take his _other_ eye?"

"How about you put his eye back in, and I'll give you another component of the formula."

"You are in no position to make demands. I have all the cards here. Tell me everything I want to know, or he'll need _two_ eye patches."

"Go ahead, if you're not willing to make a deal. What do I care if you take his other eye when I already told you to kill him?"

"I don't believe you really want that."

"You think I'm bluffing with this damn truth serum coursing through me?" Slade coughed, hacking up blood. He hung his head, taking deep, ragged breaths, not caring that blood and spit dripped from his bottom lip. He glanced up at Blood. "Either put his eye back in and learn another component of the serum, or take his other eye and learn nothing. You choose, since you're the one with all the cards."

"I..." Blood frowned, staring at Slade as he tried to find a way to regain control of the conversation. "You..." Blood started, but realized he had nothing. He glared at the bleeding man. "Damn it, Deathstroke, if I didn't need you to talk, I would have you gagged."

"So, you agree to my terms?"

"No. I can't argue with your logic, but I don't have to bargain with you. We'll just wait until my secret weapon arrives and then I'll get everything out of you all at once."

The door rattled and opened.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Blood grinned and turned to watch his men enter the room.

Two guards stepped into the room first, followed by two more who were carrying a man in by his arms, with his hands bound behind his back and a gag in his mouth.

Slade's eye widened as Grant's blue eyes shot up to glare angrily at him.

The guards carried Grant to where Blood was standing and then shoved him down to his knees. Grant jerked his shoulders, struggling to break free, but the guards only tightened their hold.

"Well, hello again, Ravager. It's so good of you to drop by," Blood smirked.

Grant glared at Blood, growling behind his gag, then he looked back up at Slade.

Slade shook his head. "How could you let yourself get caught?"

Grant mumbled something angrily.

"This is what you get for dealing with assholes like Blood. Do your homework before you take a job," Slade scolded.

"I hate to interrupt such a sweet reunion between father and son, but I'd like to get right down to business," Blood smirked, then he looked up at one of his guards.

The guard nodded, then stepped up in front of Grant, cracking his knuckles. He smiled as he pulled his arm back and then he snapped it forward, punching Grant in the side of his face.

Grant's head jerked to one side and then the other as the man continued to strike blow after blow. The sound of fist pounding into flesh echoed around the otherwise silent room. One particularly powerful punch knocked Grant off balance and he fell to the side with a painful thud, but the guard wasn't deterred and instead switched to kicking Grant in the stomach and chest.

Slade clenched his fists, watching the beating. He was waiting for Blood to call his guard off and order him to start talking, but after several minutes, he realized that Blood intended to let the man beat Grant to death. Slade's eye lifted to meet Blood's gaze and he was surprised to see that Blood was watching him, smiling, as if he was expecting Slade to submit right at that moment. The concern and shock on Slade's face twisted into a deadly scowl.

"Now you're starting to see things my way. Maybe Robin is willing to die for your secret, but will you be able to watch your son die in Robin's place?"

Slade glanced at Robin, who met his gaze with a pained frown, and then he looked down at Grant. Grant was curled in on himself, trying to find some protection from the boot that relentlessly kicked him. He groaned behind the gag with each blow.

"Slade," Robin called out to him.

Slade looked up into Robin's single blue eye, frowning in worry.

"Slade, you have to... stop this," the bleeding teen panted the words out, spitting drops of red from his lips where the blood had ran down into his mouth from his mangled socket.

"Yes, listen to him, Slade," Blood chimed in. "Or maybe we should just kill Robin now and test the next serum sample on Grant?" Blood grinned and nodded at his men.

Two of them walked up to Robin. They grabbed the metal strips that were sticking out of Robin's body and then mercilessly yanked them out. Another guard went over to the table and grabbed a syringe out of the box. He walked over to Grant.

"I can't let someone suffer because of me," Robin tried to reason with Slade. "Tell Blood what he wants to know. Don't let Grant take my place."

Slade dropped his gaze down to Grant. The man with the syringe was kneeling down next to him. He put a knee on his back to hold him still and then he started pulling Grant's sleeve up to find a vein.

The guard in front of Robin pressed the tips of two of the metal skewers against his stomach, threatening to puncture Robin like a pin cushion.

"Wait!" Robin shouted. "Stop, don't," he gasped and choked. "Slade, you have to... tell him!"

Blood raised a hand, halting his men.

"Blood," Robin choked out the man's name. "If Slade tells you, will you let Grant go?"

"Not until we test the true serum on you. If it works, I will no longer need Grant. I will release him."

"Tell him!" Robin shouted hoarsely at Slade.

"Blood is going to kill us all anyway. We might as well get it over with," Slade smirked and leaned his head back, closing his eye.

"No!" Robin shouted, his voice raspy. "I am willing to sacrifice myself, and I'm willing to let _you_ sacrifice yourself, but I will _not_ stand by and watch someone else get dragged down with us. Just tell him, please."

"Robin, you realize what you're asking me to do? If you survive it, you could end up insane, paralyzed, or severely brain damaged," Slade reminded him. "Is this really what you want?"

"Well, my chances of survival aren't that great even if I stay here and you keep your mouth shut. Either way, the odds are against me, but at least Grant won't die because of me. I'll accept whatever happens as long as I know that he didn't take my place. So talk."

Slade shook his head. "Always the hero."

"What's your answer, Slade?" Blood pressed.

Slade let out a ragged sigh. "You win. I'll talk to save my son."

"Splendid! Get Robin down and prepare him for the final injection and take Ravager to a holding cell. "

The man with the syringe got up off of Grant to return the injection to its box.

Several other guards hurried to unlock Robin's cuffs and gently lowered him down into their arms. Robin closed his eye, resigning himself to his fate. Slade watched as they carried his thin, bleeding body out of the cell.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Grant shouted, prompting Slade's gaze to lower down to his battered son. Grant's gag was hanging loosely around his neck, having fallen out of his mouth. "Were you just going to let him _kill_ me? That brat had to practically _beg_ you to save me! Your own _son_! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Two guards each grabbed one of Grant's arms, hoisting him up.

"Don't tell me you couldn't handle getting slapped around a little by these goons," Slade frowned, looking slightly disappointed.

"For how long? Until they killed me? How long were you going to let them beat the shit out of me?" The guards dragged Grant backwards, pulling him towards the door. "What the hell were you waiting for?"

"Why, for a hero, of course," Slade smiled, chuckling softly.

Grant frowned in confusion, staring at Slade with a bewildered expression, tinged with hurt, as the men dragged him out of the room.

Blood raised an eyebrow at Slade and then followed his guards out to ensure that both Robin and Grant made it to where they needed to be without any issues, leaving Slade alone.

Slade glanced around at the empty room and then leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eye. It had all begun and ended so quickly. He had thought Robin would last a couple days at least, before begging him to tell Blood the formula. Robin would have tried to be strong, but Blood was resourceful. He would have broken the boy, whether it was through mental, physical, or sexual torture. And Slade had been prepared to watch it all in silence, even up to the moment Robin either begged him to talk, or completely lost his mind.

But Grant... Slade hadn't been prepared for Blood to use Grant against him. He hadn't been prepared for how quickly Robin would submit to save another, though he should have known the boy would give in to spare Grant. Although, Slade wouldn't have lasted much longer himself, not while watching his son suffer.

The door creaked open and Slade turned his head, expecting to see Blood and his guards, but his vision was so blurry he couldn't see much of anything. He hung his head and blinked, trying to clear his vision as the footsteps approached.

"Oh, Daddy," a soft, familiar female voice spoke. "Look at you. What did they do to you?" a warm hand pressed gently against his cheek.

"Rose," Slade breathed her name out, heavy with sorrow. He was able to make out her face surrounded by the red hair of the wig. He caught movement over her shoulder and his eye shifted to the guard standing behind her. The man was tall, and ugly as all hell, covered in wrinkles and scars, but he smiled warmly at Slade, his brown eyes glittering.

Slade squinted. "Joey?" he asked uncertainly.

The guard gave a quick nod of his head and then frowned in concern.

"Don't worry. I'll be all right, but _you_ , Joseph, are not aging well at all. You look terrible," the man smirked.

The guard, or rather Joey inside the body of the guard, smiled and shook his head.

"Dad, they're going to kill Grant," Rose piped in. "He's a loose end and Blood is afraid he'll ruin everything."

"You-" Slade choked, coughing up blood. He turned his head to spit it out and then continued, "you need to get out of here. The three of you, leave before-" Slade coughed again.

"Shh, we will. I think Blood suspects us. He specifically singled us out and sent us in here for the formula. He's waiting for it. I think he might be testing us. What do we do?"

"Exactly what he wants. I'll tell you how to make the serum, because he won't be expecting it. As soon as you hand it over to him, he should lose interest in you two. Then I want you and Joseph to find Grant and get the hell out of here."

Rose glared. "Without the serum? I'm not just going to hand it over. I worked too hard-"

"Rose!" Slade interrupted. "Forget about the serum! Do what I tell you! You saw what Blood did to Robin and he wants to kill Grant. Imagine what he would do to a beautiful girl like you if he found out you were my daughter?"

"But, then Blood will have the serum," Rose frowned.

"Let _me_ worry about that. Now start writing down what I tell you. Someone is coming. The serum is a derivative of adrenocorticotropic hormone, or ACTH..."

Rose quickly pulled out her pen and paper and started writing just as the door opened. She turned to glance casually over her shoulder as Blood and his men swept into the room. Slade continued talking and she quickly resumed writing, acting as casual as possible.

Blood folded his hands within the sleeves of his robe and waited, watching silently with a satisfied smirk.

When Slade was finished explaining the last detail of the serum, Rose tucked her pen away and turned to face Blood. She held the pad of paper out to him.

"Good girl," Blood smiled, taking the list from her. "Now," Blood wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Slade tensed, "Slade, how would you like a whole hour alone with this beautiful young lady? My treat, to celebrate."

Rose made a face and cringed back a little.

"Oh, don't be shy. I know he's a little mangled looking right now, but he'll be all healed up in a short while."

Slade smirked, "thanks, but no. I'm not in the mood."

"Well you don't have to fuck her. You can torture her, have a nice chat together, or just kill her. Do what you'd like. I chose her especially for you, since you seemed to have taken a fancy to her back in the lab. She's a gift," Blood pushed her forward, holding her out in front of Slade by the shoulders.

Rose looked up at Slade, trying not to laugh. She mouthed the words, "a fancy to her," while raising her eyebrows in a questioning manner at Blood's old fashioned wording.

Slade smirked down at his daughter. Sometimes her immaturity was cute.

"Do you want her?" Blood mistook the smirk for one of desire.

Slade took in a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh, letting his expression shift to one of disappointment. Honestly, he _was_ disappointed. If only it wasn't Rose, he might have taken Blood up on his offer. The _killing_ half of it anyway. Oh well.

"I don't consider helpless, weak, _defenseless_ little females to be worthy gifts, Blood."

Rose glared up at her Dad.

"I'd rather have my freedom," Slade continued, ignoring Rose.

"Perhaps. If all goes well," Blood waved his hand, releasing Slade's cuffs.

Slade's limbs unexpectedly broke away from the wall. The man's legs shook under his own weight and he dropped down to his knees, unable to stand on his own. The IV was ripped from his arm as he fell forward. He planted both hands on the floor in front of him, catching himself before he smacked into the concrete.

Blood smiled and suddenly Slade's cuffs activated, yanking his arms out from under him to lock behind his back. Slade dropped to the floor, landing with a painful smack on his raw, bleeding chest.

Blood turned, leading Rose away with him. "Let's get this to the lab and help your fellow scientists prepare, shall we? Don't feel bad about Slade's rejection, love. _I've_ got an hour to spare," he grinned, tightening his arm around her shoulder.

Rose quickly glanced back at Slade, flashing him a sickly expression with her tongue hanging out like she might vomit.

"You know what to do with Slade," Blood said, walking out of the room with Rose, leaving his men with the wounded mercenary.

"Yes, Sir."

Two of the guards grabbed an arm and lifted Slade up off the floor, dragging him towards the door. The other guards, including Joey, followed them out of the room. They carried him down the hall, in the same direction he had been brought in.

Slade closed his eye, not caring very much at all where they were taking him at the moment. He was close to passing out from a culmination of hunger, thirst, the whip lashes, drugs, stab wounds, and the bullet holes. He had lost a lot of blood and wished he could just lie down for a little while.

As if to grant Slade's unspoken wish, the men came to a stop and set him down on the floor. Slade opened his eye to see where they had taken him. The first thing he saw was the familiar image of two bunk beds on the wall in front of him.

"Mmm, home sweet home," Slade grumbled.

"Release," one of the men commanded and Slade's cuffs unlocked, but the mercenary didn't move, other than his arms falling limply to his sides.

The guards walked out of the cell, and Joey followed, trying not to look worried about the bleeding prisoner.

Slade heard the barred gate slide shut and then the wooden door slammed closed and the locks clicked into place. The metal bars hummed to life with its electric current, filling the room with the dull buzzing of deadly voltage. Slade focused on the noise, letting himself drift off.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound, like static, that jolted Slade awake. His eye popped open just as an explosion of water sprayed down on top of him. Slade pushed himself up off the floor, tearing his healing flesh off that had dried and stuck to the concrete.

"Fuck," he growled, sitting on his knees, looking down at his bleeding chest. "What the hell?" he yelled, looking around and up, realizing that he was sitting under the warm spray of water that showered down from the ceiling in his and Robin's cell.

"Not a morning person?" Blood asked, mockingly. "You seemed shocked. Not really the response I'd expect from a master tactician."

Slade turned his head to glare at Blood over his shoulder. Then he turned the rest of his body, crossing his legs under him, so that he was facing the man while still sitting under the spray of water. He ran a hand through his wet hair, slicking it back out of his face.

"Let's pump you full of drugs, shoot you, stab you, whip you, then wake you up out of a half dead sleep and see how coherent _you_ are," Slade glared.

Blood chuckled. "Ooooh, someone's grumpy. Definitely _not_ a morning person. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been drugged, shot, stabbed and whipped. How long was I out?"

"About twelve hours, give or take. I wouldn't have woken you, but I have news."

Slade raised a white brow. "Robin?" he asked.

"No, no news on Robin yet. I'm here about Grant," Blood said, his eyes narrowing.

Slade slowly rose up to stand at his full height, his face contorting with anger. His entire body flexed, tensing in preparation to strike. If looks could kill, Blood would have been skinned alive and turned inside out on the spot. "You'd better not be about to tell me something I might not want to hear," Slade warned the thinner, older, and less dangerous villain.

Blood realized his mouth had dropped open and he promptly closed it. He gulped, trying to swallow what felt like his heart, that had somehow managed to leap into his throat. "Grant has escaped," Blood informed his prisoner with a serious tone that hid the uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh," Slade instantly brightened and smiled at Blood. "Lucky for you."

"Yes, well," Blood cleared his throat. "Curiously enough, that little redhead and one of my guards are also missing."

"What's so curious about that? Grant is very resourceful. He probably killed your guard and hid the body. And who can blame that poor girl for leaving? You offered to give her to me for an entire hour. Do you have any idea how terrifying that must have been for such a young, innocent virgin girl? Of course she hightailed it out of here."

"She was working for _me_ , Slade," Blood smirked. "I don't think she was all _that_ innocent."

"She had _better_ be," Slade grumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I appreciate the news about Grant."

"I can't help but feel like you had something to do with his escape."

Slade chuckled and moved his hands to the drawstring of his pants. "You realize how ridiculous that sounds, don't you? I was here the whole time, locked in this cell, practically in a coma," Slade spoke while he untied his pants and then pulled them down.

Blood watched the man strip, pondering his words. "I can't figure out how this is all connected to you, but I know you are somehow responsible. You, Grant, that little redheaded chemist, and my missing guard... I just can't prove it, yet."

"Well you let me know what you come up with. Should be interesting," Slade raised an arm up above his head and used his other hand to rub away the blood from his chest. "So, how's Robin doing? Is he reacting to the serum?" he asked, making casual conversation, since Blood seemed content to stand there and watch him shower.

"We haven't injected him yet. There's soap over there on the bed for you, by the way."

"Oh?" Slade turned and headed towards the bunks, limping slightly. "Clean clothes too. What's the occasion?" Slade returned to the shower with the bar.

"I told you from the beginning, if you gave me what I wanted your stay would not be unpleasant. But you refused to cooperate and you forced me to be the bad guy when I just wanted to be your partner. It was just business."

"And I told you from the beginning that none of that mattered. I am still going to kill you," Slade bent over to wash his legs. "Why haven't you injected Robin yet? The serum should have been completed by now."

"We're just waiting until the sample is completely analyzed. We think we found a way to improve the serum, but we're still testing its effects."

"I don't suppose you'd let me take a look?" Slade asked, lifting both hands up to scrub through his hair.

"Nice try, Slade, but I'm not going to chance you sabotaging the experiment. I'm going to keep you on lock down until everything is done."

"Hmph, the wall again?" Slade glanced behind him to the wall he had been locked to.

"No, no, you may roam your cell, but you're not leaving its confines until I find out if the serum was a success. If it fails, then we'll talk about the wall again."

"Sir?" the door creaked open and Slade and Blood both looked at the guard who entered. "Brother Blood, the serum is ready. Your presence is requested in the infirmary."

"I'll be right there," Blood grinned and turned towards Slade. "Any last words of advice?"

Slade took in a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. "Just... Keep him restrained, so he doesn't injure himself."

"Will do," Blood nodded and flipped around, rushing out of the cell.

Slade walked forward to stand near the bars. He lifted his hands up, opening his palms to the electrified, barred gate. He stood there for a moment, staring down at his fingers between the bars, then he pulled his hands back and clenched his fists with a sigh.

Slade turned and walked over to the bunk beds. He grabbed his orange pants and pulled them on, letting the material soak up the water from his body. He tossed his shirt to the foot of the bed, opting to let his chest wounds air dry until they closed completely.

The shower turned off and Slade glanced at the camera. He felt like a bug in a jar.

With nothing else to do but wait, Slade laid down on the bottom bunk and closed his eye.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, another chapter down. Hopefully I can get everything tied up and concluded within the next two chapters. We'll see. The end can over flow into a third chapter, if it must.
> 
> I am totally drained right now. My writing has been reduced to: Slade walks over, slaps other dude. They fight. Slade wins. Where did all the creativity go? Maybe I need more sleep, or caffeine.
> 
> Well, I would love to hear from you about what you thought. Did you like it? Hate it? Find any errors? Let me know. Please and thank you! See you all again soon!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Hi. Here is a long chapter for you to hopefully make up for the long wait. I hate taking forever to update. I start getting anxiety and having trouble sleeping by the third week.
> 
> So this chapter has some parts that are some of the very first scenes I wrote when I got the idea for this story. And of course I wrote the ending back then too, so it's all been building up to this stuff.
> 
> I've been in and out, so I haven't had a lot of computer time, but I should be home for the next three weeks so hopefully I get a lot done and I can get some reading in too! *Looking at you, Wynja's 2061, and drooling*
> 
> Well, Enjoy...

Chapter 20

~oOo~

Starfire stared up at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at her clock. 2:30am. She hadn't been sleeping well since Robin disappeared. They had searched high and low, they had questioned every villain, every street thug, everyone who passed by, but no one had any information on the black haired teenager.

With a sigh, Starfire sat up and got out of bed. She couldn't just lay there and do nothing when she should be out searching for him. She pulled off her purple nightgown and slipped into her purple two-piece uniform before heading out of her room.

Starfire crept down the hall, tiptoeing quietly so as not to wake her sleeping friends. She walked up to the doorway of the Titans' main living area and stepped into the shadowed room. She headed for the large computer screen, intending to search through the recordings of Robin's last patrol again, when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Robin?" She spun around, peering into the shadows. Her eyes darted frantically around the dark room. She took a step back and then she felt the air shift behind her with the gentle rustle of someone's movement. She slowly turned around, knowing that someone was standing right behind her.

Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of the large figure looming over her. She looked up into the shadowed face staring down at her and gasped when she caught a glint of orange over the left upper half of the intruders face.

"Slade!" she yelped in surprise and instinctively attempted to take a step back, her eyes glowing green.

"Not quite," Ravager chuckled, grabbing Starfire's wrists. He spun her around, twisting her arms behind her back just as she fired a burst of green energy from her eyes.

The bolts shot through the wall with a loud explosion that sent debris scattering across the room.

Ravager bent down to put his mouth at her ear. "My, my aren't you a powerful little thing. Pretty too," he smirked.

At that moment, Raven materialized out of the floor in front of them. Her hands glowed with her dark power. "Let her go," she growled.

Ravager's eyes wandered down her small, curvy form. He grinned and shoved Starfire away from him, then quickly reached out for Raven. He gripped both of her wrists and yanked her up against his body. He bent her arms behind her back to hold her in place.

"Oooh, dark and mysterious. Even better," he leered.

Starfire's hands lit up with her green power just as Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed in.

"What the-? Who's the guy dressed like Slade?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know how you got past my security, but you won't be leaving the same way," Cyborg lifted his arm, aiming his canon at Ravager's head.

Ravager spun Raven around and slammed her back against his chest, crossing her arms in front of her, over her breasts. "Relax, I'm not here to fight."

"He's telling the truth," Raven reassured her friends with a blank, unconcerned expression.

"If you're not here to get your ass handed back to you, then let Raven go," Cyborg glared and lowered his arm, retracting his canon.

"If you insist," Ravager said, releasing his hold on Raven.

Raven floated over to her friends and turned around to face Ravager with them.

"So who are you and what do you want?" Cyborg asked.

"And what's with the outfit? You working for Slade?" Beast Boy glared.

"The name's Ravager, and I'm here because I need your help. I am not working for Slade... I'm his son."

"What?" the Titans all said at the same time.

"No way!" Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Slade had a kid?"

"My father is missing," Ravager continued, "he was taken prisoner by the H.I.V.E. under Brother Blood's orders. I need help breaking in, to bust him out."

"Slade?" Cyborg asked. "Are we talking about the same Slade here? Big guy, about six-foot-four, only has one eye, wears fifty pounds of body armor, and plays people like their pawns in his own personal game of chess?"

"That's the one," Ravager smirked.

"Man, I can't believe Blood took Slade down," Cyborg frowned. " _I_ can take Blood down, but I can't even _touch_ Slade."

"Dude, I can't believe Slade had a kid." Beast Boy's eyes seemed to have gotten wider.

"Blood hired an assassin to distract Slade. While the two of them were fighting, Blood's men surrounded them and then attacked my father. There were just too many of them, even for him," Ravager shook his head sadly.

"Our friend is missing as well," Starfire lowered to the ground and took a step forward. "We had thought Slade was responsible. We pointed the finger of blame at him, and for that I am truly sorry."

"No need to apologize," Ravager held his hands up in a gesture to halt Starfire. "I'm sure my dad deserved it."

"Slade's a dad?" Beast Boy asked, still staring at Ravager with eyes as round as saucers.

"Look," Cyborg said, "I get that you want to save your father and all, but rescuing Jump City's worst villain isn't exactly at the top of our list of priorities."

"Understandably so. I didn't expect you to be thrilled about the idea of risking your lives to save Slade, but I came here for your help because it would be in your best interests to team up with me. You see, my father wasn't the only person Blood took prisoner. He has your missing friend as well."

The four Titans gasped collectively.

"Why? What does he want with Robin?" Cyborg asked.

" _And_ Slade?" Raven added.

"I'm not sure what his plan is. All I know is the location of his base where he is keeping them locked up. I will take you there and together, we can rescue your friend and my father."

"Slade's a father?" Beast Boy tilted his head sideways, staring at Ravager with a bewildered expression.

Cyborg's eye narrowed. "How soon can we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready," Ravager smiled. "Gather what you need. I have a small airship hovering outside. You can follow me in your T-Ship. I'll be waiting for you."

Cyborg nodded in agreement and then he and his team turned around to hurry out of the room. Well everyone except Beast Boy, who started to drool a little. Cyborg grabbed the dazed, green boy by his arm and dragged him out of the room with them.

Ravager grinned and headed outside. He walked to his airship and hopped up into the cockpit. There was a flashing red light blinking at him furiously and he sighed as he hit the blinking button.

"Finally," Rose's face appeared on a small screen. Her long white hair glimmered with silver highlights, in contrast to her young, pale face. Her single blue eye glared at Grant through the screen, the other eye covered by a black patch. "I thought you were ignoring me."

"Nope, just working," Ravager crossed his arms behind his head and stared down at his glaring half-sister.

"So you're going to go through with it?"

"Yep. Just waiting for the idiots to grab their juice boxes and animal cookies."

"If you get caught again, I'm not going back in there to save your ass, just so you know."

"I didn't _ask_ you to save me the _first_ time, just so _you_ know," Ravager mocked.

"You're welcome, by the way."

"Hmph," he snorted.

"Ok, so let's just say you make it back into the compound. What are you going to do when Robin tells the Titans that Blood hired _you_ to capture him and Slade in the first place?"

"Let the Titans find out that I used them as a distraction to get back inside. I'll be long gone with the serum by then and if I'm lucky, Blood will kill most of them while I make my escape."

"How can you hate Dad so much... You're just like him," Rose accused.

"Except that I'm alive. And Slade is a dead man."

"Don't underestimate him, Grant. And _don't_ get in his way."

"Thanks Rose, but I already _have_ a nagging mother and maybe you forgot how annoying _one_ of those can be," he smirked at the look of hurt that flashed across Rose's face and then he hit the red button, shutting the screen off.

Ravager flipped some switches and lifted up into the air. The T-Ship flew out from around the Tower, heading towards him. He gripped his controls and pulled back, taking off in the direction of the H.I.V.E.'s hidden compound with a wide, self-satisfied grin.

~oOo~

The minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into days, until eventually two whole weeks had gone by without a single word from anyone. If Slade didn't have half the patience he claimed he had, he would have hugged the bars by now, just for a little excitement.

The monotony of the day was interrupted only once, every afternoon, at around the same time. Slade's cuffs would beep and he would drop down to his knees with his arms behind his back. Then a guard would come in with a clean set of clothes, water, and a bowl of mush. He would set the items down near the bars and then leave without a word. The shower would come on and Slade would get up to wash, just because he had nothing better to do.

Slade made one attempt at talking to the man, when he informed the guard that he wouldn't need a bowl of mush everyday. Every other day would be fine. But the guard didn't respond and he continued to bring a bowl everyday anyway. Slade assumed he was following Blood's orders, so he didn't bother wasting his breath on the man again. Well, aside from the occasional snide remark.

Alone, and bored out of his mind, Slade spent his time exercising, pacing his cell, or sleeping. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so rested or smelled so clean.

And he hated every moment of it.

If he wasn't already planning on killing Blood, he would have definitely planned to kill him after this. Couldn't Blood at least have given him a deck of cards? It's not like Slade could have brought the whole building down with just a single deck of cards. Sure, there might have been a few guards that died by card, but Blood had plenty of men to spare who could take their places. The man was just being stingy.

Slade let out his third sigh in the last hour. He was stretched out on the bottom bed with his arms behind his head, staring up at the flat metal of the bottom of Robin's bunk. His thoughts wandered to Robin again. Perhaps Blood hadn't come in with any news, because there _was_ no news. Perhaps Robin slipped into a coma and they are waiting for him to wake up. Perhaps Robin never wakes up.

The locks clicked and rattled, pulling Slade from his morose thoughts. The door opened and Slade heard footsteps shuffle in, up to the bars.

"You're early," he muttered.

Then Slade heard the barred gate slide open and he frowned. That was new. They never opened the bars before. He lifted his head to see what was going on.

"Nice to see you again too," Robin said, smirking at the wide-eyed, open-mouthed look of shock on Slade's face.

The two guards that brought Robin in turned and left the room, locking the door behind them.

Robin took a couple steps into the cell and glanced around. "Awe, you didn't change a thing after I left. I'm touched."

"Robin," Slade said as he stood up from the bed and walked up to the smirking teen. He glanced over the boy's body, absorbing every detail. He was clean, wearing new orange clothes. His glossy black hair was combed straight and shiny, hanging just past his ears. His blue eyes were as sharp as ever.

"Your eye!" Slade announced suddenly, his own eye widening in surprise. He grabbed Robin's face by the jaw and tilted his head back so he could take a better look. He put a thumb on Robin's cheek and pulled down, checking the eye's placement and muscle attachment inside the bottom lid.

"Slade! What the hell?" Robin grabbed the man's wrists, trying to pull his hands from his face.

Slade looked from one cobalt blue eye to the other, barely noticing Robin's attempts to pry his face free from his grip. "Regeneration? Did they improve the serum?"

"Slade, let go!"

The man dropped one of his hands down to the hem of Robin's shirt and yanked it up exposing Robin's chest, while still keeping a firm grip on the boy's jaw.

"Hey!" Robin blushed.

Slade's eye scanned over Robin's chest. "No, the scar is still there," he brushed his fingers over the raised "S" etched into Robin's flesh.

"Quit it! It didn't regenerate!" Robin grabbed his shirt with both hands and yanked it back down.

"No?" Slade questioned, turning Robin's face from one side then to the other.

"No, Blood had them put my eye back in before they injected me with the serum," Robin planted both hands on the man's chest and shoved at him, trying to push away from him. "It reattached or healed on its own, or something."

"Oh," Slade opened his hands, releasing Robin's head.

"Whoa!" Robin flew back to land on his ass with a thud. "Ouch, damn it," he grumbled as he stood back up, rubbing his backside.

"Well, that makes more sense. Blood's idiots are too stupid to figure out how to integrate a regeneration factor," Slade smiled. "He must be feeling pretty gracious to have given you your eye back."

"I'm pretty sure he just wanted to see what would happen. It was just part of the experiment."

"How _was_ the experiment? Do you remember anything?"

Robin frowned. "Pain. Lots and lots of pain. I remember the injection and then there was so much pain I just wanted to die. Then the next thing I knew, I woke up a couple of hours ago, strapped down to a bed. They cleaned me up, ran some tests on me, and then brought me back here."

"You've been gone for around two weeks."

"Really? That long?" Robin looked worried.

"That's not long at all. _I_ was in a coma for several weeks and then I was bedridden for quite a while afterwards. I'm surprised you came out of it so quickly. Do you feel any different?"

Robin looked down, checking over his body, then he looked back up at Slade. "No, I feel the same, except maybe that I've got a lot more energy. I would love to go run some laps right now."

Slade's eye narrowed in irritation. "Well, it would seem they were able to improve the serum, after all."

Robin stared up at Slade, trying to read the man's intentions. Was Slade angry that it worked? "Soooo, I suppose you're going to have to kill me now, right?"

" _Kill_ you?" Slade raised an appalled brow.

"You know, get rid of the evidence and the competition? I'm a threat to you now, aren't I?"

Slade chuckled, "My dear boy, it will be a few more years before you might actually pose a threat," he said, smirking. His eye roamed down Robin's body and then back up to meet the teen's sharp blue eyes. "As long as you don't fall into the wrong hands, anyway."

Robin stared up at Slade, a thousand questions running through his head, but he remained silent.

"Your hair didn't turn white," Slade commented, reaching a hand up to tug at the hair on one side of Robin's head.

"Ow," Robin slapped Slade's hand away. "You mean that's not your natural color?"

"White? No, Robin. The white hair was a side-effect."

"Really? Well, I suppose that's better than losing your mind."

"Or your life," Slade added.

"So what _was_ your original hair color?"

Slade raised a silvery brow. "Blonde."

"What?" Robin burst out laughing. "You were a, ha-ha, heh, ah... a blonde?"

"Why is that so funny?" Slade frowned.

"Oh... heh, ha-ha," he chuckled, "it's just that, your eye color is this awesome steel-blue, and you are tall and powerful, and with all of your muscles and then blonde hair, well, you must have looked like..." Robin trailed off when his mind finally registered why Slade's grin kept growing until it had spread from ear to ear.

"Go on, finish what you were saying," Slade coaxed with a devious gleam in his eye. "What exactly must I have looked like with all my rippling muscles and my tall, incredibly powerful body?"

Robin turned bright red and he frowned. "An egotistical, conceited, pigheaded, conniving bastard."

"Too late. Now I know what you _really_ think of me."

"That's _not_ what I think of you. I was just stating facts. You are tall and you have lots of muscles and with blonde hair on top of all that you must have looked like... Well I was just reminded of..."

"Of some sort of God?"

"Just never mind! It doesn't matter. I just can't picture you with blonde hair, okay? It just seems so unnatural."

"Well, back then I was a different man and the blonde hair suited who I was. But, after I changed, the white hair seemed to fit the man I became."

Robin's face lit up. "Does that mean I will stay the same because my hair color didn't change?"

"No," Slade chuckled. "It doesn't mean anything. It's just a coincidence that I associated the change of color with the change in me. Are you afraid the injection made me evil? Do you think you are suddenly going to be overwhelmed with the urge to kill?"

"Well, yeah, I kind of thought... well, didn't it change you?"

"No, Robin. It didn't change who I was, but it did make me see things a little differently, as you will learn, in time."

Robin glared. "Well, I refuse to change. I'm going to go back to the Titans and I'm going to fight even harder to bring you down, and every other criminal who threatens my city."

"Hm, should be fun now that you might be more of a challenge," Slade stepped closer to Robin and leaned down to get in the boy's face, causing Robin to lean back a little. "And from now on, I won't have to hold back."

Slade suddenly reached out for Robin's wrist. He quickly stepped his leg around behind Robin's legs and then he shoved Robin back, tripping him, sending him crashing to the floor. Slade used Robin's arm to flip him onto his stomach and then he planted his foot between Robin's shoulder blades and pulled the teen's arm back.

"Ah!" Robin shouted in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. The side of his face stung where it was pressing into the cold concrete floor.

Slade pulled Robin's arm harder and twisted it slightly, putting more strain on his shoulder.

"Slade! Stop!" Robin shouted. "Ah! What the hell are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson," Slade said in an icy tone. He grinned down at Robin and slowly twisted the boy's arm a little more.

"No! Stop!" Robin clawed at the floor with his free hand, trying to escape Slade's hold.

Slade chuckled. "Not even if you begged me," he pulled up on Robin's arm a little more, "but _maybe_ if you call me Master."

"You sick fucking ba-Aahhhhhh!" Robin screamed when he felt something pop. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop! Slade!"

"What's the magic word?" Slade coaxed in a seductive purr and gave Robin's arm a quick twist of encouragement.

Robin was nearly in tears. "Master," he barely breathed the word out.

"Did you say something?" Slade chuckled. "Ask me nicely, _apprentice_."

Robin growled. "Fuck off, _Master_!"

Slade jerked Robin's arm around, pulling his shoulder from its socket.

Robin screamed and kicked his feet out, desperate to escape the pain, but still Slade continued to twist his arm.

"No! No more! Please, Master, please stop! I'm begging you! Slade! Master! What do you want? Just... please!"

"That's better," Slade smiled down at the boy squirming below him. "What do I want? I want to teach you. I want you to learn from me. And I want you... to want it."

"Shit! Fine! I'll listen!" Robin pressed his forehead against the concrete.

"Promise your Master, apprentice."

"After everything that has-? Why would-? You fucking psycho!"

"Oooooh, not what I wanted to hear," Slade shook his head and then twisted Robin's arm more, tearing the tendons and ligaments. "Stubborn boy. Do I really need to rip your arm off?"

Robin grunted and growled through his clenched teeth. He panted for breath, exhaling in shallow huffs. "I promise, Master! I promise... I'll learn!"

"Mmm, good boy," Slade purred. He bent down and placed his hand on Robin's elbow.

"What're you doing?" Robin shouted fearfully, staring up at Slade from the corner of his eye.

Slade pulled his hand back and made a fist. "Finishing your lesson."

"No! Don't! I promised!"

Slade snapped his fist forward, slamming into Robin's elbow. The joint broke under the force of Slade's impact, eliciting an ear splitting scream from Robin.

Slade stood up and let Robin's broken limb fall from his grasp. He tilted his head, watching Robin roll onto his back and cradle his dislocated, shattered arm.

"Ah! Why? You son-of-a-bitch! I didn't survive all that torture at Blood's hands just so _you_ could take _your_ turn!" Robin shouted. His chest heaved with each angry, pain filled breath.

"Patience, Robin," Slade glared down at the teen. "Pay attention, or we'll have to start your lesson all over again."

Robin looked up at Slade with an utterly confused expression. Then he frowned and looked down at his arm. "It's... moving," he said in wonder.

"Sh, don't talk. Feel."

Robin stilled and closed his eyes. He could feel his bones moving. He felt his muscles and tendons slowly pulling and tightening under his skin. It hurt and Robin had to clench his teeth to keep from groaning. As it was he was panting for breath through his teeth.

He sat up and looked down at his arm. He lifted it up, wincing, and slowly turned it. The pain was an annoying throb now and the bones were almost healed. He looked up at Slade in amazement, his face a little pale.

Slade smiled. "Lesson over."

"Lesson over?" Robin repeated, looking at Slade like the man had just spoken an alien language.

Robin stood up and jabbed Slade in the chest with an accusing finger. "You bastard. Your lessons suck! You didn't have to scare the shit out of me! You could have told me what you were doing!"

"That would have spoiled the fun," Slade said with a sadistic smirk.

"I thought you..." Robin trailed off, looking more hurt than angry.

"What? That I was hurting you merely for the joy of watching you writhe in agony? That I wanted to see you look up at me in absolute terror?" Slade's eye narrowed. "Or that I was just going to threaten you into doing whatever I wanted."

"No," Robin dropped his gaze, looking down at the floor. "I thought you... hated me."

Slade raised a smug eyebrow. "If I hated you I wouldn't have wasted my time breaking your arm to teach you a lesson."

Robin's eyes narrowed spitefully. "Worst. Teacher. Ever."

Slade chuckled. "But really, Robin, is my approval so important?"

"No, I... It's stupid. Just never mind. The serum must be affecting me," Robin ran his hand through his hair.

"It certainly seems to have made you more paranoid than usual."

"No, I'm pretty sure when you held me down and broke my arm, _you_ made me paranoid," Robin glared. "You can't break my arm every time I refuse to call you Master, you know."

Slade chuckled. "Actually I can, but I won't. I didn't threaten you just to get you to submit to me."

"Of course not. It's never that easy with you, is it?"

"No," Slade smiled.

"Well, then what the hell was all of that really for?"

"All of that was to help you realize that you have no limits," Slade clasped his hands behind his back and paced around Robin, causing the boy to pivot to maintain eye contact. "You see Robin, you fear that the injection will change you. You are afraid that there is something in the serum that will transform you into something else. Something you loathe. But it doesn't change you. You are who you are. Right now you are a hero and you are determined to retain some sort of image that represents this hero... but, now that you are immortal, nothing can stop you. Your enemy can break your arm and in a few moments you will be back to full strength. You can fall from buildings, take a bomb to the face, walk through a shower of gun fire, and it will hurt like hell, but you will survive. Everything you thought you knew will be undone."

"Why do you sound like you are trying to warn me? That doesn't seem so bad. I can be a better hero than I ever hoped. I can take on any criminal and they won't be able to stop me. I'll just keep coming at them like... well like _you_!"

"I _am_ trying to warn you, because, Robin, the serum doesn't change you... _You_ will change you. Eventually, you will get bored. Nothing will challenge you. You will be able to plan what your opponent will do before they even do it and stopping them will become nothing more than a mundane, habitual daily task, like brushing your teeth, or taking a piss."

"And how will that change me?" Robin asked skeptically, still turning to keep Slade in front of him. "It'll just make it easier to put the bad guys behind bars."

"You will have to see for yourself. In time, you will understand," Slade stopped walking and turned to face Robin.

"You don't always have to be right, you know. It's possible you might be wrong about me."

"Hm, there must be something wrong with the serum. You're supposed to be smarter than that," Slade smirked.

"Uh-oh. Well we'd better test my speed and strength then, just to make sure everything else is functioning properly," Robin raised his fists up in front of him with a sinister smirk.

"Good idea. Then we can test your ability to bleed while we're at it." Slade simply dropped his arms to his sides.

Robin lunged forward with a furious shout, striking out at Slade first.

Slade raised his hand, effortlessly blocking Robin's punch with his forearm. Smirking, he drew his other arm back and swung his clenched fist towards Robin's face in a counter attack.

Robin only had a second to squeeze his eyes shut in anticipation of the punch, but then suddenly, with a whoosh of air, Slade was gone, his very presence vanished. Robin's eyes popped open just in time to see Slade slam into the wall at the back of their cell.

"Ugh," Slade grunted with the impact when his back slammed against the concrete. He looked from side to side at his arms that were spread wide and locked in place by the cuffs.

Robin cocked his head in confusion, staring at Slade with a bewildered expression. His arm was still up in the air where Slade had blocked him and he slowly lowered it.

"Damn it," Slade growled. "Not the wall again."

The heavy wooden door to their room swung open and Slade and Robin both turned their attention to the tall robed man who swept through the doorway followed by a handful of guards.

Slade glared at the man responsible for all of his discomfort as of late. "Are you going to make a habit of interrupting our fights, Blood? Because it's getting annoying."

"Slade, if you so much as look at Robin in a hostile manner, I will feed you your own testicles, do you understand me?" Blood glared threateningly at the restrained mercenary.

"I understand each word just fine, but it's how you chose to arrange them all in the same sentence, that I'm having a hard time grasping," Slade returned the murderous glare, sensing the danger he was in, but refusing to back down.

Blood raised a glowing hand up and clenched his power around Slade's throat.

Robin's eyes widened as Slade's glaring face began to turn a dark red. He spun around to face Blood. "Wait! Why? I _wanted_ to fight. Slade didn't do anything wrong. Why are you protecting me now of all times?" Robin shouted, outraged.

Blood sneered and dropped his hand, allowing the mercenary to gasp for breath. He turned his attention on Robin and suddenly the boy's arms jerked behind his back and he fell to his knees, his wrists and ankles locked in place by the cuffs.

"Protecting _you_?" Blood asked while waving his hand to open the bars. He walked into the cell to stand over Robin. "I'm protecting the time and money that is flowing through your veins."

A guard came into the room and knelt down beside Robin. He gripped his arm and jabbed a needle into his vein to retrieve a blood sample, then he hurried out of the cell.

"I don't get it," Robin frowned in confusion. "I'm supposed to be immortal now, like Slade. I should be able to handle taking a few hits."

"No, not yet. We found a few... inconsistencies in the serum. I don't want you doing _anything_ until we figure out the extent of these irregularities. Your lucky your arm didn't fall off with that little stunt Slade pulled earlier."

"But I feel fine and I'm all healed up already."

"Would you like to join Slade up against the wall?" Blood raised a glowing hand at Robin, causing the boy's eyes to widen.

"Not particularly," Robin answered, eyeing the hand warily.

"Then, don't. Do. Anything."

"Anything?"

"Nothing. If I even think you are walking too fast, I'm going to lock you up next to your cell-mate over there. Are we clear? Good. Just rest. I'm having food and water brought in for you so you can keep up your strength."

"What about me? Is this really necessary?" Slade asked, opening his hands in a gesture to present his current position.

"Slade," Blood's lip curled derisively as he turned his attention to the mercenary. "I'll set your cuffs on a timer. I want you to stay there for a little while to help you remember how much you enjoy that wall. Then you will be released."

"How generous of you," Slade dead panned.

Just then a few guards entered the room, carrying paper plates of real food, several bottles of water, and two plastic containers of red wine. They set the items down by the bed.

"Well, if you don't appreciate my generosity, Slade, I can just give your wine to my men," Blood said with an airy tone.

Slade rolled his eye. "I just commented on how generous you are, didn't I?"

"Hmph, very well." Blood turned to leave the cell, followed by his men. "Let's hope, for both your sakes, that the serum stabilizes. If Robin doesn't survive this round, then we're going to start all over again from the beginning, Slade. We found Grant once. We can do it again."

"I'm not one of your morons, Blood. You don't have to keep reminding me. I _know_ what plan B is," Slade glared at the man's head, willing it to implode.

"I know you won't forget, but I like to remind you," Blood said, smugly.

Robin and Slade waited silently for Blood and his men to leave. When Robin's cuffs unlocked he got to his feet and walked over to the food. He bent down to grab a roll and started munching on it, then he turned towards Slade.

"I suppose you want some of this wine, right?" he asked with a mouthful of bread.

"If you'd be so kind," Slade smiled.

Robin sighed and bent over to grab a plastic jug of wine. He walked over to Slade, shoving the last of his roll into his mouth. Robin stepped up right next to Slade's side and leaned against the wall under Slade's outstretched arm. He lifted the large bottle up to Slade's mouth and tilted it slightly, slowly pouring the red liquid past Slade's lips, allowing the man to swallow a few gulps down. Then Robin brought the bottle to his own mouth and took a few swigs of his own.

"Yuck," he shuddered.

"You don't like it? This is a good wine."

"I don't like _any_ alcohol. I don't drink. I'm underage, remember?"

"You're not underage anymore. Now you're immortal. You are no longer limited to time. Whether you're twenty-one, or twenty-one thousand, it's all the same."

"Oh, right. That must be one of those 'the-serum-changes-the-way-you-think' things you were lecturing me about earlier, huh?"

"It's one of the smaller ones, yes."

Robin took another gulp of the wine and lifted the bottle to Slade's mouth again. "So, what do you think is wrong with the serum?" he asked, while the man drank.

Slade chugged a quarter of the bottle before Robin pulled it away and latched his own lips around it. "I have no idea. I don't know what Blood did to improve it before they injected you, so it's impossible to guess."

Robin sucked down an equally long draught and then returned the opening to Slade's mouth. "Well I feel fine. Maybe they're wrong," he lowered the bottle too soon and accidentally spilled some down the man's chin. "Oops, sorry."

Slade watched Robin tilt the container back to chug down a few more gulps. "Well, aren't you going to clean up your mess?" the man asked with wine dripping off the white hairs at his chin.

"Nah, you look too ridiculous cuffed to the wall with wine dripping down your face. I'm just going to enjoy this for a little while," Robin smirked.

"And you call _me_ a villain," Slade shook his head.

Robin laughed as he brought the bottle to his lips, creating an echo within the container.

Slade frowned at the teen. "Are you trying to get drunk, Robin?"

Robin lowered the bottle and held it up to Slade's mouth, letting the man have a turn. " _Can_ I get drunk? Won't the serum counteract the alcohol?"

"Well, yes for a little while, but if you keep drinking, there will be more alcohol in your system than your body can metabolize. Then you can and _will_ get drunk."

"Oh." Robin raised an eyebrow at Slade and then lifted the bottle to swallow down the last of the wine. "Guess I _am_ trying to get drunk then," Robin grinned and then pushed himself from the wall, heading back to the items by the bunks.

Robin set down the empty jug and picked up the full one. He grabbed another roll and walked over to Slade again, taking his position against the wall right next to him. He lifted the bottle up to Slade's mouth and tipped it higher so that it gushed from the bottle, forcing Slade to try and gulp it down or risk choking on it. When Robin finally lowered the jug it was half empty.

Slade coughed and swallowed again. "Are you trying to get _me_ drunk, Robin?" he glared at the teen.

"Well who likes t'drink alone?" Robin chuckled at his own slightly slurred words. "Roll?" he held up the half-eaten bread in front of Slade's face.

"No, I think you should probably finish it," Slade eyed the boy warily.

"Good idea," Robin nodded his head and then lifted the wine to his mouth, sucking it down like it was water.

"I wasn't talking about the wine, Robin. Put it down," Slade demanded. He twisted his wrists, wishing he had an arm free to slap some sense into Robin as he watched the boy guzzle the wine down until it was gone.

Robin tossed the empty jug aside and glared angrily at Slade. "You're no fun. You know that?"

"Here we go," Slade rolled his eye.

"Why d'you always gotta bosssme around'n attack me?" Robin wobbled a little.

"Because that's _my_ idea of fun," Slade stated dryly.

"Why d'we always gotta fight?" Robin frowned, sadly. "Why can't we ever jusss... play cards?"

"Cards?"

"Yeah, we could meet somewhere 'n play cards'n talk," Robin grinned up at Slade.

"What, pray tell, would we talk about?"

"About how you're n'evil bastard? N'we can thinks of ways t'make you more not evil," Robin chuckled and slowly started sliding across the wall towards Slade until he came to a stop against the man's side.

"Robin, I think it would be a good idea if you ate some of the food over there."

"Don'wanna," Robin burped. "'m already full."

"Full of wine. You need food. Go get a plate," Slade said sternly.

"Well _you're_ full of shit! And you need therapy. Go get bent," Robin glared up at the man, and then smiled with a small laugh.

Slade let out a frustrated sigh. "Robin. Food. Now."

"Ya wan'some too?" Robin lifted a hand to Slade's chest and pushed off the man's side to stand on his own.

"Sure. Just go get it."

Robin frowned and then staggered over to the food. He picked up a plate and wobbled back over to Slade. He leaned his back against the wall next to the man and picked up the plastic fork.

"Hey, could I stab you withis?" Robin asked, staring at the fork in front of his face.

"What?" Slade asked with an absolutely baffled expression. "I wouldn't recommend you try it, Robin." He twisted his wrists again, _really_ wishing he had an arm free.

"No, no... I mean, will plassic go through yersskin?"

"Oh, well, yes with enough force. Skin is skin. Mine is no different than anyone else's except it heals faster. We're immortal, not impenetrable. "

"Tha'sucks," Robin frowned and then he grinned up at Slade. "You were scared for a minnnute there," he snickered and lightly jabbed the fork into Slade's side.

"Of a drunk teenager with a plastic fork?" Slade laughed. "No, Robin. I'm not scared of a boy hero wielding an eating utensil. But I was scared _for_ you, depending on how you decided to use that fork."

"If you says so," Robin looked at his plate and stabbed his fork into his mashed potatoes. He shoved the bite in his mouth. "Hey! Ss'good!" he said happily through his mouthful. He scooped a bite up and lifted it to Slade's mouth.

"No, I don't want any. _You_ eat it," Slade turned his face away.

"You said you'd have some too," Robin glared and moved the bite to Slade's lips.

"Mm-mm," Slade glared at him, keeping his mouth clamped shut.

"Open up," Robin demanded. "Taste it. Come on, juss'one bite."

Slade shook his head, getting angrier at Robin.

"Slade, eat it! It'ssgood. Eat it or 'm not gonna leave y'alone."

Slade growled through his clenched teeth. "Fine!" he snapped angrily and opened his mouth.

Robin's face lit up with joy and he shoved the bite into Slade's waiting mouth.

Slade swirled the potatoes around and then swallowed it. "Hey that _is_ really good."

"Told ya," Robin ate a fork-ful and then lifted another bite up for Slade.

Slade ate it, opting not to argue with the drunk teen anymore. At least not while he was cuffed to the wall and rather helpless. For now he would have to be content with imagining all the ways he could use mashed potatoes to make Robin pay for this later.

"You know what?" Robin asked with a mouthful of potatoes.

"What?" Slade asked and then opened his mouth to accept another bite.

"I don't feel so good," Robin let go of the fork, leaving it in Slade's mouth and bent over to set the plate down on the floor. He stood up and swallowed the food in his mouth and then leaned heavily against Slade's side.

"You drank too much," Slade said, with the fork still clenched between his teeth.

"No, no... it's not that. There's something else," Robin clutched onto Slade's shirt, feeling like his legs might give out any moment. "My head... feels like it's gonna explode," he pressed his forehead against the man's chest and swayed slightly.

Slade turned his head and spit the fork out, then he looked down at Robin, concerned. "Maybe you should lie down. Sleep it off."

"Can you... take me... to your bed?" Robin whispered, weakly.

Slade chuckled. "Sorry, but not tonight. _You_ have a headache."

"I don't think I can... do it on my own," Robin mumbled.

"I won't watch, if that helps," Slade smirked.

"Please... I just want to... lie down," Robin's voice cracked.

Slade frowned down at the teen clinging to his shirt. "I'm cuffed to the wall, Robin. Remember? Otherwise I would gladly help you find your way to my bed."

"The wall? Damn it, I can't hear myself think with those sirens going off! The alarms... Something triggered... They're so damn loud." Robin lifted his head to glance around the room. "Where are they coming from, Slade?"

"Robin," Slade whispered. "I don't hear anything besides the beating of your heart and mine, one of which is pounding rather erratically."

"Ssh, what was that?" Robin tilted his head to listen.

"Was it your mind actually snapping?"

"No... Voices."

"Funny, because that sounds like your mind snapped to me."

"Quiet, I can't hear the voices over your chattering."

"That's odd because the voices are coming from inside your head. Just imagine the voices are louder. That should fix things."

"They're coming from outside," Robin pushed himself off of Slade. He turned to look at the door. "Slade, the door. It's open. We can leave," his face brightened and he took slow, staggering steps towards the bars.

Slade's eye widened. "Robin, stop!" Slade watched him stumble to the center of the room. "Don't touch the bars!"

"It's open, we can walk right out," Robin said, his voice shaky and weak. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, stepping towards his imagined freedom.

"Damn it! Robin, listen to me! Stop right where you are!" Slade demanded, and was surprised when Robin obeyed. He stopped walking, but then he suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Robin?" Slade called out. The boy swayed and then fell to his side.

"Slade, I... I can't see... Where are you?" Robin whispered, his voice strained. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the blackness above him.

"I'm cuffed to the damn wall, right where you left me. This all feels strangely familiar... Robin? ...Can you hear me boy?"

Robin only stared up at nothing, his breathing sounding ragged and irregular. His face was as white as a sheet and his slightly parted lips were a pale gray.

"Robin," Slade tried calling to the boy again, but Robin only laid there, gasping for breath.

Slade watched as Robin's chest shuddered with each shallow breath. The boy's eyes rolled back in his head and his lids fluttered closed as each breath became more strained and more painful. He made a strangled sound as if his breath caught in his throat and then his breathing stopped altogether.

"Robin!" Slade shouted, but Robin didn't move.

Slade held perfectly still, listening for a labored breath, searching for any movement, but the boy was as quiet and motionless as the dead.

"Shit!" Slade cursed and twisted his arms, rubbing his wrists raw. He tugged at his restraints. "Blood! Either release me or get your ass in here to check the boy! Where the hell are you?" he shouted at the cameras. "How long did you set the fucking timers for?"

Slade looked back down at Robin's lifeless form. "Robin!" he shouted, but still he received no reply. His chest heaved from the effort to escape and he clenched his fists in frustration.

Slade stilled, staring at the body of the teenaged hero. Robin was only a few feet in front of him. He was so close, but there was nothing he could do to-

Slade fell forward and took a couple of steps to catch himself.

The cuffs had released him. He wasted no time, immediately running over to Robin. He dropped down next to the boy's side, putting his hands on Robin's chest, and started administering chest compressions.

"Come on, Robin. Breathe. Survive so you can go back to your Titans. Don't leave Grant to take your place."

Slade paused and bent down to put his ear directly over Robin's mouth.

"Breathe, damn you!" he ordered and sat up to tip the boy's head back and grip his chin.

Slade leaned down, bringing his face close to Robin's, and then he latched his lips to the boy's open mouth. Slade forced his breaths into Robin's lungs, watching his chest rise and fall from the corner of his eye. Then he sat up and started on compressions again.

"Damn it, Robin! This can't all be for nothing!" Slade yelled at the boy's lifeless face. His compressions became more forceful and desperate, until he felt a rib snap under his hands and he finally stopped.

Slade quickly leaned down, sealing his lips to Robin's mouth again. He breathed for the boy, leaving a hand splayed over Robin's chest to rise and fall with each artificial breath.

"Mmmnnn!" Suddenly there were hands shoving at Slade's shoulders, trying to push him back.

Slade's eye widened and he sat up to look down at the struggling teen.

"What the fuck?" Robin yelled up at him and furiously wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Robin, you're okay," Slade said, rather astonished.

"Am I?" Robin glared. "Because I just woke up to find my worst enemy making out with me!" Robin tried to sit up, but Slade stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Not so fast. You just died, Robin. And you have a broken rib."

"What? No I didn't, and don't... Do, or did I?" Robin was completely confused.

Slade pressed his fingers to the broken rib, but Robin didn't react. "It doesn't hurt?"

"No?" Robin answered with a questioning tone.

"Hmm, interesting," Slade moved his hand, allowing Robin to sit up.

"What the hell's going on?"

"You drank too much and it killed you."

"What? How can that be? Did the serum fail?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with the serum. My best guess is that the serum is fluctuating. That must be the irregularities that Blood was talking about. Sometimes you will experience surges in your abilities when the serum peaks, and other times you will be practically comatose when the serum is dormant. It will take a while for it to stabilize. The good news is this instability is normal. I went through the same thing myself. The bad news is, if you have a severe enough injury, or maybe you become ill, or if you happen to drink too much when the serum drops, your body won't be able to maintain homeostasis and you will, most likely, die."

Robin's eyes had widened at this new information. "Sooo, I really died?"

"Yes. Lucky for you I was released just in time or you would have stayed dead."

"Then you were just doing CPR?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Robin, but no matter how magnificent a lover I happen to be, I cannot arouse the dead with a kiss, literally or otherwise."

"Right, of course. You were only trying to resuscitate me," Robin sounded relieved. "Well, thank you for saving me and I'm sorry for accusing you of... you know... But, you have to understand what it looked like when I woke up, because I didn't know I died... But, thank you, really."

"Apology accepted," Slade stood up and offered a hand to Robin. Robin took it and let Slade pull him to his feet.

The teen felt his knees weaken and the edges of his vision darken. The next thing he knew, an arm snaked around him and he was suddenly compressed against a warm body.

"Robin?" Slade questioned the boy who was hanging limply in his grasp.

"M'okay," Robin answered, slurring a little. His eyes fluttered open to try to focus on Slade.

"No, you're not. Your body can't even handle the slight drop in blood pressure from standing too quickly."

Robin closed his eyes, letting Slade lift him up and carry him to the beds, not that he could have protested even if he didn't want to lay down right now. Slade bent over and gently laid Robin down in his bed, facing the wall, then he laid down on his back, behind Robin.

Slade scooted as close to Robin as possible without smashing the boy into the wall and then he reached over to grab Robin by his arm and lifted him up. Slade stretched his arm out under Robin's head and laid the boy back down so that his head was resting on his arm like a pillow.

"Ow," Robin opened his eyes and focused on Slade's forearm that was leaning against the wall in front of his face. "You're a... terrible pillow. Feel more like a rock."

Slade flexed his arm, causing Robin's head to bounce up and fall back down with a thud onto his muscled limb. "Deal with it. It's important to keep your head elevated to improve circulation and breathing right now."

Robin moved in an attempt to sit up and give the man a piece of his mind, but Slade reached his other hand over to hold Robin down by his shoulder. "Just relax, Robin. If you stop breathing, it will be difficult to resuscitate you again."

Robin let his body go limp and the man removed his hand from his shoulder. He stared at the arm in front of him, following the path of a bulging vein in Slade's forearm. "So, why would it be more difficult?" he finally asked.

Slade smiled. "Well, I could really use a drink first before locking lips with you again, but you went and drank all of the wine."

Slade's hand was already on Robin's shoulder to hold him down when the teen started struggling to get up.

"Let go! You are such a..."

Slade chuckled. "I know. Calm down, you need to rest."

"I can elevate my own head, you know. You don't have to do me any favors," Robin grumbled, settling back down.

"The favor is all mine," Slade moved his hand from Robin's shoulder again. "I can't trust that you won't try walking to your imagined freedom through those bars, so as appetizing as the aroma of extra crispy Robin might be, I'll be staying right here where I can be sure to prevent the deep frying of little stray birds."

Robin let out a sigh and stayed quiet for a while, staring at the cords of muscle that ran through the thick forearm in front of his face. "Thanks," he finally said, breaking the silence. "I know you are keeping me alive for selfish reasons, but I still appreciate it. Thank you for saving my life."

"Perhaps my reasons aren't as selfish as you think."

"Well, of course wanting to protect Grant isn't all that selfish, but if he wasn't in danger, then what would I really matter?"

Slade chuckled. "You shouldn't hold yourself in such low regard."

"Don't you?"

"I don't. I always have your best interests in mind. Now quit over analyzing everything and get some sleep. Your body must be exhausted after all that wine and healing that rib."

Robin closed his eyes. "I am really tired," he admitted groggily.

Slade stared up at the metal bed above him, listening to Robin's even breathing as the boy fell asleep. He wasn't worried about Robin. The boy would be fine as long as he didn't do anything that brought him to the edge of death again. The question that was bothering Slade, was where was Brother Blood during all of it? Why wasn't he alerted by the guards watching them through the cameras? If the cuffs hadn't released him right when they did, Robin would have died and Blood would have no one to blame but himself.

Unless, of course, Blood was already out of the picture...

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a cliffy? No, Slade is just thinking about stuff. Right? Well...
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter. I have to thank Darkest Half for giving me the idea and some of the dialogue when Robin stops breathing and Slade is watching it all from the wall. It was a scene we talked about a very, very long time ago. Thanks D/2! I hope the scene was everything you hoped it would be!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review so I know what you thought about it. And let me know if you find any errors. I think I have a half finished sentence somewhere but I can't find it now. Maybe I finished it. Let me know if you see it. THANKS!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> Hello! Don't worry, I'm still alive and I'm back with an update! Sorry I've been gone. I had a bunch of stuff going on. I went on a four week vacation :) then my dog died :( then my dad got sick and was in the hospital D: he had emergency surgery or else he would have died, but he's better now :) then school started and I have six really hard classes :/
> 
> But, anyway, I finally got this chapter finished despite all the chaos and emotional insanity :D
> 
> I highly recommend you brush up on the previous chapter, but here is a quick recap of what happened last chapter, just in case you are as lazy as I am ;)
> 
> So Ravager paid the Titans a visit and propositioned their assistance in rescuing Slade and Robin. The Titans agreed and followed Ravager to Blood's secret compound. Meanwhile, Robin survived the injection and returned to the cell. Slade broke Robin's arm to help teach him about the healing benefits of the serum. Then Blood came in and warned them that the serum had some irregularities. The serum seemed to be working fine, but Robin drank too much wine right when the serum went dormant, and he died. Slade resuscitated him and then made him go to bed...
> 
> Okay? On with the next chapter!

Chapter 21

~oOo~

Robin groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was wrapped in warmth and very comfortable. There was a hypnotic, repetitive sound thudding gently against the side of his face, lulling him into a peaceful state.

Robin's eyes shifted to look at the warm, thudding, orange surface that he was laying on. The surface swelled, causing his head to rise and then it retracted and his head sank with it. A soft gust of warm air ruffled his hair with the motion and Robin frowned.

He lifted his head while looking down to see that his arm and one leg were draped across a much larger body. His eyes moved to the huge, muscled arm wrapped securely around his middle. Robin's mouth fell open as he scanned farther up to see that his head had been laying on a very broad chest, right over the steadily beating heart.

He lifted his eyes to focus his gaze on the face of the man who he knew he was snuggling up against, but whose identity he dreaded to confirm.

Sure enough, his blue eyes settled on the white goatee, and black eye patch causing him to wince at the distinct features that made up Slade's face. He tensed and then tried to sit up, but the arm around his waist tightened.

"Mmm," Slade hummed sleepily, his eye still closed. "Did you really think you could escape my embrace without my permission? I'm not done with you yet."

Robin squeaked when Slade swiftly shifted both of them so that in an instant the teen was on his back under the man with both of his wrists pinned to the bed on either side of his head.

Slade opened his eye, smiling seductively down at the beautiful face of...

"Robin?" Slade asked, his smile melting into a confused and slightly mortified expression.

Robin was staring up at Slade with an equally perplexed frown. He nodded his head slightly, looking a little scared to be trapped underneath the man.

Slade's smile returned and he chuckled. "I'm sorry. I don't usually wake up with a warm body curled up against me unless... Well, let's just say there wasn't much sleeping going on the night before." Slade's gaze roamed down the teen's body and then glided back up to his wide blue eyes. "You'll have to forgive me for failing to remember that your lithe little body was sharing my bed for an entirely different reason."

Robin let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank God."

"You're welcome," Slade tilted his head, staring down at the teen still trapped underneath him. "But, _we_ spent last night sleeping, so what exactly are you so happily thanking me for this morning?"

Robin grinned. "Because you're _you_ and I'm _me_. I didn't know if I was having a nightmare, or hallucinating, or if Blood was somehow controlling you again... I'm just so relieved that I'm awake, and it's really you in control of yourself." He twisted his arms, expecting Slade to let go.

Slade tightened his grip with a smirk. "And what makes you think my intentions are any less threatening when _I'm_ in control of myself, hmm?"

Robin's eyes narrowed at Slade's intended threat. "Because," he growled angrily and then he swiftly thrust his knee up to strike Slade between the legs. To Robin's satisfaction, the man grunted and squeezed his eye shut as a shudder of pain rippled through his body. The teen smirked and continued, "You know that if you cross the line, I'm going to fight back."

Slade's grip tightened even more around Robin's wrists, threatening to crush the bones and the boy couldn't help the look of fear that flashed across his face. The man growled, opening his eye to glare down at his pinned cell-mate.

Then, Slade's expression softened and he grinned. "Good answer."

"Get off," Robin glared.

"With pleasure," Slade smirked and then climbed off of Robin over the edge of the bed. He straightened as he reached down to cup his balls, still feeling a lingering sting. "Don't know your own strength," he muttered while rearranging his healing testicles.

Robin sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair. "You deserved it."

Slade turned his head to glare at Robin over his shoulder. "Careful, boy," he warned. "You just kicked me in the nuts and I let you get away with it. Don't push me."

"Alright, no reason to get so testes," the teen smirked.

Slade turned around to face Robin. "Didn't I just tell you to be careful?" The man's expression seemed to be a mix of confusion and contemplation as if he were trying to figure out why a lamb would be basting itself with gravy in front of a hungry lion.

"Okay, okay. Holy undescended testicles, I'll drop it," Robin chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to hit below the belt," he grinned at his own jokes. "Try not to be such a _crotch_ ety old man."

Slade looked down at Robin disappointedly, then suddenly the man moved.

Robin's mind registered the attack, but by the time he thought to defend himself, he was already dangling by the throat in Slade's grasp.

Slade glared down into Robin's wide blue eyes for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. Then, without warning, the man thrust his knee up between Robin's legs.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut in pain. The hand around his throat released him and he dropped down to his feet before collapsing to his knees. His hands went to his throbbing groin. "Ow," he gasped.

"Awe, are you going to _bawl_ like a baby?" Slade teased. "Perhaps you need a little _private_ time, at least until you _tackle_ the pain. What's the matter, did you suddenly lose your appreciation for testicle puns? Am I driving you _nuts_? Well, I suspect you might have already lost your _marbles_ after provoking me like that. You threw the first _stones_. For now, we're even. Consider all _tenders_ paid. I'll admit you've got brass, Robin, but you'd do well to re- _member_ who you're playing _ball_ with. Chances are you're eventually going to drop the _ball_ and then I'll have you by the... balls." Slade's eye narrowed, adding to the seriousness of his expression.

Robin stared up at the man's humorless face. He didn't know what was funnier, hearing Slade say all those ridiculous puns, or the fact that he said them all without the slightest hint of a smile. A grin slowly cracked across the teen's face and then he burst out laughing.

Slade shook his head and let out another sigh.

"Ha, ha, heh..." Robin chuckled as he stood up from the floor. "I'm never going to be able to hear the word "ball" again without laughing. And "tackle", hahaha..."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny. It was supposed to be annoying."

"I'm a teenager," Robin shrugged. "Some things are just ingrained in me."

"Well, since you thought provoking me was so hilarious," Slade glared, clenching his fists, "care to continue?"

"Noooo," Robin held his hands up in front of him in a gesture to halt that idea. "I provoked you and you provoked me. Let's call it even."

"Fair enough," Slade shrugged and turned to head over to the toilet.

Robin stretched with a loud yawn, still chuckling. He was going to have to remember to tell Beast Boy about this. The green shape shifter was always using lame puns. Well, hopefully Robin would get the chance to tell him, if he ever sees Beast Boy again, anyway.

"Wait," Slade said, pulling Robin from his thoughts. He paused halfway to the toilet and looked back at the teen. "You don't feel like vomiting, do you?"

"No?" Robin answered questioningly and shook his head with a confused frown.

"You're not thirsty, about to pass out, cry, go into convulsions, fall over dead, or attack me?"

"What? No!"

"So I might be able to piss in peace?"

"Oh come on," the teen rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you couldn't get anything done around here because you had to waste all your precious time taking care of me."

"Actually, I've spent so much time babysitting you, that I'm considering filing for custody." Slade raised an arrogant brow and then turned towards the toilet again.

"I'm not even going to bother arguing all of all the things wrong with that statement," Robin said in a flat tone.

"Yes, no need to point out the obvious," Slade chuckled as he relieved himself. "If there was a chance in hell that I could obtain your subservience legally, then I wouldn't have had to blackmail you with your friends' lives in order to keep you," Slade grinned at Robin over his shoulder.

"That's not funny," Robin scowled.

"Too soon?" Slade smirked as he turned around and finished tying his pants.

"There will _never_ be a time when it's ok to joke about you threatening me to be your apprentice."

"Never? I don't know about that. Never is a long time, boy," Slade said, smugly.

"I suppose only time will tell, won't it?" Robin bit back spitefully.

"Touche," Slade grinned, walking up to tower over Robin. "So, now that I've ruffled your feathers, how about a little sparring?"

Robin answered with a sudden right hook to Slade's jaw.

About one hour later...

Robin was sprawled out on his back on the concrete floor, panting heavily through a wide grin. His shirt was drenched with sweat and splattered with blood. There were streaks of blood running down his face from his eyebrows, cheekbones, nose and mouth, but all the scrapes and gashes had already healed.

Slade was sitting against the wall with a forearm propped up on one knee. He was equally sweaty and splattered with blood, though half of it was Robin's.

"That was... amazing," Robin panted, staring up at the ceiling.

"Indeed. I haven't been worked over like that in a long time," Slade smirked.

"Really?" Robin beamed, feeling a little proud of himself. "When and who?"

"It was years ago, a hotel in Paris, there were three angry female assassins sent to take me down. However, the rest of the events that occurred that night are not age appropriate, I'm afraid," Slade grinned.

"Huh?" Robin was confused. "Oh... _Oh!_ " His eyes widened. "Could you not compare what we just did to something like _that_?"

"What? It's not often I get to push my stamina to its limits. Whether it's fighting or fu-"

"No! That's enough. You are totally ruining the moment here. Unless you want to compare me and my skills to Superman, I don't want to hear another word."

"Super- _childish_ is more like it."

" _And_ you killed it," Robin glared.

"It's what I do best." Slade shrugged. "So I take it you thoroughly enjoyed your beating?"

"Hey, I got in just as many hits as _you_ did."

"True, but you don't hit nearly as hard as _I_ do."

"True," Robin agreed, reaching up to rub his jaw. "But anyway, yeah, it was kind of fun. A fight like that would have killed me in the past."

Slade smiled. "Perhaps becoming more like me wasn't such a bad thing."

"It has its moments." Robin sat up and turned to face Slade. "But I'm not planning on getting too attached to these new abilities. As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to find a way to reverse it and go back to normal."

Slade frowned, eyeing Robin skeptically for a moment. He could tell Robin that the serum mutated his DNA and trying to reverse it would be like trying to change his genes from being a black-haired male to a blonde female. There was no way to undue the genetics. But, Slade opted not to be the one to crush the boy's hopes. Eventually he would find out for himself.

"What?" Robin asked, returning the skeptical look.

"Nothing," Slade shook his head.

"You look like you're plotting something."

"That's how I always look," Slade glared.

"Probably because you're always plotting something," Robin glared back.

"There's nothing wrong with a little extra plotting."

"There is when you are looking at _me_."

Slade sighed. "I miss my mask."

Robin chuckled. "You wouldn't tell me even if you were plotting something, would you?"

"Probably not. Unless you agreed to be my apprentice. Then I would tell you everything."

"Ok, I agree to be your apprentice. Now tell me," Robin smirked.

"All right then, apprentice. I'm plotting... nothing. Now thank your Master."

"I would but, I was only your apprentice for five seconds, so you're not my Master anymore."

Slade smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it and he and Robin both turned their heads towards the door.

"You hear it too?" Slade asked.

"Yeah. Footsteps," Robin's eyes narrowed.

The door locks clicked prompting the two prisoners to slowly get to their feet. Robin backed up closer to the wall where Slade was. They both remained silent, watching as several guards entered the room and took up posts around the perimeter.

Then, last to enter, was Brother Blood. The older, robed man swept into the cell with a grim look on his face.

Slade and Robin tensed at the sight of their captor as he made his way to stand in front of the bars.

"Well?" Blood asked, clearly irritated. "Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Slade raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Robin who returned the look with a confused expression of his own, then they both looked back at Blood.

"I have plenty I would like to say," Slade replied, "but something tells me none of it is what you want to hear."

Blood's eyes narrowed. "Are you really going to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about?" Blood raised a hand at Slade, encasing the man in his red glowing power.

Slade's arms jerked behind his back and then he rose up from the floor to hover in the air. Blood moved his finger in a come-hither motion and Slade's body floated across the cell right up to the bars.

Blood glared up at his hovering prisoner. "Start talking."

"I'm more of the strong, silent type," Slade returned the glare.

Blood smirked and brought the arrogant mercenary closer to the bars. Slade turned his head to the side as he floated closer to the electrified metal.

"Last chance," Blood warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Slade growled through his clenched teeth, feeling the hairs on the side of his head lift towards the bars, responding to the electricity.

Blood studied Slade for a moment and then he used his power to close the distance between the man's body and the bars.

Slade squeezed his eye shut as the metal came into contact with his face, chest, and legs. The electricity bit into his flesh, causing his entire body to convulse against the bars.

Blood didn't hold him there long. He pulled Slade back before the current would have stopped his heart, but not in time to prevent the deep, black, charred burns from forming where the bars touched him.

Slade turned his head to glare down at Blood. His body was shaking and his breaths came out in ragged grunts. The side of his face was black and blistered where the electrical current burnt him.

"What happened to my men?" Blood asked.

"I... don't... know!" Slade growled the words out.

"Hmm..." Blood's gaze shifted to Robin and the boy pressed back into the wall, his eyes wide. "Robin? You're awfully quiet," the man smirked.

"We don't know anything. We've been here the whole time. No one has come in or out," Robin answered quickly.

"Is that so?" Blood raised his other hand towards Robin and lifted him in the air. He brought Robin up to the bars next to Slade. "Are you sure?"

Robin hovered closer to the bars and he turned his face away, squeezing his eyes shut. "I swear! We don't know!" he shouted, desperate for Blood to believe him.

Slade raised an indignant brow. "Why don't you tell us what it is you want us to confess to so we can avoid any further unpleasantries."

Blood lowered the two prisoners to their feet and released his power, but kept their arms locked behind their backs by the cuffs. He smirked as Slade and Robin both took a couple of steps back, putting a little space between themselves and the bars.

"My men in security, the ones who watch the camera feeds from all over this compound, including your cell... they were all found dead. Shot in the back of the head. The equipment in the room was destroyed."

"So _that's_ why you didn't come to Robin's rescue," Slade smiled, causing the burnt flesh on the side of his face to crack open and drip blood down to the singed white hairs at his chin. "Interesting."

"If you know anything, Slade," Blood warned, leaving the threat unspoken.

"I know plenty, but I don't know anything about your dead morons."

"Hmm, I don't believe you."

"Believe what you'd like. It won't change the truth."

"Do you suppose Grant is still in the building?"

"I doubt it, but it wouldn't surprise me."

"Well this complicates things, doesn't it?" Blood brought a hand to his chin in thought. "We might not have the time to study the effects of the serum, with someone running around here killing my men. We'll need to hurry things along then, won't we?" Blood frowned and suddenly the bars slid open.

"Hurry _what_ along?" Robin asked as several guards stepped into the cell and he and Slade took a few steps back.

"We need to run the final set of tests to find out how your body has reacted to the improvements we made in the serum."

Slade watched the guards moving to surround Robin. "I thought you improved the serum to _avoid_ any reactions."

"We did. Robin is alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, thanks to me," Slade turned his glare on Blood.

"Well then, thank you. Now we can kill you both ourselves and be done with this whole ordeal. Say goodbye to your apprentice, Slade," Blood said with a cruel grin as his men moved towards Robin.

"What? What do you mean? Hey!" Robin quickly rolled backwards, away from the approaching guards, and sprung up to his feet. "Stay back! What the hell?" he yelled, trying to dodge the hands that closed in and clamped around his arms.

"Blood," Slade growled, glaring at the man with murderous intent.

"I'm sorry, but the experiment can't be concluded without an autopsy. We need samples of his organs, hormones, blood cells, and his brain if we are to truly understand the complexities of the super serum."

"Hahaha," Slade burst out laughing. "You never planned to release us since the very beginning, did you?"

"Actually, I planned on keeping my promise if you both cooperated, but I was counting on you being difficult so that in the end we could kill you both anyway."

"No! Stop! You can't do this!" Robin shouted while he struggled in the grip of the men dragging him towards the open gateway. "Let GO!" he slammed his head back into a guard's face and then head butted another with his forehead.

The guards staggered back giving Robin the opportunity to drop down and roll backwards, bringing his hands around to his front. Several more guards hurried into the room, closing in from the front and sides. Robin's eyes darted from one face to another, waiting for one of them to attack first.

Surprisingly, the men lunged at him all at once. Robin swung his arms around, punching the first three men in the side of their faces and knocking them back. The other guards ducked under the teen's fists and then sprung forward, grabbing his upper arms.

"No!" Robin shouted as the two men yanked on him, then suddenly one guard slammed his head into the other's face and they both slowly crumpled to the floor, revealing Slade standing behind them with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Slade," Robin said casually, smirking, happy for the man's help as more guards closed in.

"Robin," Slade gave a nod of his head in greeting and then dodged a punch.

Blood growled in annoyance and raised his hand towards his insubordinate prisoners, but then he gasped when he saw that Slade had swung a guard around and released him, sending the man hurtling straight towards him.

"Good idea," Robin commented when the man crashed into Blood.

"I thought so," Slade agreed, while elbowing a guard in the face. He gripped the man's dagger, pulling it free from its scabbard and then quickly sliced through his throat.

Blood shoved the guard off of him and sat up, holding his throbbing head. He focused on the blurred men fighting in the cell and slowly got to his feet.

Slade had his arms up and was about to slam the dagger down into the nearest chest when suddenly the blade was ripped from his grasp. Slade looked over at the dagger on the floor and then he glanced up to meet Blood's eyes glaring at him through his splayed, glowing fingers.

"Shit," Slade cursed as he quickly spun around and looped his cuffed wrists around Robin's body. He pulled the teen back against his chest just as his ankle cuffs activated and he sank down to his knees, pulling Robin down with him.

Everyone in the room froze for a moment. Robin glanced around wondering how he ended up on his knees, pressed back against Slade's chest with the man's arms wrapped around his torso. He tilted his head to look up at Slade, noting that the man's glare was shifting from one guard to another.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked in a harsh whisper.

"Stalling until I can think of something better," Slade whispered back.

Blood laughed, prompting Robin's gaze to settle on the thin, robed man who was walking towards them.

"You're like a dog protecting its bone," the man chuckled. "You must realize that I can easily pull your arms apart and take Robin from you with just a flick of my wrist."

Slade nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm aware of the fact, but unfortunately I don't have any other options to go with here."

"So you're just going to hold onto him for dear life? Seems a bit desperate."

"Desperate times, and all that," Slade shrugged his broad shoulders.

"So what are you going to do now, pray tell?" Blood smirked, arrogantly.

"I didn't plan this far ahead. I'm just sort of waiting to see what happens."

"Well, the ball's in your court."

"Heh, heh," Slade and Robin chuckled, then they both burst out laughing.

"What?" Blood asked while looking around the room. "What are you laughing at?"

Suddenly, a thunderous boom shook the whole room. The lights flickered on and off and several guards stumbled to the side, losing their footing. The distant explosion faded into a vibrating rumble that resonated through the concrete, sounding as if the very building groaned in pain.

Everyone stood still, glancing around as the sound died off.

"The hell?" Blood asked, under his breath.

Slade smiled and relaxed his arms, loosening his hold around Robin's body. Robin looked up at Slade, meeting the man's grin with a confused frown.

"Leave them!" Blood suddenly ordered. "Get to your stations! I want a report every five minutes!"

The guards quickly rushed from the cell, scattering like cockroaches.

"As for you two..." Blood lifted a hand, releasing his prisoners' cuffs. "You want to protect the boy so badly?" he asked, while settling his gaze on Robin.

Robin was enveloped in the red glow of Blood's power and slammed back on the floor. His arms stretched up and out slightly to the sides above his head while his ankles were locked together and held to the floor.

Blood spread his fingers slightly, forcing the teen's wrist cuffs to pull his arms farther up, stretching his body to the point of pain. Robin gasped, expecting to hear his joints pop apart, but Blood released his hold, leaving him locked in place to the floor. His torso was stretched painfully taut, making it hard to take in a full breath.

Without a word, Blood turned to Slade and lifted the man off the ground. Slade raised an eyebrow as he floated over to Robin and was lowered down with both knees straddling the boy's hips. Slade watched one of his hands move to the floor next to Robin's head, then he felt something slip into his other hand and he looked over to see his fingers closing around the hilt of the dagger.

"Prepare yourself, Slade. I'm going to release your arm," Blood spoke as he lined up the tip of the blade directly over Robin's heart. A small red light started flashing in the base of the hilt, drawing both Robin and Slade's attention as Blood continued speaking, "If you haven't figured it out for yourself, allow me to point out that the same magnetic technology within your cuffs is inside the hilt of that dagger. I got tired of you killing my men with their own weapons, so I had them all upgraded."

Slade's eye widened and shifted to meet Robin's worried gaze. He clenched his teeth and pulled his hand back as hard as he could. He felt Blood's control slowly fade away, allowing him to flex his body in an attempt to brace himself. He growled with the effort to keep the blade from plunging into Robin's chest.

"There, now you can protect the boy for as long as you'd like, until I return," Blood smirked and spun around to leave, locking the bars and door behind him.

Robin stared up at Slade, searching the man's strained features. "Can you... move it away?" he asked through pained gasps, his breathing shallow.

"No," Slade growled through his clenched teeth. "The magnetic force is too strong. The blade... is being pulled towards the floor, directly through your chest. If I let go... it will plunge right through you."

Robin turned his head, looking from one side to the other, looking for something nearby that might help, but of course there was nothing, and even if there was something, both he and Slade were locked in place to the floor, so it wouldn't really matter if the keys to their release were within reach or not.

Something wet dropped onto Robin's cheek and he turned his head to look up at Slade just as another drop of sweat fell from the tip of the man's nose to splatter right between his eyes.

"You're sweating?" Robin thought out loud, realizing that the mercenary was already tiring out.

"Strange... isn't it," Slade managed to smirk through his apparent fatigue, "to have me on top of you, drenched in sweat, thoroughly exhausted... and you're still conscious."

"What's that supposed to- Never mind! This is no time for jokes, Slade," Robin glared. "What the hell... are we going to do?"

"Don't know," Slade's eye shifted to his hand holding the dagger. His whole arm was shaking with the effort to pull the blade back, but it wasn't enough. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, the tip of the dagger was lowering closer to Robin's chest. "Damn it... losing ground."

Robin's eyes shifted to the dagger gripped tightly in Slade's fist. It dropped about half an inch before Slade stopped it with a growl, causing the teen's eyes to widen in fear. "My healing ability... Won't I survive?" the teen asked, frowning with worry.

"Hard to say... Your system is... still trying to stabilize... If your heart is cut in two..." Slade trailed off, meeting Robin's worried gaze with a sympathetic expression, then suddenly Slade's arm dropped again and the man groaned with the effort to pull the blade back, stopping it a mere half inch from Robin's chest.

Slade's whole body was shaking now. The muscles in both arms were flexed to their limits, threatening to burst through his skin. Droplets of sweat ran down his face and neck. The effort to hold the dagger back was taking its toll. His breathing hissed through his clenched teeth in ragged gasps.

"How long can you keep this up?" Robin asked.

Slade gave a slight shake of his head, "Not long."

Robin let out a small, strained sigh. "Let it go. Just for a minute so you can rest."

Slade stared down at Robin, his single eye narrowing for a moment. Then he let his arm relax slightly, lowering the blade down to press against the orange material covering Robin's chest. "You sure you can take it?"

Robin's breathing quickened and he clenched his teeth in preparation, then he nodded his head.

Slade's eye met Robin's determined expression, then he shifted his gaze back down to the body stretched out underneath him. Slowly he relaxed, allowing the tip of the blade to press into the boy little by little.

At first Robin just felt pressure through his shirt, but as the pressure increased it turned into a sharp pain where the point bit into his flesh. He tried to think of something to distract himself from the pain as the blade sank deeper, slowly sliding through his skin and into the muscle underneath, but the pain of the blade sinking into him was torture.

"Faster, Slade," he growled, glaring up at the mercenary. "You're going... too slow. This is agony," he gasped and closed his eyes. "Just... shove it in."

Slade smirked, and then let the blade sink in almost a whole inch.

"Aaaaahh!" Robin shouted and his eyes popped open. Tears of pain streamed from the corners of his eyes to soak into his hair. Blood soaked his shirt around the blade and ran down to pool under his ribs. "Shit!" he gasped out, trying to overcome the pain.

Slade, still smirking, took in a deep breath and then concentrated everything he had on pulling the blade out of Robin's chest. He growled with the strain of lifting the blade up and then held it hovering just above the open wound.

"What are... you doing?" Robin asked, looking up at Slade through his tears. "Why did you... pull out?"

"There's too much blood... You're not healing. If I let it sink in any deeper... you'll die."

Robin stared up at Slade with a worried frown. He flinched when a couple drops of sweat splashed down on his forehead and cheek. Slade closed his eye, concentrating on holding the blade back. The teen searched his face, trying to think of a way out of this. He scanned over the man's broad shoulders and chest, down to his legs that straddled his hips. The man's whole body was flexed and shaking. His strength and stamina were amazing, but it couldn't last forever.

"You're starting to heal," Slade said, bringing Robin's eyes up to meet his gaze.

"Good... You should try again."

"No... Too risky."

"Slade, you can't hold back much longer. Try again before I heal over."

"No," Slade's eye narrowed. "It's too hard to pull out once I let it sink in that deep."

"Because you need to rest. Don't fight it... push it in to the hilt, then take a minute to recover before you pull out."

Slade glared down at Robin. "No!" the man snapped, frustrated. "The magnetic force... gets stronger... the closer the blade... gets to the floor," he panted the words out, half growling. "I won't be able... to pull it out... if I allow complete... penetration."

"Oh," Robin visibly sank.

"Quit arguing with me... Wasting energy," Slade demanded.

"Sorry, I just thought if you could rest now, you might be able to keep it up longer."

"Ahem," a voice said, prompting Slade and Robin to turn their heads towards the doorway where an older man was peering around the open door. "Um, I do hate to interrupt such an odd discussion about penetration, pulling out, and keeping it up, but I'm in a bit of hurry," the man spoke with a heavy British accent.

"Hurry _faster_ ," Slade growled.

The man stepped into the room with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. He was wearing black pants, a black long sleeved shirt and a bullet proof vest. In one hand he was carrying a black duffel bag and in the other, a bigger black case. He walked up to the bars and knelt down, opening the black case and then he started tapping away at what sounded like a keyboard.

Suddenly, the light shut off in the hilt of the dagger and Slade let his arm go limp with an exhausted sigh. He slowly uncurled his sore, stiff fingers from around the hilt, letting the dagger roll from his grasp.

Next, the metal bands around Slade and Robin's limbs released their hold and they both groaned in relief. Robin lowered his arms, wincing at the ache in his shoulders.

Slade put a hand on Robin's chest and pushed himself up to stand on his shaking legs. The teen coughed from the pressure and propped himself up on one arm to glare at him.

"Well, well," Slade smiled at the older man. "Look who finally decided to join the party."

"Sorry I'm late. I lost my invitation and those nice, young men at the front door wouldn't let me in without it," the man returned Slade's smile. "Thankfully they eventually listened to reason," he patted his gun that was holstered at his hip.

"Ah, you always were quite adept in the arts of persuasion," Slade chuckled.

"Alas, if only my powers worked on you." The metal bars suddenly slid open and the man stood up and stepped through the open gateway. "Just look at the mess you're in," the man shook his head and then turned to speak to Robin. "Been trying to talk him into retiring for years; someplace warm, on a beach, preferably of the nudist variety," the old man winked.

"Perverted old man," Slade muttered.

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black," the Brit frowned.

"Um... excuse me, do you two know each other?" Robin asked, stepping up behind Slade.

Slade turned to Robin. "Robin, this is Wintergreen. An old associate of mine." Slade turned around and headed over to the black bag on the floor outside the bars.

" _Old_ associate?" Wintergreen said, appalled, and then he shook his head. "What Slade _means_ to say is that I am an experienced, well seasoned, faithful and dear friend of his."

Slade snorted from where he was busying himself.

"Are you a mercenary too?" Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Me? No, I'm too old for that stuff. I do reconnaissance, mostly. I may assist Slade every now and again, when he gets himself arrested, trapped, lost, or killed, but that's as far as I get involved anymore."

Slade snorted again. "It's not often you have to put down your teacup on _my_ account, Wintergreen," Slade glared at the older man.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a knot, Sir. I don't mind rescuing you. It gives me a chance to stretch the old joints."

Robin winced at Slade's contemptuous glare, expecting him to lunge at Wintergreen and snap his neck, but the man just looked down and continued going through the bag.

"Wintergreen, where is my gun? My sword? My belt? Hell, how about my staff?" Slade asked, while digging through the duffel bag.

"Oh, um... well, there wasn't really enough room for it, Sir. The computer and electronic equipment that I needed to break in, kind of took up most of the space."

Slade let out a sigh and shook his head. "Great, I'll just fight my way through Blood's army with nothing but my charm and wit."

"Don't forget about your good looks," Wintergreen grinned as he walked through the bars to join Slade, followed by Robin.

"Did you know he would be coming to save you?" Robin asked Slade.

"No. There was no way to tell if he would even find out I was missing. We sometimes go months without contact. And the probability that he would be able to track me here was slim to none."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I can be incredibly resourceful from time to time," Wintergreen beamed.

"Robin, come here," Slade commanded in an icy tone that made the teen jump.

"W-why?" Robin stammered, taking a small step away from Slade.

Slade smirked. "Relax, boy. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here," he commanded again and reached out to grip the teen's shirt collar.

Slade tugged Robin closer and then grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up.

"What are you doing?" Robin snapped and slapped the man's hand away.

"Wintergreen?" Slade glanced at the older man.

"Of course, Sir," Wintergreen moved behind Robin and grabbed the boy's wrists. He twisted Robin's arms behind his back.

"Hey!" Robin shouted, trying to wrench his arms free.

Slade pulled up the teen's shirt again and pressed two fingers on either side of the cut. It was still about half an inch deep and seeping blood.

"The scar, Sir? Your handy work?" Wintergreen asked, peering over the boy's shoulder.

"No. Brother Blood wanted to leave Robin with a permanent reminder of our time together." Slade's eye glanced up to meet Robin's gaze. The boy's brows were pinched together in a pained frown and then he averted his eyes.

Slade dropped his shirt and Wintergreen, in turn, released the teen's wrists.

"Well, it seems your healing ability is only slightly faster than the normal human rate, at the moment, so we're not going to be able to rush in with guns a blazing, so to speak," Slade shot Wintergreen an annoyed glare.

"Fine. I prefer to use stealth anyway," Robin shrugged.

Slade's eye narrowed and he bent down to get in the teen's face, causing Robin to flinch back against Wintergreen. " _Don't_ be a hero. If we get cornered, you had better run for cover. Hide behind me, if you need to. Do you understand me?"

Robin glared at Slade, "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"Oh?" Slade raised a white brow and smirked. "If you get yourself caught, I'm not coming back for you. So let me ask you just one more time... Do you understand me?"

Robin swallowed and then nodded his head.

"Good. Then let's get the hell out of here. Wintergreen?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why am I still wearing these infernal metal bands?" Slade lifted an arm up and pointed at the wrist cuff.

"Oh, it seems I could only interfere with the frequency that activates the cuffs. I wasn't able to unlock them. But don't worry, I deactivated them completely. They're useless now."

"All right, I'll take what I can get. Good work."

Slade headed over to the door, followed by Robin. Wintergreen picked up his black case and trailed after the teen, slipping through the open doorway and out into the hall.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I am so happy I finally got that chapter done. We only have one more chapter to go and then you won't have to wait around for me to update Entangled anymore because it will be over :(
> 
> As always, let me know if there are errors and I will fix them right away.
> 
> What did you think about Slade's testicle pun rant? Was it too much? I think lame puns are _punny,_ hahahaha... ;) ...Sometimes I'm a dork and I've come to terms with that.
> 
> Is there anything you guys want to see happen in this story before it ends? You can make suggestions when you review and if I think it fits, I will include it in the last chapter.
> 
> See you all next update...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> AAAAAAHHHHHH! It's finally the end. I am sorry you all had to wait so long. Things have been... rough. But I finally finished this.
> 
> Entangled is my first fan fic that I have completed. I started this story 3 years ago and I have watched it grow into the story it has become and I am rather proud of it. Most of you have been with me since the beginning and some of you came on board a little later into the story, but I appreciate all the reviews that each of you have left me. You made this story possible. Some days I didn't want to continue, but I pushed on for all of you, because I knew you were waiting to find out what would happen next, and I couldn't wait to read your reviews to find out what you thought about each chapter. So I thank you all for the motivation to keep writing :)
> 
> It might be helpful if you skim through the previous chapter before reading this one, just in case you forgot what was going on. Let me know if you see mistakes, oh and now is the time to ask questions! I will be checking older reviews and answering new ones, so please review with any questions if you have any.
> 
> Well, enjoy :)

Chapter 22

~oOo~

Robin stayed right on Slade's heels with Wintergreen following close behind him. The three of them were nearing the end of the hall and Slade had slowed his pace down to a swift jog. Robin glanced down at his blood soaked shirt. He pulled the wet material away from his chest where it was starting to stick to his skin, and when he lifted his head to look forward again, he slammed right into Slade's rock hard body with a pained grunt.

"Pay attention," Slade whispered harshly down at the teen.

"Who stops right in the middle of an escape?!" Robin snapped back, in a whisper.

"Shut up and listen," Slade turned to look towards the end of the hall.

Robin tilted his head, trying to listen. "Sounds like... marching," he said while pulling his cold wet shirt away from his body again.

"Yes," Slade agreed. "At least fifty. Coming this way." He abruptly turned around and headed back down the hall.

"I don't hear anything," Wintergreen commented, mostly just thinking out loud and _not_ because he doubted Slade.

"Do you know another way out?" Slade asked, placing a hand on Wintergreen's shoulder as they walked together.

"I only know the way I came in."

Robin glanced nervously behind them, wishing the two older men would walk a little faster. "We can't risk getting lost if we try to find an alternate route. Let's just hide until they pass, then follow Wintergreen out the way he came in."

Slade glanced at Robin over his shoulder, sensing the teen's urge to flee. "Yes, that seems to be our best option."

"There," Wintergreen pointed ahead to an open doorway.

The three of them hurried forward and slipped into the dark room.

"Quick, find somewhere to hide," Wintergreen said as he felt his way through the room.

"Over here," Slade's voice called out from the back of the room, surprising both Robin and Wintergreen who thought the mercenary was still standing next to them.

"It's just big enough for all three of us," Slade said, when the other two reached his side and then he stepped through the open door into the closet.

Wintergreen and Robin followed him inside and Slade closed the door behind them. The closet was big enough for the three of them to stand inside, but not without contact. Wintergreen was pressed against the back wall and Slade and Robin were forced to face each other with one shoulder crammed against Wintergreen and the other shoulder pressed against the door. Slade had to stand at an angle in order to fit, invading most of Robin's space.

"It's a little cramped," Robin muttered while squirming between Slade and the wall and Wintergreen.

"You're getting blood all over me," Slade complained. "Take your shirt off."

"Fine," Robin agreed, since his shirt was annoyingly cold and sticky anyway. He reached down for the hem and tried to lift it up, but his elbow hit the door. There wasn't enough room.

"Ssh," Slade scolded.

"I know," Robin snapped and wiggled sideways, trying to gain a little more space between Slade and the wall.

"Hold still," Slade commanded in a harsh whisper. "You're rubbing against things that I doubt you want to disturb."

"Oh shit, was that-?" Robin's eyes widened.

"Yes. Didn't it feel familiar?" Slade smirked in the darkness.

"Gross, that was you? I didn't realize..." Robin wiped his hand off on his pants, as if that would erase the deed.

"Well, it's not as if you've never felt me up before."

Robin shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to _arouse_ such private memories in front of Wintergreen," Slade chuckled darkly.

Wintergreen cleared his throat, "Perhaps I should leave you two alone?"

" _You_ can stay in the closet with Slade. I'd rather take on Blood's soldiers by myself," Robin whispered angrily and lifted his hand for the doorknob. He was surprised when Slade suddenly grabbed his wrist, preventing his escape.

"My, my, aren't we ambitious? Fresh out of the closet and you already want to take on a whole army?"

"What?!" Robin raised his voice, furious with the man. "Slade, you bas-" Robin's words were cut short by Slade's hand suddenly covering his mouth.

"Sshhh," Slade whispered quietly, leaning in close to the boy's ear. "They'll hear you."

Robin's eyes widened and he held perfectly still, barely breathing, while he listened. There was a slight creaking sound as the door to the room swung open, then shuffling feet entered. Robin could see a light flashing around from under the door.

"All clear!" a voice yelled and the door creaked shut.

Slade slowly lowered his hand from Robin's face. The three of them waited and listened for a few minutes more before Slade put his hand on the doorknob and cautiously cracked the closet door open.

"All clear, indeed," Slade said as he pushed through the doorway.

"How can you search a room and not check the closet?" Wintergreen shook his head following Robin out into the room.

An explosion somewhere above them shook the walls and the three males glanced up, listening as the rumbling faded.

"Perhaps they're not searching for what might be hiding in a closet." Slade said thoughtfully.

Robin glanced at Wintergreen. "Did you set charges or something?"

"No, that wasn't me. I didn't have room for explosives," Wintergreen shook his head sadly.

"So, you didn't cause the first explosion either?"

"No. I'm not sure who is out there blowing holes in the walls, but I was sure thankful for the distraction when I was breaking in."

"What's going on up there?" Robin frowned in thought.

Slade looked over at the teen, who was peeling his sticky shirt away from his chest again. He stepped over to Robin and swiftly reached for the boy's shirt collar. With one quick yank, he ripped the shirt apart, tearing it down the center.

"Hey!" Robin glared angrily up at the man and slapped his hand away.

Slade turned around without a word, leaving the half naked teen to stare down at the remnants of his shirt on the floor.

Wintergreen followed Slade to the door. The mercenary cracked it open and made sure the way was clear before heading out into the hall. Robin hurried to hide the pieces of his shirt in the closet before joining the two men in the hall.

"This way," Wintergreen took the lead.

They followed him down the hall, around a corner, and through a doorway. They crouched down against a wall to wait for some men to pass through a doorway.

"Code orange all sectors! Code red still in effect, sector 3," one of the men yelled as they rushed by.

Slade looked down at Robin, who shrugged in response, then they stood up and moved on.

Wintergreen led the way down the adjacent hall, but then he abruptly came to a stop. "Oh dear," he sighed at the sight of the rubble that blocked the hallway before them.

"Looks like we have to search for another way out," Slade said as he turned around to head back.

"That's just great," Robin hung his head in disappointment before following after Slade.

"Time for a change in tactics," Slade's expression darkened and he clenched his fists as he walked down the hall. He followed the sounds of shouting men, quickening his pace as those sounds grew louder.

"What is he doing?" Robin asked while following hesitantly behind Slade.

"Looks like he's going with plan B," Wintergreen answered with a small chuckle.

Slade didn't slow down when he neared the end of the hall and just as he stepped around the corner he raised his fist to punch a guard in the face. He didn't waste any time and quickly moved on to the next guard.

Robin and Wintergreen hurried to help Slade, but when they rounded the corner, Slade was already taking down the last handful of men. He broke a few necks, smashed a head into the wall and slit a man's throat with his own knife.

Robin scanned over the bodies and ran a hand through his hair in irritation. "Do you have to kill everybody?"

"Don't worry, Robin, I didn't kill _all_ of them," Slade smirked as he stepped through the bodies. "One of them is still breathing," he glanced around. "He should be around here somewhere... Ah! Here he is," Slade proclaimed as he grabbed one of the men by his shirt collar and hauled him up to sit against the wall.

"That's not what I meant," Robin glared.

Slade chuckled and kneeled down in front of his catch. He was in his early twenties with blonde hair and green eyes. The man groaned in pain and blinked up at the white haired mercenary.

"What the fuck?" the man said in disbelief and then suddenly his walkie-talkie was in his hand and he yelled, "Code orange! Code orange! Sector-rckk," but his transmission was cut short by Slade's hand around his throat.

Wintergreen bent down to pry the walkie-talkie from his fingers so he could shut it off.

Slade relaxed his grip a bit but his expression hardened. The man gulped nervously.

"What's a code orange?" Slade asked, giving the man's throat a little squeeze of encouragement.

"Straight to the point, huh?" the man smiled teasingly. "You're not even going to try to butter me up a little first?"

"I'm not usually the wham-bam-thank-you type, but I don't have time to sweep you off your feet," Slade smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you. Now answer the question."

The man chuckled. "Oh, you are charming, but you're going to have to give me a little more than a smile if you want to seduce me."

"Fine, if you insist on playing hard to get, let's have some fun with a little foreplay first." Slade grabbed the man's hand and bent one of his fingers backwards, breaking it in two places. The man cried out in pain.

"Feeling buttered up yet?" Slade snapped another finger just for good measure.

"Ah! Damn it! Stop!"

"What is a code orange?" Slade asked again.

"You don't expect me to talk on our first date, do you? What kind of lady do you think I am?" the man attempted a weak laugh.

Slade snapped the rest of the man's fingers and then picked up his other hand. "Eventually, you're going to run out of bones. I suggest you start putting out." Slade snapped another finger.

"AH! I'll talk, I'll talk. Just stop! A code orange is when... it's when the kitchen runs out of orange juice," the man said in a serious tone.

Slade slapped the man's face, splitting his lip open. "Try again."

The man slowly turned his head back to stare up at Slade. He blinked in an attempt to focus his blurred vision. "Okay, okay. Ow, shit. It means... there is a drought and we should all conserve water."

Slade's eye narrowed dangerously. "Do I really need to explain how this works?" He clenched his hand around the man's throat.

"You're just," the man paused to cough, "going to kill me-ugh-anyway."

"No he isn't!" Robin said, stepping forward.

"I'm not?" Slade asked, looking up at the teen.

"No. Promise him you will let him live if he answers your questions."

Slade raised an eyebrow at the boy as he thought about it.

"He's one man, Slade," Robin pleaded. "If he helps us, then return the favor by letting him go. Please, don't kill him."

Slade turned back to his captive. "Alright, if you tell me what I want to know, I won't kill you."

The man's eyes widened with the slightest hint of hope. "Really?"

"Last chance. A code orange is?" Slade raised a white brow.

The man let out a sigh. "I don't know who's more naive, me or the kid?" he shook his head. "A code orange means... prisoners escaped."

"Meaning us."

"Yes, you and the kid. We have orders to focus all our attention on finding you both, subduing you by any means necessary and getting you back into your cell."

"Ah, and how's that working out for you?"

"Not as easily as it did in training."

"And a code red?"

"We're under attack."

"What? Who?" Robin butted in, receiving an annoyed glance from Slade.

"The... Teen Titans."

"The Teen Titans?!" Robin repeated in disbelief. " _My_ Teen Titans? They found me!" Robin grinned.

"Now if you'll kindly point us towards the exit, we'll be on our way."

The man lifted his hand and pointed a broken finger down the hall. "At the end, make a left, then take the third door on the right. Keep going until the end of the hall. The second to the last door on the left is the staircase that will take you up to the ground floor."

Slade smirked and then without warning, he pulled the man's knife free and slammed it into his abdomen, cutting through his liver and gallbladder.

"No!" Robin shouted and dropped down to kneel at the man's side. He clasped both hands over the gushing wound.

"Robin, Robin, Robin," Slade shook his head. "Now your hands are all dirty." Slade gripped the boy by his upper arm and stood up, hauling the frantic hero up with him.

"He's going to die!" Robin yelled and tried to push away from Slade.

Slade looked down at the bloody hand pressed against his chest and then he spun Robin around and gripped a fistful of his hair. "Look at him, Robin," Slade spoke in an icy tone, holding Robin's face forward. "Look at his uniform. Look at his weapons. _This_ is the enemy. This man is just like the others. The men who beat you, whipped you, drugged you... The men who tried to rape you," Slade paused letting his words sink in. "If he got his hands on you, he would do the same."

Robin relaxed in Slade's grip, glaring down at the man. He felt Slade's hands slip away. Robin stared into the guard's eyes and then, with a painful amount of effort, he turned away from the bleeding man and headed down the hall.

Slade couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He and Wintergreen grabbed a couple guns and knives before following after the boy.

Robin let out a heavy sigh and then turned his head to look back at Slade. "How do you know he was telling the truth?"

"I know," Slade answered simply, flashing Robin a smirk. "Do you remember where we're going?"

"I know," Robin replied with a glare, then he turned back around to lead the way down to the end of the hall.

Robin crept up to the corner cautiously, making sure the way was clear before he darted around the edge. He ran past the row of doors while the other two men followed close behind him. He stopped when he came to the door to the stairs and tried pulling on the handle.

"It's locked," Robin said, surprised. "That guard lied to you."

Slade reached around Robin and brushed his fingers over the electronic screen above the handle. A keypad appeared with a flashing red bar.

"No," the mercenary shook his head. "This is the way out, but the compound is on lock-down. Wintergreen?" Slade turned towards his friend.

"Right away, Sir," Wintergreen dropped to one knee and opened his black case. He pulled out a card attached to a wire and shoved it into the slot above the door handle, then he started typing away at the keyboard inside the case.

A faint sound echoed down the empty hall and Slade and Robin both turned their heads towards the noise.

"You had better hurry, Wintergreen. We've got company coming this way," Slade said.

"It's not working. They've scrambled the codes," Wintergreen replied while continuing to type. "I need more time."

"Slade?" Robin took a step back while staring down the hall. "They're almost here."

"How much longer?" Slade asked Wintergreen, ignoring Robin.

"Several more minutes."

"Slade, there's at least a hundred of them," Robin said a little louder while taking another step back.

Slade growled. "We don't have several more minutes."

"Slade! We have to go, now!" Robin demanded.

"Shit!" Slade cursed while reaching for the card to pull it out. He grabbed the black case with one hand and Wintergreen's shirt with the other, yanking him to his feet.

"Run!" the mercenary roared and Robin took off down the hall with Wintergreen and Slade following.

"What do we do?" Robin asked while pulling on the knobs and handles of several doors as they passed. "Everything is locked!"

"Keep running!" Slade said while yanking on a few doors himself.

"They'll see us! We have to hide!" Wintergreen piped in, now that he could hear the guards himself.

"In here, quick!" Slade said when he found an unlocked door and the three men disappeared into the room. They glanced around at the rows of lockers, unsure where to start.

"This way," Slade said and started off down a hall, passing the rows of lockers and benches. The room was getting warmer and there was a faint echo of some sort of white noise.

The three of them ran to the end of the lockers and turned the corner around the last row only to find themselves face to face with a naked women standing in a large, tiled, shower room. The girl's eyes widened and her lips parted to take in a lung full of air in preparation for an ear-splitting scream.

"Damn," Slade growled and immediately lunged for her, clamping his hand over her mouth. She struck her fists out at him in terror, landing a few blows to his face and chest.

All at once, Slade gathered the girls wrists with his free hand while shoving her back out of the spray of water. She squeaked when she suddenly found herself pinned to the wall with her arms above her head.

"Shhh," Slade glared down into her frightened gaze.

Robin and Wintergreen peered around the corner and listened, waiting to make sure that they were not followed into the locker room.

"All clear," Wintergreen stated, but he and Robin remained where they were, just to be sure.

Slade's eye narrowed at the girl. "I'm going to move my hand from your mouth. If you scream, you die. Understand?"

The girl nodded her head slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek, mixing with the drops of water on her face.

Slade smirked and lowered his hand, but kept a firm grip on her wrists.

"Please, please don't rape me," she whimpered.

" _Rape_ you?" Slade asked with a puzzled expression.

Wintergreen looked over at the girl. "Don't worry, my dear. Despite his brutish demeanor, Slade is not a rapist."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to rape them?" Slade turned his head to glance back at Robin with an accusing glare.

"Because you're an evil domineering bastard with a superiority complex and a fetish for slaves?" Robin glared back.

"What the hell does that have to do with fucking?" Slade sneered at Robin, who rolled his eyes, and then he looked back down at the girl. "I am not going to rape you."

Her eyes shifted to glance at Robin and Wintergreen worriedly, and then she looked back up at Slade raising her eyebrows in question.

Slade shook his head. "Don't worry, the geezer is too old and the brat is too young." Slade grinned at the collective "Hey!" that was shouted in his direction and then he continued addressing the terrified girl. "You have my word. No one is going to violate you against your will."

"Oh thank God," she smiled in relief.

"Of course that's not to say I won't kill you and leave you to rot, presumably against your will."

The girl's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

Wintergreen, who had walked over to turn off the water next to Slade, slapped the man on the shoulder. "Good lord, Slade, let the poor girl go before she dies of terror."

Slade let out a sigh and released her arms, which she promptly lowered to try and cover her breasts.

"Here," Robin said, appearing on Slade's other side with a towel that he held out to the female.

"Th-thank you," she whispered and quickly took the towel to hold in front of her. Her eyes lifted to look back up at Slade who was still standing directly in front of her. The man leaned forward and planted a hand on the wall next to her head.

"Feel safer?" Slade asked, raising a questioning brow.

"No," the girl squeaked.

"Good, because you're not."

The girl's bottom lip quivered. "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you, if you cooperate. Do as I say, behave, and I promise... you won't feel a thing," Slade smirked.

"Ok."

"First off, curiosity is killing me. What the hell are you doing in here? You do realize there is a war going on up there, right?"

She nodded slightly. "We have orders to keep working. I was in the lab and everything started shaking... Some beakers broke all over me..."

Wintergreen shook his head, "Brother Blood must offer excellent overtime benefits to keep such loyal employees."

"He promised us immortality," the girl explained.

"Hmph," Slade glared. "It's not his to give away. My blood, _my_ immortality."

"I'm sorry," she squeaked as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

Slade sighed. "Do you have a way to open doors? A keycard or something?"

"Yes, in m-my bag," she raised a shaking hand to point over at her bag on a bench.

Robin turned and hurried over to the bag. He rummaged through the woman's belongings until he found a thick plastic card with her picture on it. "This it?" he asked, holding it up.

"Yes," she nodded.

"And your pass code?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Eight, zero, zero, eight, five."

Slade chuckled and her face reddened.

"Seriously?" Robin asked with a small smirk. "You know what that spells, right?"

She gave a quick nod. "I have a younger brother. And it was easy to remember."

"I have a Beast Boy," Robin smiled. "I feel your pain."

"How can numbers spell?" Wintergreen asked, thinking out loud.

"What's the quickest way out of here?" Slade got back to business.

"The stairway a few doors down the hall," she said while pointing towards the direction they had came.

"Good girl," Slade said while reaching out to brush a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Pretty too. Such a shame," he shook his head and moved his hand to her throat.

"Slade!" Robin shouted and dropped the keycard, lunging for the man, but he was too slow.

Slade snapped her neck and opened his hands, letting the woman's body crumple to the floor.

Robin stopped behind Slade and stared down at her lifeless body with a blank expression.

Slade turned to look down at the teen. "You know it is inevitable. Whether I kill them now, or hunt them down and kill them later... they are all going to die, Robin."

"I... I still want to protect them. They deserve a fair trial... I understand why you have to kill them, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. They should answer to the law, not to you."

Suddenly, there was a loud boom from an explosion near by. Robin stumbled towards Slade. Slade grabbed Robin's shoulder with one hand and braced himself against the wall with the other until the shaking subsided.

"We'd better keep moving," Wintergreen said while watching a crack slowly widen in the concrete ceiling, "before we get buried down here."

Slade took the lead and they headed back out into the hall. Sounds of shouting and marching echoed through the hall. Several more small explosions vibrated through the walls and the lights flickered on and off. Robin glanced nervously around them, keeping a lookout for Blood's soldiers while Slade and Wintergreen worked on the door.

"Try sliding the card and then typing the pass code," Wintergreen offered. "No? Hmm, you don't suppose it's specific to the user's fingerprints, do you?"

Slade sighed and hung his head. "Hold this," he handed the card to Wintergreen. "I'll be right back," he said while pulling a knife from the waistband of his pants.

Robin and Wintergreen watched him head down the hall and disappear into the locker room.

"He's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?" Robin asked, cringing slightly.

"I'm afraid so, lad. Let's just be thankful he has the fortitude to commit such acts for our sake."

"Right, I'll remember to give him a big hug the next time he finds the fortitude to threaten me, kidnap me, attempt to kill me, or just go on a general psychopathic rampage."

Wintergreen chuckled. "I know he seems evil, but there is a deeper purpose in everything Slade does, even if the rest of us can't understand it at that point in time."

"You sound just like him," Robin muttered, watching as the door swung open and Slade walked towards them.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Wintergreen beamed.

Slade marched up to the door holding the girl's severed hand. "Slide the card," he ordered and Wintergreen quickly complied. Slade lifted one of the hand's fingers and used it press the numbers on the screen. The light flashed green and he tried lifting the handle. He was rewarded by a click as the door cracked open.

"Sneaky little vixen," Slade muttered with a smirk and then he dropped her hand and started up the stairs.

Robin and Wintergreen followed Slade up the winding staircase. They passed three doors as they climbed up, signifying that they were at least four stories underground. A door slammed open above them and the stairwell was filled with sounds of stamping feet and yelling.

"Wintergreen!" Slade said, looking over his shoulder at the man.

"Yes, Sir!" Wintergreen answered and shoved Robin behind him before pulling out his gun and aiming it at the stairs above them.

"Hey!" Robin protested, but he didn't have time to complain because Slade and Wintergreen had already opened fire on the row of men who came into view.

Slade walked forward as he shot at the guards, hoping to kill them all before they had time to call reinforcements. Wintergreen followed closely, taking out any guards that weren't in Slade's sights.

Robin watched the massacre unfold in silence. There was nothing he could do to stop Slade, but he hated having to just stand by and watch him slaughter everyone. He had to get away from him. If he were on his own he could sneak out without hurting anyone. Once he found the Titans, then together they could take down Slade and arrest everyone else who was still breathing.

Robin's expression hardened with his determination. He crouched down, took a deep breath, and then leapt forward, darting up the stairs towards Wintergreen. He jumped up behind the man and used his shoulders to launch himself into the air. He flipped over Slade and landed on the platform in front of the soldiers.

"Robin!" Slade yelled the boy's name, but Robin didn't stop. Slade watched as he flipped over and through the last few guards without hurting any of them, and then he disappeared through the door.

"Damn it!" Slade growled and leapt up the stairs after the boy. He plowed through the men, shoving them off the edge and shooting or punching whoever was left. He burst through the doorway and glanced around, searching for Robin when he saw something flitter around a corner.

Slade ran towards the movement with Wintergreen close behind. He rounded the corner and found Robin fighting with a group of men. Robin was fighting with everything he had, desperate to get away, but when he saw Slade his eyes widened and he fought even harder.

Slade lifted his gun, aiming for a man, but Robin jumped in front of his shot and rendered the man unconscious. Slade aimed for another as he walked towards them, but Robin blocked that shot as well. Slade growled and attempted to target several other guards and each time Robin managed to get in the way and take down the enemy first.

Robin turned around to see that Slade was aiming at the last man still standing, but this time Robin was too far away to block the shot. Instead, Robin lunged at Slade and grabbed his arm, shoving it to the side.

"Stop killing everyone!" Robin yelled at the man.

Slade watched the guard run away and then he glanced back at Wintergreen. Wintergreen nodded and took off after the man.

Slade dropped his glare down to Robin, who was still hanging onto his arm. He swiftly spun Robin around to slam him back against the wall.

"Ugh," Robin grunted with the impact.

Slade twisted his arm free from Robin's grip and managed to trap both the boy's wrists in his hand. He pinned Robin's arms to the wall above his head.

Robin glared up at the man towering over him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Slade asked.

"I'm protecting lives," Robin shouted angrily.

"By risking your own?" Slade's tone was filled with irritation.

"If sacrificing myself will ease my guilt, then I'd rather die protecting people, instead of standing by watching you slaughter everyone."

Slade's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the absurdity he was hearing. "Have you lost your mind? Listen to yourself, Robin. You are desperate to protect life and yet you are deciding that the lives of these murderers holds more value than your own. Your life is worth ten times the amount of all of these morons put together, but you would let them take that life from you? Because you feel guilty standing by, watching _me_ protect your life?"

The glare had faded from Robin's face. He knew Slade was going to twist his words around and somehow manipulate the situation to make him accept all the death around him, but he wasn't prepared for the man to make so much sense.

Robin averted his eyes, but remained silent.

"If you can't handle the guilt of wanting to live, I'll just do us all a favor right now." Slade lifted his gun to press against Robin's forehead. "And after you die, I'm still going to hunt down every living thing that had anything to do with Brother Blood and I'm going to kill them too, making your death completely and utterly in vain."

Robin saw the resolve in Slade's single gray eye. He wasn't making an empty threat. He was dead serious. And Robin couldn't blame him. He had acted like a spoiled brat who wasn't getting his way. Sometimes there was no other way.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like my life is worth less than theirs. They are trying to kill me and there is nothing wrong with defending myself to protect my life as well. Everything isn't as black and white as I would like it to be."

"You have much to learn, my boy," Slade said while releasing Robin's arms and taking a step back. "Your naive innocence is really quite precious, Robin, but it's going to get you killed."

Robin rubbed his wrist and gave a small nod.

"Ahem," Wintergreen cleared his throat to announce his presence. "The hall up ahead has caved in. We'll have to head down that way," he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Then let's get moving," Slade turned and marched forward, taking the lead.

They hurried through the hall, running past open rooms and several doorways. Slade showed no mercy to anyone that crossed his path and Robin didn't give it a second thought as he helped fight through the groups of soldiers that appeared.

They ran up to the end of the hall and were about to reach the corner when a tall figure wearing a hooded robe stepped out into the hall before them.

"Blood!" Robin yelled as they skidded to a halt.

The robed figure took a step back, also seemingly surprised, then he quickly pulled his hood back to reveal an older face with a full beard. "I'm not Brother Blood!" he shouted frantically, sensing the danger he faced from the two escaped prisoners. His eyes darted from Slade's face to Robin's and then he noticed Wintergreen.

He frowned in confusion at the old Brit. "Whh-hck-urggle-" a bullet struck the man through the throat before he could finish speaking. He dropped to his knees, gurgling and spurting blood from his throat and mouth. Robin turned around to see Slade lowering his gun.

"We don't have time for this," Slade stated flatly as he tossed the gun to the ground, having used the last bullet.

Robin frowned, but before he had a chance to say anything, Slade grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a run. "Come on, we have to get out of here," he released Robin and led the way with the boy close on his heels and Wintergreen tailing behind.

They reached the end of the hall.

"Left or right?" Slade asked, glancing down one way and then the other.

"Left," Robin answered.

"You sure?" Slade asked, listening to a series a of small explosions echo down the hall.

"Fine, then right," Robin shoved past Slade.

They followed the hall where it curved around a corner and led them into a large open room where the three of them all came to a sudden and surprised stop.

Robin's eyes widened at the sight of the huge room that served as an armory, but it wasn't the walls and cabinets lined with weapons that had them all frozen to the spot in shock. It was the roomful of heavily armed men who were quick to aim their freshly acquired weapons at them.

"Don't move!" one of the men shouted.

"Great," Slade growled. "I'm starting to think you're bad luck, boy," he said while slowly raising his arms above his head.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," Robin retorted while also raising his arms.

"I should have stayed in the Bahamas," Wintergreen mumbled, hanging his head.

The men slowly advanced, surrounding the prisoners. "Get down on the floor! Put your hands behind your back!"

Robin rolled his eyes as they all obediently dropped to their knees and moved to lay flat on the floor. He turned his head to the side to see Slade laying next to him. The man glared.

"Stay behind me," Slade commanded.

"Don't worry about me," Robin grinned and moved his eyes to glance up at the approaching men, then he and Slade simultaneously sprung up from the floor and went to work.

Wintergreen grunted and pushed himself up as quickly as he was able. "A little warning would be nice. Maybe a "now!" or a "go!", something to let the rest of us know when to join the fight. What ever happened to common courtesy?" the Brit complained while taking down two men and grabbing their guns.

"Sorry _old_ friend," Slade smirked while shooting down a row of men with his stolen gun. "It was implied. Perhaps you should turn up your hearing aid and adjust your bifocals so you don't miss the _obvious_ , next time."

"Keep making jokes about my age and there won't _be_ a next time... Sir," Wintergreen shot a glare in Slade's direction.

Slade chuckled while smashing in a man's skull with the butt of his gun and then he continued to fire into the crowd. The soldiers fired back, some of them shooting their own comrades in the process.

Slade used a few of the men as shields while he picked off the shooters at the back of the room. Robin momentarily had the protection of a small group of men who were surrounding him, before he knocked them all out and moved onto the next handful of men.

As quickly as the battle had begun, it was suddenly over. Robin, Slade and Wintergreen glanced around the room from where they were still standing near the entrance.

"Good work," Slade ruffled Robin's hair. "There might be hope for you yet."

"Stop it," Robin slapped Slade's hand away with a smirk. "Let's keep moving," Robin said, taking a step forward towards the doorway on the opposite side of the room.

Robin lifted his gaze for the exit, when right at that moment Brother Blood stepped into view from around the corner of the wall. Robin's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in fear.

Slade gasped and glanced behind him just in time to see Wintergreen disappear through the entryway, behind the wall.

Blood's eyes widened and then he settled his glare on his escaped prisoners. He raised his hand towards them.

"He's activating the cuffs!" Slade shouted in a panicked tone that was meant to sound like a warning, but Robin understood the real meaning. He caught on that Slade wanted them to pretend that Blood still had control over the cuffs.

Robin and Slade both dropped to their knees and jerked their arms behind their backs in perfect unison.

"Who was that?! Who was that with you?!" Blood shouted in a rage. "I saw someone behind you!"

Robin and Slade both remained silent, glaring at Blood angrily. Their chests heaved with each hatred filled breath.

Blood's eyes narrowed and he straightened, regaining his composure. "It doesn't matter, now that I have you both. Whoever _that_ was won't make it out of here alive and the both of you will be back in your cell, chained to a wall within a matter of moments," the telepath smirked and stepped towards them. "I knew that I would find you both eventually. All I had to do was follow the nice trail of bodies you left for me. Not the most effective escape attempt, but it was a good try," Blood said, while he sauntered towards them.

Robin clenched his fists in anticipation. This is the moment he had been hoping for. Blood didn't stand a chance alone against him and Slade. He only had to wait for Blood to step a little closer and then he would be able to take him down.

Robin didn't dare steal a glance in Slade's direction. He was sure Slade would be thinking the same thing and if he looked in the man's direction, it might seem suspicious to Blood. He couldn't take the chance that he might warn Blood of what was about to happen.

Brother Blood turned his glare on Robin. The teen's body tensed and Blood couldn't help smiling at the boy as he raised his hand up at Robin.

Robin growled in frustration. Blood had stopped before he was close enough for an attack. From this distance Blood would be able to take control of Robin's body and then he and Slade would be at the man's mercy all over again.

Robin gasped when he felt his body raise into the air, but just as his knees lifted from the floor, Slade's arm suddenly shot out, throwing a dagger that sank into Blood's left shoulder and sent him stumbling backwards.

Slade grabbed Robin's arm and hoisted him up off the floor. He shoved the teen towards the doorway, where Wintergreen peered out from around the corner.

"Take Robin and get out of here," Slade ordered and turned his attention back to Brother Blood, who was reaching for the hilt of the blade protruding from his shoulder.

"What about you?" Wintergreen asked.

"I'll meet you outside. Now go!" Slade growled over his shoulder.

"You can't fight Blood by yourself!" Robin shouted, taking a step towards Slade.

Slade turned his head to glare at the teen. "If our time together has made you forget how ruthless I am, I will gladly give you a reminder when I'm done here. Now go wait for me outside!" Slade ordered with a look that demanded obedience.

Wintergreen noticed Robin tense and decided to intervene before the stubborn boy got them all killed. "Come on, lad. You don't want to be around for this," he grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him through the doorway.

"Let go! We have to help him!" Robin struggled, grabbing onto the corner of the wall.

"Robin, You'll only distract him! Blood can use you against him. It's best if we leave Slade to handle this on his own."

Slade glanced back at Robin, smiling at the boy before Wintergreen pried his fingers from the wall and dragged him out of the room.

Slade turned to lock glares with Blood. The robed man had pulled the dagger from his shoulder and was clutching it in his fist. Slade smirked and took a few steps forward, intending to rip the telepath apart.

Blood raised his hand with a sneer and engulfed Slade with his power, stopping the vengeful mercenary dead in his tracks.

"You didn't seriously believe that I was just going to let you walk right up and attack me, did you?" Blood raised his voice in anger while he stepped towards Slade. "Did you forget how powerful I am? With a mere thought I can take complete control of your body," Blood clenched his fist, tightening his power around Slade's chest. "I can destroy you."

Slade's eye widened as he tried to gasp for breath. Blood increased the pressure until Slade thought his heart was about to burst. He continued to squeeze him until several ribs cracked, causing Slade to growl in pain through his clenched teeth.

Blood chuckled and walked up to Slade, keeping his prisoner frozen to the spot. "You can't compete with my power, Deathstroke. I don't know how you deactivated the cuffs, but it doesn't really matter. You will _never_ be able to escape me. And as long as I still have you, we can continue experimenting until we have created the ultimate super serum. I'll recapture Robin, and we will find Grant again, or perhaps... your _second_ son..."

Slade's eye narrowed dangerously.

"And if you still refuse to help us after watching your sons' torture, well... just imagine all the fun we can have with your daughter," Blood grinned at the look of surprise on Slade's face. "Yes, I found out about Rose. It's only a matter of time before we capture her and she can take Robin's place."

Blood raised his hand in the air, preparing to stab Slade with the dagger he still held in his bloody fist. He moved to plunge the blade into Slade's chest, but was stopped when Slade's hand suddenly shot out to grab his wrist, halting his attack.

Blood met Slade's gaze with a look of confusion.

A grin slowly spread across Slade's face as he lifted his other hand up to grip Blood by the throat. Blood willed Slade's hand to release him, but nothing happened.

Blood's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in both shock and fear.

"Awe, Blood, where's that arrogant smile now? If you recall, I promised you I would rip it off your face and shove it up your ass. I am a man of my word, but I can't hold up _my_ end of the bargain, if you can't maintain yours. So come on, try a little harder for me. Give your ol' ex-prisoner, Deathstroke, a little smile," Slade easily pried the dagger from Blood's fingers. He grinned sadistically and raised the tip of the dagger up to the side of Blood's face.

Blood opened his mouth to scream, but he wasn't able to make a sound under the hand clamped around his throat.

Slade skillfully sliced the blade around the man's mouth, cutting a clean edge along the outside of his lips. He released Blood's throat and moved that hand up to grip the severed flesh, just as he completed the final slice.

Without Slade's hand holding him up, Blood fell back, collapsing to the floor, leaving his lips to dangle from Slade's grasp.

Slade smirked and walked over to one of the dead guards. He bent down to grip the gloved fingers of the dead man's hand and then stood up, pulling the glove off with the movement.

Slade turned around and, still smirking, threw the dagger at Blood, throwing it hard enough to sink all the way to the hilt. Blood screeched and pressed his hands to his stomach around the blade.

Slade pulled the glove onto his hand, slowly tugging it down over each finger. He walked over to Blood and held the man's lips up in the air, in front of his own mouth, framing his own smile with the bloody strips.

"Oh, by the way," he said while pulling the lips taught and releasing them, causing them to flop and wiggle as if they were speaking. "If you haven't figured it out already..."

Slade dropped down and grabbed Blood's arm, turning him over onto his stomach.

"There's something you should know..."

He flipped Blood's robes up and yanked the man's underwear down, baring his ass. Slade pulled his gloved hand back, clutching the man's lips tightly in his fist.

With a wicked grin, Slade slammed his fist forward.

The scream that echoed down the halls didn't sound human.

~oOo~

"What was that?" Robin stopped and turned around listening as the strange sound faded.

"Who knows and who bloody cares," Wintergreen replied as he reached for the boy's arm to pull him along again. "This whole place is coming down. We need to get out of here."

Robin followed Wintergreen through the debris. They wove their way around chunks of concrete and wood beams, hurrying down the hall. They ran into a few dead-ends and were forced to backtrack. They encountered a few soldiers along the way, but dispatched them without a problem. Robin had just knocked one of them out when he felt a cool breeze lightly brush against his face. His eyes widened and he turned his head in the direction of the fresh air.

"Wintergreen, wait. This way," Robin hurried forward, not pausing to see if Wintergreen followed him. He ducked under a hole in a wall and stopped when his eyes focused on the soft glow of sunlight filtering through the dust and smoke that filled the hallway before him.

"Good job, lad," Wintergreen panted while stepping up next to the teen. "We're almost out. We just need to be on the other side of that wall." Wintergreen looked around.

"There," Robin pointed to an area of the wall that was riddled with holes. He ran towards it at full speed and jumped into the air, slamming his foot into the weakened concrete. The wall cracked and crumbled apart leaving a large opening.

Robin stepped through the hole and out into the setting sunlight. He lifted his face up towards the sky, absorbing the suns last few rays of warmth before it disappeared behind the mountains. The dirt and grass felt soft and cool beneath his bare feet. A breeze rustled the trees before it swirled through the dust and smoke to caress his heated flesh. He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

"Robin, watch out!" Wintergreen shouted and lunged towards him.

Robin opened his eyes just in time to see a man in the distance taking aim with his gun. He gasped in surprise. He didn't have enough time to move out of the bullet's range, no matter which evasive action he chose. Within a split second the man had pulled the trigger and Robin squeezed his eyes shut.

Wintergreen had just made it to Robin's side as the echo from the loud shot faded. Robin felt the old man place a warm hand on his shoulder, but surprisingly, that's all he felt.

Robin's eyes popped open, wondering why there was no pain, and when he caught sight of the gunman in the distance he suddenly understood why. The man was on his knees, his arms dangling uselessly at his sides, while his head was violently twisted backwards.

Slade opened his hands, letting the body fall to the ground, then he turned to walk towards Robin and Wintergreen.

"Are you hit?" the man asked as he neared.

Robin shook his head, staring up at Slade with a look of surprise and awe. Slade smirked smugly down at Robin in return, which seemed to irritate the boy and brought him back to his senses.

"Good show, Sir," Wintergreen grinned.

"If you hadn't arrived right when you did..." Robin paused.

"You're welcome," Slade smiled down at the boy.

Robin gave a quick nod of his head.

"How did you fare against Brother Blood?" Wintergreen asked.

"He's dead."

"Oh, rather well then," the old man chuckled.

"Dead?" Robin repeated. "Are you sure?"

Slade raised an indignant brow.

"Right, sorry."

An explosion occurred from somewhere within the compound and the three men turned to look at the building.

"There are still quite a few of Blood's men left," Slade said to Wintergreen.

Wintergreen let out a sigh. "We're going to be here for a while."

Robin averted his eyes, looking out towards the trees. His team was out there somewhere, looking for him. If he could just make it to the forest...

"You may go," Slade said. "I won't try to stop you."

Robin looked up at the man, puzzled. "What? You're going to just let me walk away?"

"Yes, Robin, I am letting you go. We could use a little break from one another, don't you think?" he smirked.

"Does that mean you're going to forget about trying to force me to be your apprentice?"

Slade shook his head. "No, but I have no reason to rush anything. You will come back to me soon enough."

Robin burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. "You're insane. I just went through hell because of you. We were forced to work together, but you're still a criminal and a psychopath. Sure you were a pretty good cell mate, but I would still rather die, than be your apprentice."

"But you can't die, Robin. Not anymore. So where does that leave you? What choice do you really have? We both know you are too stubborn to listen to me, so I will wait until you figure it out for yourself. You will go back to the Titans. You will continue to be their leader. Years will pass by and your friends will grow old and change and eventually die, but not you, Robin. You will remain as you are forever. Barely aging, if at all. Your friends will come and go and you will find that your existence will become empty and meaningless. But I'll always be there, watching you, dropping in to say hello from time to time, until you realize that your rightful place is by my side, as my apprentice."

"You're never going to give up on me, are you?" Robin rolled his eyes with a smirk, but then his eyes suddenly widened and his face paled. "The serum..." Robin thought out loud as his thoughts came together. "Holy shit! You planned this?! That's why that guy in the robe back there recognized Wintergreen. You set this whole thing up! You had Wintergreen give Blood the file. Wintergreen was working with them. That's how Blood knew all of your secrets."

"What are you talking about, boy?"

"Don't you lie to my face! I saw the way that robed man looked at Wintergreen. It didn't make sense, the way he stared at him. He _recognized_ him! He started to say his name before you shot him in the throat. He _knew_ his name!"

Slade turned his angry glare on Wintergreen.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir," Wintergreen bowed his head with a worried expression. "I thought I killed them all before I came down to release you."

Slade sighed heavily. "If that man hadn't recognized Wintergreen you probably never would have figured it out."

"That explains why Wintergreen stayed hidden behind the wall when Blood showed up, because he would have recognized him too... Holy shit," Robin stared up at Slade, his chest heaving with each panicked breath. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating. "From the beginning... Everything was... How could you even know what would happen? Was Grant part of it too?"

Slade shook his head. "It was my idea for the H.I.V.E. to hire an assassin, but Grant was a surprise. I had no idea my son would get wrapped up in my plans. But, it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. In the end, you would have begged me to tell Blood the formula, even if Grant was never a part of it. Although his involvement turned out to be extremely helpful."

"Why do all of this? What was all of this for?" Robin's voice was shaking and he clenched his fists, trying to contain his rage and shock.

"For you, Robin. It's always been about you. Originally I was just going to take you myself. I was going to inject you with the serum that would bind you to me forever and then I would force you to be my apprentice by whatever means necessary. But, you can be so stubborn. I knew that you would only grow to resent me more and more as the years passed. You would hate me for giving you the gift of immortality. And honestly, I wouldn't blame you. I'd hate me too, for taking the choice away. So I came up with a plan to earn your trust, to become a hero to you, to get you to beg for the injection, and inevitably draw you closer to me while Blood was made out to be the bad guy."

The anger had slowly melted from Robin's face as sorrow and shame replaced it. Robin dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hand.

"It worked... I trusted you. I even started to respect you. I fell right into it. How could I have been so stupid? I know better than to believe you. I should have seen this coming. You were the last living person who knew how to create the serum, you said it yourself. You told me you destroyed everything and everyone who knew anything about it. You _never_ make mistakes. The only way Blood could have gotten that file, would have been if _you_ gave it to him."

"My plan was perfect. I would have bet my left eye you were even thinking of leaving the Titans as soon as we got back to Jump City, so you could train with me," Slade couldn't help gloating now that everything was out in the open.

Robin fixed his murderous glare on Slade. His blue eyes shimmered with tears.

Slade stared blankly down at Robin, as passive as stone.

"I was tortured," Robin said as he got to his feet.

"As was I," Slade agreed.

"I could have died," Robin's tone was growing angrier.

"A risk I had to take," Slade replied.

"You betrayed me!"

"I protected you."

"You _lied_ to me!" Robin shouted.

"Only to earn your trust."

"That was a mistake I will _never_ make again. I will _never_ trust you," Robin said in a quiet, but seething tone as the tears in his eyes spilled down his cheeks.

"It will take a while for you to come around, Robin; years, decades even, but eventually you will weaken under the crushing weight of death around you. You will come back to me. I will become the only constant in your life. A stone to cling to in the center of your sorrow and loss. In the end, _I_ will be the only thing left you can put your trust in."

Robin didn't try to suppress the murderous rage that was building inside of him. Everything he had been through, everything he had endured, all of his emotions that he thought were genuine, it all turned out to be fake. Just one big set up. A giant lie.

Robin clenched his fists and then lunged at Slade with a hateful growl.

Slade reached a hand out to grip Robin's fist, halting the blow that surely would have broken a bone. Robin swung his other fist up at Slade, but the man easily gripped that wrist in mid swing as well.

The teen sobbed and growled, trying to wrench his arms free. "Let go of me you son-of-a-bitch!"

Slade stared down at his protégé, calmly watching as Robin desperately tried to maim him.

"How could you?! How could you _do_ this to me?! I thought you were on my side! We were a team! How could you let them do that to me?!" Robin shouted up at the one-eyed man, struggling to get his arms free.

Slade waited patiently, watching as the boy fought against his hold until some of the fight melted out of him. The boy's arms relaxed and his shoulders slumped. He lowered his head, leaning forward until his forehead came to rest against Slade's chest.

Broken, hurt, and exhausted, trapped in Slade's clutches, Robin squeezed his eyes shut and cried.

Slade released one of Robin's arms and lifted his hand up to Robin's head, where he gently laid his hand in the mess of soft black hair in a comforting gesture.

"Why?" Robin asked through his sobs. "I trusted you. You took everything from me, like I was nothing. I'm nothing but a prize."

"Robin," Slade's tone was heavy with sorrow. He moved his hand around to the boy's chin and lifted his face up to meet his gaze.

Robin quieted and stared up at Slade, caught off guard by the hurt in the man's voice.

"Robin, I did this for you. You have so much potential. I couldn't just stand by and watch you waste away, slowly dying with every passing year. I didn't take anything away from you. I gave you everything. Strength, agility, knowledge, immortality." Slade lifted his thumb up to run it across the boy's cheek, wiping away the tears there. "Even if you hate me for all eternity, even if you never join me... at least I will know you are alive and fighting somewhere in the world. Growing. Learning. And someday, maybe you will change your mind. When you are ready for me, I will be waiting."

Robin stared up at Slade with wide eyes, trying to absorb the man's words. In the distance, he heard his name and he turned his head towards the sounds of his team calling out to him.

"Go," Slade released Robin's other wrist. "Your friends are looking for you. Go back to your Titans. Go back to being their fearless leader. Take comfort in your precious Tower. You are still Robin, nothing has changed."

Robin took a step back and gave a quick nod of his head. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and then looked down at the blood that was splattered across his chest and pants.

"Here," Slade said as he lifted his shirt up and pulled it off over his head. He turned it right side out and held it out to Robin.

Robin glanced down Slade's muscled torso and then shook his head. "I don't want it," he said quietly, pushing Slade's hand away.

"Would you rather explain to your team why my name is etched into your chest?" Slade asked, prompting Robin's gaze to lower to the scar over his heart.

Robin frowned and then lifted a hand to cover the man's insignia.

Slade let out a sigh and stepped forward, lifting the shirt up to slip it over Robin's head. Robin stood still, dazed, and allowed the man to pull his arms through the sleeves and smooth the shirt down over his torso.

Slade lifted a hand to Robin's forehead and brushed back some of the black hair that had fallen over the boy's eyes. Slade let his hand trail down the side of Robin's face and then he lowered it to Robin's shoulder.

"Think about what I said," Slade spoke as he gently turned the teen towards the direction of his friends' voices. "I'll be around, if you need me. Oh, and one more thing... Release," Slade commanded and the cuffs around his wrists and ankles broke open and fell off.

Robin's eyes widened as he looked down at the metal cuffs laying in the dirt and then he turned his head to glare at the man behind him, but no one was there. Slade was already gone.

"Robin?" Cyborg's voice called out, loud and clear.

Robin turned towards the voice, looking out through the smoke and dust ahead of him. He caught the faint silhouette of cyborg in the distance. He could see Starfire floating above him and the shadow of a dog spinning in circles with its nose in the air.

Robin wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He took in a calming breath and then he set off to meet his team... his friends.

~oOo~

Blood slowly opened his eyes, but with consciousness came pain and he quickly squeezed them shut again. He groaned and slowly shifted to his side, trying to take most of his weight off of the handle of the knife that was protruding from his stomach.

There was so much blood. He was soaked in it.

Blood closed his eyes and replayed his last moments of life, while waiting for death to take him.

" _Oh by the way..."_ Slade's words echoed distantly in his mind. What was it the man had said?

" _If you haven't figured it out already..."_ It was so hard to focus on those icy words when the vengeful mercenary was behind him, lifting his robe.

" _There's something you should know..."_

Then the pain... The pain was... indescribable. How did Slade gain the upper hand? He was laughing, chuckling, even after he pulled his hand out, leaving the glove, still clutching the severed lips, up inside.

" _...before you die..."_ Slade could barely be heard over the screaming, but he still kept talking.

" _You were never able to control me..."_ Slade had confessed.

Blood let out a weak chuckle, laying in a pool of cold, red blood. He never had any control of the situation. He was set up. Used. Slade had played him from the beginning. But why?

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" an approaching voice asked, laughing softly.

Blood opened his eyes, watching as two black boots stopped beside him. The owner of the boots crouched down next to him and Blood was able to make out an orange and black mask.

"Sssllaaa-" Blood tried to speak.

"No, not Slade," Grant interrupted the lip-less man. "But that doesn't mean you should fear _me_ any less, you lying old prick."

" _Here,"_ Blood's voice echoed inside of Grant's head. _"Take this."_ The old man lifted his hand from his robe and offered a vial to Grant.

"What's this?" Grant asked, taking the tube.

" _It's the only sample of the serum left,"_ Blood closed his eyes, concentrating his last ounce of energy on the telepathic conversation. _"Take it to the remaining H.I.V.E. members. They can reverse engineer it and use it on you. Become invincible, like your father. Kill them all. Kill Robin, kill the Titans, and kill Deathstroke."_

"Hmph," Grant snorted his amusement, lifting the vial up to study the liquid inside. "Sneaky old bastard," he grinned and looked down at Blood, but the man wasn't moving. He had stopped breathing.

Grant stood up and tucked the vial away in his belt. "Who am I to deny a dying man's last request?" he smirked and turned around, walking away from Blood's cold, dead corpse.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... or is it? ;)
> 
> ...Short epilogue to follow soon with a lengthy note from me :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 1:
> 
> As some of you may have heard, I accidentally deleted most of this, so I had to re-write it, but then when I was re-writing it I decided to use it for something else, so then I had to create a new epilogue and after some slight straining and a small aneurysm, I squeezed this out of my brain and I like it better than what I started with :D
> 
> But, I will let you be the judge...

23\. Epilogue

~oOo~

Robin let out a sigh of relief when he finally stepped through the doorway into his room. It had been a long night. The Teen Titans had stayed at the H.I.V.E.'s compound while the police rounded up the remaining survivors of Blood's academy and loaded them into armored transport vehicles.

The police questioned Robin extensively, demanding to know every detail of his time in the compound and Robin answered every question with a lie. He reported that it was all part of an undercover mission and by the time he was done telling his story, everyone was shaking his hand in congratulations.

He hated lying and he didn't mean to take all the credit, but he couldn't tell them the truth. And with Brother Blood dead, no one needed to know what had really happened within that compound. Well, no one except his friends, that is.

The Titans had remained silent during Robin's explanation even though they knew it wasn't part of an undercover mission. They stood by and watched while the policemen clapped and whistled in his honor and they smiled happily and waved goodbye when it was time to leave, but once they were safe inside the T-ship, they bombarded him with questions.

Robin spent the rest of the flight home telling his friends the truth about what Brother Blood had done, why he and Slade were kidnaped, and what they had endured as captives, although he spared them the gory details regarding the torture. He explained all the bits of information he deemed were important, however, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell them about the injection that gave him Slade's abilities, or about Slade's betrayal. He let the Titans think that Blood had failed in creating the serum, and that Slade was just an innocent bystander in all of it, like him.

Robin didn't know why he didn't tell them. Was it because he failed to be a hero in almost every possible meaning of the word? Was it because he was ashamed that he fell for Slade's plot in the first place? Or was he too embarrassed to admit that he was deceived by the man he had grown to trust?

He could think of a million excuses why he kept it a secret, but deep down inside he knew he didn't tell them the truth because it was just too personal, too... intimate. He had been physically and mentally desecrated. Blood had violated his very being when he injected Robin with that serum, permanently altering who Robin was. But worse was the emotional violation that Slade had put him through. Robin had seen a different side to Slade that he didn't know existed and as much as he hated to admit it, he started to believe that he wasn't such a bad guy. He had started to trust the man and, inevitably, when he was with Slade, he even began to feel... safe.

The familiar scent of Slade pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced down at his bright orange, bloodied clothes. He was saturated with the man's scent.

Robin walked over to his private bathroom and untied his pants, letting them fall to the floor while he pulled Slade's large shirt off.

He paused to look in the mirror at his masked face and debated on weather or not he wanted to remove it. Life was easier to deal with when he was able to hide behind a mask. Lucky for him they kept spare uniforms in the T-ship, or else he might not have been able to face anyone.

Reluctantly, he peeled his mask off and took a long look at his reflection. He looked the same, other than being a little paler than usual, and the S shaped scar that was carved into his chest. He rubbed his fingers over the raised letter. Slade had said that the scar didn't mean he owned him, but Robin felt, somehow, that was a lie too.

He took a long hot shower and then slipped into a clean uniform and reapplied a new mask before heading out to the living room where his friends were waiting. They had ordered pizza, intending to celebrate Robin's homecoming. Robin wasn't particularly in the mood, but he was incredibly starving and couldn't wait to gorge himself on some cheesy, greasy comfort food.

Robin smiled when he saw his team sitting around the table. He pulled out a chair and joined them.

"You are sure you are unharmed?" Starfire asked, still worrying about the blood that was splattered all over Robin when they found him.

"I'm fine, Star, really. I'm just hungry and a bit tired. I promise," Robin smiled at his alien friend.

"Well dig in, dude! This pizza isn't going to eat itself," Beast Boy grinned and grabbed a slice of his vegetarian pizza.

Raven reached for a slice just as Robin did and her hand brushed against his. A flood of images and emotions raced through her mind and she gasped as she stepped back, knocking her chair over.

"You okay, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Raven stole a glance at Robin, who flashed her a worried frown, and then she nodded her head. "I'm fine. The... pizza was hot," she picked up her chair and sat down.

"I'll get you a slice," Robin offered and smiled appreciatively at her. She arched a curious brow at him and then returned the smile.

They talked and laughed while they ate their pizza. The team asked more questions about Robin's time with Slade and he told them stories of some of the man's more heroic moments. Beast Boy almost choked on his pizza when Robin told them about all the ball puns Slade had come up with.

"Charming," Raven dead panned, not amused in the slightest.

"Please, testicles is some sort of game involving balls, yes?" Starfire asked, looking rather confused.

The three boys laughed even harder.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later."

"That's awesome!" Beast Boy laughed. "Who would've thought Slade could be so funny?"

"Or that he could play the good guy," Cyborg added. "Sounds like we owe him one for saving your life," he smiled happily at Robin.

"Yeah," Robin said quietly as his smile slowly faded. He lifted a hand to the "R" on his shirt, tracing the scarred "S" that was hidden underneath it. "He saved my life more than once, but it was all for his own benefit. Not for mine."

The Titans watched their leader, sensing that his mood had become considerably more somber.

"Robin?" Starfire said, in a questioning tone.

Robin looked up at her and his smile returned. "None of that matters anymore. All that matters is that I'm home now. I'm here with my friends and nothing has changed."

"I'll eat to that!" Beast Boy raised his pizza.

"Hear, hear!" Cyborg agreed and raised his slice.

~oOo~

The image of the Titans lifting their pizza slices blurred slightly and then came into focus through the scope. Sharp blue eyes narrowed from where they peered out of two holes in a black and orange mask.

"You do realize you are aiming through bulletproof glass, do you not?" an icy voice broke the silence.

Ravager let out a sigh and turned his head to scowl at the man behind him. His eyes met the single gray eye glaring at him from a similar black and orange mask and then he turned his attention back to viewing the Titans through his scope.

"Mind your own damn business," Ravager growled.

Slade chuckled. "That's precisely what I'm doing."

"Since when are the Titans any of your concern?"

Slade walked up to stand next to Grant, looking out at the Titans' Tower from the edge of the flat rooftop. "Since Robin has become my partner, of sorts."

Ravager turned his head to look at the larger male standing next to him. "Dare I ask?"

"I have plans for him. It would be bad for business if something were to happen to him," Slade's eye shifted to glance at his son briefly. "Do not force me to take your toys away, Grant."

Ravager snorted. "Shut up. It's not even loaded. I'm not here to shoot at their bulletproof glass. I'm just doing a little reconnaissance."

"For what purpose? Brother Blood is dead. Your contract is dissolved. Why continue to follow them?"

Ravager raised the gun to peer through the scope again, lining his sights up with Robin's head. "I picked up a new hobby. Turns out, I enjoy birdwatching," he chuckled.

Slade's hand suddenly shot out to grip the barrel of the gun and Ravager unexpectedly found himself pressed back against a wall with the gun held across his throat, choking him.

Slade glared down at his son. "I will not allow you to interfere. Robin is mine. He belongs to me, whether he likes it or not. If you were anyone else, I would kill you where you stand just for making me have to spell this out for you, but since you are my son, I will offer you this warning... Do not cross me. If you get in the way of my plans, you will _not_ like the consequences."

Ravager coughed and gasped for air. "Well, don't do me any favors, _Dad_. Why don't you just kill me now and be done with me!?"

"Who said anything about killing you? Grant, you're my son. I could never kill you. But, there are fates far worse than death, child. Do not test me," Slade stepped back, leaving the gun in Grant's hands. "Give up this vendetta you have against the Titans before it's too late."

Ravager coughed and rubbed his throat. "It's already too late. I've taken on a new contract and I'm not backing out now. I'm not going to pass up on the opportunity to become stronger than you," Grant spoke while taking a few steps back. "They promised my powers will be better than yours and all I have to do is bring them all five of Titans' heads."

Ravager threw down a small orb that erupted with a cloud of black smoke. Slade tilted his head with a smirk as he watched the shadowy figure of his son flip away and drop off over the ledge.

Grant was certainly making things interesting. If the boy insisted upon interfering then at least Slade could use it to his advantage. Grant had proven to be quite useful to his plans before. Slade could undoubtedly find a use for him again.

Slade clasped his hands behind his back and turned his head towards the Tower, watching the Titans rise from the table and disperse to their respective bedrooms. His eye shifted to a specific window on the next floor and he waited patiently for its occupant to arrive. His patience was rewarded when the black haired teen flipped his light on and entered the room.

Slade watched Robin kick his boots off and remove his cape. He walked over to the window while taking his gloves off and then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head, tossing it to the floor. He stood at the window, looking out over the city lights, and absentmindedly lifted a hand to cover the scar on his chest.

Slade's eye narrowed in an attempt to focus on the boy's facial expressions, but he was too far away to be able to see much more than the black mask that covered his eyes, which just so happened to meet his gaze and widen in surprise right at that very moment.

For a few seconds, Robin didn't do anything. He just stood there watching Slade watching him, with his hand covering the man's insignia over his heart. Then Robin's eyes narrowed with a scowl and he reached an arm to the side to grip the heavy black curtain, angrily yanking it across the window.

Slade chuckled and turned away from the darkened T shaped tower.

Grant was right. Birdwatching was quite enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> ...again...
> 
> ...well, sort of...
> 
> Well, I had originally planned to end the story before this epilogue because it sort of tied in with the comic books where Grant goes to the H.I.V.E. and gets injected with the serum and he gets powers better than Slade's but the serum ends up killing him and then Slade gets all vengeful and decides to take on his son's contract with the H.I.V.E. to kill the Titans ... It gets messy...
> 
> But, I came up with a small plot that will continue the story, so I developed the epilogue as more of a teaser for what is to come :) Which makes my epilogue more of a prologue, I suppose... :/
> 
> Ah well, anyway, I have about 6 chapters outlined already for a part 2, but I'm open to suggestions to help spark ideas, so let me know in a review or a pm if there is anything you would like to see happen and I will think about it ;)
> 
> Right now, I have to start posting a short story that I wrote for Kawaii-Kuro for winning the Halloween contest last year. (Last Halloween? I know, I know... that is just pathetic.) Then, I should finish my dark/evil story Execute before I start posting Entangled part 2. I don't know when all this will happen, but I will do my best to get on a regular schedule!
> 
> I hope you all liked the ending to this adventure :) It would be impossible to write a story that pleased everyone, so my main goal was to write a story that was entertaining and held your interest. I hope I at least succeeded in that much! ;)
> 
> I love my readers! You are all so awesome and supportive! I hope to see you all again soon...
> 
> End file.

**Author's Note:**

> So, does it sound pretty typical for Robin and Slade so far? Well, except for Ravager. But I have to set up the story so hang in there and hopefully I can make it all sound as exciting as it is in my head.


End file.
